


The Sultan and the Storyteller

by Arionrhod, McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 180,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arionrhod/pseuds/Arionrhod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Non-magical AU. Professor Remus Lupin finds himself a captive of the sultan of Slythistan, but what is really keeping him there? The bonds of coercion or the bonds of growing love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008. Art by Karasu Hime.

"Exquisite!" 

Remus stepped back from the mosaic, the better to take in the whole effect. Up close, the tiny bits of colored ceramic set into the wall were fascinating in their intricacy, but it was only from a distance that the effect of the whole thing could truly be appreciated, especially as the westering sun decided at that moment to peep through the museum's windows, sparkling in tones of gold and bronze over the jewel-like facets of red, green, and blue, making them shine like gems. He gave a sigh of pure pleasure, the representation of stylized flowers set in geometric patterns among the loveliest things he had seen so far in his travels.

"The museum will be closing in ten minutes," a voice came over the room's speakers, and Remus huffed slightly, disappointed that his time in this wonderful place was coming to an end. Slythistan, however, was only one stop on his tour of Asia and the Middle East, and it had come as quite a surprise. He'd not expected a country which had undergone a civil war only a decade past to have recovered so completely that there were few signs of the conflict remaining; not only that, but the museums still held their priceless treasures, which hadn't been looted or destroyed. It spoke well of the current government, and having seen so many places which hadn't cared for their antiquities as carefully, Remus was more than pleased.

Removing his camera strap from around his neck, Remus slid his precious digital SLR into its padded bag, then placed that inside his backpack. Satisfied that all was secure, he hefted the pack over one shoulder, pushed his steel-framed spectacles up his nose, then ran his hand through his tousled, dark blond hair. He needed it cut, he knew, but he wasn't certain where in this area of the world he dared go; all the men he'd seen tended to wear theirs even longer than his had grown.

The voice warned of the closing again, and Remus stole one more glance at the mosaic before turning regretfully and heading toward the exit. 

The man's appearance had been what caught Regulus' attention; he knew the type of man the sultan preferred. How could he not, knowing the sultan as he did? The sultan tended to find the scholarly type attractive, and with his glasses and tweed jacket, this man seemed perfect. At least, Regulus hoped he would be; after over a year of trying and failing to find a man to catch the sultan's eye, he was beginning to despair that he would ever succeed, and his time was running out. 

Smiling politely, Regulus approached the man and bowed. "Forgive the interruption, sir, but I could not help but notice you seem to admire my country's humble art and artifacts."

Remus paused, surprised to have been approached by a stranger, but he smiled warmly at the man's words. "Oh, yes, very much so," he replied. "They're lovely, and your people are to be commended on cherishing them so carefully."

"Our sultan values such things highly," Regulus replied. "He is a progressive leader, to be sure, but he understands the importance of history and of preserving our unique culture." He decided to take a risk and see if he could lure the man - a Scotsman, by the sound of it - to the palace, where the sultan could judge for himself whether the man would please him. "Perhaps you would be interested in seeing more? Things that are not usually available to tourists? I am one of the sultan's... advisers," he said, which was not a complete untruth, "and I can give you access to the palace itself, which holds far more treasures than any museum."

After several weeks of traveling through places far more frightening than Slythistan, Remus was quite naturally suspicious of anyone who approached him, particularly when they offered him something for nothing. No one had yet claimed to be an adviser to a national ruler, however, so he gave the man points for originality, at least. Smiling politely, Remus shook his head, disappointed that the offer was nothing but a ruse. How wonderful would it be to get to see the palace itself?

"That's a generous offer, but I shall have to decline," he said, not wishing to give the man any reason to cite him for an offense. He didn't have time to become familiar with the laws of every country, some of which could be surprisingly old-fashioned, so Remus simply endeavored to be pleasant at all times. So far, it had worked.

"Ah, you are cautious," Regulus replied, smiling. "That is wise of you, but I assure you, I am indeed a member of the sultan's household." He pulled out his wallet and offered the Scotsman a look at his ID, a surprisingly modern electromagnetic security card with a photograph and his name on the front.

Remus looked at the card, curiosity flaring as he saw how authentic it looked. Perhaps the man was sincere after all? But if so... 

"Why me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side and regarding 'Regulus Black' with bright, inquisitive eyes. "I'm certain you don't invite every foreigner to the palace for a private showing of your national treasures. Why, I could be some kind of thief or conman, and you'd be putting valuable items at risk!" Remus was almost more upset at the thought that valuable historical objects could be stolen than he was at the idea that he might be the victim of some kind of scam.

Regulus chuckled, his eyes alight with amusement. "A thief would hardly announce himself to be a thief," he said. "I invited you because you appeared to have a more genuine appreciation of our art and craft than most of the bored tourists who trudge through like cattle and because the sultan has a keen interest in finding ways to promote tourism. We are a small, growing country, and while our trade agreements are helping us thrive, we are still little known or recognized by the tourism industry. The sultan would like to change that, even if it is only by gaining positive word of mouth from one visitor such as yourself."

Of all the things Remus had expected the man to say, that certainly wasn't one of them, and he blinked in surprise. The words seemed genuine and sincere, and Remus was caught between natural caution and the desire to believe. The man had certainly seemed to read him quite well, and other than his camera, it wasn't as though he had much of any value that would interest anyone.

"I'm a professor of history and archeology," he admitted. "Although my real love is myths and legends from all over the world." He bit his lip, then shrugged, the lure of possibility overcoming his hesitation. "All right, I suppose. It's walking distance, isn't it? If you are willing to be so generous to a stranger, I suppose it would be churlish to refuse. Thank you."

"It is we who will be grateful, if you tell others of how much you enjoyed your stay in our country," Regulus replied smoothly as he turned and guided the Scotsman out of the museum. "The palace is not far, and there is no closing time," he added, smiling. "I will be happy to give you a tour and answer any questions you might have about the artifacts."

Following along, Remus smiled, relaxing now that the decision had been made. "That sounds wonderful," he said, then chuckled and held out his hand. "So sorry, I suppose your offer overwhelmed my sense of manners, and I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Remus Lupin, a professor at the University of Edinburgh. I'm on a bit of a working holiday and enjoying it immensely, I must say, especially your country. I had just been thinking to myself before you approached me that it was a shame my time here is so limited."

Regulus shook Remus' hand firmly. "It is a shame indeed. Perhaps we can persuade you to extend your stay. We have many hidden pleasures to offer." He set an easy pace as they navigated the street, although he was eager to return to the palace and show the sultan this attractive Scotsman.

Remus had been along this street several times in the course of the last three days, for it contained several museums and art galleries, as well as his hotel further along. The palace was also nearby, and he'd walked past it, gazing up at the fairy tale spires and domes with appreciation. "Unfortunately, my visa for your country is expiring, and I must be on my way," he said, sighing quietly. "I have several more stops on my trip as well, and I'll be finishing up in India in two weeks. But I certainly plan to return, if I can... and I most assuredly will never forget my visit here, especially after this!"

"I am quite glad to hear it," Regulus replied, smiling widely. An expiring visa was certainly no impediment if the sultan took a liking to Remus Lupin, and he wasn't worried on that front.

Within minutes, they had reached the palace gates, and Regulus led Remus to a private entrance; he swiped his card, and when the door opened for him, he ushered Remus inside. "Welcome to the palace, Professor Lupin. It is the primary residence of our sultan and the repository of many of our most valuable treasures. If we are very lucky," he added archly, "we might meet the sultan himself."

That remark was not only for Remus' benefit, but also for the palace guards stationed by the door; it was a prearranged message, for it was not the first time Regulus had brought a man to the palace for the sultan's approval. As soon as Regulus and the professor were out of sight, one of the guards would send word to the sultan, who would "just happen" to cross their paths later. If the sultan took an interest in Regulus' "guest", Professor Lupin would be made an offer; if the sultan was not interested, then Professor Lupin would be given a tour and sent on his way, none the wiser that he had been vetted as a potential lover for the sultan. 

Despite the fact that he'd decided to trust Regulus, Remus was still vaguely surprised and even more pleased to find that his acquaintance had been sincere. He held his breath in anticipation as they entered the palace, Regulus's off-handed comment about meeting the sultan barely registering. What would royalty care about some insignificant tourist? In the meantime, Remus was suddenly in the midst of something that was straight out of the _Tales of the Arabian Nights_.

Eyes wide, Remus smiled in delight as Regulus led him into the palace. Even the entrance hall, while obviously not the formal entry, was still beautiful, the architecture delicate and the decoration breathtaking. He was probably gawking like any uneducated tourist, but Remus didn't care; this chance meeting was turning out to be the highlight of his entire trip. Imagine him, Remus Lupin, getting a private tour of the royal palace! No one at home was going to believe this; he almost didn't believe it himself.

"Incredible," he murmured, peering at everything with the delight and wonder of a child. "This must be my lucky day!"

"I hope it is a lucky day for us both," Regulus murmured, glancing sidelong at Remus. "This way," he said in a louder voice, gesturing for Remus to follow him down a long corridor, their footsteps echoing off the marble floor.

After a minute or two of walking, they reached one of the galleries, and he opened the door with a grand, sweeping gesture, genuinely pleased to show off the priceless artifacts within. "Here you will see examples of ancient pottery and statuary," he said proudly. "There are more mosaics, such as you admired in the museum, elsewhere in the palace."

"Oh, my..." There simply weren't words to describe the awe Remus felt as he gazed at the priceless objects on display. Walking slowly, he moved from relic to relic, his education giving him the knowledge to identify many of the items. Those he couldn't immediately name, he still examined closely, feeling rather like a child in a sweet shop as he murmured words of admiration and occasionally gasped in surprise at the perfection he was being allowed to see.

He found a fine carving of a horse done in alabaster particularly entrancing. "This must be a thousand years old," he exclaimed. "And it's perfect! Look at the detail on the carving, It's as though the artist finished it yesterday!"

"When in truth, he has been dead for approximately twelve-hundred years." A new voice, one deeper and smoother than Regulus', entered the conversation, and Remus whirled to see a man standing in the doorway.

The newcomer was tall and thin, and he wore black robes accented with emerald green and silver that were obviously finer and more expensive than the robes worn by the average citizen; his dark eyes were lined with kohl, and his slender fingers were ornamented with jeweled rings, just one of which likely cost more than Remus made in five years. He moved closer, seeming to glide across the floor, and Regulus bowed as he approached.

"Do you like what you see, then?" he asked in accented but perfect English.

Remus was struck dumb, a rather novel experience for him, but unavoidable in this case. How could he be expected to speak when he could _feel_ the man's voice sliding over his skin like a brush of black velvet? Then there was his gaze, dark eyes standing out as they flicked over him. There was power in those eyes and a self assurance the likes of which Remus had never encountered before, and it was heightened by the way the man moved, as though the ground itself hesitated to touch him. This could only be the sultan - man above men, ruler of rulers. In his culture, _this_ culture, he was the next thing to a god, and it seemed as though he knew it. 

The presence of royalty was certainly not something Remus was familiar with, but he was intelligent enough to follow Regulus's lead. Blessing the dance lesson his mother had insisted upon - and which he had secretly loathed - Remus bowed low as well, although he couldn't resist the imp of mischief which caused the words that he uttered in reply. 

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move," he said, daring to glance up at the sultan, his blue eyes sparkling with humor as he quoted Shakespeare. "But no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly."

"What an interesting idea to apply to the viewing of art," the sultan said, gesturing for them both to rise. " _Romeo and Juliet_ , if I am not mistaken." His dark eyes roamed up and down the length of Remus' body as the sultan seemed to study Remus intently for a moment. "Regulus, kindly introduce us and tell me what new friend you have brought into my home."

"Certainly, your highness." Regulus stepped forward quickly. "This is Remus Lupin, a professor from Edinburgh. Professor Lupin, this is--"

The sultan cut Regulus off with a wave of his bejeweled hand. "Let us not overwhelm him with titles." He looked at Remus directly. "You may call me Severus."

Remus straightened, surprised and a bit overwhelmed that the sultan of Slythistan would offer his given name, as though they had casually met at a pub rather than Remus being a gawking tourist in his royal palace. It was all a bit surreal, but Remus was nothing if not flexible. There would be time for a meltdown later.

"Thank you," he replied, not wanting to stare but unable to help himself. It wasn't as though sultans popped out of the woodwork every day, after all, but he tempered the expression with a self-deprecating smile. "It's certainly an unexpected pleasure to meet you, your highness. And your home is beautiful, certainly worthy of the highest praises of the Bard, which I hope I may borrow as I've not the wit at the moment to come up with ones of my own."

"My predecessors had more to do with the creation of its beauty than I," Severus replied. "I have endeavored to restore and enhance what was given to my care, however." He lifted one eyebrow inquisitively. "Would you care to see more?"

The modest words were surprising, and Remus' smile widened to one of delight, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I would indeed," he said, pushing his glasses up. "For a historian, this is rather like being a child dropped into the middle of sweet shop. I can't decide what to look at first!"

A small, slight smile tugged at the corners of Severus' mouth; he was a somber man by nature, not given to easy smiles or laughter, but Remus Lupin's delight was infectious. He noticed the way Remus pushed his glasses up his lightly freckled nose, no doubt a product of the sun, and the gesture inexplicably enchanted Severus; he had always had a weakness for men who wore glasses, and Remus Lupin in particular looked appealingly tweedy and tousled. Perhaps it was a product of Severus' English education or that his first love affair had been with one of his former professors at Oxford, but he found himself unable to resist the distracted, rumpled scholar type.

"Then come with me, and I will show you more delectable treats," he said, lifting one hand and beckoning. "Is there any particular type of artifact that interests you?"

Feeling rather like Alice following the White Rabbit, Remus obediently moved forward to follow his host. In what world did a sultan play tour guide to a professor from Scotland? Certainly not in anything not found in literature, Remus was certain, but it was really happening. No one would believe this back home; he wasn't even certain he believed it himself. But at the same time, he was quite able to suspend his disbelief, his passionate interest in the treasures of the palace driving out any other thought. 

"I particularly enjoy myth and legend," he said, quickening his steps to keep up with the sultan's much longer legs. "I'm interested in everything, of course, but if there are any artifacts that have to do with your cultural legends and heroes, you'll no doubt have to drag me away from them." He flushed, his cheeks turning pink as he realized how presumptuous he sounded. "Excuse me, your highness, I didn't mean to sound so impertinent."

The blush in Remus' cheeks was utterly delightful, and Severus glanced back at Regulus and gave a small nod of approval. They had known one another for years, even before Severus became the ruler of Slythistan; Regulus knew Severus' tastes, and he had chosen well when he had decided to invite Remus Lupin to the palace. Severus would see to it that he was rewarded generously.

"Not at all," Severus replied smoothly. "I find it refreshing to meet someone with a genuine interest in our legends. It is quite rare." He turned a corner and led Remus into a smaller room, the walls of which were entirely covered in tapestries. "You may find these of interest," he said, gesturing to the tapestries. "They depict various tales and legends. Here is our creation story," he explained, moving to the one nearest the entrance. "You can trace the path of the sun god starting here," he pointed to the bottom of the large tapestry, "with his birth, overthrowing his siblings, and finally his ascension." He ended at the top right corner of the tapestry, where an abstract sun was depicted in faded gold thread. "The other tapestries depict other stories, some of gods and some of mortal heroes."

"Ooooh..." Remus' eyes and mouth were perfectly round with wonder, and he moved to stand next to Severus, not even thinking about the distance Severus might expect a commoner - and a foreigner to boot - to keep from his royal person. He was all scholar now, his eyes following the path of Severus' finger as he deciphered the story on the tapestry. "This is fantastic! The workmanship itself is stunning, but the richness of the depiction of the story rivals anything painted in the most lavish tombs in Egypt!" 

Engrossed in his study, Remus brushed past his host and moved eagerly to the next tapestry. "Oh, this must be the first sultan!" he exclaimed, bending low to examine the figures near the bottom. "My goodness, is that his harem, or did he have a plethora of daughters? Ah... no, that must be his harem, with the gates and the guards. The lotuses are stunning, too! It almost seems as though you should be able to smell them!"

Remus' single-minded focus was both amusing and oddly endearing, and Severus watched indulgently. "Lotuses are still grown on the palace grounds," he said. "It is a tradition, as is the harem."

"Really? Lotuses?" Remus straightened, tilting his head to one side as he regarded the sultan with bright-eyed curiosity. "And harems too? How do you..." He bit off the question, flushing a bright crimson this time, and chuckled uncomfortably. "Please, excuse me. Intellectual curiosity sometimes causes my tongue to run away."

"Curiosity is not a sin," Severus replied, amused anew by Remus' impetuous questions and bashful blush. "If you have a question, ask it. If it pleases me to answer, I will." He moved to the next tapestry, studying the workmanship as Remus had done, able to see it with newly appreciative eyes thanks to Remus' fresh perspective.

Remus debated with himself for a few seconds, then decided that the sultan must mean it, or he wouldn't seem so amused by Remus' thoughtless babbling. Besides, this was hardly centuries ago when a man could be beheaded simply for looking at the sultan the wrong way. 

"Um... well..." he said slowly, his blush not lessening in the slightest. "I imagine keeping that many women, um, _satisfied_ must take a lot of the fun and spontaneity out of things. One seems demanding enough, and a whole harem is just..." Remus shook his head and gave an unconscious shiver.

Severus gave him an arch look in response. "Perhaps it does, but I would not know. My harem does not consist of women. There is also the fact that tradition dictates it is not the sultan's job to keep his harem satisfied; it is the harem's job to keep the sultan satisfied. Mine is small, but I have no complaints." He paused, studying Remus for a moment and mulling over what Remus' remark had revealed. "You seem to have experienced some trouble with women," he said, leaving the unspoken question hanging for Remus to answer or ignore as he chose.

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together from what the sultan said, but it still made Remus blink in confusion. The sultan of Slythistan was... gay? And openly so? That _was_ a surprise, and it gave Remus an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that he didn't care to examine too closely. So there was a _small_ group of young men who waited upon the sultan's pleasure? It was, as he'd noted before, not several hundred years ago. Unusual, perhaps, but no longer shocking. 

His distraction was such that he found himself answering the question he'd been asked automatically, without thinking. "I'm engaged to be married," he said, sighing. "Not my idea, but my family's. They've decided it's time I settled down. I suppose they're right, but I'm just as happy to keep it a long engagement."

Severus nodded, satisfied with that response; he prided himself on his ability to spot homosexual men, and in this culture, it was a sorely needed skill. His people tolerated his "eccentricities" because he was a hero and a competent ruler who had brought peace and prosperity to the tiny country, but homosexuality was not universally approved of even in this day and age. He had picked up the right vibe from Remus and had been momentarily nonplussed by Remus' mention of women, but his aversion to marriage seemed to support Severus' suspicions. It was time to test the waters, which would determine how this encounter would end.

"You allow your family to dictate the course of your life?" he asked, reaching out to touch Remus' flushed cheek lightly with his forefinger. "How unfortunate, when it sounds as if you have not found the right person as yet."

The gentle touch was a surprise, not just because someone of the sultan's power was deigning to touch him, but also because the brief contact sent a small shock through him, like nothing Remus had ever felt before. It was odd, but not unpleasant, and he didn't move away, suddenly feeling a bit resentful and defensive because of the accusation. 

"No, I don't allow them to dictate the course of my life," he said, unaware of the unhappiness which flashed in his eyes. "Not all of us have the power to do exactly as we wish or to have a harem that is commanded to please us. Some of us have to be practical about our lives. We do things to make other people happy because it's the right thing to do. No doubt everything will work out all right in the end; my family knows me very well, after all, and they want me to be happy, too."

There were so many things wrong with what Remus had said that Severus was inclined to dismiss all of it out of hand as being utterly ridiculous. He was aware that he had a privileged existence, but even normal people had the right to make their own choices and not worry about practicality when it came to choosing a life partner. Clearly, Remus was either foolish or in denial about himself. Perhaps both. Whatever the case may be, whatever qualms Severus might have had over attempting to coax Remus Lupin into sharing his bed were swept away. Remus needed to be rescued from himself, and Severus was just the man to do it.

"No doubt they do," Severus replied smoothly, and he gestured to Regulus, who had been hanging back and trying to remain unobtrusive while he watched the unfolding tableau with delight. "Refreshments, Regulus. We have much more to see, and I believe our guest may require fortification."

Drawing in a deep breath, relieved that he'd not overstepped his bounds with the sultan, Remus murmured a soft thanks and then returned his attention to the tapestries while Regulus hurried out of the room. They seemed to be tracing the history of the dynasty bit by bit, and Remus moved along, needing to keep himself occupied and put just a little distance between himself and his host. He didn't pay too close attention to the individual representations, however, until he reached a tapestry that was obviously newer than the rest, its color rich and vibrant, the threads unfrayed by time or touch. Interested, he looked more closely, seeing the representation of what could only be a war, with two figures squaring off near the center, one of them appearing to be older with a cruel countenance; the other was tall and elegant with a prominent nose that bore an uncanny resemblance to the current sultan. Remus drew back, barely resisting the urge to reach out and touch the vibrant silk threads. 

"Oh... this is you, isn't it?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement once again. "You've kept up the tradition. That's marvelous!"

"It is indeed," Severus replied, his voice full of pride as he approached and gazed at the tapestry. "This is a simplified version of the story. The true tale is far more complex, of course, but this explains what happened, if in somewhat mythic format. My predecessor used superstition and fear to control the people, even making them believe he was a necromancer, and he infiltrated all levels of power until at last, he took the throne from the sultan via assassination and established himself as dictator. My family are one of the oldest, most respected in the country, the type he courted to help cement his place on the throne. I pretended to support him at first, but secretly, I aligned myself with a group of rebels. Had he been a competent ruler, we might not have opposed him, but it quickly became clear that he was power-hungry and would drive Slythistan to ruin in his quest for more money, more fame, more glory. More power."

He fell silent for a moment, regarding the tapestry; the images made of thread attempted to capture the heroism of the rebels, but they could not possibly capture the fear of discovery, the danger they were in every moment of every day, the threat of execution that loomed over their heads should they be caught, or the horrific terror of being caught up in a fight to the death.

"My loyalty has always been to my country above all else," he continued in a softer voice. "I could not bear to see him destroy it and its people, and so I fought him, covertly at first and then openly. It was not quite as glamorous as this," he added wryly, gesturing to the tapestry. "No doubt the history books will not mention that the stench of his blood made me ill when the fight was over." He drew himself up proudly. "My role in his downfall made me quite popular, and my bloodline - distantly connected to the deceased sultan, who died with no heir - made me a suitable candidate, and thus I am here, the first democratically elected sultan Slythistan has ever known."

Remus was aware of the story of the country, having read about it at the time it was occurring and reacquainting himself with the general facts in preparation for this trip. But as the sultan had said, the histories didn't mention the human toll the war had taken on its participants, although Remus had studied enough about war and its consequences to understand that there simply was no way ever to take it all in fully without having been there to experience it. He saw the pride in the regal set of the sultan's shoulders and the tilt of his chin, and it was immediately apparent to him that the man's bravery had probably been enhanced by no small amount of personal charisma when it came time for the country to select its new ruler. Yet he could also imagine this man crouching in some foxhole, his dark skin smeared with dirt, his ebony eyes glinting with death as he awaited his opportunity to strike against those who menaced his homeland. He sensed a streak of stern discipline and determination at the sultan's core, and he had no doubt that whatever Sultan Severus of Slythistan wanted, he would find a way to make happen, no matter how great the danger or how impossible the challenge.

Smiling with admiration and relaxed again now that the subject of his life had been left behind, Remus nodded. "Well earned, from what I understand, since your bravery and ferocity were definitely pointed out, if I may say so without seeming patronizing," he said, wrinkling his nose in an unconscious expression of humor. 

As powerful as this man was, Remus felt oddly comfortable with him, and that was as unusual as it was unexpected. Remus was a private man, and while he was friendly with his colleagues and many of his students, he tended to keep most people at a distance. He'd been hurt, and hurt badly, by people while still very young, which made it difficult for him to move past a shallow social friendship with most people. Yet here he was, standing with a man who was among the most rich and powerful in the world, and he was starting to feel like they'd known each other for years, a sense of familiarity that no doubt led to his sadly unrestrained tongue in Severus' presence. He ran a hand through his hair, then down his jaw, realizing that he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and he suddenly wanted to laugh at himself for daring to stand here in his dusty tweed and khakis before a man who was decked out in the finest silk and fantastic jewelry and speak of sounding condescending to _him_. 

This had to be one of the most bizarre situations Remus had ever experienced in his life, and yet he wouldn't trade a single second of it for one of those rings on Severus' long, elegant fingers. He laughed then, a deep, rich baritone rumble, unselfconscious and sounding younger than his years. 

"Oh, I am sorry. It just struck me how ridiculous I must sound, talking about someone like _me_ being patronizing toward some like _you_. Really, I must be suffering from the heat or something. Please, please do pardon me, your highness. You must believe me quite daft, and perhaps I am, at that!"

The sound of Remus' laughter was pleasing to Severus' ears, and he found himself quite charmed by the man; not only did he find Remus' fair skin and pale eyes attractive, but he rather thought he might grow to like Remus as well, which made him an excellent candidate for inclusion in the harem.

"Quite the contrary," he replied, moving closer and resting his hand on Remus' shoulder. "I find you charming, and I am glad Regulus brought you here this evening. Your presence has been quite a novel diversion."

"You are a most tolerant man, your highness," Remus replied, feeling the warmth of the sultan's hand on his shoulder. He was suddenly aware of just how close they were standing, and he felt breathless for a moment, no doubt because of awe, although a part of him, deep down, protested that what he felt at that moment had nothing to do with Severus' position or title and everything to do with the man himself. That was not a path he was ready to traverse, even in the privacy of his own mind, and so he smiled, trying not to think of those long, slender fingers touching him. He didn't move away, either, although the tell-tale flush of color stole back into his cheeks.

The endearing blush was back, and Severus suspected this time, it had nothing to do with embarrassment. He had not risen to the position he had by being stupid or unobservant, and he had a feeling there was far more to Remus Lupin than met the eye. Far more, perhaps, than even Remus allowed himself to admit.

"There are some who would disagree," Severus replied, smiling although there was little mirth in it as he thought of his predecessor's followers whom he had hunted after the war had ended. "But I am no despot." He squeezed Remus' shoulder lightly before lowering his hand to his side once more. "And I am selfish enough to be tolerant of things that charm or amuse me."

Just then, Regulus returned bearing a tray laden with savory delicacies and two ornate goblets; without waiting for Severus to select which cup he wanted first, he picked up the one on the left and offered it to Remus, earning a look of mild surprise from Severus for the breach of etiquette.

But Severus merely reached for the remaining goblet on the tray and held it up, not inclined to chastise Regulus over such a trivial matter. "To your health, Professor Lupin, and to a long and pleasant stay in my fair country," he said.

Remus accepted the goblet, suddenly feeling in need of a drink. He missed the pressure of the sultan's hand on his shoulder, and that was something he simply could not contemplate too closely. Severus' words were confusing as well, seeming to imply that, somehow, Remus himself was amusing or charming, which was ridiculous. Rulers of countries couldn't feel such things about ordinary history professors from Scotland! Besides, why should he care if the sultan thought he was amusing and charming or not? He was leaving tomorrow, and while it would be with definite regret, there wasn't any changing his plans at this point, and that was that.

"To your health, your highness," Remus murmured in reply, deciding not to insult his host by mentioning he would be leaving the following day. "And a long and successful reign." 

With that, Remus lifted the heavy cup to his lips and drank deeply. He thought it would be wine, but it was pomegranate juice, fresh and cold and almost too sweet on his tongue, as though mixed with honey. The story of Persephone flashed through his mind for some odd reason, but he was used to his brain throwing odd thoughts up at him at unexpected times. By that caution, he should probably only drink half the contents of the goblet, but Remus was thirsty, and he ended up draining every delicious drop, then lowered the cup and smiled sheepishly as he accepted a tiny pastry from Regulus's tray. "Sorry, I guess I was thirstier than I thought. The desert air, I suppose. It has a way of sneaking up on..." 

Remus suddenly found it harder to think, and he looked up at Severus, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. "Kohl looks good on you. You have incredible eyes," he heard his voice say, although he wasn't aware of having spoken.

The remark was such an inexplicable deviation from their conversation that Severus didn't know how to respond at first. Not that he was unaccustomed to compliments, but usually they didn't come out of nowhere. He peered closer at Remus and noticed he was looking a little glassy-eyed, and he whirled to face Regulus, his fists braced on his hips.

"What have you done?" he demanded sharply.

From the glazed look in Remus' eyes, Regulus could tell the drug was taking effect quickly; doubtless, he would have a great deal of explaining to do once Remus woke up and found himself in an unexpected situation, but he couldn't let Remus leave, not when he was the first man Severus had shown any interest in for far too long.

"I hope you will forgive my little subterfuge," he murmured, half to Remus and half to Severus, who glared at him before turning back to check on Remus, concerned about the effects of whatever drug Regulus had given him.

There was something wrong, Remus knew that, but everything was so vague and distant. Everything, that was, except the huge dark eyes that seemed to dominate his vision. Severus and Regulus were speaking, but the words weren't important, even if he could understand them - a feat which was suddenly quite beyond him. No, all that mattered was that Severus' voice was as deep and dark as the desert sky at night, calling him down, down to drown with it in Severus' eyes. He thought he might have reached out, his fingers brushing over Severus' lips, but then all reason slipped away completely, and Remus Lupin knew no more.

Severus didn't hesitate to reach out and catch Remus before he could crumple senseless to the floor, and he glanced at Regulus, his expression sardonic. "A little help, perhaps? This is _your_ kidnapping attempt, not mine."

"I did it for you," Regulus protested as he hastened to put the tray aside and pushed his shoulder beneath Remus' arm. "To a private room in the harem, I suppose?" he asked, and Severus nodded.

"I will have a word with the others and let them know to expect company," he said as he transferred Remus' dead weight over to Regulus. "For now, he should be in a private room, and I want to be informed the minute he awakens."

"It will be done," Regulus replied, nodding, and then he began to half-drag, half-carry Remus away.

"You had better be the one to stay with him yourself," Severus said with an imperious tilt of his chin, waving away Regulus' sputtered protests. "You drugged him. You had best keep watch to make certain he has no adverse reactions to whatever you gave him." He shook his head, his lips pursed in disapproval. "What do you mean, you did it for me? I did not ask you to kidnap tourists!"

"No, but he's the first man I've seen you respond to favorably, and he is - was - planning to leave tomorrow," Regulus retorted. "If you are truly intrigued by him, you will need more time to convince him to remain a while longer, perhaps permanently."

"We could have begun by asking," Severus pointed out dryly, and Regulus grinned.

"We could have, but he might have said no. This way, he can't possibly refuse. Whatever works," he said mildly. 

Severus knew the logic was flawed, but he was in no mood to pick it apart at the moment, being too preoccupied with trying to figure out whether this could cause an international incident or not. He sighed and called forAlim, deciding to get Remus Lupin settled in a bed somewhere first. The rest could wait until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

There was someone pounding on a drum right by his ear, and Remus woke up, sitting up and yelping in protest as his head throbbed in time with the beat.

Becoming vertical so suddenly turned out to not be such a good idea, and he moaned as he put his hands to his head. The drumbeat seemed to accelerate until he wanted to scream, but when he opened one eye and peeked around, he realized that he was quite alone. There was no drummer, and, in fact, it seemed that the pounding was nothing more than the beating of his own heart.

That realization didn't do much for his pounding head, nor did it explain why his head was pounding in the first place. Or how he had gotten into a soft bed that was definitely not the hard, lumpy mattress from his hotel. He winced, swallowing hard as the unanswered questions made him feel nauseated, and then he started to breathe slowly and deeply, in through his mouth and out through his nose as he'd learned to do with the migraines he'd had back in college. Bit by bit, the pain began to recede, at least enough so that he could crack his eyes open and take somewhat limited stock of his situation.

The room was dimly lit, but what he could see of it didn't give him any clue as to where it actually was. The sheets appeared to be silk, and the bed was enormous, and when he lifted the sheet covering him, he realized to his shock that he was naked. He _never_ slept naked, and that, more than anything, convinced him that however he'd gotten into this bed, wherever it was, he'd not put himself there.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Remus yanked the sheets up to his chin when the door opened and Regulus, the man he had met in the museum the night before, entered the room, bearing a tray.

"Good morning," Regulus greeted him quietly, as if aware of his headache, but cheerfully, and he approached the bed. "I have brought you some aspirin and some breakfast, if you feel hungry after your headache subsides." Regulus gave him an apologetic look. "It is a regrettable side effect of the soporific, but I assure you, no lasting harm has been done." He put the tray on the bedside table and picked up a glass of chilled water and a bottle of aspirin, offering them to Remus.

Eying the glass and the aspirin as though they were snakes that might leap out and bite him, Remus narrowed his eyes and glared at Regulus. It wasn't an expression Remus was used to adopting, but it wasn't as difficult as it might have been, given how painful his head was and how angry and humiliated he felt at what had been done to him.

"You tricked me!" he said, the events of what must have been the previous evening coming back to him. At least he hoped it was the previous day, but there was really no way to be sure how long had passed or what had happened to him since he'd had that drink. "You drugged me! What in the hell was that for? I've not done anything wrong, and you have no right! Where are my clothes? I'm getting out of here at once!"

In reality, Remus wasn't certain he could even stand, given how his head was spinning, but Regulus didn't need to know that.

"Your clothes are hanging in the closet," Regulus replied mildly, still holding out the water and aspirin bottle and seeming unperturbed by Remus' wrath. "We had them cleaned, of course, and we sent for the rest of your belongings from your hotel. I took the liberty of checking you out and paying your bill myself. You have certainly not done anything wrong," he added with a reassuring smile. "The sultan wishes you to remain, and he thought stronger means of persuasion were necessary. He will be along shortly to explain further."

It wasn't quite the truth, but Severus had instructed Regulus to pretend that he was responsible for the drugging instead; Regulus wasn't certain whether to take this as a hopeful sign or not, but he hoped it meant Severus was giving serious thought to trying to convince Remus Lupin to remain at the palace.

"He... he did this?" Remus' eyes widened, and he felt a sudden sense of betrayal, his head rocking back as though he'd been slapped. He was quite ready to believe that Regulus had been the author of whatever had been done to him, but to think that the sultan, who'd seemed so friendly and had smiled at him, could have enacted this outrage upon him was almost too much for Remus to bear. 

Gritting his teeth and ignoring Regulus - courtesy be damned for once, this was _their_ fault, not his - Remus moved the sheet back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He flushed, knowing that he was naked to the other man's sight, but no doubt it wasn't anything Regulus hadn't already seen when he'd put Remus to bed. It must have been Regulus, because Remus couldn't imagine the sultan undressing him.

Remus drew in a deep breath and groped for one of the bed posts, then slowly and with great deliberation, he hauled himself to his feet. It was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done, and his vision swam with spots as his head protested the movement, but he didn't let that stop him. Nausea rose again, but Remus concentrated more on remaining upright than on suppressing it. If he _did_ throw up, he'd simply make certain to vomit on Regulus.

Once he was vertical, walking seemed like an impossible challenge, but Remus was tough. He reached toward the bedpost at the foot of the bed, lurching for it and then clinging to the wood as though for dear life once he managed to get there. Regulus started forward, but Remus turned to glare at him again. 

"Don't you dare touch me," he said fiercely. Or as fiercely as he could, given that his voice was breathless and faint.

Regulus shrugged and backed away, and he put the water and aspirin back on the tray, seeming not to notice or care that Remus was naked. The same could not be said for Severus, however, when he opened the door and walked into the room, having been notified that his new guest was awake.

He paused in the doorway and took in the view, pleased to have been given an unexpected opportunity to preview what he intended to make his own as soon as possible. Remus' skin was as pale as milk, but he was not soft or flabby; if pressed, Severus would guess that he walked a great deal, for his legs were well-sculpted, and his backside was firm.

"Good morning," he drawled, once he had ended his leisurely perusal of Remus' body. "I hope you are not feeling too many ill effects this morning. If so, I instructed Regulus to bring aspirin, which will help."

If Remus could have whirled, he would have; as it was, the best he could do as he heard the sultan's voice was to glance around sharply and cling for all he was worth to the bedpost. There was literally nothing he could do to cover himself, and every inch of his skin flushed pink with humiliation. 

"I don't want anything except to get out of here right now!" he said, his voice strangled. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, and his betrayal showed in his blue eyes. "I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you," Severus replied in the sort of patient tone he might use to explain things to a small child. "That is why you are here." He crossed the room and stopped in front of Remus, his dark eyes boring into Remus; he saw the hurt lingering in the pale depths of Remus' eyes, and that gave him slight pause, making him feel a twinge of guilt for taking advantage of Regulus' duplicity simply because he had taken a fancy to Remus, but he continued on in hopes all would work out for the best. "I have a proposition to make, one which I thought you might need time to consider, hence the unorthodox means of making certain you remained here overnight."

"Did you think to try asking?" Remus wasn't certain how much longer he could keep himself upright, but he would be boiled in oil before he'd let himself show any sign of weakness in front of this man. He had never considered himself proud or stubborn before, but there was something about the situation and about the sultan that suddenly made him determined to resist whatever this proposition might be. "I'm hardly likely to be favorably disposed toward anything you say after what you did to me!"

"How unfortunate." Severus moved to sit on the bed, arranging his long limbs and the drape of his flowing robes to their best advantage. "I did consider asking, but I guessed you to be the eternally polite type who would courteously refuse and be on your way, and that would not do. If I was wrong in my assessment, I offer my regrets."

Hurt and anger welled up again, and Remus frowned and shook his head. "Regrets? You drugged me! You kidnapped me because you didn't like the fact that I might say no to whatever you wanted to ask me? I thought I'd fallen down the rabbit hole, and I suppose I did. You're all mad! You can't do this to people! It's not right!"

Severus leaned back on one hand and regarded Remus, his eyebrows climbing at the display of temper. So the professor had some spirit; that was rather promising. "You were given a sleeping draught, nothing more, and you were tucked into a comfortable bed and left unmolested during the night. Your things were fetched and cleaned, and your hotel bill was paid. Your passport and other important documents are right where you left them, and as you can see, the door to this room is unlocked. I also fail to see any manacles on your wrists or ankles, therefore I must ask what has been done to you that is so horrific that you must shriek like a fishwife about it?"

The words stung, and Remus tilted his chin up, refusing to be made to feel bad about his behavior when he was the one who had been violated. That thought led to another, and his eyes widened as he did a quick mental self examination, wondering suddenly if he really _hadn't_ been molested as the sultan claimed. He didn't feel any different, and he relaxed minutely as his pounding heart began to slow again.

"Fine, then," he said, drawing in a deep breath and turning to gauge the distance between the bed and the closet door. It was too far, but there was a dresser half-way along the wall; perhaps he could make it to that. He had to get out of here quickly before sleeping draughts became poison. Which was probably an unfair thought, but if he'd mentally insulted his host, the man had only himself to blame.

It cost him dearly, but Remus managed to release the bedpost and stumble his way inelegantly to the dresser. He grabbed on to the dresser as though it were a life raft in a stormy sea; he knocked over a vase of flowers, but he didn't care. He needed to pause there to recover, and he didn't turn around as he spoke again. "If you will please excuse me, I'll just dress and leave. And believe me, I will never forget your... hospitality, your highness."

Rising with swift grace, Severus moved to the dresser and wound his arms around Remus, helping him upright and supporting his weight. "Pretty and proud, but foolish," he murmured in Remus' ear, holding Remus close. "You are not in any shape to go anywhere, and you have not even heard my proposition yet."

Finding himself suddenly held in a tight embrace, Remus stiffened in shock. The sultan as murmuring in his ear, but the words made no sense to Remus' reeling mind. He was naked and the sultan was _holding_ him, and it was very, very wrong. Probably the most wrong thing Remus had ever experienced, even though his traitorous body wanted nothing more than to relax in the sultan's strong arms. Which was impossible - impossible and terribly, terribly dangerous.

 _He said I was pretty._ The words suddenly sorted themselves out in Remus' brain, and he laughed somewhat shakily, torn between giggling and screaming. "I don't need to hear it. The answer is no!"

"Regrettably, I never take no for an answer," Severus replied, stroking Remus' bare stomach gently. "However, I will give you a fair chance to convince me that my efforts are in vain - _if_ you give me a fair chance to convince you to stay."

Remus trembled. He couldn't help it, not when Severus' long, warm fingers were caressing him more intimately than anyone had ever done before. His mind screamed at him to pull away, but his body refused to obey, and that left him no choice but to shake. Nor was his mental state much better, not when the sultan was saying the most nonsensical things! 

"What?" he asked, then shivered. "Why would I want to stay? Why would you _want_ me to stay? I thought you said I wasn't a prisoner and that I could go!"

"I said the door was not locked, and you were not shackled," Severus corrected him, still caressing Remus' stomach, his fingers straying to the clean jut of Remus' hip bone. "As for why I wish you to stay, it is quite simple. I want you to join my harem."

" _WHAT?!?_ " Remus knew his voice had gone up perhaps two octaves, but there was no help for it. He'd just been shocked more thoroughly than he'd ever been in his life, and he turned his head to regard Severus as though he'd just sprouted a third eyeball in the center of his forehead. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not gay, and even if I were, I'd have no interest in being some, some..." Remus' voice trailed off as he tried to find some word horrible enough for what he thought of Severus' 'proposition'. "Gigolo!" It wasn't quite right, but it would have to do, and Remus glared up at Severus.

For the first time, there was a dangerous undercurrent of anger in Severus' voice when he replied. "Ignoring your self-delusions for a moment, let me remind you that I am a war hero and the ruler of this country, not some common gigolo. What I am offering you is one of the highest honors I can confer, and there are men who would gladly kill for the privilege and the prestige that being one of my harem brings."

There was no mistaking the danger in the sultan's deep voice, and Remus was reminded quite forcefully that, wrong as he believed this situation to be, the sultan probably could make him disappear and no one would ever be able to determine his fate. He didn't like to think that the man he'd found so charming and knowledgeable the previous evening could be quite that bloodthirsty and vindictive, but there was no way he could know for sure. His instinctive comfort with the sultan must have been a self delusion, and Remus knew he'd better mind his wayward tongue if he hoped to get out of this situation.

Of course, it was difficult to be dignified when he was naked in the arms of a man who was asking him to join his harem, but Remus knew he'd best give the effort his damnedest. Drawing in a deep breath, he spoke in as polite and deferential a tone as he could, not realizing that it was the same voice he'd used when he'd finally given in to his parents' urging to marry Dora. 

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being a bit... out of sorts, but this is a most unusual situation," he said. "However, I must politely decline your offer. I'm certain it is the honor you say it is, but it is an honor I must refuse. I've no interest in privilege or prestige, even if my sexuality ran in the same direction as yours, your highness. And I've no interest in being one of many, either."

"I would find it far easier to believe your protestations of heterosexuality if it were not for the fact that a straight man would have already removed my hand from his body by now," Severus replied, a faint hint of amusement in his voice as he smoothed his hand down Remus' chest to illustrate his point.

A strangled sound escaped Remus' lips, and he wondered wildly how he was supposed to remove Severus' hand without falling over. "My sexuality isn't anyone's business but my own," he managed to get out, since Severus seemed determined to ignore everything else he said. "And it's not something that's available for the asking! It will be something I share with my first lover, when that time comes."

Severus was not easily surprised, but the fact that Remus had just confessed to being a virgin _did_ surprise him greatly - and it spoke to something primal and possessive inside him, making him desire Remus as his lover all the more. Remus was offering him a challenge, which was a rare experience, and Severus was determined to triumph, no matter what it took.

"I happen to agree bestowing one's virginity is not something that should be done lightly or carelessly," he said at last. He grasped Remus' shoulders and turned him so that they faced one another. "Especially when one has held onto it for so long," he added, giving Remus a knowing look. "Thus I will give you two options. First, you will remain here in the palace for one month, and you will give me the opportunity to court you properly. During that time, you will be given unlimited access to the artifacts and antiques in the palace, and you will be allowed to photograph, catalogue, and study them. You will be the first Western scholar given access to these items, and you will be free to publish your findings when and where you please. At the end of the month, if I have not convinced you to remain, you will be free to go. I will even pay your transportation fees and double what you usually make in one month in compensation for your time, along with your research on the artifacts of the palace."

Remus couldn't help but boggle at Severus' proposition. It was shocking enough that Severus wanted to court him, as Severus put it, in a effort to coax him to give up his virginity and join Severus' harem, but to be offered what amounted to a scholar's dream in return was completely unfair. The items he'd seen so far in the palace were priceless beyond measure, and to be allowed to study them, write about them, and publish his work... why, it would be as though he were Schliemann in Troy or Carter in the Valley of Kings! More than improving his academic credentials, it would cement him a place in history, lifting him from the rank of a teacher to that of a discoverer, someone who would be remembered for his contributions to his field. 

He looked at Severus, trying to wrap his mind around all of it and not quite succeeding, although he felt that no matter what, accepting the offer would be like striking a deal with the devil. "What... what's the second option?" he asked faintly, wondering if the stick were to follow the carrot.

Severus' smile was wolfish and not at all reassuring. "You will have the choice of living the rest of your life either in my dungeon or as a eunuch," he said.

It was an entirely empty threat; Severus was not the kind of man to abuse his power in such a way, but Remus didn't need to know that, especially if it herded him toward accepting the option Severus wanted him to accept.

Remus' eyes almost popped out of his head at that, and his heart hammered in his chest. This wasn't a stick; it was a bloody damned redwood tree! He felt a moment of sheer panic, wondering if he ought to try to make a run for it, leaping out of the palace window and hoping there was a tree to catch his fall, but unfortunately, he knew he wouldn't make it a single step without falling flat on his face.

"All that... just because you want to have sex with _me_?" he asked faintly, trying to wrap his mind around the concept and failing. "This... it's really a joke, isn't it? Things like this don't happen to men like me! I'm just a tweedy professor, not... not someone like _you_! You could have anyone you want, you told me so. You're having me on, aren't you? It's really very funny!" 

The only urge Remus felt to laugh, however, was a hysterical one, and he told himself firmly to get a grip on himself before he lost it completely. No doubt the headache was contributing to his disorientation, and he wondered if, in reality, he'd fallen and hit his head and was hallucinating the whole unbelievable situation.

"To be such an intelligent man, you really are quite dense," Severus said, shaking his head with amused exasperation, and then he snapped his fingers. "Regulus, fetch a dressing gown."

Although Severus was enjoying the view, he thought it might be easier and more comfortable for Remus if he weren't naked, and as soon as Regulus fetched a warm, luxurious dressing gown from the closet, Severus helped Remus into it and led him back to the bed, urging him to sit down.

"Let me explain," he said, adopting the patient tone again. "The harem - or at least, _my_ harem - is not merely about having convenient warm bodies with which to copulate when I feel the urge. I have three men in my harem, and they are all my friends as well as my lovers. One of them I have known since I was very young. They provide companionship and conversation, and I chose them for their intelligence as well as their looks. They are my confidantes as well, and I seek advice from them. They have jobs, and they are free to come and go. The days of gates and seclusion are long over. I chose you because you are attractive and clever, and I believe we could become friends as well as lovers." He smoothed a stray lock of hair back from Remus' face with gentle fingers. "I have a weakness for tweed-wearing scholarly types with glasses, you see," he added in a low, intimate voice.

Remus almost _could_ see, although he was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the casting of himself in the role of the one being pursued. Not that he thought he was unattractive, and he'd had more than a few women who had expressed their interest in him over the years, but he'd not returned their regard, at least not in the way they'd wanted. Deep down, he knew what he was repressing, but it had become such a habit after over thirty years that he found it nearly impossible to allow himself to think about it. He knew, however, it had a big role to play in his intentional distancing of himself from Dora. It was even possible his parents suspected and that it was as much behind their insistence that he marry as their vocalized wish to see their grandchildren before they died. Remus hated to disappoint them, since they'd sacrificed so much for him, but it was proving very hard for him to follow through on the planned marriage; the wedding night was something he refused to contemplate at all.

Yet this was something so far outside of his experience that he might as well have been suddenly asked to perform brain surgery or fly a rocket ship. He gazed at Severus, his thoughts both jumbled and troubled, but he somehow sensed that Severus meant what he was saying. Yet how could he do this, even if he was positive there was nothing Severus could do to persuade him into accepting his offer? He ignored the twisting in his stomach he felt at the thought of those other three men in Severus' harem; they simply didn't signify.

"If I accepted your first option," he said slowly, his eyes searching Severus' face intently. "What would be expected of me? Certainly you aren't just planning to turn me loose in the palace, and I would assume I'd not have the ability to come and go as I please."

"Not until I know I can trust you not to break our agreement," Severus replied frankly. "Your days would be your own, and you would be free to go anywhere in the palace and on its grounds. No door will be closed to you, save my employees' private quarters. I have security at all the entrances, and naturally, they would be ordered not to allow you to pass until otherwise informed by me, but if you prove honorable, we can re-negotiate at mid-month to allow you access to the rest of the city." He leaned back on both hands, relaxed and nonchalant. "You would spend each evening and each night with me. I will not approach you during the daylight hours; I have my own business to attend to, although you are, of course, free to seek me out," he added with a little smirk. "But once the sun goes down, it will be our time. From dusk until dawn, you will be mine, although I vow I will not take from you what is not either given or offered freely."

So that was it, then; in exchange for trying to get him to have sex, Remus would be allowed access to this historian's heaven. He wasn't certain Severus really wanted him to remain long term as part of his harem, and to be honest, Remus could not imagine himself being happy in such an arrangement. He had always imagined that he would fall in love at some point and find the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with - and that didn't include other people as part of the relationship.

As much as he liked Severus - and, despite everything, Remus was honest enough with himself to admit that he did like the sultan - he wasn't in love with him, and he didn't think that to be a likely outcome of any wooing. He'd also cherished a secret wish to give himself completely to the person he fell in love with, virginity and all, and so he thought himself safe enough on that score, given he'd been resisting all temptation for twenty years. Whether or not he bought the threat of being castrated - and he preferred not to wonder if Severus really _would_ do it - it seemed like too good of an opportunity to pass up. Severus would no doubt grow bored or frustrated long before the month was out anyway, and Remus would have the means to go back to Scotland a far more successful man than he'd left it. Hopefully with the sultan still a friend.

Finally, he held out his hand, his mind, for better or worse, made up. "All right. I accept," he said quietly. "You hold up your end of the bargain, and I'll hold up mine."

Sitting up straight again, Severus clasped Remus' hand and shook it firmly. "Then we have a bargain." Again that predatory smile flashed, and without warning, he tugged Remus forward and captured Remus' lips in a brief but unmistakably possessive kiss, and when he sat back again, he looked quite smug. "Regulus needs to return to his duties, and so do I," he said. "I will send someone to serve as your valet. I would suggest resting for a while and perhaps a bath later. You will have plenty of time to explore when you feel better." He rose and stretched languidly, radiating an air of satisfaction. "I will see you this evening," he said, his voice a throaty purr as he clasped Remus' hand and brushed a kiss to the back of it. 

With a terse gesture to Regulus, he swept out the door, and as soon as they were out of earshot, Regulus glanced at him with undisguised amusement.

"A eunuch, Severus? There hasn't been a eunuch in the palace in over a hundred years, and the dungeon is a caved in ruin."

"Whatever works, Regulus," Severus replied calmly, draping his arm across Regulus' shoulders in a gesture of casual familiarity. "Whatever works."


	3. Chapter 3

Although Severus had never been in the position of attempting to seduce a virgin who was trying to convince himself he was straight, he was not worried. Seduction had never been difficult for him, although he wasn't foolish enough to think his looks and charm were the sole appeal; his familial ties, his political ties, and his money had worked in his favor as well. Despite the fact that Remus didn't care about any of that, Severus didn't feel at a disadvantage; he knew Remus was gay, and he knew Remus was aware of the spark between them. Everything else would fall into place. Severus would see to that.

For their first evening together, Severus decided to keep things simple; dining together would not be a threatening, overt act of seduction, but it could be used to begin chipping away at Remus' resistance nonetheless, thus he had a meal laid out in the small dining room in his private wing of the palace, and he instructed Remus' new personal assistant to bring Remus to the dining room at dusk.

At the appointed time, Severus settled himself at the table, foregoing a low table and cushions in favor of something more familiar to Remus, and waited for his "date" to arrive.

"Yes, that's perfect. No, no, do not run your fingers through your hair! You'll ruin the effect!"

Frankly, Remus didn't think there was an effect to ruin, but his young assistant - Hamad by name - had spent a long time mussing Remus' hair in a particular fashion and then trimming but not shaving Remus' scruff. The final touch had been a decadent white silk robe trimmed in silver embroidery and set with what Remus was positive must be real emeralds rather than rhinestones. He'd protested this vehemently, wanting to take refuge in his tweeds because he thought it was all too reminiscent of being dressed up like a bridal doll, but Hamad had widened his dark eyes and look frightened.

"Please, sir, you must. There will be... bad consequences for me if you don't look perfect for the sultan," Hamad said. Remus thought there was more than a small possibility his leg was being pulled, or perhaps even both legs, but like the threat of becoming a eunuch, there was just enough of a risk that he couldn't afford to take it and have Hamad punished simply because he got on his high horse about a garment. He didn't like that the robe was low cut enough in front to reveal the upper part of his chest and that it was sheer enough that he was afraid that he'd be completely exposed if he was back-lit, but there was no helping it. Besides, Severus had given his word he'd not take anything Remus didn't freely offer, so what he wore probably didn't really matter.

Hamad spritzed some cologne on Remus, and then with a sigh, Remus allowed the young man to lead him from his room and down the marble corridor toward the wing where Severus had his rooms. Remus was familiar with it, having passed by earlier in the day during the short time when he'd actually felt up to exploring his surroundings, but he was struck again by the lavish architecture and the sumptuous decoration. Hamad gave him no time to linger, however, leading him through a series of doors so quickly that Remus didn't have time to memorize the route. A final door opened, and then Hamad was pushing him through, and Remus saw Severus sitting at a table, and he almost sighed in relief.

"Hello," he said, uncertain as to how to proceed and feeling suddenly more self-conscious than he ever had before in his life.

Severus rose as Remus entered the room, and he gestured to a seat on his right, where an opulent place setting awaited Remus. The table was adorned with candelabras burning candles that emitted the light, sweet scent of honey and covered with exotic dishes waiting to be sampled. Two servants waited discreetly in the background, and one of them stepped forward to pull out Remus' chair, holding it for him.

"Good evening," Severus replied smoothly. "Come in, please. Everything is in readiness."

Remus was aware that Hamad had closed the door behind him, and he moved forward slowly, his eyes darting around to take in his surroundings, but then returning to his host. It was opulent, to be sure, but not overwhelming, and he was grateful for that as he moved to take the seat held for him, murmuring thanks to the servant.

"It looks very nice," he said, feeling awkward but trying to act as naturally as he could. "And the food smells wonderful."

"I will be certain to extend your compliments to the chef," Severus said as he took his seat. Capturing Remus' hand, he brought it to his lips for a chaste peck, and he let his gaze roam Remus' form appreciatively, his dark eyes gleaming as he admired the hint of stubble on Remus' jaw and the enticing robes. "You look very nice as well," he said, his voice soft and deep. "More than nice. To be frank, I would far rather feast upon you than upon any of these delicacies before us."

Remus' blush came back in full force, and he cursed his fair skin, which made it impossible to hide anything. "Thank you," he murmured, feeling flattered and flustered at the same time. He wasn't ready to admit he found Severus' attentions just a bit nice, but the brush of Severus' lips over the back of his hand sent a small jolt of warmth through him, and the things Severus' voice threatened to do to him were far more frightening. "I'm not on the menu, however," he added, pulling himself together and managing to give Severus a saucy smile, hoping to cover his inner turmoil.

"Yet," Severus replied with calm confidence as he released Remus' hand and sat back while the servants began pouring wine and offering small portions of the various dishes. "I am a persistent man, and I intend to do my best to coax you into my bed." Heat flashed in his dark eyes as he gazed at Remus. "I desire nothing more than to see you sprawled beneath me, blushing but so aroused, you can do nothing but beg for release."

Remus gasped; he couldn't help it, not when Severus' sultry voice conjured up images so unexpectedly vivid. Then there was the gleam in Severus' eyes, which were accentuated by the kohl he wore. Suddenly Remus' easy belief that he could resist Severus for a month didn't seem quite so certain after all. His breathing quickened, and his eyes darkened, and he picked up his wine glass, downing half the contents in a single gulp to help cool the heat pooling within him. "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" he asked, desperate to change the subject before he ended up in exactly the position Severus was describing.

That seeming non sequitur coaxed a low chuckle from Severus. Perhaps, he thought, it would not be as difficult as he imagined to lower Remus' defenses.

"Absolutely perfect," he said, his intent stare and tone of voice making it clear he wasn't referring to the weather. "Gorgeous and quite hot."

At this rate, Remus was going to end up with a permanent blush, and he ducked his head, wishing that the temperature in the room would drop a few hundred degrees. "Severus," he said, unconsciously using the name for the first time aloud. "I... I'm flattered, but this is... all a bit much for me right now. Could we possibly talk about something else, please? You've made it very clear you want me, but I thought you wanted us to be friends as well. If so, we need to talk about something other than sex."

"Friends do talk about sex," Severus replied, his eyes glittering wickedly. "And I find it difficult to focus on other matters when you present such a temptation. However, I promised not to take anything from you forcibly, and that includes your comfort. If you wish to discuss something else, I will oblige." He picked up his fork and sampled his food, savoring the rich taste, and then he glanced at Remus. "Do you have any particular topics in mind?"

Relieved at Severus' acquiescence, Remus drew in a deep breath, his smile becoming more natural. He could get through this as long as the innuendo only had him blushing half the time. Picking up his fork, he sampled one of the dishes, finding it as delectable as it smelled, as he mulled over Severus' question. It was probably best to start as they meant to go on, considering that he had a whole month of this to survive without losing either his mind or his virginity. "Well, you could tell me about your time at Oxford," he said, finding himself curious about Severus' thoughts of his own country. "Or I could tell you every myth I know."

Severus considered the idea while he ate; it was going to be difficult for him to resist pressing perhaps more than he should at first, and so the diversion seemed useful in that respect. "What about both?" he suggested. "We have the entire night together for the next month. Perhaps I might answer questions about my life, or better yet, we might both answer questions in an effort to get to know one another better, and later, you might tell me a myth as a sort of bedtime story." He glanced sidelong at Remus, his gaze heated. "Perhaps in an effort to keep me from ravishing you when we are alone in bed together," he added, teasing Remus. Mostly.

"Er... right." Remus groaned as he felt his cheeks heating again, but he picked up the wineglass which an unobtrusive servant had refilled and sipped at it to give himself a moment to try to recover. "It sounds like a good plan. So... how about you tell me about yourself first, then? Before the war, you didn't know you'd be sultan, but you still went to Oxford as the royal family did, right?"

"I did, yes." Severus continued to eat as he spoke, channeling one appetite into another for the time being. "The sultan had no heir, and so it was understood that someone from a suitable family would succeed him. Popular rumor had it that his tastes were like mine," he added as an aside, his tone sardonic. "But he never confirmed it, and he was never linked with any men. He was murdered before he could name an heir, and so my path was clear once the war was over." He sipped his wine, letting it warm and relax him; he spoke freely, having no qualms about sharing the details of his life with Remus, although he was not so open with most people. In his position, it was dangerous to be too trusting, but somehow, he knew Remus was trustworthy. "Likely I would have gone to Oxford anyway. An English education is still something of a status symbol here." He took a bite of sweetmeats and glanced at Remus archly. "I lost my virginity there. To a former professor. I suspect that is why I find tweed appealing."

Remus couldn't help laughing at that, rather than blushing, because the image he suddenly had of a younger Severus pursuing a white-bearded old professor in a tweed coat with a pipe was just too ridiculous. "Oh, that explains so much," he said, delighted by the revelation. "Here I thought I was special, but in reality, you're just harkening back to your misspent youth! The days before responsibility, when you chased older men. Well, your highness, I'm not older than you. I'm several months younger, so I suppose you'll just have to send me back and wait for another tweedy professor to cross your path."

"For your information, I did not pursue him," Severus replied haughtily. "I merely allowed myself to be caught. He was not that much older, either, thus your age is not an impediment. Regrettably, you will not be able to use that as an excuse to get away," he added mock-sternly. "I suppose I like the association, if you wish a serious answer. The tweedy professor type reminds me of my last carefree days, before I took on a heavy mantle of responsibility and had the freedom to pursue the life of a scholar... and to pursue the occasional scholar."

Still amused, Remus popped a small bite of bread into his mouth and chewed. "Seems as though it's a favored pastime," he said, his eyes dancing with good humor. "So what did you do there besides develop a taste for cheap, scratchy fabric on men with bad eyesight?"

"I studied history and politics," Severus replied, taking a piece of bread as well. "That particular course of study seemed most appropriate and most interesting to me personally, even though I had no inkling of my fate as yet. I believe we must know our history in order to understand our future, and understanding politics served me well during my years of covertly attempting to undermine my despotic predecessor. I was able to use the system against him."

"History is always worth knowing," Remus agreed, pleased that Severus had studied in his own field. "I'm with you on that. People don't understand that we can't know where we're going if we don't know where we've been. Politics didn't interest me as much, alas, but I can certainly understand how they would have helped you. Fortuitous that you were able to use your education to help free your country, isn't it? Unfortunately, my myth studies aren't quite so useful, but they intrigue me on a deep level. I suppose because of what they say about human nature."

"What is it you think they say about human nature?" Severus asked, genuinely curious. "I never paid much attention to any of them, as they seemed of little use except as entertaining stories for children."

"All truths of humanity are contained in our myths," Remus said, warmed by Severus' interest in a subject Remus' own family seemed unable to fathom. "Myths are how the ancients explained the world to themselves, and as our cultures grew in understanding, the myths changed and evolved to show our greater awareness. Look at the ancient Greeks, for example. They couldn't explain the seasons because they didn't have an awareness of the axial tilt of the earth, but they needed to make sense of _why_ it couldn't be spring all year long, why there had to be a growing season and a dying season. So they came up with a myth, one that said that at one time, it _had_ been spring always, until Hades, god of the Underworld, stole away Persephone, the daughter of Demeter, goddess of the Harvest. While Persephone was in the underworld, she ate six pomegranate seeds, and because of that, she must go back to Hades every year, and the earth suffers through six months of fall and winter while Demeter mourns the loss of her daughter into the underworld."

"That is certainly a more fanciful and entertaining way of explaining it than saying the earth moves farther away from the sun during its orbit," Severus remarked. "But what does the legend say of Persephone? Was she happy during her sojourn in the Underworld, or did she mourn along with her mother?"

"The stories vary," Remus admitted. "In some, she hated him for taking her away to Hades, which no one thinks of as a pleasant place. In others, though, she becomes the Iron Queen of the Underworld, who rules over the dead and does not allow them to return to earth. Except once, when she allowed Orpheus to take Eurydice out. Things seem to alter in her myth depending on how women are treated in the real world and whether there is a period of females being worshipped or feared. But that was just a single example, you know." He paused, his lips twitching as he looked at Severus. "You gave me pomegranate juice. I noted it at the time. Do you cast yourself in the role of Hades, Severus? Tricking the innocent into remaining with you to warm your bed?"

"You may be innocent, but you have not yet warmed my bed," Severus pointed out. "I had not consciously cast myself as Hades, but it is perhaps a fitting image." He gestured to his robes, which were once again black, although accented with gold rather than silver and green this time. "I have never resorted to trickery before," he mused. "I found the risk worth it where you are concerned, however. Perhaps that was how Hades felt as well: willing to resort to any means necessary to win the one he desired."

Severus' words surprised him, despite the fact that Severus had said his harem was small. "I'm the first?" he asked, then shook his head in amusement. He probably shouldn't find humor in the situation, but after his shock and anger of this morning had worn off, Remus found his normal sense of humor reasserting itself. The situation was serious, but there was a bit of absurdity in it, as well. And he stood to gain a great deal from the study of the artifacts; the whole world would gain in being able to know the stories behind the rare objects. The only time he felt truly uncomfortable was when Severus grew amorous, and Severus had promised to hold back on that. Perhaps he shouldn't believe him, but somehow Remus couldn't help but feel that Severus would honor all his promises.

"You are indeed." Severus finished his meal and leaned back in his chair, regarding Remus steadily, neither embarrassed nor ashamed. He had always been a pragmatist, and he refused to feel remorse for being who he was. "If you like, I can tell you about the men of my harem. Who they are and how they came to join me, but not tonight. That is a story for another time."

The mention of the harem and of the men in it made something inside Remus twist, but he ignored the feeling. "All right," he agreed, picking up his wine glass again. The alcohol warmed and relaxed him, and he needed to relax. "Then what else would you care to talk about? I've no tales of lovers to tell you, and the life of an academic isn't as exciting as that of a man who overthrows despots and rules countries."

"I have plenty of questions," Severus said. "But we have an entire month, and I suppose we had best save some topics for other nights. If you are finished eating, then perhaps you would be interested in seeing other areas of the palace where artifacts are displayed. This is a large palace, and it will be easy to get lost if you do not know your way around."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Remus said, pushing back his chair and rising to his feet. He pushed his glasses up his nose, smiling with the eager anticipation of a child who had been offered a treat. "I didn't feel up to getting out too much earlier, but I feel much better now. If you are willing to play tour guide, I'd be an idiot to turn that down."

"I am happy to show you whatever you wish to see," Severus replied archly as he rose to his feet. The servants moved forward and began clearing away the dishes, and Severus slid one arm around Remus' shoulders in a companionable gesture as he led Remus out of the dining room.

Severus' proximity made Remus catch his breath, although he could hardly protest such a platonic gesture. He didn't miss the comment, but he was almost getting used to the ones that weren't directly sexual in nature. He was almost - _almost_ \- tempted to tease in response, but he knew that when it came to experience in the subject, he was nowhere near Severus' league and would only end up looking like a blushing fool. "Well, then, lead on, Macduff," he murmured instead, as he tried not to notice how well he fit beneath Severus arm - which of course made him wonder just what else might fit so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus woke slowly and stretched luxuriously. Rolling slowly and carefully onto his side, he looked over at Severus' sleeping form. The bed they lay on - Severus' bed - was beyond huge. It was enormous, the biggest one Remus had ever seen, and also the most decadent. The sheets were so soft that they felt like clouds, and the mounds of pillows made it feel as though they were floating. Yet lying down in this bed had been one of the hardest things Remus had ever done, and he'd tossed and turned for what felt like hours before finally succumbing to exhaustion. It wasn't easy sharing a bed with someone else, and while he trusted Severus to keep his word, he had a vague worry that he might say or do something in his sleep that would send the wrong message.

Once he'd finally dozed off, however, he'd slept well, and now that he was awake, he felt refreshed. He'd always been a morning person, and while the thick draperies gave no indication of the time, he sensed it was early. He debated getting up and leaving Severus to sleep, but for the first time, he could look at Severus without Severus looking back, and he wanted the opportunity to gaze at the real face of the man who had changed his life so suddenly and dramatically.

Severus looked softer in sleep, the haughty imperiousness becoming relaxed, more open and vulnerable. He had considered Severus a striking, charismatic man when awake, and he lost none of that in slumber. Yet this was a man who held Remus' life in his hands, offering him unimaginable gifts with one and threatening him with horrible punishments with the other. Which was the real man? Or was he a combination of both? But the biggest question was why in the world he would want someone like Remus in his bed and was willing to go to such lengths to have him.

These were unanswerable questions, at least at the moment, and Remus sighed, rolling over to lie flat on his back and stare up at the ornately painted ceiling above him, as if the tiny figures in the mural could give him the information he wanted to know.

Severus awoke slowly, resisting the pull of wakefulness as usual; he was not a morning person, although his position had forced him to become one. His days began early, his presence in demand at meetings, whether political or diplomatic, but he still tried to sneak in a few more minutes when he could. With a soft, grumbling sigh, he opened his eyes at last - and saw an unfamiliar sight. Waking up with a man beside him was not unusual in and of itself, but waking up with _this_ man was a novelty. He could see Remus was already awake, and he wondered how much Remus had slept, if at all. For his part, Severus had slept like a rock as he normally did.

"Good morning," he said, his voice raspy with sleep. "I hope you found my bed comfortable."

The sigh had alerted Remus that his host was awake, and he drew in a deep breath as his heart began to beat more rapidly. They had ended the evening companionably enough, but he didn't know enough about Severus to know if he would be moody and grouchy in the morning, perhaps even annoyed to find Remus there beside him. His fears proved groundless, however, although he also felt rather awkward, having never slept with anyone else before in either the literal or figurative sense.

Turning his head, Remus offered a hesitant smile. "It's very comfortable," he said, then sighed. "Once I fell asleep, I slept very well, thank you."

"Do you habitually have trouble getting to sleep or was it because of your new and unusual circumstances?" Severus asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Usually I can fall asleep easily," Remus admitted, then shrugged slightly. "I think I just had a lot on my mind, which isn't surprising. I've never shared a bed with anyone before, you see. Even a bed the size of a small country. It took a little getting used to."

"Have you really never shared a bed before?" Severus was fascinated by this revelation, and he could scarcely believe a man Remus' age, despite his sexual innocence, had never slept with anyone before, not even chastely. "Well, I suppose I must ask what you thought of the experience, then. Although you missed some of the benefits of having a bed partner," he added with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He couldn't resist the urge to reach out and brush back a stray lock of hair from Remus' forehead; looking sleep-tousled and deliciously rumpled, Remus presented quite a temptation, but Severus limited himself to a single touch, not wanting to push as he had promised he would not do.

Remus held his breath as Severus' hand came toward him, wondering wildly what Severus planned to do, especially the way his eyes were glittering. But Severus only touched his hair, and Remus told his heart to stop pounding and reminded himself that he was being ridiculous. Severus wasn't about to pounce him like some sex-starved adolescent. Severus had a _harem_ for pity's sake; if he felt like jumping on someone, he didn't need Remus to accommodate him.

"Never. Really," he managed to say. Ignoring the part about benefits, he offered a crooked little grin. "At least you don't snore. You seemed to go out like a light, in fact, and if it weren't for your breathing, I probably wouldn't have even known you were here."

"I have been told I am a sound sleeper who does not snore, kick, or steal the covers," Severus said, giving Remus a playfully arch look. "Polite and correct, even in slumber." He trailed his fingertips along the length of Remus' arm and clasped his hand loosely, giving him the choice to pull it away if he chose.

The gentle touch and the press of Severus' palm couldn't really be considered sexual, and Remus tamped down on his instinctive desire to pull away. Friends did touch friends, after all, and sometimes friends even shared the same bed. Even if he had been coerced into this situation, he'd given Severus his word that Severus could court him, and if he flinched away from every touch, Severus might think he was breaking their agreement. Besides, there was no danger that he would succumb, none at all, so he didn't have to worry about something as simple as Severus holding his hand.

"Polite and correct isn't a bad thing," Remus said, shaking his head slightly. "I wish a few of my students could be more polite and correct, rather than rude and arrogant and demanding. Courtesy is becoming a lost art, I fear."

"It is unfortunate indeed," Severus replied. "But in my position, it is a necessity, not a luxury. My role as leader of a country, albeit a small one, involves a great deal of diplomacy." His expression turned mischievous. "I like to believe my charm and courtesy are as much responsible for my country's current prosperity as the lucrative trade we do. After all, I am the one responsible for striking the trade bargains in the first place."

The playfulness in Severus' expression was infectious, and Remus smiled. "And if they don't like the terms, there's always the dungeon? Although I suspect that merchants are much easier to deal with than stubborn professors."

"Naturally. _They_ recognize an excellent bargain when they see it," Severus replied loftily.

A chuckle escaped Remus, and he shook his head. "Well, then, at least you can claim success in those cases. Alas, your highness, I'm not as astute as they are, I suppose. But then I've never been taught to bargain, and even if I had been, no doubt you'd still be far, far out of my league."

"You strike me as a quick learner," Severus said, rubbing the back of Remus' hand lightly with his thumb. "The professor is open to new lessons, is he not?"

The caress of Severus' thumb made Remus catch a startled breath, and he looked at Severus, trying to focus on his expression, which was difficult without his glasses. "If the lessons are worth learning... and do not come at too high a price, yes," he answered quietly. "That is one of the central warnings of most myths, you know... that we should learn from other people's mistakes in order to avoid making ones of our own."

"Is that so?" Severus regarded Remus with genuine interest, although he didn't stop his idle caressing of Remus' hand. "Then teach me," he said, half-requesting and half-challenging. "Sultans can be open to learning new things as well."

"Can they?" Remus asked, lifting a brow, although his eyes were full of amusement. "How about the dangers of lust, then? Or are sultans immune to that?"

Severus' dark eyes gleamed with amusement at that. "I am certainly not immune to lust," he said, his voice soft and throaty. "But I was not aware that there were any dangers inherent in good, healthy lust."

"Why am I not surprised?" Remus asked, shaking his head. "There are several myths dealing with the consequences of lust. The Greeks have Zeus, who seemed determined to copulate with every female under the sun, but as a god, he seemed immune to most of the consequences, beyond angering his wife, Hera. But the old myths of my own country have a particular few as well. Arthur and Guinevere, of course, but the queen and Lancelot got off somewhat lightly there. A story from the same time, however, has far more tragic consequences. Have you ever heard of Tristan and Iseult?"

"No, I have not," Severus replied. "If their story is tragic, however, I think I might prefer hearing about Zeus and his rampant copulation."

"You are a sultan, but still a mortal man, so you'd do better to heed the lessons of other mortals," Remus said, tilting his nose in the air and wrinkling it. "Tristan was a brave knight and nephew to Mark, the King of Cornwall. He was sent to Ireland to fetch back Iseult, a princess who was betrothed to his uncle. Because Iseult's mother was certain her daughter would balk at marrying a much older man, she prepared a love potion and gave it to her daughter's maid, who was to put it in Iseult and Mark's cups at the wedding feast. But on the voyage back to Cornwall, Tristan found the bottle. Not knowing what it was, he shared the wine with Iseult, and they fell madly in love with one another. Even though Iseult was promised to another man, they slept together on the ship, and they didn't tell anyone except Iseult's maid."

"Really?" Severus gave him a slyly speculative look. "How unfortunate that I do not have any love potions on hand. Otherwise, I would have to say there are striking parallels to our situation. I am, after all, blatantly attempting to steal you away from your betrothed."

Remus snorted at that. "Love potions are, fortunately, the stuff of myth and legend; love is far better when freely earned and freely offered, as you shall see," he continued, giving Severus a stern look. "Although sleeping draughts are all too real. But I digress. Tristan and Iseult arrived in Cornwall, and rather than admit what they had done, they hid it. Mark and Iseult were married, and Iseult forced her maid to sleep with Mark on their wedding night, so that Mark wouldn't find that Iseult was not a virgin. Iseult, for her part, went and spent the night with Tristan, and so in that deception, because of her lust, she dishonored both her husband and her maid."

"But it was hardly her fault," Severus pointed out, his tone pragmatic. "Her mother is the one who attempted to shape events a certain way. If she had not provided the love potion in the first place, none of it would ever have happened. Thus it seems to be a warning against meddling more than a warning against lust."

"The mother shouldn't have meddled, this is true," Remus said. "But Tristan and Iseult shouldn't have lied. No doubt they would have both been killed for what they had done, but they wanted to continue their relationship, even though it was wrong. They didn't run away together, either, and give up their stations; they stayed, keeping their power and position while carrying on behind Mark's back. By the rules of their society, they were committing treason as well." He shook his head. "Would you say that a person who does something under the influence of alcohol isn't at fault for what they do? Say, if one of the members of your harem became intoxicated and slept with another man, would you find that to be forgivable?"

Releasing Remus' hand, Severus piled up three pillows and propped himself up, lounging indolently against the plush cushions as he considered the question. "Yes and no," he said at last. "It is not an exact analogy, for Tristan and Iseult did not consciously choose to drink the potion. Becoming intoxicated is a choice, and if one of my lovers chose to become intoxicated, I would hold him responsible for that. I would not necessarily hold him responsible for what he did while in an altered state of consciousness."

"Then you are a more forgiving man than most," Remus said, tapping his chin as he watched Severus. He was surprised that Severus didn't immediately say that he would have the man made into a eunuch, given his threats against Remus himself, but then he had no feeling for Remus beyond lust. "At any rate, the lovers kept up their scandalous behavior. In the earliest version of the myth, the effects of the potion wore off after three years; in later ones, it was permanent, but regardless, the two of them never ceased their behavior. Many people were suspicious of what was going on, and time and time again, the pair either lied or managed to 'prove' their innocence through trickery. Never in all that time did they make a choice to tell the truth. At last, however, the affair became known. Mark forgave Iseult, whom he loved, and banished Tristan to Brittany, where he married another woman named Iseult, even though he didn't love her. He travelled back to Cornwall and took up with his lover again, even though he had never made love to his own wife. Then he returned to Brittany and received a mortal wound when he tried to help a friend steal a married woman from her husband."

"Well, that was foolish of him," Severus said, his lips thinned into a disapproving line. "It is one thing to dally under the influence of a love potion. It is something else entirely to disrespect the vows of another. It seems as if he grew desensitized to the idea of infidelity, and I cannot approve of that."

Remus smiled; this was the reaction he had been expecting, and Severus hadn't disappointed him. "Not only that, even in the version where the effects of the potion had worn off, the two were together again and again afterward. Some tales even say that Iseult bore children of Tristan's and passed them off as belonging to her husband. But the tale has an even more tragic end, for the two finally paid the price for what they had done. Tristan's wife, Iseult of the White Hands, had learned of her husband's lover, and she grew angry that he would make love to another woman and not to her. As Tristan lay dying, he sent for his lover, telling the friend he dispatched that upon their return to have white sails on the ship if Iseult had come and black sails if she had not. Tristan grew weaker and weaker, and as he lay dying, he asked his wife if the ship sailing into the harbor had white sails or black. Out of spite, she said black when they were really white, and Tristan turned his face to the wall and died, believing his lover had forsaken him. Iseult arrived at his bedside, and seeing that he was dead, she lay down beside him and expired as well."

"How stupid!" Severus scoffed, waving one hand dismissively. "All that anguish over something that could have been easily resolved if they had either explained what had happened or run off together. They could have spared themselves and their spouses a great deal of trouble and pain if they had been sensible about it." 

"Ah, but that goes to show that lust isn't just about sex," Remus said, nodding his head sagely. "It can be lust for power or position, too, as you know from the experiences of your own life. Unreasoned desire of any sort is a very destructive force, not just for the people involved, but for those around them. Wars are fought all the time over such things, and the more common human suffering of people every day because of lust is even greater."

"I cannot dispute that," Severus replied, his expression darkening as he remembered his predecessor's rise to power and his obsession with conquest. "My own country's recent history is testimony to the dangers of irrational lust for power. Believe me, I _have_ learned from those particular mistakes," he continued, fixing Remus with a stern look. "If I were to be deposed today, I would retire to my estate outside the city, and I would not seek to regain control. I take pride in being the sultan of Slythistan, and I do well in my role as ruler, but I am not driven by a desire to expand my borders. I am content to concentrate on bettering the living conditions of my people. We are prospering, and I take pride in that."

"Then you are a wise man," Remus said, smiling and reaching out to touch Severus' hand. "As well as an unusual one, especially for a man with your power and position. It speaks well of you that you put the welfare of your people above that of yourself. If more rulers did that, the world would not be in the sorry shape it's in."

"In truth, I feel more like a guardian than a ruler," Severus said thoughtfully. The fact that Remus had voluntarily touched him for the first time was not lost on him, but he chose not to draw attention to it, lest Remus retreat in blushes and self-consciousness. "I suppose living on the edge of danger for so long while I acted as a spy gave me a different perspective. I am aware that my time is finite and could end at any moment of any day. When I am dead, care of Slythistan will pass into other hands, thus it is my responsibility, albeit impermanently, to take care of it while I can and not leave an utter mess for someone else to clean up."

"I can only admire you for such a view." Remus smiled, impressed with Severus' attitude. Then he was struck by something, and he tilted his head to one side. "Who _will_ you pass it on to? Is the succession now completely democratic, or will it go to a relative of yours? Er... since I am assuming you have no children, nor plans for any."

"I have no interest in women," Severus replied, stacking one arm behind his head. "I could resort to artificial insemination, I suppose, but I am not that desperate to be a father, and I have no real need for an heir. I have left a suggestion in my papers as to my successor, and the suggestion will change over the years, I imagine, but ultimately, it is just a suggestion. My position is a lifetime position, and my successor will be chosen by the people as I was." 

"If your people choose as wisely for the next ruler as they did in choosing you, your country is going to prosper for a very long time." Realizing that it might sound like he was sucking up, Remus chuckled. "I mean that sincerely, I hope you know. I'm not trying to curry favor."

"Why would you?" Severus glanced at him with genuine surprise. "This is not your home - yet - and you have no reason to flatter me. On the contrary, you have every reason to try to repulse me, thus I accept your words as sincere, not idle flattery." 

"Good, I'm glad. But I wouldn't try to repulse you. I'm a horrible liar," Remus added, making a face. "It's the damned fair skin of mine. My mother could always tell if I was fibbing because my ears turn red. You speak of being diplomatic? I had to learn that at a young age, too, because I found it easier to try to word the truth in a pretty way than to lie."

"I find it charming." Severus reached out and trailed his forefinger along the outer edge of Remus' ear, a slight smile curving his lips. "Endearing, even. I like being able to read you, at least in one respect."

Remus' ears obligingly turned a brilliant pink, but he didn't draw back, knowing that Severus would just smirk in that knowing way he had. In some ways, this was harder for him to take than the blatantly sexual comments, because it was easier to dismiss those as being over-the-top. "That's me, completely harmless," he said lightly. "But remember that if I'm honest about something you don't like, it's not my fault. Like... oh, if you ask me if a certain robe makes you look fat or something. I wouldn't like to end up as a eunuch for criticizing your fashion sense."

Severus yanked lightly on Remus' earlobe and drew his hand back. "Criticizing my wardrobe will merely result in a flogging. I save castration for serious offenses, such as insulting my haircut." 

Remus laughed, knowing that Severus was joking. "What haircut?" he asked smartly. Then he reached up to run his hand through his and frowned. "Speaking of which... is there anyone here who can do a European haircut? I'm starting to look like a mop, and I'd hate to have one of the servants turn me upside-down and use me to swab the palace floors."

"It suits you," Severus said, letting his gaze roam over Remus appreciatively. "Besides, I prefer my men to have long hair. It gives me something to run my fingers through." He fixed Remus with a wicked smirk. "And to hold onto." 

"I... I...." Remus stammered, his damnable blush coming back in full force. Then he laughed. "You're a dreadful tease, Severus of Slythistan! And you resort to very unfair tactics when dealing with mere mortals. Have mercy, I beg you. I've not even had tea yet!"

"I suppose that _is_ rather unfair." Severus threw back the covers and swung his long legs over the side of the bed. Climbing out of bed, he stood and stretched languidly, and then he turned to face Remus, unconsciously smoothing the front of his black silk pajamas. "Would you do me the honor of having breakfast with me? It will be ready and served by the time you have dressed. I will even promise not to tease you again until after you have had tea."

Remus' eyes followed Severus' hands, and then he turned his face away, swallowing against the odd feeling he got from seeing Severus in such an unconsciously intimate gesture. "I'd like that," he murmured, moving to the edge of the bed and stepping from it, feeling rather like he was stepping from a cloud back to solid ground. He straightened his own pajamas, which were pale blue cotton and not nearly as fancy as Severus'. "I'll be back as soon as I've dressed."

"I will see you soon, then, and I will have plenty of tea awaiting you," Severus replied, pleased that Remus had accepted his invitation despite the fact that it was daytime and technically no longer "his" time with Remus. Perhaps it was a promising sign. At the very least, they were getting off to a good start.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a very excited Remus who appeared at Severus' quarters in time for dinner that night, clutching a notebook in his hand and full of the things he'd seen in the palace that day.

He'd not even protested Hamad's primping and fussing with his clothes, barely noticing the baby-blue silk embroidered in silver and trimmed with pearls. Hamad had fussed over his hair while Remus jotted more notes in his book, and he'd even allowed the young man to trace his eyes in kohl. Then, face flushed and eyes bright in anticipation of discussing his observations with Severus, he'd hurried through the door into the dining chamber, even forgetting to make a bow.

"I can't believe the things I've seen today," he said, almost bouncing where he stood. "This makes the discovery of Troy look almost inconsequential in comparison! How in the world have you managed to keep these things secret for hundreds of years?"

Severus rose and watched Remus as he practically bounded into the room, admiring the unexpected sight. Between the color of his robes and the kohl on his eyelids, Remus' eyes were vivid and bright, and Severus found himself mesmerized. He moved to greet Remus, stretched out his hands, and captured Remus' hands in both of his own, bringing each to his lips for a light kiss. "It is one of the benefits of being a small and obscure country. We can hide our treasures well."

Remus looked like a boy who had been unleashed in a sweet shop, and Severus was delighted to see him so happy and animated; it was a look that suited him, and it made Severus feel quite pleased to know Remus was finding something enjoyable about his stay, despite having been coerced.

"Tell me what you have seen that has given you such joy," he said, leading Remus to his seat at the table. "Anything that makes you so happy is something I will doubly treasure."

One day, Remus thought, he might be able to finish a sentence without the sultan causing him to turn the color of a double decker bus, but obviously today was not that day. He could see the admiration in Severus' gaze, and he told himself it didn't make any difference at all. Yet he still sounded a bit breathless as he took his seat at the table, placing his book next to his plate and tapping the cover. If he could keep the conversation focused on the history of the things he'd seen, perhaps he could keep Severus from making too many personal remarks.

"You have some very rare Chinese porcelain, which must be among some of the first that the Mongolians exported to the Middle East in the thirteenth century," he said, his excitement bubbling up once more. "The pigments are the cobalt that the Mongolians originally obtained here in your country and those nearby and took back to China. They then brought the decorated porcelain back here to sell. I'd have to do more research, of course, but the patterns are reminiscent of those from the very pinnacle of Chinese porcelain making, and they are priceless. To my knowledge, no intact pieces have been found this far west. And that was just the first thing I saw in the first room Hamad took me to!"

"The first room of many." Severus took his place at the table and leaned back in his chair, watching Remus with continued interest. "We have tapestries, pottery, tools and utensils, sculpture, paintings, and mosaics with at least one room devoted to each, and those are merely the things I can remember off-hand. The items in here in the palace alone could become your life's work, I dare say." He steepled his fingers, smiling like a cat with its sights set on a particularly plump and tempting bird. "There is the second palace, as well. It is smaller, located in a remote area as a sort of get-away home for the sultan, but it has several display rooms, and of course, there is my family's personal collection at my estate. I could only allow someone I trusted deeply to study that, however," he added archly.

It was unfair, of course, to dangle such tempting morsels in front of a scholar, but if Remus grew so animated over a few pieces of porcelain, then it seemed there was a fair chance the tactics might work, and Severus was willing to resort to bribery when it came to coaxing Remus into his bed.

If ever there was a devil sent to tempt him, it was the sultan of Slythistan, beckoning to Remus with the siren song of discovery. He gazed at Severus, the comment about 'life's work' not lost on him, and if he were being honest, he had to admit it was tempting. Yet even for his love of history and knowledge, Remus couldn't see becoming involved with Severus on that level; it seemed too much as though he were bartering favors, and that was something he was loathe to do. Even if he had been gay, which he most definitely wasn't.

"A tempting offer," he said lightly, then picked up the wine glass which an unobtrusive servant had sneaked up to fill. "No doubt I would be like a glutton at a feast, however; it might be so much that I would begin to fail to appreciate what I have." He gestured around at the sumptuous room where they sat and to the servants standing quietly by. "I don't know that becoming used to all this would be good for me. One thing that is a blessing about not having much is that when I do get something, such as this opportunity, it brings me a great deal of happiness. To lose my sense of wonder would be to lose a big part of myself."

"That, I think, has little to do with material wealth and much to do with the individual spirit," Severus replied, taking a sip of his own wine. "One can be wealthy and yet not become jaded to the wonders of the world or to the simple pleasures life has to offer. Somehow, I cannot see you becoming cynical or world-weary or taking anything for granted."

"I'd like to believe that was true," Remus said, resting his fingers lightly on the back of his notebook. "I can't imagine how drab and colorless the world would become if I did. To become inured to the delights of simple things would be a shame. I think it is human nature to hunger for more, and when the appetite is too easily filled, it only increases. It is good to stay a little hungry, I think; it keeps our appetites smaller and more easily managed." He arched a brow at Severus, his eyes glittering with wicked amusement as he saw a way to gently tease his host in return, a payback of sorts for making him blush. "Although gluttony isn't just about food. For instance, most people would consider having three concubines to already be a feast. Although I myself am in no position to debate the subject from experience, I know that scholars disagree strongly on the subject of whether man is, by nature, a monogamous or polygamous animal."

"They say variety is the spice of life," Severus replied easily, not in the least bit shamed or embarrassed by the mention of his harem. "I have three very different men in my harem, not only in looks but also in temperament and sexual preferences. But if you look at the size of my predecessors' harems, mine is paltry in comparison." He picked up his fork and began to eat, having no qualms about discussing this particular topic over dinner. "It is not because I prefer men and cannot find more candidates who would agree to expand my numbers, either. There are gay men and even some straight men who would agree to warm my bed in an instant should they be invited due to the benefits that come with the privilege of being in my harem, but I happen to be quite selective. My men are also my friends, and I trust them, even with my life. If I do not like a man and if I do not think I could come to trust him, he will not remain, no matter how attractive he may be." He paused, lost in thought for a moment. "As to whether we are monogamous or polygamous by nature, I cannot say. I am polygamous now, but if I became attached to one man more than another, that may well change. I am, however, uncertain if I am the sort to become so attached. Experience has made it difficult for me to let anyone too close." He paused again and smiled wryly. "Although you seem to be clever at drawing secrets out of me on short notice!"

Remus made a non-committal sound, feeling a little odd at Severus' description of the men in his harem. He wasn't gay, and he had no interest at all in being part of that harem, no matter how tempting Severus made it seem or how he claimed that he could have straight men if he chose... so why did he feel a small tremor of something he refused to call envy? Even if Severus' invitation implied that he found Remus attractive, liked him, and felt he could come to trust him.

Picking up his fork, Remus turned his attention to his food, savoring the delicious, exotic cuisine. His attempt to tease Severus hadn't worked out quite as he'd planned, and he decided he'd better move things back to safer topics, since he was obviously out of his league when it came to verbal sparring on the subject of intimacy. Or at least he was when it came to the sultan.

"One would be tempted to become a glutton here very easily," he said, returning to the previous topic. "There is food and knowledge enough to tempt even a saint. But history and mythology both send us a stern warning about the temptation to overindulge in any way."

"Do they indeed?" Severus savored a few bites of lamb before glancing at Remus with amusement in his eyes. "Then enlighten me, I pray you. What fate may await me should I give in to insatiable appetites?"

Relaxing a bit since Severus had accepted his diversion without question, Remus took another bite of couscous, then gestured with his fork. "There are myths from around the world, of course, but one of my favorites is from Africa. It involves a man named Ansige. He was a very rich man, due to an inheritance from his father, but he was a miser and a terrible glutton. He always thought his wife and servants were stealing from him, even though they were practically starving because he hoarded all his money and ate all the food in the house. And still he complained that his wife, Paama, wasn't providing for him the way that she should, and she became so unhappy that she packed her bags and told him she was going to go visit her family in her native village."

"Very sensible of her," Severus said, a note of approval in his voice. He continued to eat while Remus spoke, but he was listening closely; he found it amusing that Remus was regaling him with stories, but Remus had a pleasant, soothing voice, and he was a good storyteller to boot, thus Severus didn't mind the unexpected new form of entertainment. "It sounds as if he was a terrible husband indeed. I have little sympathy for misers or those who treat their partners poorly. Many things can be said about me, but that I am miserly or that I mistreat my lovers, my servants, my employees, or my people are not accusations that can be flung at my head."

"Then you are a much better man than Ansige, and you shouldn't have to worry about suffering his fate," Remus replied, wrinkling his nose at Severus playfully. "But as it was, Ansige certainly wasn't you. After Paama left, he had only the servants to feed him, and because they didn't care for him the way his wife had, the food they gave him was terrible and there wasn't enough of it. Finally after two years, he decided he had waited long enough and he would fetch Paama home. And so he set out on the long journey, and after quite a while, he reached the home of Paama's father and demanded to see his wife.

"Paama's family were decent people, and as a gesture of hospitality, Paama's father gave Ansige a goat. Ansige immediately forgot all about Paama, and he took the goat out to a field where he killed and cooked it. Since he was worried that someone might come along and expect him to share, he ate all of the goat until there wasn't a scrap left, but he still wasn't satisfied. Nearby was a field with sheep, and not thinking about anything but his hunger, he killed one of them and brought it back to the fire.

"By this time, Paama was getting worried. 'I know my husband,' she said. 'I'd better go and see what trouble his gluttony has gotten him into.' So she went looking for him, and she found him in the field about to cut up the sheep. 'What have you done?' she cried. 'That isn't the goat my father gave you; it's a sheep belonging to chief.' 'Don't act as if you don't know me. I ate the goat, and I was still hungry, so I saw this sheep and decided to round off my meal with him,' Ansige said petulantly. 'Well, now you're in trouble,' Paama replied. 'The chief will have you punished for killing his sheep. But you are my husband, so I will get you out of it.'"

Severus gave a derisive snort at that. "She should have left him to sort out his own mess," he replied scornfully. "That is what I would have done with the greedy, thoughtless wretch."

"Perhaps," Remus said, then shrugged. "But the rules of most tribal cultures mean that when one member of a family is dishonored, they are often all dishonored and punished. So Ansige's gluttonous act might have meant that she and her family suffered, too."

Severus inclined his head, acknowledging the point. "This is true. It does seem rather unfair in this case, however, when he was not invited, and she had returned home for the specific purpose of escaping him." He waved one hand languidly. "Continue," he said. "I will not interrupt again, for I wish to know what happened."

Inclining his head in acknowledgment in return, Remus smiled. "Well, they were all lucky that Paama was a clever woman, and she had Ansige carry the body of the sheep to where the chief's wild stallion was tied up. Then they went to the chief and reported that the stallion must have kicked the sheep and killed it. The chief agreed, saying it was an unfortunate accident, and Paama and Ansige went back to her father's house.

"The next day, Paama went to her father. 'I know my husband,' she said. 'He brought his hunger with him, so what shall I give him to eat that will satisfy him?' Her father suggested that she fetch some young corn and roast it, and so she did. Paama gathered enough corn for twenty men, and she cooked it and gave it to Ansige, and he ate it all until not a single kernel was left. But he was still hungry, and so he went out into the field and started breaking off ears of corn. He gathered up all that he could carry and started back for the house.

"By this time, however, it had grown dark, and he lost his way and fell into a well with all that corn. In the meantime, Paama grew worried again. 'If I know my husband, his stomach has gotten him into trouble again,' she told her father, then set out with a lantern to find Ansige. Finally she came to the well, and she looked down to find Ansige in the water with the corn floating all about him. 'What have you done now?' she cried.

"'Don't act as though you don't know me,' Ansige said. 'I was just looking for more to eat!' 'The people will not like you stealing their corn,' Paama replied. 'But I will help you out of this.' Then she went off into the field where the cattle were grazing, and she drove them all into the corn field. After that, she went back to the village and shouted for help. People came running, asking what had happened, and Paama explained that there had been a great misfortune. She said that Ansige had seen the cows trampling the corn, and he'd picked up the ears they'd broken off and tried to drive the cattle away, but that because he was a stranger, he didn't know the path and so had stumbled into the well.

"The people believed the story, and they helped pull Ansige from the well. The first thing that he did was rush off to the house and demand his dinner."

Severus gazed at Remus in disbelief. "This goes a little beyond greed! The man has an insatiable appetite and no care for anyone beyond himself. I assume he will pay the price, since you advertised this story as a warning, and I find myself eager to know what it is."

Remus chuckled, delighted that Severus seemed to be enjoying the tale. "Many people tend to not look beyond their own desires to how their actions will impact others. But indeed, there is a moral to the story. As of yet, Ansige hasn't learned anything, really. And the next day, Paama tried to appease his hunger and keep him out of trouble by making millet dumplings. She gathered the grain, so much of it that she had to go to the mortar four times to grind it all into flour. Then she cooked the dumplings, enough of them to feed twenty men, and brought them to Ansige. He started to eat, and he ate and ate and ate until every one of them was gone. Yet still he felt hungry.

"He looked at the mortar where Paama had ground the millet, wondering if perhaps there was still some flour in it. Now this mortar was larger at the bottom that at the top, and so he stuck his head through and looked about. He saw some flour clinging to the side, and he tried to get to it, pushing his head down as far as it would go. And then he realized he was stuck.

"By now, Paama had finished cleaning up from cooking, and she looked around and didn't see Ansige. 'I know my husband. I'd better find him and see what trouble his stomach has gotten him into now,' she said. She looked all around, and then she saw Ansige head-down in the mortar, and she ran over to him. 'What have you done?' she cried. 'Don't act as though you don't know me. I was just looking to see if there was more flour,' he said, very cranky by now. 'Just get me out of here!'

"So Paama called the people of the village over. 'This is all my fault! I told my husband he had a thick head, and he said he didn't, and I told him it was too thick to go in the mortar. So he stuck his head down there to prove it wasn't, and now he can't get out!' The people of the village tried to pull him out, and they couldn't, and they started to laugh. 'He must have a thick head, since it won't come out!' they said, then sent for a big axe and broke the mortar to free him. They all laughed and laughed, and Ansige grew so angry that he stomped off to Paama's father's house, and he packed this things and went storming all the way back to his village. Once there, he saw his servants and his bare larder and realized that he'd been so busy eating, he'd forgotten to bring Paama back with him. So he sent off a slave with a note, demanding that she return at once.

"The slave returned, but all he brought Ansige was a note. On it, Paama had simply written, 'Don't act as though I don't know you.'"

"Good," Severus said firmly, giving a nod of approval. "It was no less than he deserved. That tale does serve as a warning against greed and gluttony, and against not taking what you have for granted as well. Rest assured, that is not an issue for me. I grew up wealthy, but I was not assured the position I have now. I came to the throne by a hard road, and I will not soon forget it."

"I would hope so," Remus said seriously. "It would be a shame if you began to feel that you were entitled to anything you wanted simply because you want it. Other's lives are always affected by any action we take, and that is as true for a serf as for a sultan." He thought about something for a moment. "In fact, I've been caught up enough in all this that I've not even asked you about contacting my family. I should tell them where I am, and give them at least a cursory explanation as to why. They'll worry if they don't hear from me soon, and no doubt they will call the British Embassy to start trying to track me down."

"Then you must ring them," Severus replied with a negligent shrug. "I will have Alim help you place the call and arrange for the charges to be paid for you. Feel free to talk to them as long as you wish and as often as you wish while you are here." He paused, toying with a piece of bread as he thought over what Remus had said. "I suppose you meant the remark about entitlement for me because I have used unorthodox means of attempting to court you," he said, gazing at Remus steadily. "Let me point out that if I felt entitled to take whatever I wanted, your virginity would be gone already. I do want you, and I admit to using unfair tactics, but I have not forgotten your rights or free will."

"I know." Remus' voice was soft. "It had occurred to me that you truly seem to want more from me than simply sex, because as you have pointed out, you have more than ample opportunity for that elsewhere. I know it's not even because I'm a virgin, since you didn't know about that when you first indicated your interest. You don't seem the type to enjoy rape, either, so I've not really felt threatened, talk of castration or dungeons aside." He smiled slightly. "That's why I said it would be a shame if you did become like that, rather than just saying that you were."

Reaching out, Severus captured Remus' hand and brought it to his lips for a light but lingering kiss. "Perhaps I need someone like you by my side to be my conscience and see to it that I do not become a selfish, greedy tyrant," he said, his voice low and husky as he fixed Remus with an intense gaze.

There were many stronger men than Remus who would have been unable to resist the promise in Severus' voice and in his dark eyes. Confusion welled up within him, and he swallowed hard before dropping his gaze. "I don't think you're in any danger of that," he replied, his tone a bit breathless. "If you haven't become one by now, after all you've been through, I doubt that anything could change you that much."

"Perhaps not." Severus squeezed Remus' hand before releasing it, his eyes gleaming with heated amusement. "Well, if you are not going to volunteer to be the angel on my shoulder, then perhaps we should continue our guided tour of the palace? If you are finished with your meal, of course. There is no rush. We have all night."

Remus' thoughts were churning enough that he didn't think he could eat anything else anyway, and so he gave a brief smile. "Now is fine. I'm finished," he said. "Besides, talk of gluttony has a way of quenching one's appetite, doesn't it? But just so we're clear, I'm no angel. I've been told I've got a beastly temper when I'm riled. It just takes a lot to get me there."

"Really?" Severus pushed back his chair and rose to his feet, his eyebrows climbing. "How intriguing. I find it difficult to imagine you flying into a temper. You seem so... kind. So gentle." His lips quirked in a wolfish little smirk. "You realize this makes me wonder what you would be like in the throes of passion. Will that beastly side come out, I wonder, or will you be calm and polite even while making love?"

"When I find out, I'll let you know," Remus said tartly, even though he knew he was blushing again. "If and when that happens. Now, how about that tour? I think one thing we could both agree on is that the palace is a wonderful thing to explore."

"I can think of other things that are wonderful to explore," Severus said as he crooked his arm, offering it to Remus, his voice a playful purr. "But for now, the palace will do."

Remus was quite certain that exploring the palace was about as adventurous as he could handle, especially when it came to activities in Severus' company. But he placed one hand on Severus' arm, reaching out with the other to pick up his notebook. "Just be prepared for all my questions and probably more stories," he warned, then smiled ruefully. "Perhaps the way to cool your ardor is not my anger, but for you to discover just how boringly academic I can really be."

"Doubtful." Severus quirked his lips slightly and rested his free hand atop Remus'. "My predilection for academics aside, I cannot imagine ever finding you boring."

"I guess I'll have to try harder," Remus replied, trying to ignore the tingle of warmth he felt where Severus was touching him. "How about a blow by blow account of the Peloponnesian War? That would put you to sleep standing up!"

"I doubt it, but you are certainly willing to try," Severus replied calmly as he led Remus out of the dining room. "I thought we would look at the mosaics tonight, if that suits you, and then you can begin your lecture on the Peloponnesian War. My ears are at your disposal. As well as any other body parts that strike your fancy."

"I'll settle for your ears. I think that's all I can handle at the moment," Remus said, laughing. "After that... well, we'll just have to see."


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, Severus sent his personal assistant, Alim, to fetch Remus and bring him not to the dining room, but to a small, intimate courtyard outside his private wing of the palace. It was a balmy night, promising to be fair and clear, and flowers perfumed the air. Severus sat on a marble bench near an ornate fountain, the soothing murmur of the water relaxing him after his busy day, and beside him was a large white box tied with a simple blue ribbon.

He released a quiet sigh, wondering how Remus would react to his gift: accept it or reject it as bribery. It was a bribe, at least in part, but mostly he was offering it out of a genuine desire to please Remus. He was growing to like Remus as well as desire him, and he genuinely enjoyed Remus' company. He liked teasing Remus and watching him blush and grow flustered, and he liked listening to Remus when he was nattering about history or myths or priceless porcelain. Remus' enthusiasm was infectious, and Severus found him fascinating and refreshing.

While he waited for Remus to arrive, he slipped off his shoes and rested his feet on the cool stones, and he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his robes, making the transition from Severus the sultan to Severus the man, relieved to put his burdens aside for a while.

Remus was a bit surprised when Alim came to his quarters to escort him to dinner, but the polite inscrutability on the man's dark face told him nothing. Hamad, in an apparent fit of minimalism, had dressed him in simple cotton robes of deep blue, their only adornment a row of tiny silver buttons at the neck, and so he was ready. 

Alim led him along a corridor he'd not been down before, and Remus gazed around with unfeigned interest at the mosaics on the walls. There was a set of open doors at the end, and as he approached, Remus could hear the splash of water, and he caught the scent of exotic blooms. Curious as to what he would find outside, Remus stepped past when Alim gestured, finding himself facing a gorgeous fountain in the center of a small, private oasis, and he drew in a breath of appreciation at the sight of Severus sitting next to it, looking as relaxed and peaceful as Remus had ever seen him.

"This is lovely," he said, stepping forward and smiling as he tilted his chin toward the fountain. "A haven in the midst of the desert sand."

"Indeed." Severus turned to look at Remus, a small but distinct smile curving his lips, his expression peaceful. "This is one of my private sanctums. I was in need of its restful solace this evening, and so I thought we might pass some time here before we dine, if you have no objections."

"Oh?" Remus moved closer, his eyes unconsciously showing concern even though Severus seemed content enough. "I hope nothing bad has happened. It's sometimes easy to forget when talking to you that you have the cares of an entire country on your shoulders."

Severus shook his head and patted the bench, inviting Remus to take a seat beside him. "Nothing bad," he said. "I spent most of the day embroiled in rather intense negotiations. Draining, but not a matter of life or death." He gazed at Remus curiously. "How did you spend your day?"

Willingly, Remus moved to take the indicated seat, holding Severus' gaze as he looked to see if there was something Severus was hiding. But there was nothing he could discern, and he smiled, able to relax now that he knew Severus wasn't dissembling. "I've moved from the porcelain to a rather fascinating collection of Bronze Age swords. Dented and dinged, of course, but quite a find. It's quite odd to realize exactly how long people have been fighting over these lands."

"Quite a long time indeed," Severus mused, shifting his hand along the edge of the bench so that his arm pressed lightly against Remus' back. "But there will be peace during the remainder of my lifetime, if I have anything to say about it."

Remus was aware of Severus' subtle move to touch him, but he decided not to draw attention to it. He knew Severus desired him; Severus had been more than blunt about that, but it didn't mean he had to flinch away from every contact. In a few weeks, his time here would come to an end, his virginity would still be intact, and if it made Severus happy to touch him in such a relatively innocent way, it would only make things difficult between them if he protested. His own internal reaction was hardly relevant; he knew he wasn't going to be lured into the harem, and that was that.

Instead he nodded, his expression approving. "I sincerely hope you're successful in that," he said. "There's enough chaos and strife in the world, and if you can manage to keep your own little bit of land free from it, then I commend you. But the weapons are only a tiny part of the treasures here, and my interest is more from a technical standpoint than a martial one. The Bronze Age ushered in the dawn of a new age, although unfortunately, military developments have long been one of the central motivators for advancement in technology."

"Indeed. We keep finding better ways to kill each other." Severus pursed his lips in disapproval. "Slythistan is not without its defenses, but I have no desire to expand our boundaries, unlike my predecessor. Fortunately, I have managed to forge good relations with our neighbors."

"That's a feat of diplomacy, especially in this day and age," Remus sighed. "One of the main reasons countries have gone to war throughout history has been envy, you know. The belief that this neighbor here, or that one over there, has something that is better than what we have ourselves, and therefore we must take it from them. People have always been fundamentally selfish, even though it's a very destructive emotion. Although, according to myth, the Trojan War started from envy in a much more direct way."

Severus raised one eyebrow, glancing sidelong at Remus with growing amusement. "I sense a story will be forthcoming. I confess, I am not adequately schooled on the subject of Greek mythology, so do tell me about the beginning of the Trojan War. Perhaps I can take a lesson from it regarding how to avoid war with our neighboring countries."

Remus chuckled. "Well, unless you go around angering goddesses, you're probably safe. According to the legend, there was a grand party in Olympus to celebrate the marriage of the Nereid Thetis to King Peleus - a marriage forced by Zeus. Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite were invited to the wedding, but Eris, the goddess of discord, was not. She was so envious and infuriated that she decided to take revenge by inscribing a golden apple with the word _Kallisti_ , meaning 'for the fairest one', and tossing it into the midst of the three goddesses during the wedding.

"As you can imagine, all three goddesses immediately claimed it for their own, and they began to fight and argue amongst themselves. Zeus, apparently tiring of the argument and probably fearing that _he_ would be called on to arbitrate the dispute, selected Paris of Troy to settle the argument. Immediately, all three goddesses tried to bribe him. Hera offered him great political prowess, while Athena offered to give him unequaled skill at arms. Aphrodite, however, offered him the most beautiful woman in the world to be his own - Helen, wife of King Menelaus of Sparta. Being a man, Paris chose Aphrodite, and thereby Helen was his reward.

"Needless to say, this was not something that was well received by either King Menelaus or the other goddesses involved. War broke out, which was a very bad thing for the Trojans, considering that the Spartans were among the fiercest warriors who ever lived, and Agamemnon of Mycenae fought with them. Troy was destroyed, and during the course of that long, long war, there were many heroes killed, including Achilles, and Ajax, and Hector and Paris. It was a bitter victory, indeed, for the winners desecrated the temples of Troy, angering the gods and thereby earning their wrath. In some ways, there were no winners there... only destruction and death. All for the envy of a goddess who wasn't invited to a party, and the envy of two others who couldn't bear to be thought less beautiful than Aphrodite."

Severus listened and was silent for several minutes after Remus concluded his story, lost in thought; the tale of war and the destruction and loss left in its wake reminded him of his own recent history, and memories of friends and family he had lost during the war with his predecessor rose up, leaving him saddened anew. He had won, but it had been at a price, and nothing he did to maintain peace now would bring back the dead.

"There are no winners in any war," he said at last, his voice rough with emotion. "Only a side that experiences fewer losses than the other."

As the silence stretched out between them, Remus began to worry that he had made a mistake in telling that particular tale, especially when Severus sat as though the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. Then when Severus finally spoke, Remus could hear the pain in his voice, and he felt immediately contrite.

Acting from an instinct to comfort, Remus wrapped an arm around Severus' shoulders, holding him close. "No, there aren't, but I'm sure your people are very glad that _your_ side won, rather than your opponent's. There are costs, yes, but as long as the victor tries, as you have done, to make things better for those who survive, then it's worth it. The alternative would be for your people to have continued to suffer, and I know that isn't what you would want. You care very much, and I admire you for that; you, Severus of Slythistan, are a hero, more for what you have done to heal your country than for your victory itself."

Remus' words were soothing, like a healing balm for Severus' spirit, and Severus leaned against Remus' side, accepting the offered comfort. "I thank you," he said quietly. "I do what I can to aid those left behind. I regret the necessity of a civil war, but I do not regret removing him from power. Slythistan would be nothing like it is now under his continued rule. That is the thought that comforts me when the memories rest uneasily in my mind."

"You did what you must for your country, and that is exactly what any good ruler does," Remus agreed, tightening his arm. He couldn't bear to hear seeing Severus doubt himself when what he had done had ended far more suffering than it had caused. "You don't need to thank _me_ ; you are the one who risked your life, and in so doing, you made not only your country, but the entire world a better place. You are a good man, never doubt that. Sometimes great achievement comes at great cost, but you did it willingly, without the thought of personal gain. No one could ever ask more of any man."

"I see I shall have to keep you for another reason: you are good for my ego," Severus said, his lighter tone making it clear he was teasing now. He preferred not to dwell on his dark past; that time was over, and while he didn't intend to forget it, neither did he care to let it imbue the rest of his life with gloom and sorrow. "Forgive me. I am prone to melancholy when I am fatigued, and today has been a long day indeed. Let us talk of other things now. Something more pleasant."

It appeared as though Severus was recovering from his temporary melancholy, and Remus smiled and nodded. "All right. I've already told you a story, so why don't you tell me something that makes you happy? Something like... what is your hobby? Or your favorite movie? Anything you'd care to share. Maybe we have some interests in common."

"We do have something in common," Severus replied, still resting against Remus' side despite the bout of melancholy having passed. Remus hadn't pushed him away, after all, and he had no intention of wasting this opportunity. "We share a keen interest in history. As you might guess, I read books on history, including biographies and autobiographies of historical figures from the world over. There is an extensive library in the palace; if you have not yet seen it during your daily wandering, I will show it to you. I also have a private library housing my own books, which is not a small collection in and of itself."

"Oh, now that sounds tempting," Remus said, unconsciously rubbing Severus' arm, a gesture of comfortable familiarity. "But man does not live by history alone, even a historian. What else do you like? I adore Shakespeare, and I have a terrible, terrible weakness for old horror movies, the kind where the monsters have rubber masks and the music is so cheesy, you could slice it and make sandwiches. What about you? Is it ballet and opera, or cheesy soap operas and reality shows?"

The feel of Remus caressing his arm both soothed and stirred Severus; he was pleased by the little break-through, but at the same time, he knew he could not press for more yet, lest he cause Remus to scuttle away and become skittish again. Remus seemed to be relaxing with him, and that in itself was a positive sign that he would have to be contented with for now.

"Do you really expect me to reveal such a weakness on such short acquaintance?" Severus asked, giving Remus a look of mock-hauteur. "Surely we are still at the stage where I may take refuge in my good points. At the very least, I ought not have to reveal anything so potentially embarrassing until I have managed to steal a kiss in recompense for my humiliation."

"Ah, and now we see your penchant for wheeling and dealing coming out," Remus said, shaking his head and chuckling softly. He really did like Severus; never would he have believed that he would find himself becoming fond of someone who was the ruler of a country, much less one who had kidnapped and then blackmailed him! But there was something in Severus which called to something with him, a similarity of spirit that surprised Remus, for he'd felt it only rarely. "But you value a kiss from me far too highly if you feel it adequate payment for revealing dark secrets. Would you settle for another story instead?"

"I would rather have a kiss than a story," Severus replied. "After all, you have given me several stories already and the promise of more, but I dare say you have never kissed a man before, which makes your kisses much rarer and therefore much more valuable." He leaned back enough that he could gaze steadily at Remus, his dark eyes heated and intense. "I would consider it a worthy prize and an honor if I were to be the first man to taste your lips."

Remus bit his lower lip, looking at Severus with doubt in his eyes. He hadn't kissed a man before, and he couldn't quite figure out what the little flutter he felt when Severus asked for one meant. He wasn't gay, but didn't men kiss other men without it making them gay? There were cultures where it was quite common, and he did like Severus; perhaps if it meant that much to Severus, he ought to humor Severus' whim. 

Leaning forward, he touched his lips to Severus', kissing him chastely and then drawing back. His lips tingled, and he felt the color rising in his neck, but he strove to act as though it weren't any big deal. "There you are... Do you think it was worth spilling a few secrets?"

Severus was surprised when Remus leaned forward and kissed him. Lightly and chastely, to be sure, but still, it was a kiss. Severus had expected him to retreat in blushes and stammered refusals, and he wondered if perhaps Remus' defenses were crumbling, even if only a little.

But what surprised him even more was how such an innocent kiss, one devoid of simmering heat and questing tongues, could make _his_ lips tingle as if it had been a passionate kiss full of fire and heat. _That_ was certainly unexpected, but Severus accepted it as proof that Remus was indeed a good choice. Clearly, there was chemistry between them; he simply had to find a way to convince Remus of that fact.

"That was worth divulging one small weakness of mine," he replied, stroking Remus' pink-tinged cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I am mad about Bollywood films."

"Really?" Remus felt a bit breathless, and he was distracted by the caress of Severus' fingers, but he needed to stop acting like such a unsophisticated child. He was a grown man, he had traveled the world, and it was ridiculous that a chaste kiss, a mere press of lips, could fluster him so. "I've never seen one. Are they especially entertaining?"

"Indeed they are," Severus said. He pressed one hand over his heart and shook his head, his expression one of exaggerated shock and dismay. "I cannot believe you have never seen a Bollywood film. We must remedy such a woeful lack of culture." He paused and studied Remus speculatively for a moment, and then he sat up straight and reached for the box that had been sitting, forgotten, beside him. "I have a suggestion for how we may spend our evening," he said, offering Remus the box. "Open this. If you like it, then I will tell you the rest of my plan."

Remus' eyes widened; he'd not even noticed the box next to Severus, so it was almost as though Severus had conjured it out of thin air. He hesitated, not reaching out to take it, feel flustered again although he wasn't certain why. "For me? But... you don't have to give me presents. I've not done anything to deserve one."

"You are quite correct. I do not _have_ to give you presents," Severus replied patiently, still holding the box. "I want to give you presents because it will please me to make you happy and give you something you may enjoy. If it helps, you may consider it a peace offering in recompense for drugging you."

Remus looked at Severus, indecision in his eyes, but he had been taught as a young boy that it was churlish to refuse a gift because it hurt the giver. For all he knew, Severus had given him a book or something simple, and he certainly hoped it was that rather than something lavish that would make him uncomfortable. His upbringing won out, and he smiled hesitantly as he took the box. 

"Thank you," he murmured, placing it in his lap. "But you don't need to make peace offerings. I've already discovered greater treasures here than I would have believed, and so no recompense is needed."

Now that he'd decided to accept, Remus' natural curiosity took over. Severus said it was something of a suggestion as to how to spend their evening, and he fingered the bow, wondering what Severus had in mind. Finally he untied the ribbon, then lifted the lid from the box, blinking in surprise as the sight of something soft and fuzzy and pale blue greeted his eyes. He thought it might be a stuffed animal for a moment, which would have been rather surreal, but when he reached into the box, he realized it was a pair of plush slippers, the fuzzy fabric as soft as fur. 

"Oh," he said, smiling slightly. "Thank you, I..."

As he lifted the slippers, he noticed more beneath, and he gave Severus a sideways glance. He placed the slippers on the bench next to him, then touched the shimmering pale blue fabric revealed, its softness immediately identifying it as silk. There was a pocket on the top with the initials "RJL" embroidered on it. He lifted it out and the layers underneath as well, revealing a set of silk pajamas and matching robe, all in a thick, lush silk that begged to be stroked. The style of the pajamas wasn't suggestive; it was quite modest in fact, and he knew the color matched his eyes. He was touched, and he turned to smile at Severus. 

"Thank you very much, they are by far the nicest things I have ever had." His eyes danced with amusement. "I take it my cotton flannel is a bit mundane for a sultan's bed?"

"A bit, yes." Severus was pleased that Remus seemed to like the gift, and he reached out and stroked the fabric lightly. "I did give some thought to choosing a black leather thong and bejeweled nipple clamps, but I thought it might be too soon," he said, his expression deadpan, but there was a wicked gleam in his eyes that belied his solemn expression. With any luck, his outrageous remark would make Remus blush again, which he found utterly charming.

Remus did blush, the blood rising to his cheeks and staining them crimson at Severus' unbelievable remark. "Far too soon," he managed to reply in a strangled voice. "About a century too soon, at least." Breathing deeply, he fought down his embarrassment. "But I do appreciate the pajamas. Thank you again." Something occurred to him, and he raised his eyes again, striving to return the conversation to normal. At least _these_ pajamas didn't speak of imminent seduction, for which he was profoundly grateful. "You said you had a plan? What is it?"

"That you change into your new things and join me in my private sitting room," Severus replied, taking in the sight of Remus' flushed face with amusement. "I have a sofa, a television, and a DVD player, not to mention an excellent sound system. I also have an extensive collection of Bollywood films on DVD. We can have our meal in there, perhaps something light so we will have room for snacks during the films, and I will show you why I enjoy Bollywood."

"That sounds like a very good plan," Remus said, relaxing again. The suggestion really was a good one, and he grinned as he rose to his feet. "I love to watch movies, and it will be exciting to see something new and different. Especially since you recommend it so highly." Impulsively, Remus bent down and kissed Severus' cheek, a friendly gesture to express his gratitude. "Thank you again. It was very thoughtful of you. I'll change and be back shortly, all right?"

The kiss might have been merely platonic, but it warmed Severus nonetheless, and a small, rare smile curved his lips as he gazed up at Remus. "Remind me to be thoughtful again very soon," he said softly. Then he slipped on his shoes, and he too rose to his feet. "I will have Alim waiting for you to show you the way. I will go and change as well, and then I will prepare for our film screening. I believe I know which ones might be best to introduce you to the genre." He nodded, already making plans. "I am looking forward to your reaction."

"And I'm looking forward to discovering what about these films enchants you," Remus replied, daring a wink. Gathering up the pajamas, he turned and left the courtyard, heading back toward his room to change. He was eagerly anticipating the evening, and he firmly told himself that seeing the films was the only reason why. It couldn't be spending time with Severus; no, that couldn't be the reason at all.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of curtain rings sliding along their rod woke Remus, and he opened one eye to see Alim drawing back the curtains to let in the early morning light. Yawning, he sat up in the bed, then smiled blearily at Severus' assistant. "Good morning," he said, his voice husky with sleep; he and Severus had stayed up late watching Bollywood films, which had been a surprise and a delight to Remus. They'd meant to watch only one, but after a lively discussion about dance styles, Severus had started another, and then another, and they'd only stumbled to bed after Remus had dozed off with his head drooping against Severus' shoulder, and then woken with a start to blush and stammer an apology.

Turning his head, Remus saw that Severus was still asleep, the normally elegant sultan sprawled out and as deeply asleep as a tired child, apparently unfazed by Alim's entry and the bright light streaming into the room. Reaching out, Remus shook Severus' shoulder. "Rise and shine, your highness," he said in a cheerful tone, wondering if he could manage to skip breakfast in favor of staggering back to his own room for a few more hours of sleep.

Growling, Severus grabbed a pillow and clamped it over his head to shut out the light. "No."

Remus laughed, amused by Severus' petulant reaction. "Now, now, what kind of reaction is that? It's morning, and you have things to do. From the way Alim is looking at the clock, he's already let you oversleep. Up and at 'em, oh Grand Poobah. Your subjects await!"

"Let them wait." Severus' voice was muffled by the pillow as he burrowed deeper under the covers. "The Grand Poobah wants more sleep."

Remus glanced at Alim, who rolled his eyes in a most unprofessional manner, although since Severus couldn't see either of them, Remus just grinned and gave him a wink. Sliding over, Remus began to tickle Severus' ribs. "Sloth is a terrible vice, your highness. You'd hate to have what happened to two of the three little pigs happen to your country!"

Pillows and covers flew as Severus levitated off the mattress, leaping like a scalded cat at the tickling, and when he finally touched down again, he fixed Remus with a drowsy but baleful glare. "We do not tickle the sultan before he has had coffee unless we wished to be flogged."

"I'm just doing my best to save you from a terrible fate, your highness," Remus replied, his eyes dancing with wicked glee as he made certain to back out of Severus' reach. "You've an entire country depending on you, you know. Heavy hangs the head which wears a crown!"

Severus growled again, words that were liberally laced with profanity interlaced in the barely intelligible muttering, and he glared at Alim, silently daring him to laugh. Alim wisely retreated, covering his mouth to hide his smile.

"What terrible fate?" he demanded. "I thought patience was a virtue."

Remus crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. "Patience _is_ a virtue, but sloth is a terrible vice. Take the case of the three little pigs. The three of them went out into the world, and each built a home. The first pig was very, very lazy indeed, and he simply gathered up some straw, piled it up, and figured that was good enough for him. The second was a little better, but not too much; he managed to stretch his energies to gathering up sticks, which he piled up and decided was good enough for him. The third little pig, however, was much more industrious than his brothers. He spent a lot of time on his house, packing mud and straw to make bricks, firing them in an oven, and then building a strong, solid house."

It seemed Severus was not going to be allowed to sleep in peace, and so he sighed and scooted over to rest his head in Remus' lap, curling one arm around Remus' legs. If he was going to be awakened at an ungodly hour to be told a story about the dangers of sloth, he was damned well going to be comfortable while he listened.

"Let me guess," he murmured sleepily, stifling a yawn. "The first two houses were destroyed by fire, and there was pork roast for dinner."

Remus went still as Severus plopped down, surprised to find himself with a sultan's head resting in his lap. He was momentarily speechless, but short of shoving Severus away, he wasn't certain what he could do. He was stuck, and so he decided he'd best just make the best of it and tell the story quickly. 

"No, no, nothing like that. You see, the pigs had a neighbor - a wolf, one who just happened to find pork a most succulent meal. He came to the first pig's house and knocked on the door. 'Little pig, little pig, let me come in,' he growled. 'Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin!' the pig replied, quaking in his boots. 'Then I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in!' said the wolf. And he drew in a great breath and blew it out, and the flimsy house made of straw fell down around the pig's ears. The wolf started to root through the straw, and it was only by great good luck that the little pig managed to get away, and he ran to the house of the second pig to hide."

"Hmmm..." Severus nestled his cheek against Remus' thigh and closed his eyes again. He could feel the warmth of Remus' skin beneath the pale blue silk, and suddenly, he wasn't so unhappy about having been awakened after all. "I believe I see where this is going," he said drowsily.

"Ah, no doubt you do." Remus' voice was strangled. Severus was _nuzzling_ him, and he could feel the warmth of Severus' skin through the silk, making his skin feel tingly all the way down to his toes. No doubt it was because Severus was making his leg fall asleep, but there wasn't much he could do about it. "So the wolf went to the second house and knocked. 'Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!' he called out. 'Not by the hair on our chinny-chin-chins!' the pigs squealed. 'Then I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in!' With that, the wolf drew in a breath, and the house made of sticks blew apart. The two pigs were terrified, thinking they were dead, and it was only by great good luck that a stick hit the wolf on the head, stunning him and giving the two pigs time to run away to the house of the third pig."

Severus stroked Remus' shin languidly as he listened. "And the third pig told them to sod off because they were lazy little bastards, and once the wolf recovered, he caught the two lazy pigs, who were too fat to run quickly, and he ate them, thus proving we should never be slothful, lest we be eaten by wolves."

With a breathless laugh, Remus shook his head, trying hard not to be distracted by Severus' hand caressing his leg. No doubt Severus simply like the feel of the silk, and Remus told himself that he could take it, for the story was almost over. "Maybe I'll start reporting that as the official Slythistan version of the fable, but no, that's not what happens in the classic story. The third pig let his brothers in, although he scolded them for their laziness. He shut the door, and then all three of them waited. Sure enough, the wolf showed up. 'Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!' he growled. 'Not by the hair of our chinny-chin-chins!' the pigs replied. 'Then I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in!' The wolf tried. He drew in a huge breath and blew it out again and again, but the house of the third pig was very strong indeed, and no matter how hard he tried, the wolf couldn't blow it down. But he knew there was pork inside, and he was very hungry. Noticing the chimney, he got the idea to climb up on the roof and drop down on the pigs. The pigs heard him clambering across the tiles, and they quickly built up a huge fire in the fireplace, so that when the wolf dropped down, his tail caught on fire. Yelping in pain, he went running right out the front door, and he never bothered the pigs again."

Shifting to lie on his back, Severus opened his eyes and looked up at Remus. "I feel sorry for the wolf. All he wanted was a bite to eat. _He_ wasn't slothful; the two pigs were, and they got away with it because the third pig enabled them." He reached up and twined a lock of Remus' hair around his finger. "Somehow, I doubt that is the lesson I was meant to get from the story."

"Well, no... perhaps I should have picked a better example," Remus said, wondering if Severus was stepping up the assault on his virtue by stealing casual touches that kept Remus in a constant state of agitation. "Alas, I'm as tired as you are, so you'll have to forgive me for not making a better choice." He poked Severus' shoulder. "Now that the story is over, I think you've dawdled enough, your highness. You don't want Alim to come in here with a whip to chase you out of bed, do you? That would be terribly undignified!"

" _Alim_ is not the one who wields the whip in my bedroom," Severus replied, his voice a lazy purr. He knew, however, that he couldn't laze around in bed all day, no matter how tired he was or how much he wanted to. His job was not the kind that began at nine o'clock and ended at five o'clock; as sultan, he was always on the clock. With a regretful sigh, he rolled away from Remus and rose up to his knees, stretching languidly before climbing out of bed at last.

Remus couldn't help but watch as Severus stretched, the top of his pajamas pulling up and offering Remus a glimpse of his taut stomach and the trail of dark hair that led down into his pajama bottoms. His mouth went dry, and he dropped his gaze as the tell-tale horrible flush stained his cheeks. He missed the feeling of Severus' cheek against his leg, which was confusing in and of itself, and distracted him from Severus' comment about the whip.

"I should get back to my room so that you can dress," he said, sliding out of the bed as well. His hair was now long enough to brush forward and hide his face a bit, and he hoped between that and the rosy morning light, Severus wouldn't notice his discomfiture. "I'll see you tonight, then, right? For dinner as usual?"

"Of course." Severus glanced back at him, wondering if it was his imagination or if Remus was blushing again. Perhaps the whip comment had made him skittish, but Severus simply could not resist teasing him, not when it was so easy and produced such endearing results. Besides, Severus owed him for the tickling. "I look forward to it."

"Me, too," Remus replied, then gave Severus a quick smile as he stepped into his slippers and picked up his robe from the chair where it had been tossed the night before. He slipped into it and belted it around his waist, feeling rather like he was donning armor. "I hope you have a good day, Severus. I know that you didn't get much sleep, but I appreciate you sharing the films with me last night."

"It was my pleasure," Severus replied, his voice soft and sincere. Sharing his guilty pleasure with Remus had been enjoyable, not embarrassing, and for him, it was yet another sign that Remus fit here - belonged here - with him. "I am pleased that I could teach the professor about something new."

"You definitely did, much to the professor's delight." Remus could here the sincerity in Severus' voice, and it warmed him. "Perhaps I'll be able to teach you something new as well. I'll try to come up with an appropriate lesson."

"I am your eager pupil." Severus approached, his gait a predatory glide, and he captured Remus' hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Until tonight, then. I wish you a good day, Remus."

"You as well, Severus." The words were a bit throaty, and Remus covered it with a quick smile, retrieving his hand and turning to leave. He resisted the urge to look back over his shoulder to see if Severus was watching him go; it didn't matter if Severus was. That's what he told himself all the way back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Since Remus had seemed to enjoy the courtyard, Severus decided to surprise him with dinner in one of the flowering gardens on the palace grounds. Thick carpets had been spread upon the ground and strewn with large, plump cushions with a low table in the center, laden with the dishes Remus had seemed to enjoy most over his first week. He sent Alim to fetch Remus while he changed clothes, dressing in lightweight robes that were silvery grey rather than black for once; he left them unbuttoned at the throat and decided against wearing shoes. He was still fatigued, and he wanted a quiet night spent in Remus' company, and he wanted to be comfortable in the process.

He arrived before Remus did, and he sank down onto the cushions, reclining indolently and closing his eyes, taking the opportunity to rest for a few moments before Remus joined him.

Remus was feeling better, having managed to guiltily sneak a nap that afternoon. He knew that Severus was as tired as he was and probably wouldn't get to take a break, but he was feeling off balance enough from the way Severus had touched him that morning that he felt he needed his wits about him. The rest had helped clear his mind, and he hoped that he could keep from dissolving into a blushing mass of nerves if Severus happened to touch him.

His robes were white with cobalt blue embroidery at the neck and wrists, and he found he particularly liked it because it reminded him of the Chinese porcelain that was one of his favorite things in the palace. He was ready when Alim came to fetch him, and he wasn't surprised that he was lead to another new area that he'd not yet seen. The palace and grounds were huge enough that they could probably dine in a different spot every day for a year before risking a repeat.

The perfume of the exotic flowers was thick in the air, and Remus breathed in deeply, savoring the heady scent. They rounded a low hedge, and there he saw Severus, sprawled out on a nest of cushions like some spoiled cat who was enjoying the sun. The light robes he wore made his skin look like bronze and his hair like ebony, and Remus thought any woman who saw him like this would be on her knees, begging the sultan to make her his. It was a powerful image, and if he were being perfectly honest with himself, he was not unaffected by it. But he told himself he simply appreciated beauty, and it would be a patent untruth to try to say that Severus wasn't beautiful, with his elegant bare feet and the clean line of his throat bared by the open neck of his robes.

Smiling, he walked forward and gave a courtly bow. "Your highness... it seems a shame to disturb you in such a peaceful moment. If you'd prefer to rest, I can come back later."

"Nonsense." Severus opened his eyes and gave a small, lazy smile, stretching out one arm and beckoning Remus to approach. "Come and sit. The food is hot, and I can assure you the cushions are comfortable. How was your day? Did you discover anything new and wondrous?"

Remus did as he was bid, approaching the table and sinking down on the cushions on the opposite side. They were as comfortable as Severus said, and he gave a sigh as he relaxed. "This is definitely decadent," he said, smiling at Severus. "As far as today, well, I wasn't as industrious as in past days, to be honest. I did find some statuary, however, obviously items that are over a thousand years old. Stern looking men, some of them with very distinct noses." His eyes sparkled with mirth. "I daresay some of them are your ancestors, to judge by the likenesses. Your bloodline must be even older than that of the Queen of England."

"It is quite possible," Severus replied, rolling onto his side and tucking one arm beneath his head. "Mine is a very old and illustrious family in Slythistan with very distinct characteristics," he added, running his forefinger along the length of his nose.

Remus couldn't help but laugh, a low, deep sound of wicked amusement. "Then I must suspect that your predilections, and those of the previous sultan, are a fairly modern development. Your bloodline wouldn't have survived nearly so long if all the sultans filled their harems with concubines who were crested rather than cloven. Although if they were like the Greeks, they might have had an appreciation of both."

"That is not out of the realm of the possible." Severus plucked a grape from a plate that happened to be in reach and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "But if the family chronicles are any indication - tactfully worded as they are - I am not the first of my line to prefer men to women. Fortunately, those who do prefer the opposite sex tend to be fertile. We are in no danger of dying out whether I sire children or not."

"Which leaves you free to indulge your tastes," Remus said, reaching for his wineglass. His tone became sardonic. "Fortuitous for you that you aren't expected to reproduce to continue your family line. My family, small and inconsequential as it is, has unfortunately fallen victim to the sin of pride; they believe that for me to not have children would be a betrayal of all my ancestors, but most especially my father. I do owe my parents for the care they gave me as a child, which was an enormous burden to them, but I don't know that they want grandchildren for the right reasons, which is to have someone to love and nurture. If they did, they wouldn't care if I adopted. As it is, they are quite adamant that I produce the means of carrying on the family name."

Severus propped himself up on one elbow, his eyebrows climbing as he listened to Remus. "Is that what _you_ want?" he asked. "Do you want to marry and have children or would adoption suffice if you were allowed to do as you wish?"

Unconsciously, Remus raised a hand to his chest, rubbing lightly in the vicinity of his heart. "I don't know what I want," he admitted. "I suppose in some ways, I've not really considered it because I've never felt as though I had a choice. Lately, it has become difficult for me to separate the idea of being a husband and father from the way I feel about being basically hounded into it. Don't get me wrong, I adore my parents. They are wonderful people, and they love me, and no one could have asked for more than what they sacrificed to give me life. Yet at the same time... there are some traits not worth passing on."

Severus' gaze flicked to Remus' chest, and he remembered the scars he had seen that first day. He hadn't asked at the time, considering it a personal matter that Remus could share when he was ready; Severus was not so pushy that he would demand explanations, but this did seem like a perfect opening.

"There is always a choice," he said. "Even choosing to do nothing and accept one's fate passively is a choice." Leaning over, he reached for a plate and began filling it with tempting morsels. If they were going to have a serious conversation, he needed fortification. "Whatever sacrifices your parents made were their choice, and you are not responsible for them nor do you owe them." He gave Remus a questioning look. "I suppose you are referring to some sort of genetic trait that you do not wish to pass on?" he asked casually.

Remus knew it was likely to come up, and it was probably time to explain. "I was born with a heart defect. I required several operations when I was small, all of which cost a great deal of money. My parents made sacrifices, yes, but I wouldn't say it was their choice, exactly. When you have a child, that's simply what you do. So they missed out in many ways on the joys of parenting a normal, healthy child, and they never had more than me because they couldn't afford it." His voice was quiet, and he couldn't help the hint of guilt that crept into his tone. "It's not so much in some ways for them to ask for me to give them a grandchild to make up for what they missed with me. There is a chance that any child I had would have the same defect - not a huge chance, but it is a risk. It's an acceptable risk to my parents, although I'm not positive it's an acceptable risk to me. I remember the pain of the surgeries, the days of having to lie still and quiet and not move because I was healing and my heart couldn't take the strain. I was very, very lucky to have survived, because the odds were against it. Even with improved medical care, I don't know that it's worth risking putting a child through what I suffered, especially when there are children out there who have no families of their own. But it's pride, which can strike commoners as well as kings."

A frown furrowed Severus' brow as he listened, and it deepened the longer Remus spoke, and he shook his head, his expression stern. "If you make sacrifices to save your child's life and the odds are so greatly against the child's survival, it seems to me you would be grateful, not make demands later. That is not the selfless love of a parent for a child one hears of. We cannot hand-pick the results when we roll the genetic dice. My parents were disappointed to learn I am gay, but they never pressured me to be something I am not. Considering the conservative views of most people in Slythistan regarding homosexuality, I have been quite lucky." He lifted his chin, still frowning. "You owe your parents nothing except your thanks. They saved your life, but they should let you live it, not try to control it."

Shrugging, Remus sighed. "It is what it is, right or wrong. They're my parents, and I do love them. All relationships are different, and not all parents are selfless saints. My parents _could_ have let me die, and no one would have blamed them for it. I think their love for me is very great. Perhaps they view it as being great enough that they want another me."

"But that still circles back to the same question," Severus said, drawing a circle in the air with his forefinger. "What do you want? Are you willing to sacrifice your life to their pride? What you describe does not sound much like love to me."

Remus shook his head. He didn't know how to make Severus understand, because the emotions and history were simply too complex. "I don't know. Whenever I think of it, all I can think of is Shelley's poem.

" _I met a traveller from an antique land_  
Who said: "Two vast and trunkless legs of stone  
Stand in the desert. Near them on the sand,  
Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown  
And wrinkled lip and sneer of cold command  
Tell that its sculptor well those passions read  
Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,  
The hand that mocked them and the heart that fed.  
And on the pedestal these words appear:  
`My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings:  
Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair!'  
Nothing beside remains. Round the decay  
Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare,  
The lone and level sands stretch far away."

His voice trailed off. "All pride comes to naught in the end, doesn't it? But the happiness of the people we love matters. Perhaps love is simply a series of sacrifices; they sacrificed for me, and I sacrifice for them. You sacrificed for love of your country, didn't you? You could have walked away, and you didn't. Maybe it's no different for me."

"I did," Severus admitted, conceding the point. "I still do. I may live in luxurious surroundings, but my life is not entirely my own, and my position comes with its own burdens and sacrifices." He ate more fruit, considering the various complexities of the situation. "The difference is that I chose to accept the responsibility. It was not thrust upon me, and I was not coerced with guilt. Your parents have lived their lives. They should not get the privilege of living yours as well. You are a grown man who has the fundamental right to make his own choices." He gave a one-shouldered shrug and reached for a piece of bread. "Whether you marry and breed or whether you stay here with me, it should be what _you_ want to do."

"You would have felt guilty if you hadn't done it, though, and it was thrust upon you by reason of your birth," Remus countered. "You made the choice because you couldn't have lived with yourself otherwise, right? Perhaps it's the same for me." He sighed and rubbed his hand across his eyes. "Perhaps we should just agree to disagree on the subject. I've thought this over a lot, and I've not found a happy solution yet. I don't know that I could ever be happy with choosing my own way if I hurt them so fundamentally. So... what else can we discuss? Last night was so enjoyable, and I hate to follow it up with us arguing."

"I have no desire to argue with you," Severus replied, snagging his wineglass and taking a sip. "However, I also have no desire to see you hurt yourself. Perhaps you have not found a happy solution because you have not been honest with yourself about who you are and what you want." He regarded Remus curiously. "Have you really never entertained any thoughts about other men? Have you never been curious about what it would be like to kiss another man? To be touched and held by a man?"

Severus' words made something long-denied within Remus quiver, but he sternly clamped down on it, knowing that if he dared show weakness in this, Severus would consider it a chink at which he would pick incessantly, and that could not be allowed. 

"No, not really," he replied with a lighter tone than he felt, taking refuge in loading his plate with delicacies for which he had no real appetite. He could get through this, if he kept the discussion academic. "Although certainly many British men have, some of them quite famous, especially our writers and playwrights. Oscar Wilde, for example, and Shelley's friend, Lord Byron. They both had very notorious affairs with men, which were a complete scandal for them. Wilde was quite notorious, for he openly espoused the pederastic tradition of the early Greeks. It seemed that during the Romantic and Victorian periods, there were rather a lot of Englishmen who were either homosexual or bisexual, some of them even openly so."

"I doubt the numbers have dwindled much since then," Severus said dryly. "Certainly I had no difficulty finding lovers while I was studying at Oxford. Once I was ready, that is," he added with a little shrug. "Slythistan had rather conservative views on homosexuality when I was young, and I too did not wish to disappoint my parents. But it became clear to me that I would never be able to consummate a marriage to a woman, and when I returned home from my travels abroad, I was prepared to admit the truth, no matter the consequences."

He ate a few bites of lamb, remembering how terrified he had been of being disowned and cast out, but the alternative - a lifetime of pretending to be straight - had terrified him even more. "Fortunately, my people are willing to accept my sexuality," he continued. "A sultan who breeds is not important any longer, after all. The more extreme among them are convinced I am destined to suffer eternal agonies in the afterlife, but their protests have dwindled to mere muttering now that I have brought Slythistan into a new era of growth and prosperity that has allowed them to line their pockets quite nicely," he said, a sardonic note in his voice. "It helps, too, that I am not prone to flamboyance or to flaunting a large and 'depraved' harem as they feared I might. But as I have said before, I am quite selective, and the men of my harem are respected and respectable in their own right."

Remus considered that, imagining that Severus' culture truly would make it harder on him than anything a homosexual might face in Britain. Not that Remus was homosexual, of course. 

"I'm glad for your sake that they have been tolerant, for the most part at least," he said. He nibbled at a stuffed grape leaf without much appetite, wondering if he really wanted to talk about Severus' harem. If truth be told, he was curious, in a morbid sort of way, about men who would agree to sharing a lover the way they did.

Finally giving up all pretense of eating, Remus leaned back on the cushions, his expression pensive. "Who are they?" he asked quietly. "Your lovers, I mean. I don't think I've seen anyone outside of the servants, and that Regulus man who brought me here. Don't they ever get jealous of one another?"

Severus couldn't help but be amused; it seemed curiosity had got the better of Remus at last and that he hadn't realized who 'that Regulus man' really was. He tucked another plump pillow beneath his head and lounged with indolent grace, nibbling the savory morsels on his plate while he spoke.

"You have been in the wrong areas of the palace to witness all the comings and goings," he said. "The areas where we display the artifacts are always quiet, and no one but the servants visits. I conduct my business elsewhere or I go outside the palace to meet with visitors and diplomats. My lovers are also quite busy throughout the day." He arched one elegant dark eyebrow, his tone dry. "It may surprise you to know that they do not spend their days lounging and eating grapes."

He held up one finger. "William is the most recent addition to my harem. He has been with me only five years or so. He is English, although he is a red-head and not the least bit tweedy or as inclined to blush. He was traveling in Slythistan, taking a holiday from the dig site at which he had been working in Egypt. He caught my eye, I invited him to stay for a time, and eventually, he became a permanent part of my harem. He is away at present, excavating a tomb that is reportedly over a thousand years old. As a matter of fact, he is responsible for unearthing many of the antiques and artifacts that have been added to the collection here and at the museum you visited over the past few years."

Severus held up a second finger. "Kingsley is a high-ranking officer in the Slythistan army, still serving actively. More specifically, he is involved in the military intelligence division. His family are originally from Ghana, but he was born here, and he was my liaison during the war. I passed along the information I learned in my role as spy to him, and he is the one who saved my life when my cover was compromised. He became my lover after the war, and he was the second member of my harem."

Raising a third finger, Severus smiled wolfishly. "The first member of my harem, the one who has been with me the longest, you have already met. Regulus and I have known each other since childhood, but it was not until I returned from England that we became lovers as well as friends. We fought together during the war, and he has always been loyal to me. His family is as old and wealthy as mine, and if our paths had gone a different way, it might have been he who ascended the throne and I who became part of his harem. But Regulus has no political ambitions and no desire to rule. He has no real need to work, either, but he serves as my chief adviser. He is my oldest, dearest friend and my right-hand man, and I trust him without reservation."

He sat up and stretched out his long legs, crossing them at the ankle, and he leaned back on his hands as he studied Remus, trying to gauge his reaction to all this new information. "I trust all of them," he continued. "They have proven themselves loyal, and I turn to them for advice rather than to courtiers who would pander to me and say what they thought I wanted to hear. My men - my friends - are honest, even if they disagree with me. As for jealousy..." He shrugged insouciently. "It is not an issue between us. They are free to make love with each other as well as with me. Pregnancy is not an issue, therefore I have no need to demand their celibacy outside of my bed. I only request that they avoid having sex with anyone outside the harem, not because I am jealous or possessive of them, but because I do not wish to risk catching a sexually transmitted disease. We are all in good health, and I wish to keep it that way."

"Oh."

It was a totally inadequate response, he knew, but it was all Remus could manage as he tried to absorb everything Severus had said. He hadn't expected his own reaction, either, to having names and histories to put to the men who warmed Severus' bed. It couldn't possibly be jealousy, but the hollow, sick feeling in his stomach was hard to describe as anything else. _It's a natural reaction_ , he told himself. _Envy, or perhaps even wounded pride, discovering you're not so special as he's been building you up to think you are._

That had to be it; somehow he'd fallen prey not to Severus' assault on his virtue, but to the play on his vanity, a vice he'd never thought he possessed. But it was the only explanation for the sudden burst of antipathy he felt toward two men he'd never met and one whom he'd interacted with only briefly. 

Taking a deep breath, Remus fought down all the negative feelings, a feat with which he'd had long practice. He'd repressed feelings of resentment toward his parents and Dora, and bitterness toward the condition which had plagued him since childhood, but this was more difficult in some ways, perhaps because the feelings were so new and unexpected. He picked up his wineglass, taking a long drink to give himself a distraction and to buy him some time, and after several long moments, he felt calmer. It was a good lesson to remind himself that he was as human and fallible as the next person, and he'd do well not to let the fondness he'd developed for Severus or the flattery and gifts of a sultan lure him into believing he was one bit more important than he'd ever been.

"Well, if the other two look like Regulus, you have good taste," he said, pleased that his voice sounded relatively normal, despite the fact that he'd almost rather chew nails than say anything positive about Severus' closest friend and lover. Good thing the others didn't come anywhere near him, so that he wouldn't be forced to be polite. At the moment, he didn't think he could manage it.

"They are all different in appearance and in temperament, but they are all handsome to my eyes," Severus replied with studied casualness. The play of emotion across Remus' face had been subtle and quickly suppressed, but unless Severus had completely misread him, it seemed as if he might be jealous. That, Severus thought, was certainly an interesting development. "But as I have said before, looks alone are not enough. I am particular about whom I allow close to me, and I have exacting standards. That is why my harem remains small. I am not promiscuous. Nor am I liberal with my affections. You are the first man I have found interesting enough to invite since William, and that has been well over five years ago."

Remus simply looked at Severus, seeing him stretched out on the cushions, completely comfortable with himself and his life, actually believing that having a harem of three - and trying to make it four! - made him neither promiscuous nor liberal with his affections. Remus told himself he was being provincial, that just because he was raised in a monogamous society didn't make those where polygamy was the norm wrong. Perhaps the problem, however, wasn't polygamy in general but the thought of Severus being so, and even if he were gay - which he certainly wasn't - he would never consent to being in a relationship where he had to share. Perhaps it was insecurity on his part or maybe even possessiveness, but even though he'd never really been in love, he knew that once he did fall, it would be hard, it would be forever, and it would be for only one person - a person he fully expected to love only him in return.

"I'm flattered," he replied, his tone much lighter than he felt, and for the first time since he'd agreed to stay, he suddenly wished to escape, to get as far from Slythistan and from Severus as he could before he changed to the point that he could no longer recognize himself.

"But not flattered enough to say yes." Severus gave him a knowing look, not taking offense at Remus' reluctance. Remus was still in denial about many things, and the best Severus could hope for at present was to chip away at that denial and help Remus admit the truth about himself and what he wanted. "Ah, well. I still have three weeks left to convince you."

"You could always give up now and cut your losses," Remus said casually. "As it is, you're only out a set of pajamas, surely nothing to man who owns a priceless fortune in artifacts. There's no shame in giving up a lost cause, and I wouldn't even be around to mock you."

"An excellent point," Severus replied easily. "It might convince a less determined man, but unfortunately, I am accustomed to getting what I want, and I do not give up so quickly." He picked up his wineglass and toyed with it for a moment, words he wasn't quite certain he was ready to speak rising to his lips. "There is also the fact that I enjoy your company," he continued in a quieter voice, not quite looking at Remus as he spoke. Such admissions were never easy for him, especially when he was uncertain how they would be taken. "I like you already, and I am reluctant to part ways so soon."

Warning bells went off in Remus' head, and he fought against the bloom of warmth he felt at Severus' admission just as hard as he'd fought against his dislike of Severus' lovers. He couldn't let himself be lured by Severus' flattery, nor by the fact that he liked Severus in return and liked spending time with him. Yet the pensive way Severus, the most powerful man Remus had ever met, looked away as though he were afraid of rejection tore at Remus' heart. Just because Severus seemed so supremely confident and had every reason to act as though he were the supreme power didn't mean there wasn't a core of something in him that was just as uncertain, just as hurt and unsure as Remus himself often felt. As ruler of a country, however, Severus couldn't afford to show any weakness, and so this display of vulnerability did more to melt Remus than any flattery or outrageous innuendo.

"I like you as well," he admitted softly, wanting to reassure Severus and not even quite certain why. Or maybe he did know why and simply wouldn't acknowledge it, even to himself. "I enjoy your company, and I do think we get on well together, which is a surprise, given our wildly different backgrounds. If we'd met at university, I should think we might have been friends. Being friends isn't such a bad thing, is it?"

"I have nothing at all against friendship," Severus replied, looking directly at Remus again now that the danger of his admission being rejected or scorned had passed. "But you..." He shook his head, frowning slightly, not fully understanding what compelled him even as he tried to explain it to Remus. "There is something about you that will not let me be satisfied with mere friendship. Perhaps it is the challenge you present or perhaps it is the way we connected so readily. Whatever it is, however, I do not think it will be easily ignored."

That made Remus frown, as he tried to figure out what Severus meant. He had already admitted to finding Remus attractive, but this seemed to be something else entirely. "It's not the fact that I'm a virgin, is it?" he asked frankly, his blue eyes somber. "I have to say I don't much care for the thought of being pursued for something that no one has any business desiring to have from me. I'm not trying to be a challenge to you or to anyone. I am myself, that's all."

"I will not deny that the thought of schooling you in the art of love-making and being the first to make you writhe with pleasure is an appealing one," Severus answered with equal frankness. "Especially because I know it will make you blush beautifully," he added with a wicked little smirk. "However, if I wanted to deflower a virgin, there are plenty within my own country I could have at any time. It is a serious responsibility, and one I do not undertake lightly. Nor it is something I particularly desire in a lover. On the contrary, I prefer my partners to be experienced." He shook his head, still puzzled over the mystery of his intense desire for Remus Lupin. "I also cannot deny that being told no is a novel experience, and I am the type of man to desire what I cannot have, but I do not think it is that alone that makes me pursue you." He regarded Remus steadily for a moment, studying him. "Perhaps it is because you _are_ 'just you', and that is reason enough."

"I'm nothing special, even if I am the only one to refuse you," Remus protested. This conversation was making him feel odd, and he wasn't certain he understood either what Severus was saying or how he felt about it. "What if I had already been married or in a relationship - I mean a committed one," he added, realizing that he'd just dismissed his engagement to Dora as being of no consequence, and he winced. "If I'd not been a virgin, or even if I'd agreed to a one night stand? Perhaps you are building your attraction to me up all out of proportion to what it really is, and you would find the having was not nearly so attractive as the wanting."

"Perhaps." Severus inclined his head to acknowledge the point. "Had you been married or in a committed relationship, you would not be here now. You would have been given a tour of the palace and left to go on your merry way afterward. I do not take what belongs to someone else," he said sternly. "Perhaps my curiosity would have been satisfied had you agreed to share my bed, but..." He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, momentarily lost in thought. "Whether you believe it or not, you are different. Special." He fixed Remus with a piercing gaze. "Somehow, I doubt one night would have been enough. I suspect it would have merely whetted my appetite for more."

Somehow that admission made something with Remus that was long walled-off and denied quiver, and he drew in a deep breath, telling himself firmly not to let Severus' flattery go to his head. He'd already recognized that words like this from Severus' lips played to his vanity, and he couldn't let it go to his head, to lure him into thinking that what Severus wanted from him was any different than what Severus wanted from the others in his harem. Not that it mattered anyway, he reminded himself, wondering where in all these strange feelings his certainty of not being homosexual had gone. 

"I've told you, I'm not special at all," he said, shaking his head. "Perhaps you are simply longing for a reminder of your first lover, and I provide that; maybe that's why you feel like you must have me. I'm flattered, I really am; even if I don't return your desire, I can't help but be flattered to have a man of your wealth and power indicate an interest in me. But you don't know how I would be in bed, anyway, no matter what your vivid imagination may have conjured up. It's quite likely I'd be an immense disappointment, since you've probably built it up in your mind that I'd be anything but."

"Anyone who gets as excited as you do over ancient porcelain cannot possibly be a disappointment in bed," Severus said drolly. "You have an unmistakable spark of passion. It is simply a matter of finding the right way to coax it out."

Suddenly Remus' level of discomfort was more than he could take, and he rolled to his feet, walking a few steps from the table and away from Severus. A flowering bush was close at hand, and he reached out, letting his fingers trail gently over a snow white blossom, the rich scent heavy in the air. His celibacy wasn't something he'd ever really thought about before; it was simply something he'd not felt compelled to end until he met the right person. He'd never considered himself passionate about anything but his work; if he had been, surely he would have had a string of lovers by now! Desire was truly a foreign feeling for him, for while he had a fine appreciation of beauty in an absolute sense, he'd never felt moved to a point to do so much as kiss someone else. 

"Perhaps it isn't coaxable," he said, not turning around to face Severus. "I've lived all my life thus far without feeling compelled to take a lover, with the assumption that whomever I married would be the right one for me. But that's just an assumption. Some people just aren't sexual, you know. I've not missed it, to be honest. My work and traveling have always be enough to fulfill me."

Severus remained where he was and nibbled on some fruit rather than getting up and following Remus. In some ways, Remus was rather like a skittish animal, one that would bolt if cornered, and Severus knew now was not the time to crowd or push him, at least not in the physical sense. It was difficult, given Severus wanted nothing more than to _prove_ Remus was passionate and that his desire could indeed be coaxed out - by the right hands. But it was too soon for that. With any luck, Severus would have the chance to prove Remus could be fulfilled by more than work and travel, but not yet.

"Just because no one has made the effort to coax out your desire before now does not mean it cannot be done," Severus said, in lieu of jumping to his feet, striding over to Remus, and kissing him breathless. "Perhaps the attempts have been inadequate. Or made by the wrong gender," he added pointedly. "Whatever the case, I am not prepared to give up on you or your dormant passion yet. I predict that when you find the right person to unleash it, it will be a powerful force indeed, all the more potent for having been denied so long."

Biting his lip, Remus considered that for a moment, then he shrugged. "It's a moot point at the moment," he replied. "Please... I'm not comfortable with this any longer. Can't we talk about something else? I'm feeling the desire to run away at the moment, and since I know I won't get far, that would only anger you and frustrate me beyond measure."

Severus was hardly surprised; Remus always seemed to back away when the conversation grew too intense - or perhaps came too close to the truth. But he had promised not to take what was not offered or given, which meant he couldn't kiss Remus to prove his point, and he found he didn't want to push Remus too hard. Nudge him, perhaps. But he didn't want to cause Remus genuine distress, and so he shrugged and nodded his acquiescence to Remus' request.

"Come with me, then," he said, rising to his feet. "I will take you to my personal library and let you spend the evening there. I have some... business to attend to, but I will see you again at bedtime."

Remus whirled, eyes wide, as he wondered if Severus was going to go off to one of his lovers, having become frustrated with him. He had no right to feel the churning sickness in his stomach that the thought gave him, but it was one thing he couldn't fight down. "I see," he said, dropping his gaze and turning away again. "I don't feel much like reading, if you don't mind. Perhaps I'll just go look at the porcelain again."

It didn't take psychic powers to divine the direction of Remus' thoughts, especially with the way he drooped, and Severus tutted and shook his head.

"Such a suspicious mind you have," he said reproachfully. "If you must know, I only thought to give you a respite and use the free time to pay a call on my mother. Not," he said primly, lifting his chin with a proud tilt, "sneak off to have wild, depraved sex with my harem."

Remus' back stiffened, and his face burned with humiliation that Severus had read him so accurately, but he refused to turn around or acknowledge his relief at Severus' reply. "What you do with your time is none of my business," he said, trying to make his tone cold and distant, but it only came out husky. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, and it's not my place to tell you you can't do something if you wish to do it. I was only caught by surprise, that's all, thinking that you were angry with me for wanting to change the subject."

Severus clamped his hand on Remus' shoulder and made him turn, and he hooked his fingers beneath Remus' chin, tilting his face up so that Remus had to look at him. "No, I do not have to explain myself to you," he said matter-of-factly. "And no, it is not your place to tell me I may or may not do anything I please. Yet I _am_ explaining and I am _not_ angry, which should tell you something."

It was difficult to meet Severus' eyes, but Remus did it, donning the mask of calmness that he had often used to help him keep his distance from uncomfortable situations. "It tells me you have a great deal of patience," he said quietly, resisting the urge to step back from Severus' touch. "Thank you for that."

"You needn't thank me," Severus murmured. At this proximity, it was difficult not to be enchanted anew by the dusting of freckles on Remus' nose or the curve of his lips, but Severus forced himself not to act on the impulse that urged him to bend and kiss Remus in a way designed to see whether he was the one who could lure out Remus' passion or not. Instead, he released Remus' chin and stepped back, removing himself from temptation's grasp. "Now then. Do you wish to view the porcelain again or would you prefer the library after all?"

Remus considered the question as he tried to suppress his feeling of loss as Severus stepped away. "Perhaps I'll just go to bed, since we were up so late last night," he said, shrugging slightly but feeling more relaxed nonetheless. "It's been a rather intense week, all told, and I'm sure the rest will improve my mood."

"As you wish." Severus nodded and turned, moving away on silent bare feet. "I will join you later. Rest well," he added, glancing back once over his shoulder before leaving Remus alone at last.

Remus stared after Severus, wondering if perhaps the talk of his mother was a diversion. But Severus had no reason to lie, unless he felt that Remus might be jealous or angry, and even then, he might feel he could use that to his advantage. He really was out of his league, dealing with a man who brokered multi-billion pound deals with some of the richest and most influential people and nations in the world. No doubt he was going to have to hold quite firm to what he believed in or Severus would have him doubting if he knew his own name.

With a sigh, he turned and headed into the palace, deciding to ask Alim for something to help him sleep. It wouldn't do to be awake, tossing and turning, when Severus returned. Above all else, he had to seem to remain unaffected by Severus' attempts to woo him, unfazed by any doubt about the path he had chosen. To do anything else would lead him to madness... although he had the sinking feeling he was headed in that direction, no matter what he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus had awoken slowly that morning, feeling groggy and unsettled despite the length of his sleep. Alim had been most accommodating and had brought him a sleeping draught, his dark eyes amused as Remus had asked tartly if it was the same kind that had given him such a beastly headache the last time. Assured that it wasn't, Remus had downed the dose and gone to bed, falling into a sleep that had been deep but unfortunately not dreamless.

He'd not allowed himself the luxury of feeling relief when he'd seen Severus in the bed with him, instead moving slowly and silently to leave Severus sleeping. He'd needed to escape, not ready to face Severus again until he'd had several cups of strong tea and given himself a stern lecture. His defenses had been badly battered the night before, and he needed to rebuild them before having to undergo another sally from a determined sultan.

As it was, he'd not seen Severus at all since that morning, and he wasn't certain why he didn't feel as relieved as he thought he should by that fact. Distracted, he'd gone about surveying yet another room of treasures in the palace, trying to lose himself in the work that used to bring him such joy. He did manage to feel a sense of accomplishment in cataloging an entire century of the family tapestries, cross referencing the pictures on the fabric with events in Slythistan's history. He'd taken pictures as well, high resolution ones that would reproduce well in a book. Yet in many ways, he was only going through the motions until time to meet up with Severus again.

Returning to his quarters, he'd allowed Hamad to dress him without even noticing what he was putting on, then walked toward the dining chamber, feeling quite pensive indeed. Alim opened the door, and Remus couldn't tell from his expression what sort of reception he might expect from Severus, but he pinned a smile on his face, unaware of how uncertain he looked. "Hello," he said, greeting Severus but not quite meeting his eyes, almost afraid of what he might see.

Severus stood by one of the floor-to-ceiling windows with his hands clasped behind his back, gazing out but not really seeing the landscape beyond; his black robes matched his mood, and his features were drawn in stern, implacable lines. His shoulders were stiff, and his back was ramrod straight, tension radiating from every line of his body, and he had not yet made the transition from Severus the ruler to Severus the man as he normally did by the time he met with Remus at the end of the day.

He glanced over his shoulder when the door opened, and he nodded a greeting. "You may dine without me," he said tersely. "I have little appetite at present." He paused, remembering how sensitive Remus had been to his words the night before, and he continued, attempting to soften his tone somewhat. "It has nothing to do with you. I am distracted by the unpleasant events of the day."

Remus looked up quickly at Severus' tone of voice, worried that he was about to be sent away, then he relaxed slightly as Severus assured him that his mood wasn't because of what had passed between them the night before. He felt a sense of concern, seeing the way that Severus appeared so tense and angry, and since he wasn't the cause to begin with, he immediately wanted to do what he could to make it better.

Crossing the room, he laid a hand on Severus' arm. "I'm not hungry either. Would you like to tell me what happened today? I doubt there is much I could do to fix whatever it is, but I can listen. You obviously are quite upset, and I'd like to help if I can."

Under different circumstances, Severus might have been encouraged by the touch, but at the moment, he was in no mood to appreciate it. He had been tempted to forgo the evening with Remus in favor of seeking counsel - and solace - from Regulus and Kingsley; they had calmed and soothed him before, and they knew how to handle his temper, while Remus was still wary of him and distant, and he had not yet seen Severus' temper unleashed. But after their disagreement the night before, he decided avoiding Remus was not the best idea, foul mood or not, when Remus was apt to take it personally.

"After the war, some of my predecessor's most loyal followers escaped," he said at last. At this point, he was angry enough to let pessimism color everything, and he was inclined to doubt Remus would be a permanent member of his household, so confiding in him was possibly foolish and a waste of time, but Severus was here and still seething even though hours had passed since he had heard the news, and so he decided to explain. "They fled the country," he continued, his voice flat and devoid of emotion - a warning sign to those who knew him. "But two of them - a madwoman and her equally deranged husband - have returned. They were found within the borders of Slythistan and arrested. I want them dead."

"I take it they are killers?" Remus asked, tilting his head to one side and looking at Severus calmly, unfazed by his anger. "Then I can't blame you. You sacrificed much in the war, and I know you had friends and family die, so it's only natural to want justice. It's when justice becomes vengeance that you might run into danger, but it sounds as though in this case, they are certainly better off dead."

"I have been advised," Severus ground out through clenched teeth, his hands curling into fists by his sides, "that showing mercy would cast me in a more benevolent light. That sentencing them to life imprisonment would appear more merciful than ordering their execution. I am not certain I care about appearing merciful when it comes to those two. They are responsible for the death of someone I cared deeply about. I would see them dead for that alone, regardless of the threat they pose to the peace I have forged and of their past crimes."

Remus considered that. "I can see where people would say that mercy would make you appear generous. But remember Portia's words from _The Merchant of Venice_? 'The quality of mercy is not strain'd, it droppeth as a gentle rain from Heaven.' If you are forced to give mercy, to grant a pardon that you do not feel, it's not truly mercy at all. Your true feelings will come out eventually, you know, and people will think you were coerced for other reasons to spare them execution. It might make it seem as though you were afraid to execute them, or that they had something on you, some power over you that caused you to spare them. If you truly feel they are a threat to your country, if they have violated your laws and are beyond redemption, then you are better off removing them completely. You're already a benevolent ruler, and anyone with any sense can see that. You don't need to court false praise for an action contrary to the exact qualities which caused your people to elect you in the first place."

Severus listened with growing surprise; he expected Remus to argue for mercy as well, not encourage him to act on his first impulse. "They are guilty of crimes committed during the war," he said, turning away from the window and facing Remus at last. "However, they have returned, claiming they desire asylum and forgiveness for their 'mistakes', not to stir up discontent. I am not inclined to believe them. I would not be surprised if it was a ruse, a ploy to burrow in and cause trouble, perhaps even lead a revolt in the name of their fallen master."

"Hmmm... Well, if they are war criminals, have they already been tried? If so, and the sentence of death was passed, you can simply let that stand." Remus tilted his head, looking at Severus with frank blue eyes. "You have to act in the best interests of your country. If you are worried about what people will think - although somehow I just can't see that - all you have to do is find people directly hurt by them and have them give public condemnation, which I have no doubt people would be willing to do, given the chance. Wrath is a uniquely human emotion, it seems; I'm sure if they have hurt others, you will have no trouble finding as many people who support your feelings in the matter as people looking to spare them."

"No doubt," Severus replied dryly. He released a sharp breath and raked his fingers through his hair, moving away from Remus and beginning to pace restlessly. "They fled the country before they could be brought to trial," he admitted. "I suppose they could be tried retroactively, but the war is a decade behind us, and many people have mellowed in the wake of peace and prosperity. If their crimes were fresher in the minds of the public, it would be different. Even my image has changed; the emphasis is no longer on my role as a war hero any longer, but rather on my role as diplomat."

"That does present a bit more difficulty," Remus admitted with a sigh. He surprised himself by the way he felt the need to justify Severus' feelings about the deaths of the two people who had hurt him, when normally he might have said that sparing them would cost Severus nothing. In this case, however, that didn't seem to be the case. Perhaps what Severus needed was to figure out how he really felt, once his anger and bitterness were stripped away. "Still, you could probably get witnesses enough to convict them, if their crimes were heinous enough. In some ways, perhaps this is less about vengeance, or even justice, than closure. There are others who were hurt by them as much as you were hurt. Why don't you gather them together and discuss this with them? Then you will offer them a chance to give voice to their pain and perhaps help them heal. Maybe it would help you heal, as well, in a way that simply ordering their deaths might not."

It was sensible advice, and had Severus not been so angry, he might have agreed straight-away, but he bared his teeth and growled, his pacing growing more restless. He had been a ruthless warrior during the war, and the hardened core within him that had sustained him during the war had not simply disappeared because the war was over; it was an integral part of who he was. "My image may have changed with the public, but _I_ have not. I want vengeance, not healing."

"Justice is noble; vengeance, particularly unreasoned vengeance, hurts the one who feels it more than the person toward whom it's directed," Remus cautioned. He could see Severus was getting ramped up again, and he needed to diffuse it quickly, to help Severus see that whatever action he took, he had to understand his own reasons for doing and then follow through coolly and calmly. "Take the case of Sweeney Todd. His thirst for vengeance destroyed him and everything he claimed to love."

Severus whirled to face him, frowning. "Sweeney Todd? Is this another one of your stories?"

"And if it is?" Remus asked, giving Severus a quick smile and widening his eyes beguilingly before plunging straight in, counting on Severus' correct politeness to keep him from interrupting before Remus had hooked him into the tale. "There was a barber named Benjamin Barker, who lived in London with his wife Lucy and his infant daughter, Joanna. They weren't very well to-do, but they were happy and very much in love. One day, a corrupt and villainous judge, Turpin, caught sight of Lucy and lusted after her so much that he had Benjamin framed on trumped up charges and deported to Australia. It was many, many years before he could return, but when he did, Benjamin searched in vain for his wife and daughter, not knowing their fate."

Severus braced his fists on his hips, his frown deepening. "If this is a cautionary tale about vengeance, I am not convinced. It sounds to me as if this Barker fellow had good reason to seek revenge."

"And I would agree," Remus said. "Especially when he returned to his old neighborhood and a woman named Mrs. Lovett recognized him and told him that Turpin had raped Lucy, who had poisoned herself in despair afterwards. Turpin had then taken in Joanna as his ward, and she, now a young woman, was still in Turpin's care, locked within his home and never allowed to leave.

"Benjamin was justifiably enraged, but Turpin escaped his attempts at vengeance; the judge was far too evil and crafty himself to succumb to any easy ruse, for he had many, many enemies. This sent Benjamin into a fit of madness, and he began to call himself not Benjamin Barker, but Sweeney Todd. He swore to kill as many people as he could, and Mrs. Lovett, who ran a shop selling meat pies, suggested that as Todd killed people in his barber shop, she could turn the bodies into meat pies. And so they did, and both of them became incredibly successful.

"Mrs. Lovett had adopted an orphan boy named Tobias after Todd killed his guardian, and the boy, Tobias, worked in the shop without ever knowing exactly where the delicious meat came from for Mrs. Lovett's pies. He and Mrs. Lovett had to constantly shoo away a crazy old beggar woman, who seemed drawn to the shop, almost as though she knew what was going on, and this made Mrs. Lovett very nervous. The killings continued, with Todd becoming more and more deranged, but no amount of murder could ever make up for what he had lost.

"His daughter, Joanna, had fallen in love with a sailor named Anthony, and Todd found out about it and resolved to help them so that at least Joanna could escape from Turpin's grasp. Turpin caught wind of this, however, and came to Todd's barbershop to thwart the plan. He agreed to getting a shave - being a very vain man, and Todd played to that - but Todd slit his throat and dropped him down into the basement just as he had all the other bodies.

"At last, Tobias realized something odd was going on, and he confronted Mrs. Lovett, who determined that unfortunately she must kill the boy to keep their secret safe. She was in love with Sweeney Todd, you see, and would protect him at all costs. She lured Tobias to the basement, but Tobias managed to get away, and when Todd went to dispose of the judge's body, he found the door to the basement open where Tobias ran out, and the old beggar woman was in there instead. He killed her, slitting her throat without thought, and when he turned her body over, he realized something horrible: the beggar woman was none other than his wife, Lucy, and he had never even recognized her. Mrs. Lovett then confessed that she lied; Lucy had taken poison, but it hadn't killed her, only damaged her mind. Todd killed Mrs. Lovett for what she had done, and he returned to cradle Lucy's body, distraught over what his blind thirst for vengeance had unwittingly cost him. Tobias then returned to the basement, and seeing that Todd had killed the only mother he had ever known, took Todd's razor and approached him. Having nothing to live for, Sweeney Todd made no protest at all as Tobias slit his throat and ended his life."

Severus listened, his anger slowly fading as the tale of the hapless barber unfolded. It was an exaggerated horror story, but Severus could understand the point of it - and understand why Remus had recounted it. Listening to the story had allowed him to stop thinking about his own problem for a moment, long enough for him to realize he needed to step back and think about the issue rationally instead of letting his own emotions color his reactions - and his actions - the way Sweeney Todd had done. He was no closer to making a decision than he had been, but he had some perspective now, which he had lacked before.

"I see," he said in a quieter voice. "The point is well taken."

Remus drew in a breath, having rushed through the story so that he could get it all out before Severus lost patience. Thankfully Severus had understood what he was trying to convey, and he smiled sympathetically. "You are a good person, Severus. You'll make the right decision. You just need to make sure that you're making it for the right reasons, so you'll be able to look at yourself in the mirror afterward."

Severus drew in a deep breath and released it slowly; it was difficult, releasing his anger and attempting to think like a reasonable, fair man when all his instincts called for blood, and he knew he would not be able to reach a decision that night. But he had something to think about when his temper threatened to rule his reason, and that was a start, at least.

"You are right," he said at last.

 

"Of course I am. It's one of my biggest faults," Remus replied, keeping his tone light. He wanted to help Severus, and for the moment, it seemed keeping him calm was the key. "Now... if you still don't feel like dinner, how about some wine at least? Storytelling is thirsty work, and I hate to drink alone."

"One drink, perhaps." Severus smoothed his hand over his hair and straightened his robes; he was still agitated enough that he knew he wouldn't be good company, however. "But I should excuse myself this evening. I am not the best company at present."

"Nonsense," Remus replied tartly, oddly feeling much more certain of himself when he'd entered the room. His mother had often told him he was a natural caretaker, wanting to help others, and it was certainly true in this case. "You said you wanted me in your harem, did you not? That you wanted to woo me properly? Well, then, hiding away your bad moods and tempers is hardly fair, because those things are a normal part of any ongoing relationship, right? I hardly expect you to be a saint, and a case of the grumps is not going to scare me off. If it did, you'd certainly be getting a bad deal if I did agree to stay. Now I can do something that will help, if you like, but I will put a caveat on it up front that this is definitely nothing sexual, just something I will offer. My mother gets terrible migraines, with stiffness in her neck and shoulders, and long ago, I learned to give a proper massage to help ease her pain. If you'd like, I'll do the same for you. I can tell just from the way you're standing that if you were any more tense and brittle, you'd shatter into a million pieces."

Severus stared at him, stunned that Remus would offer to touch him in such a way for all his protestations that there was nothing sexual about it and stunned that Remus thought giving him a massage would make him _less_ tense. Still, it was an opportunity to feel Remus' hands on him _somewhere_ , and he supposed Remus had a point about not withdrawing because he was in a foul mood. But the way Remus phrased it made him raise his eyebrows.

"Are you implying I have a chance to woo you successfully or are you merely throwing my words back at me to make a point?" he asked.

Remus blinked at that, then sighed. "Does it matter? I agreed to stay and let you try to woo me, telling you I didn't think you would be successful. I've not tried to avoid you, or you touching me, and may I remind you that you had your head in my lap the other day, and I didn't push you away? You said you also wanted to be friends, and I'd like that, too. Friends do things for each other, don't they, to help them relax? _If_ you were to have a chance - and I'm not saying that I've changed my original position - being my friend is certainly a good start. Nor would I knowingly throw your words back at you, and I've had plenty of opportunity. But it's your choice. I would no more force myself on you than you would on me."

Severus grimaced and waved one hand irritably; he was in no mood to argue, and he was not in the proper frame of mind to battle with words or pay attention to subtle nuances in their conversation. He was annoyed and fatigued, and he simply wanted to forget the entire day for a while.

"Very well," he said. "Be my _friend_ , if you like. For what it is worth, I am indeed getting a headache."

Remus nodded, hoping that he could help improve Severus' mood. He nodded to one of the servants who stood quietly to one side, miming a drink, then gestured toward one of the chairs, a comfortable one with a back low enough for him to have access to Severus' shoulders. "Have a seat, and hopefully you'll be able to relax soon."

Severus sat down heavily in the chair Remus indicated and clasped his hands loosely in his lap, his posture straight and stiff. "Now what? I assume bare skin will not be involved," he said, his tone sardonic.

Remus moved behind the chair, regretting the impulse which had lead him to offer to do this, since Severus was being so terribly ungracious about it. But it was far too late to back out now, and he settled his hands on Severus' shoulders as a servant offered the sultan a glass of wine. "Just relax," he said, and began to press his thumbs into the tense knots he could feel at the base of Severus' neck.

Severus accepted the wine with a terse nod of thanks and took a deep swallow; he had no doubt the massage would not be the least bit relaxing, but perhaps he could find solace in the depths of a wine bottle. "Just relax," he muttered sourly. He hadn't touched or been touched in over a week aside from the little teasing tastes he had managed to steal, and now Remus was voluntarily rubbing his neck, and he was meant to _relax_. HAH, he thought, his scowl deepening.

The muscles of Severus' neck and shoulders were rock hard, but Remus had a lot of experience with trying to soothe such aches. His skillful fingers worked patiently along the tendons of Severus' neck, down into the upper slopes of his shoulders, easing as best he could. As he worked, he hummed softly, a tuneless sort of croon that he hoped would help Severus let go of his temper and allow himself to relax. 

Closing his eyes, Severus tried to forget it was Remus touching him and pretend it was just another masseur, one of many who had attended him in the past; that helped somewhat, although it was difficult to let go and let himself relax when he was far more inclined to cling to his grumpiness at the moment. But despite himself, he felt his shoulders slumping, and he released a long, slow sigh.

Encouraged by Severus' sudden release of tension and the breathless sigh, Remus kept working on Severus, sweeping aside his long, dark hair so that he could press his thumbs to the vertebrae in Severus' neck, working at them slowly and gently. He concentrated on letting the blood flow to his hands, warming them so that he could give even more relief. The woman from whom he'd learned to do this, an old friend of his mother's, had told him that it was possible to do real healing, if one focused on passing energy from themselves into the person they were touching. Remus wasn't certain he put any real stock in that, but he felt that it couldn't hurt, and so he imagined letting his own calmness flow into Severus. 

Severus bent his head forward as Remus began working on his neck; the tension was easing up in his shoulders at least, but he was acutely aware of the warmth of Remus' hands on his skin, sending little tingles down the length of his spine.

Slowly but surely, Remus worked his way up Severus' neck, then along the base of his hairline, rubbing in tiny circles. He continued, moving up behind Severus' ears, then he placed his fingers on Severus' temples, his motions slow and firm. "Relax," he murmured. "Let all the pain and tension flow out from you and into me. You're going to breathe slowly now... in.... out... in... out... With every exhalation, you'll relax a bit more, the pain flowing away like water." 

Severus had the petulant urge not to cooperate, but he _did_ have a headache, and having Remus rub his temples did feel good; he found himself breathing slowly as Remus directed, and the throbbing pain in his head began to recede. He sighed again, a softer sound this time, but he kept his eyes closed even as he began to relax at last.

Remus kept up the gentle motions, attuned to the way Severus was breathing and to the way, bit by bit, the tautness in his body began to ease. He'd done this many, many times for his mother, and so he could read the signs, varying the pressure and the speed of his motions to provide the fullest effect. He wished he'd thought to ask the servants for some oil scented with lavender, a scent which was very effective in aiding relaxation, but it was too late for that. 

The pain faded, leaving Severus with no distractions from the warmth of Remus' fingers and the knowledge that if he leaned back only a little, he could rest against Remus, perhaps even pillow his head on Remus' shoulder. If things were different, Remus might wind his arms around Severus' shoulders and bend to kiss his temple or his cheek; he might even murmur words of affection and reassurance in that husky voice of his. But things were not different, and Severus would receive no solace other than this tonight. He would not have the comfort of lying in another's arms; he would sleep on his side of the bed, alone. He could not even seek the company of someone who _would_ offer what he needed after such a harrowing day, lest he undermine all the progress he had made with Remus.

A fresh wave of melancholy swept over him, tinged with an ache of loneliness, and he sat up straight once more. "Thank you," he said politely as he rose to his feet and moved away from Remus' tormenting hands. "My headache is gone, and I feel much better. I think perhaps I should eat something now. No doubt a full stomach will help both my body and my mind."

The way Severus was so exquisitely correct was like a bucket of cold water being dumped on Remus' head, but he hid his flash of hurt behind a quick smile. "Yes, of course," he murmured, unconsciously clenching his hands as though to hold the warmth of Severus' skin. He'd done what he set out to do, which was to make Severus feel better; or at least he hoped he had, and that Severus wasn't prevaricating. He turned and headed toward the table, letting out his breath in a slow, silent sigh; it was going to be a very long night, no doubt, and he only hoped that Severus would find some peace from his tormented thoughts at last.


	10. Chapter 10

After a day spent quietly continuing his work on the historical tapestries, Remus returned to his room in time to dress for dinner. The events of the previous evening, with Severus' mood being as bad as Remus had ever seen it, left him wondering if Severus had the patience to continue his wooing or if he was ready to call it quits and give Remus up as a lost cause. Remus had rather mixed feelings about that, which disturbed him, and he tried so hard to convince himself that his disappointment would be purely because of losing access to the treasures in the castle that he almost succeeded in convincing himself.

Almost.

He took a shower in the opulent bathroom, more to help himself relax than because he'd gotten dirty in the immaculate palace. His damp hair curled about his ears, and Hamad rolled his eyes when Remus told him to leave it, although Remus did acquiesce to Hamad's insistence that he should wear the baby-blue silk robe that matched his eyes again. If Hamad had had his way, Remus would never wear the same thing twice in the Sultan's presence, but at Remus' threat to order robes of dusty brown tweed, the valet had backed down and grumbled quietly that he'd never seen anyone given access to so much who wanted so little.

Perhaps that was the story of his life, Remus mused as he stepped into his sandals and ran his fingers through his hair. There was a knock on the door, and Remus nodded for Hamad to answer it. "It's no doubt Alim... although he's a bit early."

But when Hamad opened the door, it was not Alim who stood waiting on the other side, but Severus himself. He had plans to take Remus on a tour of the harem, and he had decided it would be easier and quicker to go to Remus' rooms himself rather than wait for Remus to come to him when they would end up returning to the same area Remus had just come from.

He was in a better mood than he had been the night before, although he was still undecided about what to do with the captured war criminals. He was also still feeling the lack of intimacy and contact; he was not a touchy-feely man by nature, but he had grown accustomed to having a certain amount of affection. Not sex, necessarily, but the kind of supportive, casual touches that spoke of intimacy and attachment. He hadn't realized how accustomed he had become to the affection of his lovers or how much it helped ease the strain of his burdens until suddenly he was bereft of it, and now, he was feeling a bit lost and a bit impatient. But continued grumpiness would not help him win over Remus Lupin, and so he attempted to regain his usual composure as he faced another night of careful courtship.

"Good evening," he said as Hamad stood aside to let him enter. "I trust you had a productive day."

Remus was surprised to see the sultan himself, and he smiled quickly, hoping this was a sign that Severus was feeling better, and his own pensiveness lightened considerably. "It was, yes. I spent more time looking at the tapestries," he said, walking to the door. He reached out to touch Severus' forehead gently. "I hope your headache didn't come back today. Your frown line isn't too deep, but I can still see it."

"I am fine," Severus replied brusquely. "If the frown line is still there, it is because I have not yet made a decision regarding the matter we discussed yesterday." He looked at Remus, noting the way Remus' hair curled around his face, making him look like an innocent choir boy, and the way his robes made the color of his eyes even more vivid, and unconsciously, Severus frowned, the line between his eyebrows deepening as he was forcibly reminded of what a delectable temptation Remus presented. "You look very nice," he said at last. "That color suits you."

The tell-tale blush colored Remus' cheeks, and he dropped his hand. "Thank you," he replied, lowering his eyes for a moment before forcing them back up to Severus' face. Perhaps Severus wasn't feeling as much better as he hoped, and his smile became hesitant. "So do you, but then you always do, you know. I don't think I've ever seen anyone who manages to always look so regal, even when you're relaxed... and especially when you aren't."

Severus glanced at him, surprised by the compliment; it was the first time he could recall that Remus had commented on his appearance, although saying he looked 'regal' wasn't as encouraging as saying he looked dashing, sexy, or delectable would have been. "Thank you," he replied, the frown line easing a bit again. "I suppose some might say that being 'to the manor born' helped me transition into this role. The less charitable might say I was simply born a haughty bugger with a stick up my arse."

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "I suspect the former is true, and for the latter... well, far be it from me to contemplate what's been up your arse." He realized what he said, and his eyes went wide, and he clapped a hand over his mouth as he turned crimson. "I don't believe I said that! I'm so sorry!"

Severus couldn't quite believe Remus had said that either, especially since Remus had been so skittish about innuendo before, and he wondered if the slip was a telling one or just an unfortunate gaffe. Ha gazed down at Remus haughtily and ignored the muffled sputtering from Hamad. "For the record, I am more of a top. I prefer not to bottom except on rare occasions." He paused, and his expression turned evil. "If you ever meet the men of my harem, you can best judge for yourself who might have been given the honor of putting their what up my arse."

No doubt if it were possible Remus' pale skin would have burst into flame, so red did he blush at Severus' words. He'd not been thinking when he made his comment; it was simply another of the plays on words that he enjoyed and could be rather adept at. Except when it landed him in the middle of feeling like he'd stuck his foot in his mouth all the way up to his knee. 

But the thought of finding out who had been given the honor of topping Severus was a dash of cold water, and something that he most assuredly did _not_ want to contemplate. His stomach churned again, and he wished that he could sink into the ground and disappear, but that was, unfortunately, impossible, and he swallowed against the sick feeling he had no right feeling. It simply couldn't be jealousy. That was impossible!

"I'd prefer not," he said weakly, then looked past Severus at the door, thinking that a dip in the fountain wouldn't go amiss right now. "So... I take it we're not dining in your chambers? Or were you simply on your way past?"

Severus suppressed a sigh at the blatant change of topic; he thought he might have glimpsed a flash of jealousy in Remus' eyes, but it was likely the product of his imagination or of wishful thinking. "I thought I would give you a tour of the harem before dinner," he said. "The historic location, I mean, which is not in use today. My men have their own chambers, like this one," he added, sweeping one hand around to encompass the room.

"That sounds interesting," Remus replied, and he started toward the door, needing to move so that he could try to cool down his still warm face. If Severus had suggested going out to throw rocks, he would have agreed just as readily, even if he knew that it was only an illusion of escaping his tangled feelings to get out of the room. "I'd wondered if the palace had a traditional seraglio. Some that I've read about had hidden passages so that the sultan could sneak off to see the harem without anyone knowing he was gone. I suppose when a person's whereabouts are tracked so thoroughly, he might like the thought of having one aspect of his life that isn't being watched over."

"He might indeed," Severus said dryly as he headed for the door and led the way down the corridor. "Especially in this age of digital photography, video cameras, and the internet. There is little privacy to be had when one is a public figure. I suppose I should count myself fortunate, however, that the world beyond my borders has little interest in me; I get enough publicity from within."

"There is more interest than you might think," Remus said, feeling himself begin to relax a bit as they got onto a more neutral topic. "I was able to find quite a bit of information before I arrived, although I admit a great deal of it had to do with the war. I was actually surprised to see everything was in such wonderful condition; it's a feat, considering the destruction you went through."

"As a country, we were resilient and motivated," Severus replied. "Not to mention industrious. I devoted the first few years of my reign to restoration, literally and figuratively. I donated money from my personal funds, and I performed physical labor. There are buildings all around the city that can boast of nails that were hammered by a sultan."

Remus turned his head, looking at Severus with a mixture of awe and admiration. "That's fantastic! I was impressed with your accomplishments before, but even more so now. To lend your hand in a literal way to rebuilding your country shows a level of dedication beyond what I've heard about any other ruler." He paused for a moment. "I didn't think I could think you were any more of a perfect choice for your country, but I do. You were born for this, it's obvious. Your country is very, very lucky to have you. And I feel very humbled that someone like you considers someone like me worthy for inclusion in your life, no matter what the capacity."

Severus shook his head, his lips compressed into a thin line. "Do not praise me too highly," he said firmly. "My motives were not entirely altruistic. There were things that happened... things I had to let happen when I was a spy during the war..." He trailed off, not wanting to voice those thoughts aloud. "I owed my people much for that. What I did after the war was my penance. My redemption, if you will, for what I had to do during the war."

"I've read about the war, even though I didn't live it, of course, and I can honestly say I think you're too hard on yourself," Remus countered. "Yes, I'm well aware I don't know everything you did, but if you wanted to talk about it, I'm willing to listen. The very fact that you feel a burden on your conscience proves what kind of man you are and shows that you are worthy of absolution." He laid a hand on Severus' arm, his eyes full of sincerity. "If you had not done what you did, the consequences for everyone around you would have been dire, and all that you have saved would have been lost. I should think that by your election, you should see that your people have forgiven anything you might have done, but I know what kind of man you are, even on such short acquaintance."

Regulus and Kingsley had told Severus much the same thing, but he still felt the sting of guilt on his conscience at times; it had eased over the past ten years, but he used it to motivate himself when he grew frustrated with the difficulties and demands of his position. "I thank you," he said, glancing at Remus. "You needn't worry that I flagellate myself unduly, however. I am a pragmatist, and I know what I did was necessary for the greater good. That does not make it any easier to bear at times, but I have learned to live with it. I use it as a reminder so that I will never become complacent or worse, become like my predecessor, even to the smallest degree."

"I can't see you as ever being complacent." Remus shook his head. "Much less like that madman. You have far too much integrity, for one thing... well, other than perhaps when it comes to tweedy British History professors." His smile was teasing, and he lifted a brow. "Perhaps I ought to just stay around after all, to deflate your ego if it ever seems in danger of getting too large. You've plenty of men in your harem, but I suspect I'd make a perfect court jester."

"If that is what it takes to convince you to stay." Severus didn't wait for a response to that, hurrying ahead to the entrance of the old seraglio instead. The door was unlocked, although the heavy bolts and bars were still in place to show how heavily this area had once been guarded. He opened the heavy door and pushed it wide, gesturing for Remus to precede him inside. "Behold, the seraglio. A hundred years ago, you might have found yourself locked away in here to while away the hours in the presence of pampered, bored men of the harem and the eunuchs who served and guarded them."

Remus stepped through the door, impressed with the massive size of it and the way it resembled nothing else so much as the door to a bank vault. In a way, that was apt, though, for the concubines of the harem were guarded with the jealousy of any other of the ancient sultan's treasures. "I think I should have been bored out of my mind as well," he said, blinking as his vision adjusted to the dim lighting within. Then he blinked again, this time in shock, as he took in the opulent quarters that generations of women had once called home.

To say that the decor was decadent was equivalent to comparing the coarsest burlap to the finest silk. There were lavish draperies and fantastic mosaics on the wall, and low tables scattered about that were lavishly carved and decorated with what could only be real gems. A throne stood against one wall, covered in gilt and more gems, and Remus' eyes widened as he realized exactly what some of the carvings upon it represented. There were indulgent displays of excess everywhere he looked, and everything blazed with color even though the windows were shuttered, and he blessed the fact, because the riot of tones would no doubt make his eyes bleed in full sunlight. The effect was quite different from what he had expected, and he turned wide eyes to Severus.

"It's...." He wished he could say it was breathtaking, or awe-inspiring, or even decadent, but those descriptions fell far short. He fumbled for words, then shook his head. "It's a bit over the top, isn't it?"

"One might call it that if one wishes to be tactful," Severus said, clasping his hands behind his back as he looked around, struck by the overwhelming gaudiness as he always was when he came in here, which was not often. "One might also call it tacky, if one does not wish to be tactful. But this was the sultan's playground, filled with excesses and delights to stimulate - or in some cases, overstimulate - the senses. It was also a showcase, with each concubine vying to catch the sultan's eye. More money was poured into this area and lavished on those who lived in it than I care to think about."

"I can only imagine what it could be like filled with overdressed women in silks and jewelry," Remus replied, relieved that Severus seemed to find the whole thing as garishly tasteless as he did. He stepped further into the room, glancing closely at some of the tables, then approaching the throne. He'd been right about what he'd thought the carvings upon it looked like, and the blatantly phallic shapes looked more absurd than arousing. 

"Good heavens, did they think this think was supposed to inspire lust or a fit of laughter?" he asked, shaking his head and chuckling. "Either that, or the sultan who ordered it had serious issues, either a need to overcompensate for a perceived lack, or..." He glanced sideways at Severus, a wicked smile on his lips. "Perhaps the sultan himself preferred a reminder of what he'd rather have."

Severus raised one eyebrow, surprised by the comment. "Perhaps so," he replied smoothly. "After all, not all of my predecessors had the freedom to indulge their true preferences as I do. Some had harems that consisted of both men and women, but I am the first to have an entirely male harem." He approached the throne and sat down in it, lounging comfortably. "Sometimes I see the appeal of having a throng of nubile men vying for my attention," he said with a little smirk. "But if I were to reopen the seraglio, I would require a great deal of renovation. I suppose, in the interest of preserving history, I will have to let it stand and content myself without the pleasures of all that vying and fawning."

"Probably for the best," Remus said lightly, averting his gaze at the thought of a bevy of young, athletic, scantily clad men all fawning at Severus and begging for his favor. "You wouldn't want to become like King Midas, you know. It's better to know when enough is enough."

"Oh?" Severus leaned back in the gaudy chair, sensing another of Remus' stories coming on. He rested his folded hands on his midsection and watched Remus with hooded eyes, his demeanor much like that of a king awaiting entertainment from his jester. "I assume you are about to enlighten me as to what lesson his fate has to teach."

Remus glanced at Severus, then stepped back and swept the sultan an over-exaggerated, flamboyant bow, since the surroundings seemed to demand such. "Yes, your highness," he said. Straightening, he gestured at their surroundings. "It seems only fitting, surrounded as we are by all this richness. Midas, you see, was a great king, and while he was kind enough and a decent ruler, he didn't tend to think too deeply about consequences. He was also very, very wealthy, but like most men, he wanted more. Even the treasures of your palace would not have been enough to satisfy him. But as I said, he did have a kind heart, and so one day when he was walking in the royal gardens and saw an old satyr sleeping on his royal flowers, he didn't have him punished. Instead he brought the satyr inside and fed him and let him rest for ten days."

"That seems harmless enough," Severus said, leaning his chin in his hand and stretching his long legs out in front of him. "Midas does not sound like a man who needed to be taught a lesson so far."

"All men need to be taught a lesson, in one way or another," Remus countered, although he smiled as he said it. His eyes strayed to Severus' legs for a moment, as a small tingle of awareness shot through him, but he ignored it, telling himself he was simply reacting to the lush surroundings. "What Midas didn't know was that the satyr he had spared was none other than Silenus, who was the foster father of the god Dionysius. When he found this out, Midas returned Silenus to Dionysius, and the god, overjoyed to have Silenus back, offered Midas anything he wanted. Anything at all, which was, of course, within the power of the god to grant.

"Now most men of wisdom might have wished for something splendid, perhaps long life or excellent health. A king, such as yourself, might have wished for peace for his people or perfect security for his kingdom. But Midas' greed caused him to speak without thinking, and what he wished for was the power to turn anything he touched into gold.

"Dionysius granted the power, and Midas was delighted. He returned home and began to turn the statues in the palace all to gold. He turned ordinary objects, like sticks and rocks, into gold too. His throne became solid gold, and even his clothing and shoes became glittering gold."

"Ah ha." Severus smiled slightly and rubbed his chin with his forefinger, his expression knowing. "I can see where he went wrong already. He should have taken a moment to think about the wording of his request more carefully, I suppose."

"He should have, indeed," Remus agreed. "But for the moment, he was still overjoyed, believing that all the wealth of the world would now be his, for all he had to do was touch something to make it priceless. Delighted, he ordered up a huge feast to celebrate; the servants were told to prepare the richest foods and open the flasks of his finest wine, so that all could partake of his infinite wealth.

"It was at the feast, however, that Midas had his first doubts about his new ability. Turning the table into gold didn't matter much, nor did making the utensils gleam bother him. His goblet, likewise, was transformed... and so was the wine inside of it. Perturbed, Midas picked up an apple, and he nearly broke his teeth when he bit down not into succulent fruit, but cold, tasteless metal. Then it occurred to him: he might starve to death, being unable to eat. Yet perhaps he could have servants feed him, so he hesitated, not ready to give up his gift as yet.

"Midas did have one thing in his life that he loved even more than gold. He had a beautiful young daughter, and she was the delight of his life. As he stood up from the feast, preparing to leave, his little girl ran up to him and embraced him. And at that point, she turned into a perfect statue of solid gold."

"That hardly seems fair," Severus said, frowning. "He performed a good deed, and while his request was greedy and poorly worded, it seems he was punished for his folly more harshly than he deserved. He was not malicious, after all."

"No, he wasn't." Remus smiled. "And in that he was most fortunate indeed, for as he cried out in prayer to Dionysius, the god took pity on him, knowing that Midas wasn't a bad man, only foolish and greedy. The god took away his ability, and everything changed back to as it was before... including the king's daughter, and he held her in his arms and wept, knowing how lucky he had been, and forswearing wealth and lavish living from that day forward."

"From one extreme to another, then." Severus snorted disdainfully. "I suppose it was a lesson well-learned, however."

"Indeed." Remus chuckled, not surprised by Severus' response. "Most myths and legends and morality plays are a study in extremes, of course. They almost have to be, to draw the attention of those watching or listening to them, while at the same time, they must remain realistic enough that the characters and their plights can be recognized and identified with. Who would be entertained by a story where the protagonist was a good person, and nothing bad ever happened to him, and he lived a long life and died peacefully? It is the illustration of human virtues and vices, of good and evil, that capture our imaginations. Those stories which remain universally popular down the generations usually share common traits, such as good triumphing and evil being punished, and of course, the perfection of the mythical happy ending. By their very brevity, too, the myths must condense the human condition down to its simplest form, and thus leave the observer to fill in details in their minds which draw from their own experiences and help them to make the story more personal and suited to their own situations."

"I suppose that is true," Severus mused. "I admit I imagined Midas as one of the sultans of old and pictured him in a room like this one, only even more gaudily ostentatious, if such a thing is possible."

"Excellent!" Remus was so delighted by this revelation that he clasped his hands together. "That is a high compliment for me, because it means that your imagination became involved, and that's what any storyteller lives to hear. Although I have to say, that must be some imagination you have, if you can come up with something more... more than _this_. I'd say that it would outdo any lavish brothel, if I knew what a brothel looked like in reality. As it is, it certainly puts to shame anything I've seen in a movie. Even your Bollywood musicals had nothing to compare to this!"

"I have quite a vivid imagination," Severus said dryly as he pushed himself upright and sauntered toward Remus. "But I assure you, there is no other place in the palace quite so lavish. I doubt there is anywhere in the entire country like this." He glanced around once more, his gaze shrewd. "I have given thought to opening it up to tours, particularly if our tourist industry improves. It is perfectly preserved, just as the last sultan who possessed a harem left it, and it is a historical landmark, in a way."

"It is that. A bit of days gone by, since I doubt any modern person would be able to stand living in it," Remus agreed. He could see another room through one of the arches, a tiled bath and the edge of what must be an enormous sunken tub, although it must have been dry given the room's disuse. He could even see a hookah standing in the back, and he chuckled. "Maybe they were colorblind back then. Either that or they didn't get migraines."

He glanced up at Severus, considering for a moment, then deciding to go ahead with something he'd meant to suggest. "Severus, if I may change the subject, I had a thought about this evening, if you were interested." He smiled a bit pensively. "After you shared the films with me that you enjoyed - and I enjoyed them, too - I asked Hamad if he could obtain copies of some of my favorites. My guilty pleasures, as it were, to be shared with you in exchange for you sharing yours with me. If you were interested, that is. I'll not subject you to _Day of the Triffids_ or _Night of the Lepus_ if you feel you can't stomach it. Although I also had him obtain a musical for me, if that's more to your taste. _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ isn't exactly a horror movie, but I think you might enjoy it."

Severus regarded him with surprise; it was the first time Remus had taken the initiative like that, which was a pleasant change, and Severus had no intention of refusing. Remus had endured the Bollywood marathon, after all, and Severus was curious to see what Remus' guilty pleasure films were like in comparison.

"Very well," he said, nodding. "I will have our meal sent to my quarters, and you may select what we view and in what order. I will leave it to your discretion."

Remus grinned, happy that Severus was willing to watch the films with him. Perhaps it would help them both relax; the night they'd watched the films together, Remus had felt a genuine connection to Severus, one that he liked. It was only friendship, of course, but Remus tended to keep people at arms length, and he'd not had a "best friend" since he'd been at university. Quickly he averted his mind from that path, and he took Severus' hand, pulling him back toward the door. 

"Let's go, then. Popcorn too, if you don't mind; films simply aren't the same without it in general, and trust me, for these films, you really, really need a big tub of something salty and buttery to help you stomach the terrible stories. Or in the case of Rocky Horror, to throw at the screen."

Severus was surprised anew when Remus clasped his hand, but he didn't question it or draw attention to it in case Remus grew self-conscious and drew away; instead, he let Remus lead him out the door. "If we must have popcorn, then we will have popcorn," he said. "That will be simple enough to obtain, and I will request enough for eating and throwing."

"Excellent!" Remus turned his head and gave Severus an approving grin, then hurried on toward his room, where Hamad had the DVDs. He didn't question why he was looking forward so much to sitting on a sofa with Severus and watching cheesy films he'd already seen a hundred times; he simply was, and that was something he didn't care to think too deeply about.

Perhaps, like King Midas, he'd come to regret it in the end. But not tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Pleasantly satisfied after a dinner comprised of several of his favorite dishes, Severus brought Remus back to his bedroom in order to solicit Remus' opinion on some new clothes that had arrived that day. Part of it was that he genuinely cared what Remus thought of his appearance, and part of it was that he wanted an excuse to show himself to his best advantage, since Remus hadn't seen him _really_ dressed up yet.

The finery was spread out on the bed, and once they were in the room, Severus dismissed Alim, who closed the door behind himself on the way out, and he directed Remus to take a seat on a chaise lounge nearby.

"I am hosting a formal dinner next month," he explained as he picked up the first outfit, which was made of silver silk and lush brocades, ornamented with ornate embroidery and tiny jewels. "It is a gathering of politicians, world leaders, and diplomats, some of whom will be visiting Slythistan for the first time. Naturally, I wish to make a good impression. I want your opinion on which of these outfits to wear. I will put on each one, and you must let me know which looks best."

"All right," Remus said, surprised but also pleased that Severus wanted his opinion. He was pleasantly full after a rich dinner and intelligent conversation, and he was more than happy to recline on the chaise and let Severus put on a fashion show. Not because he was really interested in staring at Severus' body, of course, even though Severus was a handsome man. It was simply interesting to see the way that the fashions of this country differed from England. And if he repeated that to himself often enough, he might actually believe it.

Placing an arm behind his head, Remus crossed his feet at the ankle and smiled wickedly. "I wonder if this is what it feels like to be you," he said playfully, waving his other hand in a gesture of languid command. "Go on then, change, and I'll render my decision."

Severus rolled his eyes, but he answered in kind, bowing low with an exaggerated flourish. "As you wish, oh grand poobah," he said in the most obsequious voice he could muster before he turned and strode away to his changing room, which was lined with lighted mirrors. It took only a few minutes for him to change into the pale, shimmering robes, and he emerged from the room, glancing down at himself and smoothing the fabric along his torso.

"Well, what do you think of this one?" he asked, holding out his arms as he approached, and he turned a slow circle.

The robes looked very nice - lavish, well-fitted, and definitely eye-catching - but there was something about them that wasn't right. "They're nice," Remus said slowly. "The tailoring is exquisite, but... call me odd, but as gorgeous as they are, they seem a bit fussy for you. You _look_ dressed up, if you know what I mean, but almost in a costume way, not a clothing way. Somehow I get the mental image of you picking at the embroidery in annoyance by the end of the night."

Severus glanced down at the sleeves and touched the embroidered and bejeweled cuffs with his forefinger, and he realized the heavy, intricate work would indeed chafe and annoy him after a full evening's wear. "I believe you are right," he said, glancing sidelong at Remus. The insight was surprising; apparently, Remus had been paying closer attention than he thought. "This will not do, then."

He nodded decisively and pivoted on his heel, striding back into the changing room to try on the second outfit. This one was a rich, burnished gold with less embroidery and brocade ornamentation, but it was no less expensive and lavish than the first. He flung open the door of the changing room and strode out, offering himself for Remus' perusal once more.

"I am not certain about this one," he said, glancing down at himself dubiously. "What do you think?"

Remus was pleased that Severus hadn't been offended by his dislike of the silver garment, which really had been all wrong for him. But if the silver was wrong, the gold bordered on a disaster, and from the look on Severus' face, he knew it, too. "That color is all wrong for you," he said flatly. "It makes your olive complexion look green. People will think you're ill!"

"That is certainly not the impression I wish to make," Severus said, grimacing. "Right, well, I have one more option, and if that does not suit, I must threaten my tailor with a flogging."

With that, he turned and went back into the changing room to try on the last outfit. The third outfit was done in the national colors of Slythistan, a rich, deep green accented by silver. It consisted of two pieces, the first being a high-collared long jacket with an endless row of tiny silver buttons down the front and a subtle bit of silver embroidery around the cuffs and collar in a serpentine pattern. The long sleeves came down over the backs of Severus' hands, seeming to accent the length and elegance of his fingers. The second piece was a pair of trousers, left plain due to the length and sweep of the jacket.

He tugged at the sleeves as he emerged from the closet and moved to stand in front of the chaise lounge, presenting himself for inspection once more. "Well?"

The sight of Severus striding from the closet made Remus' eyes widen and his mouth go dry. He'd never seen Severus in trousers before, and they made his legs look like they went on for miles. The jacket emphasized the narrowness of Severus' waist and hips, before sweeping out in a flare that made Severus' walk seem like a flowing glide. Lean and mean, the words came to his mind, although not with any bad connotations. The color was perfect; where the gold had made Severus look green, the green made his skin look like sun-kissed copper, rich and healthy and almost glowing. But it was the row of tiny buttons, glittering against the lush fabric that made Remus feel an ache of something he'd not felt for many, many years. The endless progression of silver down Severus' front made him long to unfasten them, even to tear at them and bare what was beneath. It was crazy, absolutely insane, yet the surge of desire he felt was far too strong to be denied or brushed off as being anything else.

"Perfect," he managed to say, his voice breathless. The pale blue of his eyes had darkened, and his face was flushed with something other than embarrassment for once. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off Severus, and he swallowed hard. "Definitely that one." Although if that outfit affected others the way it affected him, no doubt Severus would be in danger of being molested long before the party ended.

Severus' dark eyes widened as he gazed at Remus, noting the rising color in Remus' cheeks and the darkening of his eyes. For the first time, it seemed as if Remus had _noticed_ him. Seeing him as a man. As an attractive man, no less. It was a breakthrough, and Severus couldn't resist straightening his posture and posing a little, a pleased smirk curving his lips as he preened under Remus' admiring gaze.

Remus swallowed hard, fighting to regain his composure. Obviously Severus had noticed something of his reaction, and he gave a lopsided smile. "Beware the sin of vanity, Severus. Although I have to say in that outfit, you have good reason to feel vain. I'd forgo the flogging of your tailor, if I were you. This one is perfect." More than perfect, Remus had to admit, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Very well, my tailor will be spared," Severus said, smoothing his hands down the front of the jacket, savoring the feel of the rich fabric beneath his palms. "Although how can I not feel a small bit of vanity when these clothes have accomplished what I have been hoping for? You have seen me at last, and I am quite pleased."

Remus' eyes followed the slide of Severus' hands, but at Severus' words, he deliberately tore his gaze away. "I've always seen you," he said lightly. "I've told you that, haven't I? Don't fall prey to Narcissus' fate, Severus; you have a far more important destiny to fulfill than his."

Severus' elation deflated, and he released a long, quiet breath. Apparently Remus' denial ran deep, and one fleeting moment of recognition hadn't been enough to break through. He folded his arms across his chest and perched on the edge of the bed, accepting that Remus was taking refuge in story-telling once more. "Go on, then. Tell me of Narcissus' fate."

It would have taken a far harder man than Remus not to realize that Severus felt let down by his reaction, and he had to stifle a grimace of dismay. But the story was short, and hopefully, Severus wouldn't take offense, since Remus didn't believe Severus was actually vain at all. 

"Narcissus was the most beautiful man who ever lived, but, unfortunately, he was well aware of the fact. He felt that no one was good enough for him, because no one else in the world was as beautiful as he. He spurned all lovers, male and female, simply because he couldn't bear to be with anyone who lacked his perfection. Even the nymph Echo, who for want of his love faded away until only her voice remained.

"One day, Narcissus was walking in the woods, and he grew thirsty. He stopped at a still pond and bent down to take a drink. That's when he saw him...a youth as gorgeous as himself, gazing back at him from the water. He fell in love immediately, for only this vision looking back at him was good enough. He didn't dare take a drink for fear he would chase the vision away, nor could he leave lest he never find him again. And so Narcissus sat there by the pool, loving himself until he died of thirst, and where his body rested, the narcissus flower came to grow."

"What an idiot." Severus sneered at the thought of the vain youth, pining away for his own reflection. "Rest assured, I am not so vain. I am well aware that my looks and scintillating charm are not the primary allures to those who wish to share my bed, but rather the power I wield and the wealth I can share." He tightened his arms around himself as an old, painful memory rose up. "It is, in large part, why my harem is a small one. I _know_ my lovers do not care about my position or my riches. They are among the few people in the world who care about the man rather than the sultan."

Remus' eyes widened, and he could see the way Severus seemed to curl in on himself defensively. He was immediately contrite. Would it have hurt him to let Severus preen a bit? Instead he'd lashed out, trying to defend himself, and he'd caused Severus to feel self-doubt. 

Guilt was not something Remus was used to feeling, and it was something he absolutely loathed. Rolling to his feet, he crossed to Severus, sitting down on the bed next to him and laying a hand on his arm. "You are both handsome and charismatic," he said firmly. "I've felt that from the first moment we met, and anyone who can't see it is either blind or an idiot! I'm certain there are more people who care about the man rather than the sultan than you know. Alim, Hamad... they are your servants, but I see the respect and even affection in their eyes when they look at you. You must never doubt yourself like that, because it isn't true. It was stupid of me to talk of Narcissus, because you certainly aren't vain. I was... being defensive, I guess. You caught me staring at you, and I was embarrassed and needed to cover myself. That was wrong. I would never want to make you feel bad in order to make myself feel good."

Severus inclined his head to acknowledge the point, but something about the conversation had rattled him more than he cared to admit, sending him back to a time almost twenty years past when he had been uncertain about his sexuality and his physical appeal, especially when he was a dark-skinned, big nosed teenager in the midst of other adolescents who were fair skinned and fine boned, who looked at him as if he were freakish rather than exotic.

"It was foolish of me to embarrass you in the first place," he said, keeping his arms tightly folded. It was, he thought, foolish of him to read more into Remus' gaze than was truly there. He fell silent for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was low and tight, and he didn't look at Remus. "You said once that you must remind me of the professor who was my first lover, but the truth is, my attraction to scholarly types is not limited merely to professors. I once was infatuated with a fellow student. He spurned me, not because he was straight, but because I was too gawky and unattractive for his tastes. Too _different_. It was a lesson I have not forgotten."

Suddenly, he felt ridiculous in the lavish finery, and he rose quickly to his feet, moving restlessly away from Remus. He was beginning to wonder how he ever thought he might woo and win Remus, who was beautiful and pale, and Severus was _different_. Even if he managed to break through the wall of Remus' denial, there was no guarantee that Remus would be interested in _him_. In friendship, perhaps, but nothing more.

"I am going to change clothes," he said tersely.

Remus watched Severus with a sinking feeling in his stomach; somehow he'd managed to say or do something that had brought up a painful memory for Severus, and he felt deep sorrow for the pain he saw in Severus' eyes. It was no longer the sultan who stood before him, but a much different man, one who had once been young and insecure and rejected. A man that Remus himself had once been, probably at about the same age, and it made him ache for Severus because he understood the way Severus must be feeling all too well.

"All right," he said, standing as well, his eyes soft with sympathy. "Then come back, please? I think we are not so different as you might believe."

Severus paused, considering whether he really wanted to spend the rest of the evening in Remus' company when he felt so uncertain, but neither did he wish to seem churlish; it wasn't Remus' fault he was in the grip of hated, painful memories, and if all else failed, perhaps he could request another story to distract him. A different story, one without a moral lesson involved.

"Very well," he said, nodding tersely without looking over his shoulder, and he continued on his way to the changing room, which adjoined his large walk-in closet.

Although "closet" was a rather understated word, considering its size. Not only could he walk in, but he could probably run laps if he took a mind to, and while it may have been crammed full by his predecessors, Severus had barely filled one wall with every article of clothing he owned. He snatched a set of plain black silk pajamas off the padded hanger, and he stripped off the jacket and trousers, changing quickly. He wasn't certain whether he would accept the outfit or send it back, despite Remus' praise; he didn't want to be reminded of how foolish he had been, and he had negative associations with it now. He left it draped over the back of a chair and shrugged into his dressing gown, drawing the thick, warm folds around himself and tying the sash tight.

When he emerged into the bedroom, he stopped a safe distance from the bed since Remus was still sitting on it and folded his arms across his chest. "I have returned as you requested," he said.

"Thank you," Remus replied, standing up and offering Severus a smile. He crossed to the small love-seat which was part of an intimate sofa grouping around a set of low tables. He sat down, kicked off his shoes, and patted the seat next to him. "Please join me? If I'm going to make hideously painful confessions, I'd prefer to do it in comfort."

Severus moved reluctantly to the love-seat, and he debated whether to sit on one of the other sofas instead, but in the end, he compromised with himself by sitting on the love-seat but keeping a safe distance between them, perching stiffly on one end.

"You needn't make any confessions," he said. "I did not speak with the intention of demanding or expecting reciprocation."

"I know that," Remus said, his voice low and somber. Severus was perched like a bird prepared to fly, and it made Remus ache all the more for him. "But I want to do it. I feel as though there is something within you that still hurts for that gawky young man, and I can't blame you." He took a deep breath. "I, too, was rejected by the very first person I was ever attracted to. I thought I was in love, but at that age, I didn't know how to tell the difference between that and infatuation. But... it affected me deeply. My confidence, my feelings about sex. It wasn't conscious, not really, but... there you have it. I've put off everyone, in part because I don't know that I could bear to be rejected again."

"I see." Severus studied him silently for a moment. "If you are afraid of rejection, then why have you put off those who have made the first move? Clearly, you would have no reason to fear rejection in that case."

"Actually, I would have worse cause to fear rejection," Remus replied, dropping his gaze. "What if they reject me after we've been intimate? That would be even worse."

"It depends on whether you find overcoming the sting of rejection worse than being utterly alone your entire life," Severus retorted, folding his arms again and scowling. It seemed his chances were plummeting farther by the second. "I was rejected by my fellow student, but I have not allowed that single incident to rule me. If I allowed myself to be controlled by fear, I would be alone, and I would not be the ruler of my country."

"I've never found anyone who made me willing to take the risk." Remus sighed, then reached out to touch Severus' arm, trying desperately to bridge the gap between them. "Maybe you're just stronger than I am. In fact, I know you are, given all that you've faced in our life. Perhaps it's simply that I've not known to miss what I've never experienced. I don't have your fire, your passion, your beauty." He'd not meant to say that last word, but it slipped out anyway. Rather than blush, though, he raised his chin, although his smile was lopsided. "See, I disappoint you already, don't I? You see how weak I really am."

"I see how much you underestimate yourself," Severus retorted. "You have created an image of yourself as boring, unattractive, and passionless, and you cling to it as a means of keeping yourself safe and other people at a distance. But it is an illusion. You have fire and passion, whether you want to admit it or not, and you _are_ beautiful. If you walk away at the end of the month, it will not be because I rejected you."

He glanced sidelong at Remus, trying to gauge whether his words had sunk in or bounced off Remus' defensive shields; that Remus had acknowledged Severus' own attractiveness was somewhat mollifying, although at this point, Severus was not going to take anything for granted where Remus was concerned.

Remus did flush then, and he shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. "Maybe you see more in me than I do," he said softly. Sighing, he inched closer to Severus. "You say you wouldn't reject me, but is it only if I consent to be your lover? You are friends with the other men in your harem, and there is so much more to a relationship, a real relationship, than sex. There is support, and comfort... reassurance. Would you be willing to accept that and offer it as well?"

Severus fell silent, considering the question; it was not a question that deserved a quick, flippant answer, not when saying one thing and doing another could add to Remus' emotional baggage. Would he send Remus packing, never to return, at the end of the month if Remus refused him? At first, Severus might have said yes, but after spending over a week in Remus' company, he had grown to like Remus, and he knew himself well enough to know even if Remus refused his offer, he would give Remus an open-door invitation to return and continue his study of the artifacts in the palace whenever he pleased. Severus could be ruthless and vindictive when someone had wronged him, but saying no to a proposition did not qualify as wronging him in his estimation.

"Considering I _am_ friends with my lovers, and I trust them enough to take their advice on matters of state, then one may assume I am well aware there is more to a relationship than sex," he replied, a tart edge in his voice. "I am quite capable of giving support without strings attached."

"Even to me?" The question was murmured softly, and Remus looked up at Severus pensively. "Or accept it when I offer? I do like you, Severus. I feel a connection to you, one that I don't want to lose if we don't become lovers. Be assured, _I_ am one of the people who doesn't care about your position or your riches. There are very few people I truly care about in the world, but somehow you've become one of them."

On the one hand, that sounded encouraging to Severus; after all, Remus admitting he felt a connection between them and that he cared about Severus was definite progress. On the other, it sounded as if Remus was still firmly convinced that he would not feel anything that led him to accept Severus' offer at the end of the month, and if Severus hadn't succeeded by now, he wasn't certain how or if he was going to. Perhaps it really was a lost cause.

Or, he thought with growing annoyance at himself, he was being unnecessarily fatalistic because he was still rattled by their earlier discussion. Either way, he was in no mood to quibble; he was tired and still feeling raw, and he supposed for now, he ought to be grateful for what he could get.

"Yes, even to you," he replied, lifting one hand to rub his forehead wearily.

Even the most clueless moron could see how Severus was still hurting, and having been given de facto permission by Severus' own words - and not denying his own need to feel like they weren't at odds with each other - Remus moved even closer to Severus, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He rubbed his hand against Severus' arm slowly. "It's obvious that we both still nurse old hurts. I suspect everyone does, as much as we might try to move past them. A lesson of history, in a way: we are merely the sum total of our experiences, trying to do the best that we can to survive and be happy in a world that still hurts us and always will."

"Yes, I suppose so," Severus said, glancing sidelong at Remus, his expression dubious. When he had agreed he could accept support, he hadn't expected Remus meant right _now_ , and he couldn't quite help wondering why Remus was pressing the issue.

Snuggling himself comfortably against Severus' side, Remus sighed, letting his head rest companionably on Severus' shoulder. Severus was taller than he, not by a tremendous amount but enough to make it comfortable to lean on him. "I'm sorry that my story tonight brought up bad memories," he said with a sigh. "I suppose I should be more aware that you're no more immune to doubts and insecurities than I am. It's rather easy to forget, sometimes, because you seem so much larger than life. I hope this hasn't put you off the green outfit, either. It's stunning on you, truly stunning."

It wasn't the story per se, but rather Remus' rejection, but Severus didn't feel like clarifying; he had made himself vulnerable enough for one evening, and he didn't particularly want to admit Remus had such power over him already, not to Remus, and he didn't want to think about that power meant.

"I am merely human," he said, glancing down at Remus again, at a loss. He _wanted_ Remus close, but given their conversation, he couldn't hold or touch Remus the way he wanted to, which was entirely unplatonic; he had to quell those impulses, which left him uncertain. Had it been Regulus, William, or Kingsley, he would have known what to do and how to react, but he couldn't apply the same behavior to Remus. "Shakespeare's words apply to sultans as well: 'if you prick us, do we not bleed?' As for the outfit..." He shrugged slightly. "We shall see. I have time before I must make a decision."

Remus hadn't seen Severus so resistant before, and the difference between his ardent pursuit and his current attitude left Remus feeling somewhat at a loss. He wanted to make Severus feel better, to show him that Remus _did_ like him, but he couldn't do it if Severus was going to withdraw at every opportunity.

Maybe that was it, he thought suddenly. Maybe he shouldn't give Severus the opportunity to resist.

"Yes, you do bleed," Remus said. "And you also hurt, and you also need to have someone let you know that they understand, and care, and want to make you feel better." He released Severus and stood, then took Severus' hand and tugged it. "Come on, then. Up. I'm going to make you feel better whether you like it or not. You're about to be coddled, your highness, and since you said that you'd accept it, then you're darn well going to accept it! To bed with you, right now."

A slight frown appeared between Severus' eyebrows as he stared at Remus in puzzlement, and he let himself be tugged to his feet before it could occur to him to protest. He wasn't unfamiliar with someone - usually Regulus or Kingsley - being bossy as a means of breaking through his stubbornness, but he hadn't expected it from Remus. He was bewildered by the twists and turns the evening had taken, and his instincts were to retreat to safer, more familiar territory, but he couldn't seek out his lovers. If he wanted a respite while he recuperated from the ego-jarring events of the last hour, he would either have to send Remus away and seek it alone or he would have to accept Remus bossing him around.

Still somewhat dazed and bewildered, he went to his bed and climbed in. It would, he supposed, be hypocritical to send Remus away after saying he would give and accept support, and surely the experience wouldn't be too strange.

Remus was relieved that Severus rose and went to the bed, and he moved to Severus' side, taking a moment to fussily tuck the covers in around Severus and adjust his pillows. He stroked Severus' hair back from his face and smiled down at him. "Now you stay there, and I'll be right back, okay?" 

With that, he grabbed his pajamas from the chair where Alim had laid them out and hurried to the loo, changing quickly, brushing his teeth, and heading back to Severus in less than five minutes. He lifted the covers on his side of the bed and slid in, then moved all the way across to Severus' side, fluffing his own pillow and snuggling up to Severus. 

Severus drew up the covers and peered at him askance; he could feel the warmth of Remus' body through the thin layers of their pajamas, and it was most certainly not helping him relax. "Now what?" he asked. "Do you intend to tell me a bedtime story as well?"

"If you'd like," Remus replied, thinking for a moment. "I will tell you the story of a snarky, big-nosed wizard who was a brilliant potion maker and a hero who fought bravely to defeat a dark wizard as a spy for the side of good. He was in love with a red-haired witch, but she fell in love with and married someone else, and he pined unrequitedly for her his entire life. There was also a werewolf in this story."

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow. "Did the wizard and the werewolf fall in love and have lots of passionate sex for the rest of their lives?"

Remus shook his head. "No, the werewolf married a much younger woman and had a child with her, although whether he was actually in love with her is debatable. Both the wizard and the werewolf died during a war in which the son of the red-haired witch fought and destroyed the dark wizard once and for all with the help of his friends."

Shaking his head, Severus scowled and burrowed into the depths of his pillows, drawing the covers up to his chin. "No, that sounds like a stupid story. I do not want to hear that one."

"All right," Remus said soothingly, not wanting to upset Severus further. In fact, he rather wanted to cheer Severus, and it struck him that he could twist a story to something that Severus might particularly like. It was easy enough to turn a princess into a prince, and maybe that would make Severus smile. "Then I will tell you the story of Beau and the Beast. There was once a merchant who had a great deal of wealth made in shipping. He also had five children: four daughters and a single son, who was called Beau because he was so handsome. Beau was the apple of his father's eye because he was not only handsome, but he was also good and kind and loyal. 

"One day, a great tragedy struck the family; a huge storm blew up, and all the ships the merchant owned sank, and his wealth was lost. The family was forced to move from their fine house to a poor one in the country, where the merchant and his children had to work hard just to eat. His daughters wailed and bemoaned their fate, but Beau simply did what had to be done, whether it was chopping wood or weeding the garden or even washing the clothes when his sisters said it was too hard and hurt their hands. Life was hard, but Beau was always cheerful, and his smile kept his father from losing hope.

"Then word came that one of the merchant's ships had been recovered, and the merchant had to go to the city to see if any of his wealth could be regained. Before he left, he asked his children if he could bring them anything. The daughters all asked for jewels and fine dresses, the things they missed from their old life, but Beau merely smiled at his father and said that if it were possible, he'd like a single rose, for roses used to grow in their garden in the city from a bush planted by Beau's mother, and they always reminded Beau of her and none grew where they lived now. The merchant agreed and set off, hoping that he could give his children what they desired.

"Unfortunately, though, there was nothing left of the cargo on the ship that could be salvaged, and with a heavy heart and empty hands, the merchant made to return home. He became lost in the forest during a storm, and he was forced to take refuge in a castle. To his surprise, he found the place empty, but there were tables laden with food and drink, and a comfortable bed in a chamber as though it had been waiting for him. He was very grateful for this hospitality from his unseen host, and he ate sparingly and made the bed the next morning before he left to show his gratitude.

"On his way from the castle, he realized that there were rose bushes growing in the garden, and after a moment of hesitation, he decided that his host who had given so generously of his food and his home wouldn't mind him taking a rose. So he plucked a single red bloom, hoping to at least give Beau the single item for which the young man had asked, since he had nothing else to bring to his family."

Severus eyed him dubiously. "That does not bode well. Perhaps you ought to tell me what moral lesson this story illustrates or what vice it warns against ahead of time so I can be prepared for whatever dire ending awaits. The perils of thievery, perhaps?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Remus said, offering a reassuring smile. "This isn't that kind of story; this one is to entertain only, like your Bollywood films and my monster films, a story to help you relax and feel good. Not that there aren't scary moments, such as the one that happened to the merchant when he picked the rose - for immediately, he heard a terrible snarling, and a hideous beast jumped out of the bushes and ran right for him.

"'You stole my rose!' the Beast growled at him. 'After taking my hospitality, you steal my most precious possession! For that, you must remain here forever!' The merchant was terrified, and he begged for his freedom and stammered that he meant no harm; he only wanted to bring the rose to his son, who was a good and faithful boy and who asked for so little in return. The Beast considered this, and then he told the merchant that he could go if and only if he agreed to send Beau to the castle to take his place.

"The merchant could do nothing but agree, although when he returned home, he was so unhappy and worried that Beau immediately knew something was wrong. Beau begged his father to tell him what had happened, and when the merchant finally told him, Beau simply smiled and said that he would go to the castle as his father promised.

"No amount of protests from the merchant could dissuade Beau, who didn't want his father's honor besmirched for reneging on a promise. So he set off and arrived at the castle where he was received by the Beast. 

"The Beast at first seemed truly grotesque and frightening, but Beau knew that how someone looked didn't always have anything to do with what kind of person they were; he'd learned that early on from his sisters, whom he loved despite the fact that they were lazy and greedy. He drew the Beast into conversation, and slowly, over the course of several weeks, they became friends, their lives settling into a comfortable routine. Beau discovered that he didn't really think about how the Beast looked anymore; the Beast was simply his friend, and that was all that mattered.

"One day, one of Beau's sisters, the youngest and least greedy, made her way to the castle with a letter. It seemed that the Merchant had fallen very ill from a chill contracted in the storm he'd been caught in, and it wasn't expected that he would live. Beau begged the Beast to let him go see his father, and reluctantly the Beast agreed, but only after making Beau promise to return in a week. Willingly Beau agreed, and he set off for home."

The circumstances of the story sounded somewhat familiar, but Severus knew he ought not read too much into it, especially since they hadn't reached the ending of the story yet, and while he was surprised the beast hadn't eaten Beau, there was no guarantee of a happy ending.

"Let me guess," he said. "The father died, and Beau remained at home to care for his lovely but greedy and vapid sisters, and the beast died alone in his castle."

Remus sighed. "You are cynical tonight, Severus! Don't you trust me? Listen... As Beau arrived home in the wee hours of the morning, he heard the chiming of the Sunday bells in the village, and he hurried in to see his father, who was indeed very ill. His sisters were no good at nursing, but Beau was, and he cared for his father tenderly, bathing his brow and feeding him soup with a spoon because he was so weak. Finally, after several days, the merchant started to recover, and he was glad to see his son, and Beau finally fell into an exhausted slumber.

"When he woke, his sisters wanted him to help them with other chores. 'I have to leave on Saturday,' he told them. 'What day is it today?' He had lost track of time while caring for his father. His sisters, who had had to do all the work, didn't want Beau to leave, so they lied and told him it was only Tuesday. Beau fell back into the pattern of helping his sisters, and still caring for his father, and he was so tired, he fell asleep every night and slept deeply, although he dreamed of the Beast calling for him.

"One morning, he woke early, and he heard the Sunday bells from the village, and he knew his sisters had lied to him. He bid a hasty farewell to his father and immediately hurried back to the castle, appalled that his horrible sisters had caused him to break his promise. As he entered the castle grounds, he found the Beast lying in the rose garden, dying of a broken heart. Beau wept and begged the Beast not to leave him, begging his forgiveness for not returning when he should, and telling the Beast that he loved him and wanted to be with him always. His tears fell on the Beast's face, and before his eyes, the Beast changed, his form shifting to that of a handsome youth close to Beau's age.

"The Beast was no beast, you see, but a handsome prince, who had been turned into a hideous monster by a fairy whose love he had spurned. Only by finding true love could the curse be broken, and so it was, when Beau fell in love with him. And so Beau and the Prince lived together, happily ever after."

Smiling, Remus lifted up so that he could look down at Severus. "There, I told you, didn't I? Do you have no faith in your poor storyteller, your highness?"

"Considering the nature of the stories you have told me before now, I have reason to be dubious," Severus replied, glancing sidelong at him. "But I am glad that story had a better ending than the rest." He fell silent, gazing up at the ceiling as he considered the similarities between the story and their current circumstances, and he wondered if he would win his "Beau" in the end or not. Of course, true love was not an issue here, but he found it interesting, at least, that Remus had chosen that particular protagonist to make a homosexual. Somehow, he doubted the original featured gay lovers.

"Not all stories must be sad or moralistic," Remus said, sighing as he lowered himself back down and snuggled up to Severus again. He was tired, but hopefully, he had helped Severus to feel better. "Mmm... feels good. If you tire of ruling your country, you'd make a good teddy bear."

"I fail to see why I cannot be both," Severus replied, nestling against his pillows and attempting to relax. He still wasn't certain why Remus seemed intent on snuggling close after over a week of keeping his distance, but it didn't seem there was any stopping him.

"Works," Remus agreed, relaxing bonelessly as sleep drew near. He felt safe and warm and comfortable snuggled up to Severus. "Could get used to this..." He wasn't even aware of what he was admitting as he slipped into slumber, not questioning how he could have gone from never having slept in the same bed as anyone else to being completely relaxed cuddling a sultan. 

Severus' eyebrows climbed nearly to his hairline at that, and he lay still, wondering if Remus' drowsy admission could be taken as a hopeful sign or not. Perhaps it merely meant Remus was growing comfortable enough to accept physical proximity in the platonic sense, or perhaps it meant Severus could take hope that Remus would eventually overcome his denial.

Whatever the case, there were no answers to be had now, and Severus sighed and closed his eyes, but for once, sleep was elusive and fitful as he lay still, tortured by the warmth and closeness of having the man he desired so close coupled with the knowledge that he couldn't draw Remus into his arms and hold him the way he wished to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Pushing his tired body to finish the last few laps took a considerable amount of strength and will, but Severus was stubborn enough to see it through. He swam laps in the Olympic-sized swimming pool four or five times per week, as his schedule permitted, which was his preferred method of exercise; he didn't enjoy sweating his way through weight-lifting or jogging, but swimming was enjoyable, especially when someone - usually William or Kingsley - agreed to race with him. 

Today, the exercise served a dual purpose, allowing him to forget about his confusion over what to do about Remus Lupin for a while. He had spent a rare sleepless night, his mind racing and his body tense, and it had taken its toll, but he had managed to get through the day, which had been spent sequestered with his ministers and advisers. At the end of the day, he was tired but no less confused than he had been that morning. 

It was strange that Remus had done such a quick turn-around from keeping his distance to snuggling close as if Severus was his own personal life-sized teddy bear; perhaps guilt over dredging up unpleasant memories for Severus had been his motivation, but even so, he could have expressed his remorse in a different fashion. Yet Severus wasn't certain he ought to take Remus' odd behavior as encouraging either. Perhaps, he thought, it was an odd form of progress. He was no less convinced that Remus was gay than he had been on that very first night, but he had begun doubting whether he would successfully bring Remus out of his denial, and he had begun doubting whether Remus would be interested in _him_. It seemed, however, that Remus was growing attached to him, and he _did_ refer to Severus' 'beauty', so perhaps there was hope after all. 

Upon finishing his laps, Severus rested his folded arms on the side of the pool and let himself dangle weightlessly for a few minutes while he caught his breath, but his train of thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of booted feet in front of him. A thick, fluffy towel fell to the floor in front of the feet, and he tilted his head back to look up at Kingsley. 

"I thought you would want to know the media have begun reporting on the story," Kingsley said, squatting on his heels and reaching out to smooth wet tendrils of hair back from Severus' face. "So far, public opinion seems to approve your decision." 

"Good." Severus leaned into the touch instinctively. "It is not the decision I wanted to make, but it seemed to be the best thing to do, under the circumstances." 

"I agree on both points." Kingsley stroked his cheek and offered a reassuring smile. "It was a wise decision, one that has little chance of reflecting badly on you in the long or short term." He peered at Severus, studying him with concern in his eyes. "You look tired, yet rumor has it you are not yet intimate with the pretty Scotsman. Dare I ask if he surrendered his virtue last night?"

Severus let a loud snort answer for him. "He clings to denial and his virtue as if his very life depended on it. In truth, I am beginning to consider it a lost cause." 

"A pity," Kingsley said softly. "Although I'm surprised you would give up so quickly. You bartered for a month, and it hasn't been two weeks yet. You still have ample time to wear down his resolve." 

Heaving himself out of the pool, Severus perched on the edge and began drying himself off with the thick towel Kingsley had brought. "True," he conceded. "It is discouraging to have failed for nearly two weeks, however. I am not accustomed to failure, and I find it is not sitting well with me." 

"Ah, your pride is stung, is it?" Kingsley grinned as he plucked the towel from Severus' hands and began drying Severus' hair for him, his hands gentle. "Surely it's more of a challenge. You wouldn't savor anything you won easily, and you well know it." 

"I have savored _you_ , and you were naked and in my bed barely before I finished asking if you wanted to stay the night," Severus retorted tartly, and Kingsley laughed. 

"A fair point," he said. "You are not the easily bored type who requires constant new entertainments. But really, Severus, there must be something about him that has made you persevere this long. Why give up now, if that is the case?" 

"He intrigues me," Severus mused, lost in thought for a moment. "He also frustrates me, and I am not certain how to get through to him." 

"Perhaps more aggressive measures are called for?" Kingsley suggested. "From what I hear, you have been patient, and you have not pushed him, but perhaps that is what he needs to move past the wall of his own denial." 

"Perhaps..." Severus glanced at him, half-smiling. "Your timing is impeccable. I needed an outside perspective, I think." 

"I'm pleased I could help," Kingsley replied. "I dislike the thought of anyone giving you cause to doubt yourself." He schooled his features in a fierce scowl. "Perhaps I should have a word with this Professor Lupin!" 

That coaxed laughter out of Severus, and he shook his head. "No, I need no interventions. Not yet, at least." 

"Let me know if you change your mind." Smiling, Kingsley leaned forward and brushed a light kiss to Severus' lips, and Severus reached up and caressed Kingsley's cheek, returning the kiss without deepening it; he couldn't explain why, but he felt guilty about kissing Kingsley, as if doing so was a betrayal of Remus, which was ridiculous, but he couldn't shake the feeling enough to relax and enjoy kissing his long-time lover. 

"I will," he said when they parted at last. "In the meantime, I hope you and Regulus will not grow too bored with William gone and me preoccupied with attempting to seduce the tweedy professor." 

"We have found ways to occupy our evenings," Kingsley said dryly as he rose to his feet. 

Severus watched him go, thinking about his own plans for the evening ahead; after a few minutes, he stood and wound the towel around his waist, padding away to the dressing room to shower and dress. But first, he thought, he would instruct Alim to prepare the bathing room and to send their meal there, as well as to escort Remus there rather than to Severus' private dining room. If this did not work, he wasn't certain what he would do, as his bag of tricks was rapidly emptying, but it was worth a try.

Alim's appearance at Remus' door didn't surprise him, but the polite inquiry Alim made as to whether Remus had a swimsuit did. At Remus' nod, Alim suggested that Remus change into it and don the bathrobe which hung on the back of the loo door. Before Remus could protest, Hamad was hurrying him away, and within moments, Remus was returning, dressed in his conservative blue trunks, with a thick terry robe over his shoulders and his sandals on his feet.

Remus' subtle questions about where they were going were met with mysterious smiles from the inscrutable Alim, which was a bit frustrating, but Remus told himself he'd find out soon enough. After a walk to yet another part of the palace he'd never seen - and Remus was beginning to wonder if the place magically changed every night to add yet more wings and winding corridors - Alim ushered him into a high-ceilinged room done in richly colored tiles that looked like something out of a decadent Roman painting.

Blinking in surprise, Remus peered around, taking in the hanging braziers, the lush plants, the piles of thick towels placed in convenient locations, and low tables stacked with bottles and jars of every description. Remus drew in a breath of air perfumed with incense as he stared in disbelief at the enormous sunken bath, which seemed to bear more resemblance to a pool than to something one would use to actually wash.

"Oh, my," he murmured, stepping into the room and wondering if this were somehow on the backside of the seraglio. It certainly seemed to have been done by the same architect.

Severus emerged from the dressing room wearing a thick robe over his black bathing suit; he had tied his wet hair back in a tight ponytail to keep it out of his face, and he hadn't bothered fastening his robe. If he managed to get Remus' attention by flaunting a bit, so much the better.

He sauntered over to the low table where a lavish meal had been laid out, and he snagged a piece of cheese before approaching Remus, who was wide-eyed, although whether in surprise, disbelief, or horror, Severus couldn't tell. He broke the cheese in half and offered one piece to Remus, schooling his features into a look of bland innocence.

"I thought we might dine in here tonight," he said with studied casualness as he looked Remus up and down, admiring the sturdy shapeliness of his legs and the crisp curls visible beneath the towel draped around his neck. "I have not had time to enjoy the pleasures of my bath of late, and I decided to share the experience with you."

Remus had immediately noticed Severus' arrival, and he couldn't help his eyes lingering on the bits of Severus that were revealed by his open robe as he moved. If he wasn't mistaken Severus was wearing a _very_ brief set of bathing trunks, and Remus' breathing quickened. It was just surprise, he told himself sternly, although he was so distracted as Severus approached him that he nearly forgot his surroundings. 

Accepting the cheese, Remus forced himself to move his gaze away from Severus, glancing around the bath again. "You... bathe here often?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's..." He struggled for words, then chuckled. "Overwhelming. To say the least."

"It is a relaxing indulgence. One I save for special occasions," Severus replied, popping the bite of cheese into his mouth. He reached for Remus' hand and led him over to the sunken pool. "Come. Get in, and I will turn on the jets. The bathing room itself is quite old, and no doubt you have noted the Roman influence, but there have been some modifications, such as installing the equipment necessary to turn the bathing pool into a jacuzzi." He gave Remus an innocently somber look. "I was not responsible for such lavish expenditures, of course, but since they are here..." He shrugged elegantly, his smile turning wicked.

Severus' smile coaxed a chuckled from Remus, despite the way that the thought of being in a jacuzzi with Severus left him feeling flustered and a bit lightheaded. He didn't protest Severus touching him. How would he dare, after snuggling up to him the night before? But Severus had been a perfect gentleman, and Remus trusted him implicitly to keep his word. He might tease and torment and try to tempt, but that was fair within the bounds of their agreement, and it was up to Remus to remain unaffected by it.

Unfortunately, he was finding that more and more difficult to do.

"When in Rome... or in baths of Roman influence, I suppose," Remus replied. He tried to keep his tone light, but for some reason, the cavernous room chose to emphasize its huskiness. He released Severus' hand and shrugged off his robe, which was immediately whisked off by a servant to be draped over a chair. There were steps down into the pool, and Remus stepped carefully down into the water, giving a murmur of appreciation as the warmth enveloped him. "The temperature is perfect."

"Good." Severus nodded, pleased that Remus liked the bath so far, and he wasted no time in turning on the jets, using a low setting so that the streams of water massaged them without leaving them feeling battered. Slipping off his robe, he handed it to the waiting servant, whom he then dismissed, and he quickly joined Remus in the bath, settling beside him in the warm, pulsating water. Releasing a satisfied hum, he sank lower and glanced at Remus. "How does this feel? Would you prefer the jets to be on a higher setting?"

Remus averted his gaze, hoping that the flush of his skin from the warmth of the water hid his confusion as Severus slipped off his robe, leaving him almost completely bare to Remus' sight. "No, it's fine," he said as Severus moved to his side, turning to look at him against once Severus was safely covered by the water. "Very decadent. It's like something out of one of the Tales of the Arabian Nights. I almost expect Aladdin and his genie to pop out of the woodwork any moment."

"There are no genies in Slythistan, unfortunately," Severus replied, casually draping his arm along the edge of the bath behind Remus' back so that his bare arm brushed lightly against Remus' bare back. The contact made his skin tingle pleasantly, and he began to relax, thinking perhaps Kingsley's advice had been quite sound. "But I will do my best to grant your wishes, if it is in my power to do so."

It was impossible to ignore Severus' proximity, not when Remus was acutely aware of Severus' arm against his back. His instinct was to flinch away in a gesture of self protection, but not only was he certain Severus was tired of him acting like a shrinking virgin, he was tired of it himself. He wasn't certain why it was different when he initiated a more intimate touch than when Severus initiated it; maybe because he knew his own motives and knew Severus' were very different. But really, what harm was there in it? If he was so weak that Severus touching him and him enjoying it made him forget everything he knew about himself, then he was far, far weaker than he thought.

"Well, you've made an admirable start on my wish for world peace and the preservation of its historical treasures," Remus said quietly, taking a deep breath and remaining in place. He even dared to lean a little further back so that Severus would know that he wasn't repulsed by the touch. "I'd not like to seem greedy or impatient for much more when you've done so well thus far."

Feeling Remus lean back so that the contact between them increased brought Severus a great deal of satisfaction. It was hardly a declaration of homosexuality, to be sure, but it was not a step backward either. Remus was allowing the contact rather than shying away from it, and Severus was heartened by the progress.

"Surely there is something you want for yourself," he said, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Some indulgence that is purely frivolous and unnecessary but that you crave nonetheless?"

Remus laughed. "You're lucky I'm not a certain little girl," he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He drew in a breath and sang softly. "'I want the world, I want the whole world, I want to lock it all up in my pocket, it's my bar of chocolate! Give it to me now... Don't care how, I want it now!'"

Remus' singing voice was pleasantly deep and husky, and Severus felt the odd desire to wrap himself up in it, which he dismissed as foolishness. Instead, he tilted his head and regarded Remus curiously. "What sort of song is that? I have never heard it before."

"It's from a wonderfully deranged film about a man who owned the most wonderful chocolate factory in the world," Remus replied, smiling reminiscently. "He issued five golden tickets in his chocolate bars and invited the children who find them to tour his factory, which no one had been inside for years. He wanted to find a worthy child to leave his factory to, and the film is about those five children and why only one of them was good enough to earn the factory. That particular song is the one sung by a _very_ spoilt and impatient little girl who believes she's entitled to everything she wants; her name is Veruca Salt."

"You are not implying anything about me, I hope." Severus tilted his chin up, his expression imperious. "If anything, I believe I am due some kind of medal of honor for valiantly resisting overwhelming temptation and exhibiting saintly patience in the face of tremendous obstacles."

Remus raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Oh no, no, far be it from me to imply anything about the Sultan of Slythistan!" Remus said, his eyes wide and too innocent to be innocent. "You asked me, remember? I just said you were lucky that _I_ wasn't a child such as she. I'm much easier to satisfy, since I don't _want_ things, only the opportunity to study them. Other than that... well, eternal happiness and a long life wouldn't go amiss, but alas, I think those things are beyond even your power, O Mighty One."

"I could provide happiness," Severus replied. "Perhaps not eternal happiness, but I would do what I could to make certain your earthly life was filled with joy." As he spoke the words, he began aware of how much he meant them and how much he _wanted_ to make Remus happy, if only Remus would let him. "It would give me great satisfaction to do so," he added, his voice quiet and deep.

The tone of Severus' voice made Remus shiver, and a tingle ran down his spine at the promise in those words. "But I've not done anything to deserve it," he replied softly, giving a self-deprecating smile. "I'm not a war hero like you, and I've not risked my life to save others, nor rebuilt my country with my own hands. You've earned what you have, Severus, and I don't feel entitled to share in that bounty simply by virtue of our relationship. I'm flattered you think so much of me, though. I have to say, no one has ever offered me as much as you have." Reaching out, Remus touched Severus' shoulder lightly. "And no, I know you're not making the offer to lure me to bed. I'm happy with you giving me what you have of yourself, which is something far more valuable than any treasure."

It was on the tip of Severus' tongue to blurt out, _Who said I was offering mere treasure?_ , but he wasn't certain what he _was_ offering, if not that, and so he bit back the words, gazing at Remus with exasperation instead.

"Where is it written that one must reach some arbitrary standard before one deserves happiness?" he asked, shaking his head. "Who will dare to tell me that I cannot share whatever I please with whomever I please? Besides, if we wish to speak of deserving, then let me remind you that you are a teacher, and through your scholarly writing, you share insights and information with the world. That is just as worthy of respect as getting yourself shot at and elected ruler of a country." He frowned at Remus disapprovingly. "Your problem, Remus Lupin, is that you have convinced yourself that you are worth nothing, thus you repeatedly say no when you are offered everything. I find myself quite frustrated by your overdeveloped sense of humility and modesty."

What he _wanted_ to do was grab Remus and kiss him until he couldn't breathe, until he forgot his own name, until he forgot how to say everything but "yes", but that was out of the question; if he did that, he would most certainly be breaking his promise, and so he did the only thing he could think of to vent his frustration.

He scooped up a double handful of water and splashed Remus full in the face.

To say Remus was shocked to find himself the recipient of a splashing was something of an understatement, and he stared at Severus in wide-eyed shock for a moment. One minute, they were talking about happiness and the next Severus was drenching him in an apparent fit of pique, which simply did not fit Remus' mental picture of him. But then Severus wasn't painting a very flattering picture of his thoughts about Remus, either, and Remus snorted and moved back toward the center of the pool. 

"So I'm too humble and modest?" he asked, his eyes glittering wickedly. Then, to prove he wasn't as hopeless as Severus seemed to think, he cupped both hands beneath the water and pushed hard, sending a huge wave of frothing bubbles straight at Severus.

Sputtering, Severus wiped his face and glared at Remus through narrowed eyes. "You realize this means war," he said, his voice a dangerous silken purr. In a swift motion, he dove under the water and made a grab for Remus' legs, knocking him over and dragging him down.

Remus' cry of surprise was abruptly cut off as his head slipped under the water, and he flailed his arms as he tried to breach the surface again. He was afraid to kick his legs for fear of injuring Severus, and finally he latched onto Severus' shoulders with both hands, gasping and gurgling as he managed to get his face up again. "No fair!" he gasped.

Winding his arms around Remus' waist, Severus pulled him close, savoring the slide of Remus' wet skin against his; he was pushing the boundaries of his promise, perhaps, but it was part of the game. This particular game happened to have benefits, that was all. "All is fair in love and war," he replied. "Do you surrender?"

If there was one thing Remus hadn't expected, it was to find himself in Severus' arms, up against Severus' very warm, very wet body. His hands were flat on Severus' chest, and he gazed up at Severus, wondering how they had suddenly ended up in this interesting position. He sensed there was more to Severus' question than having to do with the current skirmish, and he wondered if he said yes if Severus would lower his head and kiss him. 

That was something far too dangerous to contemplate, and Remus smiled and shook his head. "Not quite yet," he said, his slick body sliding through Severus' arms as he dropped into the water. He moved away from Severus, then surfaced and grinned in challenge, enjoying the game. "I am not so easily caught, you know."

"As if I had not already figured _that_ out," Severus grumbled.

Diving cleanly into the water again, he began swimming around Remus in slow circles, moving closer with each new lap; he wanted to throw Remus off-guard and make him uncertain from which direction Severus would strike next.

Remus turned, tracking Severus' movements around him, feeling his heart pounding. It wasn't with fear, oh no, but with excitement, and he told himself that was simply part of the game. It wasn't because it was as though Severus were stalking him like prey, and that being caught certainly wasn't going to be as fulfilling as his wayward thoughts were seeming to suggest. He dodged as best he could to throw Severus off, but he could see that Severus was definitely more agile in the water than he was. 

"Help, a shark," he laughed. "And I can't even think of a story to distract him!"

That coaxed laughter out of Severus, and he stopped stalking Remus momentarily. "Not even a story can save you now," he said, issuing a mock threat before sluicing through the water with speed and agility, catching Remus and dunking him again.

Water closed over Remus' head, but he was laughing too hard to be able to draw a breath and close his mouth in time. He swallowed a large mouthful of the warm water, and began to choke. Flailing his arms, he tried to fight his way to the surface, but Severus' weight was bearing him down deeper. There was no air in his lungs, and he inhaled more water, panic setting in as he realized the game had gone badly wrong. He kicked hard, trying to escape, every movement causing him to inhale more water, and he wondered faintly if he might actually manage to drown in an overgrown bathtub.

It took a moment for Severus to realize Remus was kicking not to get away but out of genuine panic, but as soon as that realization sank in, he acted swiftly and hauled Remus out of the water and out of the bathing pool. Remus was limp in his arms, his eyes closed, and Severus fought down the urge to panic himself. He knew what to do, but his hands were shaking so badly, he wasn't certain he could do it.

He performed the Heimlich maneuver first, hoping to force some of the water out before he stretched Remus out on his back to perform CPR, forcing down his own rising fear as he focused on Remus, silently urging him to _breathe_.

There was an elephant sitting on Remus' chest; that was the only explanation for why he felt as though he was being squeezed to death.

Fighting his way back toward consciousness, he felt water seeming to drain from his mouth, and then air was being forced into his lungs. He couldn't move, but he was aware of Severus there above him, giving him the breath he couldn't draw on his own. Then again, and again, and then Remus' chest spasmed, and his back arched as he sucked in a huge lungful of air, then turned his head away and weakly began to cough out more water. 

Severus helped him roll onto his side so he could spit out the water more easily, and he rubbed Remus' back and leaned over, pressing fervent kisses to Remus' temple. His heart was pounding hard enough that he feared it would break free of his chest, and his breathing was rapid and shallow as shock and fear set in.

"That's it," he murmured. "Get it all out."

There wasn't any way Remus could have resisted that command even if he'd wanted to, and he certainly didn't. Severus was a warm, reassuring presence beside him, and as he continued to sputter and cough, he thought he felt Severus' lips on his skin. Finally, he could breathe again, and he groaned and rolled onto his back, feeling his pounding heart finally begin to ease. 

"I surrender," he said in a weak attempt at humor.

Releasing a shuddery breath, Severus rested his forehead against Remus', awash in relief. "I assure you, nearly drowning you was not part of my plan."

"I thought... you wanted.... me breathless... and helpless... beneath you," Remus replied, having to breathe deeply between every few words. He was relieved as well that the mishap had been nothing but that, no harm done, although he didn't think he'd care to go swimming again for a while.

"I do," Severus replied, recovering enough to pull back and give Remus a sardonic look. "But I also want you conscious." He hooked his arm around Remus and helped him to sit up, and then he rose to his feet. "Stay there," he admonished sternly. "I will be right back."

He moved quickly to fetch a stack of towels, and when he returned to Remus' side, he knelt and picked up one towel, using it to dry Remus' hair gently. "We will get you dried off. I have had my fill of water for the day, and I imagine you have as well."

"Literally," Remus said, managing a smile as Severus began to dry him off, treating him as though he were made of spun glass. "I'm okay. Really. No harm done."

"Hush." Severus gave him a stern look and continued drying his hair. Only when the curling tendrils were damp rather than soaking wet did he stop, wrapping the towel loosely around Remus' head and retrieving another one. He used that one on Remus' upper body, then discarded it and used another on Remus' lower body, and then he took a third dry towel and draped it around Remus, bundling him up. "There, much better. Do you feel strong enough to change clothes? There are robes and loose trousers in the dressing room just over there. I will help you stand, if you need it."

"Thanks." Remus put an arm on Severus' shoulder, letting Severus help him up. He felt a bit weak, but he was grateful that the misadventure hadn't turned out worse than leaving him breathless. He stood, then turned to look at Severus directly. "You saved my life. Thank you for that, too."

"You needn't thank me." Severus wound his arm around Remus' waist and helped him over to the dressing room. "It was my fault you nearly drowned in the first place. Now then, go in there and change. Take whatever you like. You need to get out of those wet clothes and warm up."

Ironically, Remus was quite warm with Severus holding him like this, but he nodded. "All right," he murmured, reaching out to put a hand on the wall, uncertain of his balance as yet. He entered the dressing room, finding a robe and then sitting down on the bench within to take off his trunks and slip it over his head. There were trousers, too, as Severus had said, and he donned a pair of those as well. He felt as though he were moving in slow motion, but he was recovering, and finally, he rose and made his way back out, ruffling his damp hair with a hand. "Will I do?"

As soon as Remus emerged, Severus moved forward to slide his arm around Remus again, offering support, and he reached out to smooth Remus' hair back from his face with his free hand. "You look fine." He peered at Remus with concern. "A little pale, however. Come and sit. Some wine and perhaps some food will help."

He led Remus over to the plump cushions scattered around the low table and helped him settle comfortably, and then he too sat down, sitting close to Remus and keeping one arm around him.

Remus wasn't certain he needed Severus to be propping him up so, but he also didn't want to push him away, lest he fall flat on his face. So he smiled gratefully as he sank down, not really surprised that Severus was keeping close after the close call they'd had. If he were in Severus' shoes, he'd probably do the exact same thing. 

"Wine might be good," he said, thinking that perhaps he did need the fortification. "Nothing to eat yet, though, not for me."

Nodding, Severus reached out with his free hand to pick up the nearest wine bottle and pour a generous glass for Remus; he put the bottle aside and handed Remus the glass. "Drink slowly," he cautioned. "Your throat may be a little raw."

He gazed at Remus, remembering the terror of seeing Remus lying still and not breathing, and he shuddered again, tightening his arm around Remus, pulling Remus close against his side. He bent his head to press a kiss to the top of Remus' head, not caring about promises or boundaries, not in the aftermath of the greatest scare he'd had since the end of the war.

Remus found that Severus' words of warning were well taken, for the wine burned on the way down, threatening to set him coughing again. He breathed deeply, fighting the urge until it passed, relaxing against Severus. After what had happened, he found he was in need of a little comforting and closeness himself, and he knew that the closeness between them now was definitely of the caring rather than the carnal variety. 

"Better," he murmured, then closed his eyes and sighed. "Go ahead and eat, Severus; you don't have to wait for me. I'm fine, I promise."

"Perhaps later," Severus replied, rubbing Remus' arm gently. "I have little appetite at the moment." He nuzzled Remus' temple and sighed. "Perhaps we should retire instead? I can send for something to eat later if we regain our appetite."

"All right," Remus agreed, putting down his wineglass and nodding assent. "I suspect that would be the best thing." Severus seemed to be very clingy, and for once, Remus didn't mind it in the least. 

"Very well, then." Clasping Remus' hands, Severus rose and tugged Remus carefully to his feet. "We will dry your hair and get you into some warm pajamas, and then I will tuck you in. If you are _very_ good, I will even tell you a story for a change."

"Now that is definitely an enticement," Remus replied, sliding his arm around Severus' waist. It was only because he wasn't steady on his feet as yet. Of course that was the reason. "But only if it has a happy ending."

"Naturally," Severus replied as he led Remus out of the bathing room. "That is the best kind."


	13. Chapter 13

Not surprisingly, the day after Remus almost drowned, Severus ordered him in no uncertain terms to stay in bed and rest, under penalty of some non-specified but extremely dire fate. This was accompanied by a stern glare and a waggled finger, and Remus had hastily agreed before Severus found it necessary to bring out manacles. 

At first, it wasn't too bad; he was more tired than normal, and it was rather nice to laze about, with Alim bringing him breakfast in bed and checking on him frequently. Severus' own personal physician came by early, giving Remus as thorough an examination as if he'd been about to join the astronaut program, including taking samples of his blood and other fluids Remus didn't consider suitable for polite company. He'd thought about protesting at one point, but the doctor simply said "Sultan's orders" to anything Remus tried to refuse, and Remus sighed, giving in because no doubt any report of him being uncooperative would cause someone to fetch Severus out of some horrendously important meeting to chastise him like a wayward schoolboy, and Severus had more important things to do than tell Remus to just do what the doctor said or face a spanking.

It was probably a good thing the doctor had come, though, because he asked many questions about Remus' heart problems and spent a long time listening to his chest. "You are to take it very easy for a few days," he was finally told. "Heart abnormalities such as yours often have hidden effects on the lungs as well, nothing debilitating but of concern when someone tries to breathe water instead of oxygen." He was given a bottle of antibiotics with stern warnings to take every pill, then left on his own devices once again.

Remus napped for a while, and when he awoke, he was served lunch, and brought books and a television, neither of which he could muster the interest to focus on for very long. He simply wasn't used to to being idle, and by early afternoon, he was chafing to be up and about, even if it was to take a walk in the garden. Alim sternly forbade it, however, and when Remus grumbled, Alim raised a brow in such an accurate imitation of Severus that Remus subsided, picking up a book and listening to the ticking of the clock as he waited for Severus' arrival. Perhaps once the sultan himself put in an appearance and saw that Remus was doing much better, Remus could escape the invisible chains binding him to the bed and go on about his way.

Severus found himself unusually distracted all day, his thoughts straying to Remus and the near-debacle of the night before. It wasn't so much that he felt guilty over what had happened. Responsible, yes, but not guilty since it had been an accident. No, he was more preoccupied with what might have happened to Remus, and that thought chilled him more than he cared to admit. Realizing he wasn't going to be terribly efficient, he rearranged his schedule so that he could take care of the important matters first and then end his official day earlier than usual.

As soon as he could, he left his office and headed to his personal quarters; once there, he strode over to the bed and gave Remus a shrewd once-over.

"You look better," he said, relieved to see that Remus' color was normal and he appeared in good health once more. "How do you feel?"

Remus was relieved that Severus arrived earlier than expected, and he grinned. "Better. Wonderful. No harm done, the doctor says, so can you please tell Alim I can get up? I'm going mad just laying here. Maybe we could walk in the garden?"

"Well..." Severus regarded him dubiously, but he had received an encouraging report on Remus' health, and he could understand the feeling of annoyance over forced bed rest; he would have had the same reaction himself, were their positions reversed. "Very well," he said at last. "But if you grow tired, you must let me know immediately. You must not overexert yourself."

Feeling as though he'd been released from prison, Remus threw back the covers and stood up, although he moved more cautiously than he normally would have, not so nonchalant about the doctor's orders as he would have liked to pretend. "Give me just a few minutes to dress, all right? Alim permitted me a brief shower after the doctor left, but he made me put pajamas back on, and there's something about not feeling like you've started the day if you never make it into real clothes."

He picked up a robe from the chair where Alim had placed it - apparently Hamad's domain ended at Severus' door, Remus' personal assistant or not - and headed to the dressing room. It took only a few moments for him to don the robe and rake his fingers through his hair; he didn't want to dawdle lest Severus change his mind and order him back to bed. 

"I'm ready," he said, walking toward Severus with a smile. "Where shall we go? I imagine there are miles of gardens I've not seen yet. Nor have you shown me the lotuses!"

Severus held out his arm as Remus approached, his forbidding expression making it clear he wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to supporting Remus during their walk. "The lotus garden is not far from here," he said, half-musing aloud as he considered the various places of interest that were not too far away. "We shall go there, and if you get tired, there are benches you may rest on."

"Sounds great!" Remus took Severus' arm willingly enough, far too pleased to be up and about to risk doing anything to annoy Severus. They left the room, and as they headed toward the garden, Remus gave Severus a sidelong glance. "How was your day, then? You got away early. Which is very good for me, but I hope that it was because you had less work to do and not because you were worried about me."

Being put on the spot made Severus uncomfortable, and he wasn't certain he wanted to answer the question; perhaps avoidance was the best option under the circumstances, and he had the perfect diversion. "My day was busy as usual, although I do have some news that may be of interest to you. A decision has been made regarding the fugitives I told you about. They will be charged and tried as war criminals as they would have been ten years ago, and their fate will be decided in court, not by me."

Remus raised a brow, his blue eyes full of concern. "How do you feel about that? Do you think you will be able to live with the verdict of a court if it goes against your personal preferences?"

"Yes, I will," Severus replied, his voice calm and certain. "I cannot think as a ruler in this situation. I cannot separate my reactions as Severus the man well enough to make a fair and impartial decision. At least this way, the decision is out of my hands, and it will be made by those who are more capable of objectivity than I."

"A wise choice, but then I knew already that you were a wise man," Remus said, nodding in admiration. He gave Severus' arm a small squeeze. "I'd hate to see you consumed by vengeance; while it can be a perfectly understandable and justifiable emotion, it is also a very destructive one. In all the tales I know, any mortal who has ever fallen into its grip has fared very badly indeed, because it eats them away from the inside until only that lust remains."

"I sense a story," Severus said as he made a final turn and led Remus to one of the exits, the door flanked by two armed guards. Once they stepped outside, he made a sweeping gesture to draw Remus' attention to the array of lotuses blooming everywhere in a bright array of colors. "Here we are. What do you think?"

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Remus' breath caught as he surveyed the magical garden, entranced by the lush green beauty. There was a large central pool so full of the flowers that the water was barely visible, and the wealth of colors was positively stunning. Several smaller pools were separated from the main one by areas of thick green grass, and these held a wealth of different varieties of the plant, from enormous circular ones the size of wagon wheels to tiny dwarf varieties only a few inches in diameter. The colors ranged the pallet from pure white to deepest purple, and the scent on the air was so rich a perfume that Remus almost felt dizzy from it.

There were, as Severus had said, several benches of white marble arranged so that one could sit and contemplate the flowers, but there were also petite stone bridges arcing over areas where the pools narrowed, inviting one to walk out amongst the flowers and feel surrounded by them. He turned stunned eyes to Severus. "Every time I think you've shown me the most wonderful thing in the palace, you pull something else out of your bag of tricks. Perhaps you are a genie after all!"

"Nonsense." Severus waved one hand negligently, although he was quite pleased that Remus liked the garden. It was one of his favorite places, and he took pleasure in being able to share its beauty. "I cannot claim to have created this. I merely have it maintained. Come," he said, leading Remus to one of the stone bridges. "We shall take a leisurely stroll, and you can tell me your story about the dangers of being consumed by vengeance."

Remus went along quite willingly, and he gave a quiet chuckle. "It seems a shame to disturb this tranquility with stories of hatred and revenge, but maybe in these surroundings, it will seem even more petty and trivial. The story that comes immediately to mind is that of Siegfried, the great Norse hero, and Brunhild, the Valkyrie. Brunhild was the leader of that feared band of females, who accompanied the souls of those slain in battle to Asgard. She was ordered by the great god Odin to decide a battle between two kings, and even though she knew Odin favored one of them, in fairness, she had to decide the battle for the other. This infuriated Odin - and as you know, gods in these stories are neither fair nor rational - and as punishment, he made her mortal and imprisoned her in a castle in a permanent sleep behind a ring of fire, until any man be brave enough to rescue her and marry her."

"That does indeed seem unfair," Severus remarked, breathing deeply of the scented air and letting it relax him as they wandered the narrow paths. Here, he could feel the tensions of the day fading, and everything about his surroundings pleased him at the moment, including the sound of Remus' voice. "Did anyone rescue her?"

"Yes, indeed," Remus said. "The ring of fire Odin surrounded her with was one that would only admit a man who knew no fear, and there was one such man: the hero Siegfried. He had heard of the beautiful warrior maiden and made his way through the flames, awakening her with a kiss. They fell in love and pledged eternal fidelity to one another. Brunhild gave Siegried her wisdom, her armor, and her horse, Grane, one of the finest mounts in the world. In exchange, Siegfried gave her a magical ring that was forged from Rhinegold, and he promised to return to marry her. Then he set out to make a name for himself, leaving Brunhild behind her ring of fire, safe until his return.

"Now what neither of them knew was that the ring that Siegfried gave her was even more special than they thought. It was a ring of power that once belonged to Odin himself, and the god wanted it back so that he could use it to reassert his authority over the world. The ring also bore a curse that any who wore it would die.

"Siegfried made his way to the Kingdom of Burgundy, where Gunther, the king, and his sister Gudrun welcomed him. Gunther had heard of Brunhild and wanted to marry her himself, although he didn't know that Siegfried knew her; he only knew the hero was a mighty warrior indeed. In the meantime, Gudrun fell in love with Siegfried and wanted him for herself, and so Gunther and Gudrun hatched a plan: they gave Siegfried a potion which made him forget any other woman and fall in love with Gudrun, and when Siegfried asked for her hand in marriage, Gunther said he may only have it if Siegfried helped him get to Brunhild."

Severus frowned. "I cannot imagine this will end well for anyone involved. Perhaps I should have requested another story along the lines of Beau and the Beast instead."

Reaching up, Remus rubbed a finger against Severus' frown line. "No, it doesn't end well, but there is justice of a sort, as you shall see. Gunther was too cowardly to ride through the flames surrounding Brunhild himself, and so he gave Siegfried a magical helmet that made Siegfried appear to be Gunther. Then Siegfried rode through the flames and claimed Brunhild as Gunther's bride. She had no choice in this, because Siegfried didn't return for her, and she was distraught but could not refuse. Siegfried stole back the ring she wore, not knowing that it was he who gave it to her in the first place, and took her back to Burgundy, where she married Gunther, while Siegfried married Gudrun.

"After this, the legends vary a bit, but what is known is that Brunhild eventually saw the ring on Siegfried's finger and realized that she was tricked. She did not know that Siegfried was innocent in all the machinations; she believed she was used by him so that he could become famous. A Valkyrie's wrath is legendary, you see, and she was so consumed by the need to destroy her former love that it drove her mad. She plotted to kill Siegfried, using Gunther's brother Hagen to carry out the deed. She herself killed Siegfried's tiny son, wanting no trace of Siegfried to remain the world. Then, once she had her vengeance, she discovered the horrible truth: that Siegfried never betrayed her, that they were both played false by Gudrun and Gunther in a plot orchestrated by no less than Odin himself in an attempt to get back the ring.

"Broken hearted, Brunhild ordered Siegfried's body placed on a pyre. She took the ring from his finger and ordered the pyre lit, and then, mounting Grane, she rode her horse into the flames, killing them both. But this was not merely an act of intense grief, for with the ring on her finger, the flames rose up so high that they engulfed Valhalla itself, destroying Odin and all the other gods. The ring's curse was then ended, and it fell back into the Rhine river from whence it came, and mankind was freed forever from the arbitrary rule of the gods. So, in a way, I suppose Brunhild had vengeance twice - once wrongfully, and once upon the true author of her misery."

"But it certainly did not benefit her," Severus replied, unaware that his frown line had smoothed out slightly at Remus' touch. "It only caused more suffering. It is a lesson well taken, and the story makes me doubly glad I turned the decision of the fugitives' fate to others. My country and its people suffered enough during the war and afterward. I have no desire to prolong it."

Squeezing Severus' arm again, Remus nodded. "As I said, you are a wise man, far more so than any of the blindered people in my stories. But she did do mankind a service, since by legend, her actions freed us from being at the whims of the gods as she was forced to be. But as with all tales, this one is meant not only to explain, but to caution. In how many stories would a little communication and patience have saved people from a great deal of hurt? Single-minded focus can help achieve great things, there is no doubt, and you could not have won the war against your predecessor by waiting for him to come to his senses and see reason, which is something that anyone so evil is incapable of doing. But now, with the upper hand, you have the power to let the wheels of justice turn and prove that you are a just and fair ruler. Or, to quote a more modern story, with great power comes great responsibility. Not to cause your head to swell, Severus, but I am historian enough to realize when remarkable events surround me, and I have no doubt that in times to come, your name will be uttered with respect and admiration for not only winning the war, but for giving your country years of peace and prosperity by being such an excellent ruler."

"I can only hope you are correct," Severus replied, resting his hand atop Remus'. "After the violence of my younger years, I would be pleased to leave behind a legacy of peace."

"I don't think you need have any fear of that." Remus smiled, pleased that for once his story seemed to have left Severus with a feeling of satisfaction. He wanted so much for Severus to see the truly admirable qualities in himself and know that Remus saw them, too. If he could never give Severus the intimacy he wanted, perhaps it would be enough for Severus to keep his friendship and not merely write him off as a failed seduction, or worse, see it as a blow to his ego that Remus had never slept with him in a way that was more than purely platonic. "You don't strike me as the type of man who would be able to appreciate the beauty of this garden if, deep in your heart, you were not the type to yearn for peace and tranquility around you."

"Hmph!" Severus felt an odd rush of heat in his own cheeks for once, and he glanced away, disconcerted by the words of praise. He was accustomed to compliments and flattery, but he supposed this time, he knew the words weren't empty. Remus meant what he said, and that made the praise all the more meaningful. "I suppose that is true. After experiencing the ravages of war, I find I much prefer peace - and not being shot at," he added wryly.

"I prefer that, too," Remus agreed, his tone solemn, but his eyes danced. "So... do you think we could have dinner in these peaceful surroundings? I've been cooped up inside all day, and I find I'm reluctant to go back inside, even to dine in sumptuous surroundings. Or maybe it's just the lure of becoming a Lotus Eater. Seeing this magnificence, I can understand the addiction."

"If that is what you wish, it can be easily arranged." Severus beckoned to one of the servants who had been keeping a discreet distance, available for summoning but far enough away not to intrude. "Bring us a light meal. No wine this time," he instructed, and the servant immediately bowed and hurried away. "There." He gazed down at Remus, his expression one of satisfaction. "We have a few minutes if you would like to explore further before we eat or we could sit, if you are growing tired."

"I think I can manage a few more steps," Remus replied, smiling with delight that Severus had acquiesced. "Thank you for allowing my whim. I was worried you were going to order me back to bed, and I'm not at all ready to go yet. We should stay and watch the lotuses close up at dusk. I suspect with this many of them, it's quite a sight!"

"It is indeed," Severus agreed. "And it is a sight of which I never tire. As long as you do not overexert yourself, then we may stay out here as long as it pleases you."

Glancing around at the beauty surrounding him, Remus thought that he might never want to leave. He had to admit, Severus' offer was more and more tempting. Who wouldn't want to remain here forever, with someone like Severus to share this with? He gave a silent sigh, pushing aside his suddenly whirling thoughts, and he focused instead on enjoying the moment. It wasn't something he was used to doing, disregarding his conscience this way, and he knew he'd have to deal with his inner turmoil at some point. But not now. 

"Then we'll be out here a very long time," he murmured. "A very long time indeed."


	14. Chapter 14

With Remus feeling better, it was easier for Severus to focus on his business affairs, and he managed to clear his schedule for the day without giving in to the urge to put off meetings in favor of leaving early to check on Remus. He returned to his quarters at his usual time, having thought of some entertainments that would not overtax Remus yet would provide distraction. He was, as his mother might say, fussing over Remus, but the fear of nearly losing him was still fresh, and he wanted to make certain Remus made a full recovery with no relapses.

"How are you feeling this evening?" he asked as soon as he walked into his bedroom, immediately seeking out Remus.

Remus smiled, looking up from his notebook where he'd been busily writing. He'd been allowed to leave the room that day, at least for a little while, before the ever-watchful Alim had herded him back for "a rest". "I feel fine, thank you," he replied. "Despite my attempts to stay out longer than Alim would have liked. That man is a cross between a mother hen and Attila the Hun; does he petrify you as much as he does me?"

"No, he does not," Severus replied, crossing over to stand beside Remus. "I am immune, but I gave him permission to unleash his mothering-turned-Hun instincts on you."

"Oh, the joy that is mine," Remus replied dryly, although his eyes twinkled behind his reading glasses. "Either you really like me or really, really dislike me, but I'm not certain right now I want to know which. Anyway, I hope your day went well."

"It was relatively uneventful, which I suppose qualifies as well enough." Severus plucked the notebook from Remus' hands, closed it, and tossed it aside, and then he held out his hand. "Are you feeling up for another excursion? I have a few places in mind that should not fatigue you. I promise I will not let Alim herd you this evening," he added, but he did not add that he intended to take up where Alim left off and keep a close eye on Remus himself.

Remus squawked a protest as Severus tossed aside his entire compilation of work so cavalierly, but then sighed and took Severus' hand, knowing when he was beat. "I can manage an excursion, considering I've been sitting there for ages. I suppose I'm just happy Alim doesn't force me into a wheel chair. At any rate, where are we going?" His natural curiosity took over, and he smiled in anticipation.

"We have both considered the wheelchair option," Severus replied archly, an unspoken warning for Remus to continue taking things slow and easy underlying the remark. "But for now, you may walk. I thought perhaps we might return to the tapestry room since you did not get much time to study it. There are other options, if that does not appeal to you."

"Oh, I'd like that - the tapestry room, not the wheel chair," Remus replied, making a slight face. "I especially like going in your company, since you know the stories that the books don't print. There's nothing like getting it straight from the sultan's mouth."

"I assume you mean the stories," Severus replied, his expression deadpan as he clasped Remus' hand firmly and led him out of the bedroom, heading back to the tapestry room where they had first met. "There are other things you could get straight from the sultan's mouth, after all."

Remus was inordinately pleased that he didn't blush, and he grinned at Severus. "Oh, yes, I know... you did give me CPR, after all."

"Indeed." Severus was a little disappointed at not having provoked one of Remus' charming blushes, but he wasn't going to give up yet. "You received the breath of life from my lips. Perhaps soon you may be ready for more than mere breath?" he asked, one eyebrow arched haughtily.

The tell-tale color stole into Remus' cheeks, and he sighed, realizing that his small victory over his embarrassment was fleeting indeed. Severus could fluster him so easily, and he seemed to find new and better ways to do it. It didn't help that the thought of Severus kissing him was not as shocking as it had been a merely two weeks ago. In fact, the thought gave him a tingle, and he knew that one of the battles he'd been fighting for years was nearly lost. "You'll have to consult a fortuneteller for that, I'm afraid. I tell stories, but I can't predict the future," he replied, unable to bring himself to lie to Severus with a denial.

Severus drew back and regarded him with obvious surprise; that was not the kind of flat-out refusal Remus had been making, and it was, in fact, the sort of prevarication one might use to avoid giving an answer one did not want to give. But he said nothing aloud, merely allowed himself the luxury of a smirk.

"Which reminds me," he said casually, changing the topic before Remus grew too flustered and shut down again. "Have you decided what sort of story you are going to tell me tonight?"

Grateful for the change of subject, Remus smiled and shook his head. "They usually just seem to grow out of our conversations, so I'd not planned anything. Although I'm willing to take requests, if you have something you'd like to hear."

"No, I am prepared to let the story selection occur organically," Severus replied. In a matter of minutes, they reached the tapestry room, and he escorted Remus aside and released his hand with reluctance. "Here we are," he said, clasping his hands behind his back. "You may ask any questions you like, and I will endeavor to answer."

"All right," Remus replied, feeling a bit bereft that Severus had let him go. But he recovered quickly, heading toward the tapestries that seemed to covered the generation just before Severus'. There were depictions of yet another war, although this time the sultan in the picture was white haired with age. "Tell me about this one? Is it a cousin or perhaps your grandfather? I noticed some of the repeated themes of war, but I admit that I didn't study your history much before the last two decades."

"The previous sultans are related to me at a remove," Severus said as he moved to stand beside Remus and study the tapestry. "There is a certain amount of overlapping in the bloodlines among the older families of Slythistan, of course, but this fellow is neither a cousin nor a grandfather. He was, however, a great warrior, even in his later years. At the turn of the century - the Nineteenth into the Twentieth, that is - he defended Slythistan from an attempted invasion from our neighbor to the west. The king wanted to expand his territory, which meant conquering and consuming us. Fortunately, he was not successful, primarily because of the sultan's excellent strategies."

"That's very fortunate for your country," Remus replied. "It seems it's been lucky in having rulers who are good at defending it. With so much evil in the world, though, I'm afraid it's not going to be a trait that will ever become unnecessary. That's one thing that saddens me so much in my study of history: that the lessons are never learned, and people still continue to do harm to others."

"It is an unfortunate recurring theme in life as well as in fiction," Severus said, casually sliding his arm across Remus' shoulders, not with the intent to seduce, but simply because he wanted to do so. "Most of these tapestries tell stories like most of yours - tales of anger, war, revenge, death. It seems a tale cannot become a classic unless someone dies, which I find rather depressing."

"That's not entirely true," Remus said, looking up at Severus, his expression earnest. He liked Severus' arm around him, and he made no attempt to remove it. "There are happy stories which are classics as well. Take Shakespeare, for instance. Twelfth Night, As You Like It, The Taming of the Shrew - those are classics whose themes are repeated again and again in imitation."

"True," Severus conceded. "But I must wonder if such works are considered as weighty or worthy as the tragedies, and I wonder why there are so few of them as well. One would think people would prefer an uplifting tale to one that will make them weep or feel disheartened. Even you have fallen victim to that mindset," he pointed out. "You have only told me one story that ended well in the past two weeks."

Remus considered that. "You know, you're right," he said, giving a rueful chuckle. "I'll have to change that, put in more happy things. But you know, you have a point about Shakespeare. I think almost anyone asked to name a couple of his plays would probably pull up Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet... or especially Macbeth and Othello. Maybe it's because the villains he writes are still recognizable as men - fallen men, but ones with traits we can identify with. Perhaps our fascination with those stories is seeing that they were weak, fell into depravity, and suffered the consequences, and knowing that since _we_ are not so weak, we're safe from experiencing their fates."

"Perhaps." Severus pondered the idea for a moment, rubbing Remus' shoulder absently as he thought. "That makes as much sense as any theory. We want to see the villains in order to identify what we could be and reassure ourselves that we are not."

"Exactly," Remus agreed. "Take Macbeth; ambition run amok, with his very own demon sitting on his shoulder in the form of his wife. Then paranoia sets in when he realizes he might lose his ill-gotten gains, and Lady Macbeth's spin into madness because even she can't handle the evil she has wrought. A warning to ourselves, perhaps, that we can't escape cosmic justice."

"Or that our humanity is easily lost if we do not guard against greed, ambition, and all the other vices you have warned me about of late," Severus said dryly. "I feel far more prepared to deal with the demands and temptation of leadership after these past two weeks."

Chuckling, Remus shook his head. "Just one more service we provide, courtesy of the British education system and its veritable army of tweedy, bespectacled professors," he said drolly. "Not that many of us get to lecture foreign potentates, at least not that I know of. Perhaps I should see if there is an exclusive club to which I'm now entitled membership or something. Although, I suppose you _could_ be casting me in the role of one of the witches who plagued poor, misunderstood Macbeth, running around spouting doom and gloom and dire warnings. Although I must assure you if that's the case, I don't carry around severed body parts for show; that's just beyond the pale."

Severus rubbed his chin and pretended to consider the idea. "The comparison is apt," he said slowly, his expression somber although there was mischief in his eyes. "Although I am relieved about the body parts. The doom, gloom, and dire warnings are quite enough."

"I could endeavor to be less like the witches and more like Puck, if that would please you," Remus replied. "Your good Robin shall restore amends by telling you tales far more cheerful than dire. You don't have a resident jester, after all."

"You volunteered for that position already," Severus reminded him. "But I have no real desire for a jester. I had far rather you be my Helena than my Puck."

"I don't have the legs for a dress or a bosom for a corset," Remus protested, laughing. Then he flushed again, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Although I suppose that tells me what you'd prefer to do with me, eh? Although Demetrius had to be charmed to love Helena; it wasn't from his own free will, and he was beastly to her beforehand."

"You may not have a bosom, but you do have shapely legs, and I could still lie in your lap." Severus gazed down at him, the teasing note fading from his voice. "But perhaps I should be Helena instead. You have more in common with Demetrius than I."

"What?" The word escaped Remus in a gasp of shock, and his eyes grew round. "I'm nothing like him! Have I been cruel to you or spurned you for another?"

"You have not been cruel, it is true, but you may well spurn me for another if you return to your fiancee," Severus pointed out. "But in truth, I was thinking more of the sleeping draught and of you being here against your will while I pine hopelessly for a kind look or a tender touch," he added, a wicked little glint in his eyes.

Remus caught the gleam, and he drew in a deep breath of relief and smacked Severus playfully on the arm. "Oh, you are evil!" he said, shaking his head as he realized Severus was having him on. "With that sleeping draught, though, perhaps you are Puck. But, no... I'm not Demetrius." His voice faded away for a moment, as he confronted a truth he'd not voiced yet, one of several that seemed to be clamoring for his attention. "Have no fear about my fiancee. I've realized it wouldn't be fair to either of us to go through with something my heart doesn't feel, no matter what my parents think. I think... No, I _know_ I've known that all along. It's just been tough to force myself to do something I know will hurt the people I love. I'm not good at causing pain; perhaps having suffered so much of it so young, I've gone overboard in attempting to do everything I could to make people happy, whether it was good for me or not."

"I am glad you have realized that at last," Severus said, giving Remus a reassuring little squeeze. "I believe you have made the right decision. Whether you remain with me or not, entering into a loveless marriage would have caused more harm than good in the long run, not only to you but to your fiancee and your parents as well."

"No doubt," Remus said, then sighed. "Of course, I still have to tell them, tell Dora especially, but that can't be for a couple of more weeks yet. Even I'm not coward enough to break it off in writing rather than doing it face to face."

Severus nodded with approval; it spoke well of Remus that he wanted to speak with her face-to-face, and Severus' respect for him went up another notch. "I agree that you should speak with her in person. It is better, even if it is not easier." He smoothed his hand along Remus' hair and smiled faintly. "You are a good man. A bit dense, perhaps, but good nonetheless."

Smiling, Remus shrugged, pleased with the compliment but also well aware of his own failings. "I try," he said softly. "I don't always succeed, but I do try. A truly good man probably wouldn't have gotten engaged to her in the first place and then turned around to break off their engagement. The one thing that I take comfort in is that I'm truly certain she's not in love with me, either. Infatuated, perhaps, especially because I'm quite a bit older than she is, although I don't feel it at the moment. Odd how one's estimation of one's own maturity can change depending on the company one keeps." Looking up at Severus, he wrinkled his nose. "Sultans and war heroes are a wee bit different from the crowd I normally hang out with, if you haven't already guessed."

"But I am still just a man like any other," Severus said, his voice quiet and deep as he let the soft curls of Remus' fair hair twine around his fingers. "We are not so different, you and I. We have made mistakes, but our intentions are good. We do our best, and that is all that can be asked of anyone, sultan or tweedy professor."

"True," Remus conceded the point, distracted by the way Severus was playing with his hair. It left him feeling breathless, and he swallowed hard. "I simply don't understand how villains live with themselves; to lie, to cheat, to manipulate others is so foreign to me as to seem utterly bizarre. I know that people do it, because there is plenty of it going on in the world, but my sense of self simply won't allow it. Someone like Iago, for instance, I find so repugnant that I can barely watch that play."

"It is fortuitous that you did not meet my predecessor, then," Severus replied with a dry chuckle. Since Remus wasn't protesting or pulling away, he continued stroking Remus' hair gently, enjoying the silken slide of it beneath his palm. "He made Iago look like Prince Charming. Some call him sociopathic. Others claim he was a victim of his environment as a child because he grew up in an orphanage. Whatever the cause, the effect was horrific."

"They're excusing him because he grew up in an orphanage?" Remus gasped, feeling a sense of outrage. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm certain that losing one's parents and being a ward of the state is not an ideal upbringing for a child, but it's hardly something that should serve as an apology for someone being an evil megalomaniac who killed hundreds if not thousands of people!"

"I do not disagree," Severus replied. "Being an orphan is no excuse in and of itself. However, the implication was that he received poor socialization and was isolated, which exacerbated his... antisocial tendencies, shall we say. It is, I suppose, the old nature vs. nurture argument. Had he been raised amid a loving family, would he have turned out differently? No one can say."

"No, you're right... and it's a moot point, anyway, once a person reaches the age of reason. You _always_ have a choice." Remus sighed and shook his head. "There's no end to the depravity of mankind, I fear. All we can do is try our best to keep the people we love safe and to fight the encroachment of evil wherever we can. But what do you say to a change of subject, before we both end up depressed? You mentioned other entertainments for this evening, and I'm curious as to what you had in mind." He grinned beguilingly, hoping that earn a smile from Severus in return.

It was impossible not to be charmed when Remus smiled at him in such a way, and Severus' lips curved in a small smile in return. "I had something cultural in mind. How does a performance of some of our traditional dances sound?"

"Oh, really?" Remus beamed, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I'd love that! What were you planning, a command performance or something?"

"Something like that," Severus replied casually as he slid his arm around Remus' shoulders again and led him to the door. "They will be paid well, of course, and it will do wonders for the troupe's reputation to be asked to perform for the sultan. They should be ready to perform within the next twenty minutes or so, if you are ready to bid the tapestries farewell for the time being."

"The tapestries aren't going anywhere," Remus said complacently, willingly going along with Severus. "Thank you so much, Severus, for all that you've done for me since I've been here. I know it sounds a bit odd, I suppose, but I do appreciate it. I feel spoiled rotten."

"Good," Severus said, satisfaction evident in his voice. "That is how I wish you to feel. This is the merest taste of what life here could be like for you, and if you decide to walk away at the end of the month, then I want you to know exactly what it is you are giving up." He tilted his head and gave Remus a haughty look. "Other than me, of course," he added archly.

"You're a wicked tempter," Remus said, averting his eyes and flushing slightly. The thought of losing Severus - of giving him up - was not a pleasant one, and it affected him far more than any entertainments he might be missing. Severus had become very important to him in a very short time, and while it was only friendship, it meant more to Remus than he ever could have imagined two weeks before. Severus wasn't like anyone else Remus had ever known, and that went beyond the obvious differences of culture and experience. Yet at the same time, he was familiar, seeming to share many of Remus' values and to understand things perfectly. Not that they saw eye to eye on everything, of course, but the differences were enough to keep their interactions interesting and stimulating. When he left, as eventually he knew he must, Remus knew that he was going to ache and that he would miss Severus keenly. Unfortunately, he wasn't certain that there was anything he could do about it; he just hoped that they would be able to part on terms that wouldn't preclude a continuing friendship, even if it wouldn't be on as intimate a basis as it currently was. "I shall certainly have to pay close attention to the dancing tonight, just in case I decide I can't live without it."

"You do that," Severus said, his voice and expression mild as he guided Remus along the corridors to their destination. He felt more confident that all hope was not lost, and the blush and avoidance was more evidence that Remus was not as unaffected by Severus as he wanted to appear.

Severus still had two more weeks to woo and win Remus Lupin, and he intended to use every minute of it.


	15. Chapter 15

_"So beautiful," Severus murmured in Remus' ear, and Remus shivered, closing his eyes as Severus' long, elegant fingers unfastened the buttons on the front of his robes. The fabric slipped from his shoulders, leaving him bare to Severus' sight, and he dared to peek through his lashes to see the flush of desire on Severus' face. The glitter of lust in Severus' eyes made his breath catch, but nothing compared to the delight when Severus touched him at last._

_"Oh..." he moaned as Severus' warm hands splayed on his chest, caressing him in slow, smooth strokes. Then Severus kissed him - his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, before finally claiming Remus' lips with a hunger like nothing Remus had ever experienced before. Instinctively Remus parted his lips, and Severus' questing tongue eagerly accepted the invitation, exploring with possessive hunger._

_Remus was aching, and he shifted, and suddenly they were on a pile of cushions and Severus was taking him, filling him and murmuring words of desire that made Remus' toes curl. Everything was perfect, wonderful, and Remus hovered on the edge of something overwhelming..._

_Another shift, and Remus was no longer the one in Severus' arms. It was Regulus who lay beneath Severus, while Remus stood by, cold and alone and feeling sick and miserable. Then the man under Severus changed, becoming dark skinned and large... then again, to a different body.... and another, and another, while Remus seemed to be pushed further and further away. There was suddenly an entire line of men between Remus and Severus, each waiting their turn. Remus was consumed with misery, wanting just a moment of Severus' time, but Severus had so many others to see. Crying out, Remus reached out a hand, trying to make Severus notice him, but he was lost in a crowd of many, engulfed in an ocean of bodies that drove him further and further away from the only lover he'd ever known..._

With a cry of anguish, Remus sat up in the bed, his heart twisting with physical pain within him as he realized he'd been dreaming. Raising a shaky hand to his forehead, he found it damp with sweat, while his throat was tight and aching. Throwing back the light sheet which had been covering him during his nap, he rose from the bed and made his way toward the bathroom so that he could splash cold water on his face.

Looking at himself in the mirror as the icy droplets ran down his face, he saw that his eyes were wide and looked haunted, and he shuddered as he recalled the dream. He didn't want to think about it, but he really couldn't help it, not when it was basically forcing him to face a few things he'd been denying. He'd been skirting the issue for years, not just with Severus, but with himself, and it was time he owned up to the fact that Severus had been right about him all along. 

With a sigh, he turned away from the sink, taking a towel from the bar and drying himself off. Facing up to his own denial wasn't pleasant, but in some ways, that was easier to accept than what else the dream was telling him about his own desires and his own fears. Worst of all, he didn't know how to tell Severus what was going through his mind, even if he could fully understand it himself. For several long minutes, he stood still, lost in his own thoughts, and he debated just keeping his mouth shut and leaving in two weeks without ever letting on to Severus about what he'd realized. It would be easier in many ways, but deep down, he knew it wouldn't be right. He owed Severus honesty, not only because Severus had been honorable with him, but because he truly considered Severus a friend. He just hoped he didn't bungle it and make Severus angry with him; that was a thought he simply could not bear.

He walked toward the window, staring out into the garden and for once not seeing its beauty or feeling it calm him. Perhaps he should wait a day or two, at least, before making his admission. A last few days to enjoy his time with Severus before he lost him forever.

When Severus returned to his chambers that afternoon, he was in a particularly good humor. His day had gone reasonably well, and he had Remus waiting for him at the end of it, which was quite pleasant. Doubtless Remus could return to his own room during the day if he liked, but Severus was in no hurry to rush him out. When he opened the door and looked around, however, his good mood faded, the sight of Remus staring out the window, looking far more pensive than Severus had ever seen him, causing Severus immediate concern.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, striding across the room swiftly. "Did you receive bad news?"

Remus turned at the sound of the door opening, surprised to see Severus entering. Much more time must have passed than he thought, and Severus had caught him with his guard down, not having yet built up a cheerful facade to cover his churning emotions. He could see the concern in Severus' eyes, and it made his heart ache more.

"No, no, nothing like that," he said, mustering a smile. "I took a nap, and I had a dream, that's all. It was... well, something I needed to think about."

Reaching out, Severus stroked Remus' cheek gently, not fooled by the wan smile; there was something bothering Remus, and he intended to find out what it was, and he would help, if he could. "Was it a nightmare, then?"

"In a way." Remus' voice was low and husky, and he closed his eyes, wanting so much to lean his cheek into Severus' caressing hand. But that was dangerous, far too dangerous; he knew that he was going to have to explain, and at the moment, he only risked losing Severus' friendship. If he let himself get any closer, he feared that it would mean he would lose his heart. "I have a story to tell you. A different one, but I'm afraid it's not a happy tale, despite the fact that I promised you more cheerful ones in the future. Would you care to hear it? If not, that's fine... we can go to dinner, and I'll regale you with something light and funny." Part of him wished that Severus would take the second offer; it might be easier on them both.

Severus studied him intently for a moment, sensing there was more weight behind Remus' words than there seemed to be on the surface, and he shook his head. "Tonight is not a night for light and humorous, it seems." He slid his hand down Remus' arm to clasp his hand, and he led Remus over to the grouped sofas, urging him to take a seat. "Sit and tell me your story."

Letting himself be led, Remus sat down, then sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Perhaps it _would_ be easier to tell it as a story, so that he could keep some amount of distance from the memories he'd not allowed himself to contemplate in a very long time. He glanced at Severus, his eyes somber, then opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Once upon a time, there was a young man, one not terribly different from any other young man in Britain who goes away to boarding school. He was a loner, keeping his distance from most people because he felt apart from them, having almost died several times in his short life and thus afraid to get too close. But he found a small group of people at school, two boys and a girl, who pulled him out of himself and made him laugh and feel like everyone else. He liked that feeling, and the four of them were very close.

"They grew up, of course, leaving childhood behind and becoming adults. Somewhere during that time, as they all left boarding school and went to university together, the young man realized that he had feelings for one of his friends, feelings that were far beyond friendship. In fact, he thought he had fallen in love, and he wanted to be loved in return, in every sense of that word."

Sighing, Remus shook his head and averted his gaze. "His friend was beautiful; everyone thought so, with dark hair and pale eyes and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. The young man was shy, though, and slow to act on his desire because he felt awkward and uncertain. This was all new to him, and he was quite certain his family wouldn't approve of his choice, but at last, he decided he must do something to see if his feelings were returned. So he followed his friend one evening, intent upon revealing his love... and that was when he saw the object of his desire with his other two friends, the three of them making love to each other. They'd never told him about this, never said a word to indicate there was something more between them that he was excluded from, and in shock and pain, the young man withdrew, aching for his loss and yet relieved that he'd not humiliated himself by letting them know how he felt." Remus lifted his gaze to Severus, looking at him directly. "He realized, over time, that what he felt wasn't love, only desire, but he'd wanted it to be love because that was the only way he could accept what he felt for his friend. He wasn't gay, after all, so if he wanted to kiss one of his male friends, to be held and touched by him, that meant it simply had to be love, right?"

Severus' eyes widened as he listened and the implications of Remus' story sank in, and he gripped Remus' hand tighter, squeezing it hard. "Your story explains a great deal, but the young man seems to have created his own obstacles. There is nothing inherently wrong with desire without love, not even between men. It is natural, not something to be ashamed of."

Remus shrugged, but he clung to Severus' hand, hoping that Severus' support wouldn't waver when he had to reveal everything he had to say. "Matters of right and wrong, of shame and embarrassment are issues that are so wrapped up in one's upbringing, especially when one is young and sheltered and seemingly blind to things that are right before one's eyes," he said, his voice low and pained. "Perhaps even more especially when one feels undesirable by reason of being different. But the tale isn't over, not quite yet. You see, the young man distanced himself from his friends, unable to be happy for their happiness when he felt so confused about himself and jealous for what they had and he didn't. Then one night, the three others went out together without him, and there was a terrible accident, and all three of them died. He never got to explain to them what he felt and why, and he wondered for years if they died hating him, or missing him, or if they had even cared at all. He was ashamed of himself for feeling that way, for begrudging them the love they had felt for each other, and as a result, he withdrew further into himself, shunning both love and desire as being far too complex and painful for him to deal with, although, secretly, he hoped that someday he might get another chance. It was easier to bury himself in his books and his research than to have to face up to dealing with further rejection, especially since acting on his desire would alienate his parents, the only people he felt had ever loved him without reservation. He was happy and content for the most part, and he was safe, and it was enough."

"And now?" Severus felt breathless, torn between shock and elation at Remus' oblique admission. "Is being content and safe enough for the man now?"

Severus' question was an uncomfortable one, for this was where he had to deal with insecurities that Severus might not understand, but which to him were painful and real. "He has learned that he can't deny what he really wants," he replied quietly. "He... I... I am gay. I won't try to skirt the issue any longer, although making the admission leaves me neither safe nor content."

Severus felt his heart pounding wildly, and he grabbed Remus' other hand, clinging to him; he could scarcely believe Remus had broken through his denial at last, but Severus was elated that he had. Now that the most difficult hurdle had been overcome, perhaps he could persuade Remus to remain with him after all.

"A life well-lived is never safe, and no one should settle for mere contentment," he said fervently. "You have admitted the truth, and that will liberate you in ways you have scarcely imagined."

"Will it?" Remus asked softly. He could see the elation in Severus' eyes, and he hated to dash that, and yet he had to tell the whole truth, lest Severus think he was prevaricating. "You see, I've not yet told you about my dream and what it made me realize. Being gay wasn't really a shock, although saying it was harder and took me longer than it should have. But there's another truth in there as well, related to me being selfish and insecure." He drew in a deep breath. "I find you attractive, Severus. I will even admit that I dreamed about you making love to me, and I've no doubt it would be wonderful, far better than any dream. It would be easy, I fear, to give in to you now and let you do exactly that, but... it would be the wrong decision for me, for both of us. I can't be one of many, Severus. I'm not condemning you or your lovers, because what you have existed long before I ever arrived on the scene, and I've no right to ask and I'm not asking you to give up anything you have for me. But I couldn't be happy sharing your time and attention with the others. It's my failing that I have to feel like I'm special, that I'm the only one my lover desires."

"I see." Severus released Remus' hands and sat back, going from elated to shell-shocked in a matter of seconds. He had no idea why he felt as if he had been punched in the gut, but the urge to double over was there nonetheless. Either he gave up his harem, or he gave up all hope of ever having Remus. Had he been faced with the choice two weeks ago, he could have made the decision easily, and he would have sent Remus on his merry way without a qualm. But now, it wasn't so clear cut. He _liked_ Remus, and he was reluctant to let Remus go; the thought of returning to his quarters and not finding Remus waiting for him there was a depressing one, but he could not imagine giving up his other lovers and committing to one man either.

He raked his fingers through his hair and released a slow sigh, his mind whirling as he tried to sort out what to do. All he knew was that he couldn't give Remus the answer that would make Remus stay, and he wasn't certain whether he should even bother trying to convince Remus to stay any longer. If Remus wanted a commitment that Severus couldn't give, then they had reached an impasse. Perhaps, he thought, it was time to give up and let Remus go. But he couldn't bring himself to speak the words that would send Remus away either, and he looked at Remus instead, his expression somber.

"I appreciate your honesty," he said, his voice stiff and stilted. "It seems I now have some thinking to do myself."

Remus wanted to groan in frustration as he sensed Severus' withdrawal, and he thought Severus probably didn't really appreciate his honesty one bit. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling miserable. He wished so much he could give Severus the answer he really wanted, but he knew that to become Severus' lover and then be eaten up with jealousy would be far too destructive for both of them. It was something he simply didn't know if he could change about himself, even if he tried. "I wish it were simpler, that I wasn't such a mess, especially when you've offered me so much. But even if I could somehow resign myself to sharing you, I know I'd resent the others, and I'd certainly have no desire to have what you've said the three of them share without you. And eventually I'd probably resent you for being willing to share _me_ with them. It's not you, it's not your fault... It's mine for being the way I am."

"If you agreed, it would not mean you were obligated to... share yourself with the other men," Severus said, wanting to make that point perfectly clear even though he doubted it would make a difference. "You could be with me alone." He lifted his chin proudly and drew himself up straight. "But I promised I would not take anything you were not willing to give, and I will not force you to accept anything that would cause you pain."

Miserable, Remus nodded. "If you want me to go away, I understand. But I didn't want you to feel as though I were being dishonest. I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be."

"I have never asked you to be anything other than what you are." Severus rose to his feet and walked away, needing to put some space between them in hopes it would clear his head. "You needn't leave, but you are excused from sharing my bed until further notice." He paused, a thought occurring to him. "I will lift the restrictions on your movement as well. You may leave the palace and go into the city any time you please."

Perhaps Remus would use the opportunity to leave the country, but somehow, Severus thought Remus was too honorable for that, no matter that it would make things much simpler for them both.

Remus felt as though he'd been stabbed through the heart. He'd thought they had more, that Severus had come to value him beyond being a body to warm his bed, but apparently not. He was being summarily dismissed, and obviously Severus was hoping he'd just leave and not come back. Perhaps he should, but something inside him wanted Severus to have to say it was over, that he wanted nothing from Remus, not even friendship. If he left now, Severus would forget him in moments and be on to his next conquest, and Remus would be left with a hole in his life, having been forced to confront things that had been safely hidden and then set adrift to cope with his fucked up life on his own. He didn't want to lose Severus, but he had the sinking feeling he already had.

"All right," he said, his own dormant pride taking over, and he forced himself to get to his feet. Severus was the one who had told him he shouldn't do things he didn't want to do just to please other people, that he should put his own happiness first, but now that he was doing it, he was in danger of losing Severus entirely. But he didn't know what else to do. He'd apologized, but he wasn't going to beg, and he'd been dismissed, so he would go. "Goodbye, Severus." He wasn't certain if he'd ever see Severus again, so it was best to say his farewells now. Then he could go back to his room and drink himself into oblivion.

"Goodbye," Severus replied, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched Remus go. His heart sank lower with every step, and it hit the floor when the door closed behind Remus, hiding him from sight. _I will not hear a story tonight,_ he thought suddenly, and that depressed him most of all.


	16. Chapter 16

Kingsley was on his way into the palace to find Severus and give him the latest news on the trial; it had been all over the news, of course, but Severus had been keeping his distance from the coverage, relying on Kingsley to give him updates so that he wouldn't get sucked in to the near-constant coverage and end up with high blood pressure. As soon as he passed through the doors, Kingsley paused, halted in his progress by the sight of a strange man loitering in the corridor. As pale and miserable as the man appeared, Kingsley would have pegged him as the professor that had commanded Severus' attention for the past two weeks, even if he hadn't recognized Professor Lupin from the photographs in the dossier Kingsley had compiled. He had, of course, performed a thorough background check, wanting to make certain anyone getting so close to Severus was trustworthy.

"Professor Lupin, isn't it?" he asked smoothly, holding out his hand.

Remus was so absorbed in his own misery that he was only barely aware of the comings and goings from the palace as he paced the corridor near the main entrance. He wasn't even certain why he was there, except that Severus had told him he could leave if he wished. Or perhaps he was hoping to see Severus departing for a meeting or returning from one, although he didn't like how weak that made him seem. 

His night had been completely sleepless, and he had no doubt he looked like hell, but he really didn't care. He was completely tied up in knots, unable to figure out what to do, or even what he _wanted_ to do, and so he hovered, feeling like some invisible ghost, until the very large, very dark man suddenly intruded on his self-absorption.

Automatically polite, Remus took the man's hand, blinking at him as he wondered who the man could be and how he knew Remus' name. "Yes," he acknowledged, giving the man a pensive look and wondering if Severus hadn't told the guards he could leave after all, and he was about to find himself politely but firmly ushered back to the harem wing. "I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage, Mr....?"

"Shacklebolt," Kingsley replied, shaking Lupin's hand firmly. "You'll find most people in the palace know who you are, Professor."

"Oh." Remus flushed at that, wondering if there was some kind of secret speculation about what went on between him and Severus, and if they'd become intimate. He wasn't used to being the subject of discussion, and he wasn't certain he liked it. "Well. I supposed that's natural, as I'm a stranger, and my arrival was... unusual." An understatement, perhaps, but he had no idea what anyone might have been told about him and how Severus had strong-armed him into remaining.

"Indeed it was," Kingsley agreed. "It is also unusual for the sultan to be so taken with someone. He has rather selective taste, but you seem to have made a great impression on him."

 _Apparently not enough of one,_ Remus thought, then almost gasped at the stab of pain that gave him. On the other hand, Severus had made an immense impression on him; too much of one, perhaps.

"No one is more surprised than me," Remus replied, his tone lighter than his mood. He looked behind Mr. Shacklebolt at the palace entrance, a flash of dark hair having caught his eye. Not that he was looking for Severus, who didn't want to see him anyway, but it wasn't the sultan, and Remus' heart sank.

Returning his gaze to the taller man, he nodded politely. "It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Shacklebolt."

"It was a pleasure to meet at last the man who has captivated the sultan for the past two weeks," Kingsley replied, smiling at Lupin. He knew a little about the quarrel - there were few secrets in the palace - but he decided not to mention it, choosing to nudge Lupin in Severus' direction instead. "Your presence has been good for him. It will be unfortunate, should you choose to leave."

Surprised, Remus looked more closely at this Mr. Shacklebolt, who seemed to be quite familiar with Severus' condition. Remus had taken him for being someone who worked here at the palace, but perhaps he was one of Severus' advisers. He sighed and shook his head, figuring that in that case, the man would probably hear soon enough. "I believe that captivation has ended, so I apologize for any discomfort anyone might experience if he expresses his... disappointment in me," he said, then winced. "I suspect my time in the palace is drawing to a quick end."

Kingsley hoped not for selfish reasons of his own, but he couldn't say as much to Lupin. "Perhaps, if you wish it to be, but things can - and often do - change quickly. At any rate, you needn't worry. The sultan does not take out his disappointments on others. He is far more inclined to withdraw until his temper passes."

"I see." Remus offered a lopsided smile. "Alas, I think change unlikely in this case, on either of our parts." He couldn't ever share Severus, not with anyone, even people who'd been his lovers for years. He had to have all or nothing, and he'd rather not have Severus at all than to be his part time lover, yearning for his touch, waiting to be summoned, not being the one Severus loved...

That's when it hit him like a punch to the gut, knocking all the air from his lungs; it wasn't selfishness that made him unwilling to share Severus, it was love. He'd gone and done the most foolish thing he could ever have done, in this world or any other. He, Remus Lupin, had fallen in love with the sultan.

 _Oh no, no no no,_ he thought wildly, suddenly needing to escape. Of all the terrible things to have happened to him, this was certainly among the very worst. Severus didn't love him, _couldn't_ love him, and Remus couldn't settle for anything less. 

"Please, excuse me," he said, looking at Shacklebolt with wide, panicked eyes. "I... I don't feel well. Pleasure to meet you." With that, Remus turned and almost ran, needing to get back to his room and curl up and talk himself out of this insane idea before it destroyed him completely.

Severus was _not_ checking to see if Remus had left the palace for good or not. No, he simply happened to have business that took him to the harem wing, and he happened to pass by the door of Remus' room. Twice. It didn't mean he was attempting to encounter Remus because he missed Remus' company. Severus wasn't that maudlin or desperate. Not at all.

Disgusted with his own foolishness, he turned and strode away, determined to leave before he _did_ run into Remus and had to explain why he was there. Perhaps it was time to request something stronger than wine with his evening meal.

Unfortunately for Remus, it was quite a distance from the palace entrance back to his room, and he couldn't run the whole way. Out of breath, sweating, and utterly miserable, he walked more slowly through the silent corridors, trying to slow his heart, which was pounding for reasons that had nothing to do with physical exertion. How could he possibly have fallen in love with a man he'd known for only two weeks, who'd kidnapped him and kept him here with threats of emasculation and torture?

But Remus had to admit he'd never really believed the threats, and Severus had treated him well. He'd felt a liking for Severus even before he'd been drugged, and since then, he'd only been more and more drawn to Severus, enjoying his company more than was probably safe and fending him off out of an instinctive sense of self-preservation. But his defensive tactics hadn't worked any better than his repeated denials about his homosexuality, and now here he was, loving a man who could not love him in return, who couldn't be expected to give up his other lovers just to keep Remus happy. 

He'd always thought that if he ever really fell in love, he'd be over the moon with joy, but Remus acknowledged with a weary sigh that at the moment, it was just about the most miserable, lonely feeling in the world. It was a million times worse than it had been with Sirius, and he simply had to pack and get out of Slythistan as quickly as possible. There was no other solution, not that he could see, and he wondered if he would ever be able to get over the loss.

Rounding the final corner which would bring him to the harem, Remus almost barreled head-first into someone, and he stepped back with a gasp to find himself facing Severus himself. "Oh," he said, shocked into immobility, and he stared at Severus with wide blue eyes full of a silent plea he didn't even realize he was making.

Instinctively, Severus grabbed Remus to steady him, just as shocked as Remus was by the unexpected collision. "My apologies," he said politely, releasing Remus quickly before he could fall victim to Remus' guileless, pleading eyes. He couldn't possibly give what Remus wanted, and it would be foolish of him to make promises he could never keep. "Are you all right?"

 _I'll never be all right, ever again._ "Yes, I'm fine," Remus managed to stammer in reply, feeling wretched. Severus had reverted to the polite distance he'd used the last time he'd been upset with Remus, and it was obvious that he couldn't even stand to touch him. "I'm... I was just going back to my room to..."

Remus stopped, giving an awkward shrug, dropping his gaze and blushing because he couldn't lie, yet he couldn't admit he'd been about to pack and leave in a complete panic after discovering he was in love with Severus. "Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."

"No harm done," Severus replied with an insouciance he didn't feel, and he stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back. "Is there a particular reason you were in such a hurry?" he asked, arching one eyebrow.

"I... I wasn't feeling well," Remus replied, which was true enough, if not the whole truth. Severus obviously wasn't suffering from the same torment Remus was, and that only made Remus' heart sink further, although he wouldn't have believed it was possible. "I'll just go lie down for a while. I'm sure you have things to do, your highness, so please excuse me."

Frowning, Severus reached out to touch Remus' forehead, testing for fever; he had noticed Remus' pallor, and he wondered if Remus was more seriously ill than he was letting on. "I will summon the physician," he said, his tone brooking no argument. "If you are not feeling well, you should be examined. Your lungs might have taken damage after all, and I will not take chances with your health."

Remus was torn; Severus seemed concerned, and yet Remus knew it was probably only instinctive politeness making Severus act this way. He so desperately wanted to believe that Severus did care about him, but at the same time, he knew that Severus would never care as much as Remus wanted him to. He didn't need a doctor, though, because there wasn't a physician in the world who could heal a broken heart, yet he knew that arguing with Severus would get him nowhere.

"If you insist," Remus replied, his voice sounding calmer than he felt. He couldn't help but glance up at Severus, wondering miserably if Severus had had a sleepless night as well, and if it had been that way from being with one of his lovers. Severus didn't have to sleep alone, after all, and Remus had no doubt that he'd gotten over any disappointment he felt in Remus' resistance in the arms of that Regulus or one of the other two. That really did make Remus feel nauseous, and he shuddered, feeling all the blood drain from his face. "Excuse me." His voice was ragged as he moved quickly toward his room.

Undeterred, Severus followed along behind, and as soon as they were inside Remus' room, he instructed Hamad to fetch his personal physician as quickly as possible, and then he took a seat in the nearest chair, making it clear he would not be dismissed. "I will wait with you until the physician arrives," he said firmly.

"There's no need," Remus replied, although he doubted that something so simple and direct as that would deter Severus. He didn't want Severus here, and yet he did, and that inner turmoil did nothing to help his tortured contemplation of whom Severus had spent his night with. Short of shutting himself in the bathroom, there seem to be nothing he could do, and so he moved to the bed, sitting down facing away from Severus and lowering his head to wait in misery for the physician.

"Perhaps not, but I will remain nonetheless," Severus said, folding his arms and frowning sternly. "You look wretched, and I will not leave you to collapse on the floor alone and unattended."

"Hamad could have stayed. I'm sure you have advisers to meet or something," Remus replied. "That Mr. Shacklebolt seemed to be on his way to see you."

"Was he?" Severus shrugged negligently. "No doubt he had news of the trial. He will leave his report with Alim, and I will look at it later. I have no meetings and no plans." He settled more deeply into his chair to show he was not fooled by Remus' blatant attempts to get rid of him. Perhaps Remus wanted nothing more to do with him, but he could not detach quite so easily, which was disconcerting, to say the least. Whatever Kingsley wanted was not nearly as important as making certain Remus was well... and spending what few fleeting minutes he could with Remus while he could.

"Oh." It wasn't the most elegant answer, but it was all Remus could think to say. He simply couldn't ask which lover Severus had spent the night before with, even if he did want to know, which he most assuredly didn't. It was simply him torturing himself, and he wished that he could do something to make the pain ease. Severus' presence was a form of torture as well, and Remus brushed a hand against his forehead, wishing that the physician would hurry up and arrive so that he could be alone with his agony. 

Unable to sit still, Remus got to his feet and moved to the dresser, where Hamad had placed a pitcher of ice water. He poured a glass and gulped it down simply to give himself something to do, but then his own innate courtesy refused to be ignored. "Would you care for some water?" he asked, staring down into his glass.

"No, it is not water I want," Severus murmured, half to himself, and then he glanced at Remus, lifting his chin proudly. "I require nothing. Dinner will be awaiting me shortly." 

Remus frowned at Severus' comment about the water, wondering if he were reading something into the statement that wasn't there, but Severus' next words effectively crushed any fleeting glimmer of hope that he might have felt. Severus was reminding him in no uncertain terms that Remus had been cut out of his life, unworthy to share the intimacies he'd been granted previously because he'd been honest enough to admit that he wouldn't settle for being simply one of a crowd in Severus' bed. His own chin came up. 

"Don't let me keep you from it," he replied, putting down the glass gently as he resisted the uncharacteristic impulse to throw it at the wall. "I'm feeling better now. No doubt it's nothing and you'll feel as though you've wasted your time."

Severus surged to his feet and glared at Remus, his hands curling into fists by his sides. "Ungrateful wretch! I am trying to help you despite the fact that you have utterly rejected me. _Me_! I must wonder why I should bother trying to be respectful of your delicate sensibilities if this is the thanks I get!"

Stunned, Remus turned around and looked at Severus, his eyes full of betrayal. He felt as though he'd been slapped, and his own temper rose in response. "If you'd get over your own ego, _your highness_ , and if you'd listened to what I said to you, you might recall that I most certainly did _not_ reject you. I told you I could not be happy being one of a crowd of lovers to share your bed! And if I might remind you, it was you yourself who told me that I should not settle for less than what would make me happy! Or did that only apply when I was going to be miserable being married to a woman I didn't love, rather than being miserable being the lover waiting to be summoned to your bed at your convenience, when you feel that I'm the one you want on a particular night rather than one of your other lovers?"

Severus tightened his jaw and looked away, folding his arms across his chest. "Of course not," he snapped. "I do not change my opinions just because they become inconvenient for me. If being with me is settling for less, then I will not try to convince you otherwise." No matter how much it hurt. No matter how much it _felt_ like a rejection.

"Being with you wouldn't be the problem," Remus said, suddenly feeling defeated. "It's the _not_ being with you when someone else is. Call me provincial and old fashioned, but I can't be number four of four, even for this life, even for you. I know what jealousy makes me feel, and I hate it. And I know you said I wouldn't have to be intimate with the others, but it... bothers me that you'd be all right with it if I was. I'm not sophisticated, and apparently, I'm not polygamous, either. I'm just an idiot virgin professor who finally owned up to his sexuality and hurt a friend without meaning to. I'm sorry, Severus. Maybe I should just go so you don't have to look at me and feel like you were rejected. I wish I'd just followed my first impulse and lied, rather than telling you the truth, but it's because I do respect you and l...like you that I decided to tell you the truth, despite how much it hurt me to have to say it."

Grimacing, Severus turned away, his ire fading; he couldn't sustain anger in the face of Remus' defeatism, and as little as he liked the recent turn of events, he liked Remus enough that he really didn't want Remus to be unhappy, even if their lives were not fated to remain entwined. 

"No, it is best that you were honest with yourself and with me, however little I may like it," Severus said grudgingly. "If you think nothing else good has come of your time here, you should think _that_ is a change for the better." He paused and unfolded his arms, raking one hand through his hair restlessly. "You needn't leave either. Take the remaining two weeks to study the artifacts. I imagine you have not collected as much research as you would like at this point."

In the face of losing Severus, the research seemed totally inconsequential. Two weeks... that was all he had. It wasn't much, it wasn't the lifetime he craved, but if it was what he had, so be it. Severus might never be able to love him, but Remus would store up the memories of him like treasures to help him get through the rest of his lonely life. "All right," he replied. "I'll stay. As far as my revelations being a change for the better... A life alone is a life alone, whether I'm straight or gay. It seems that my self honesty has brought neither of us anything except pain, but it's too late to go back now. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. Again."

"You needn't apologize." Severus waved impatiently, his frown deepening. Now that his anger had subsided, he was capable of viewing the situation with a little more objectivity, and he didn't think Remus had any need to apologize; he didn't want an apology anyway. What he wanted, he couldn't have. "You cannot help feeling the way you do about the situation. Neither can I. No one is to blame. We are simply at an impasse."

Remus nodded, the ache in his heart not subsiding. "Can we at least be friends?" he asked. It wasn't enough; it would never be enough, but he simply couldn't bring himself to let Severus go completely. "If I'm here for two more weeks, I don't want to feel as though we're at odds. You do matter to me, even if we can't see eye to eye on that one issue. It doesn't change all the things I like and admire about you or lessen the enjoyment I have in your company."

Severus felt his heart constrict at Remus' words, and he lifted one hand and rubbed his chest absently. He didn't want to be mere friends with Remus, but neither did he want to lose Remus completely, not when he too had genuinely enjoyed their time together over the past two weeks. "Yes, I suppose we can try to be friends, if that is what you want." 

It wasn't what Remus wanted, but it was all he could have, and it would simply have to do. "Thank you," he said, managing a small smile. "I'd miss our discussions, you know. Although perhaps you'd not miss my incessant stories."

"I might," Severus replied insouciantly. "I have grown accustomed to being regaled with dire warnings on a daily basis." He turned to face Remus once more, no longer frowning, but his expression was somber. "Once the physician has examined you, perhaps you ought to dine with me rather than waiting for something to be prepared and sent here."

Remus' heart soared, which was totally ridiculous given it was just a dinner invitation rather than Severus offering to disband his harem and love Remus alone for all time, but it was something, and most of all, it was a sign that Severus wasn't going to shut him out, not completely. 

"Thank you, I'd like that," he said, his smile widening and his blue eyes regaining something of their sparkle. He had it bad; he knew he did, and perhaps he should be running in terror, but he couldn't. He was desperately in love with Severus, and perhaps, for a few fleeting hours, he could pretend that he was the only man in Severus' world.


	17. Chapter 17

It was no surprise that Severus' physician had found nothing wrong with Remus, although he had issued a stern warning about continuing to rest and had given Remus an excuse for his "illness" by pointing out that the antibiotics could make some people feel nauseated. That had apparently been enough to satisfy Severus, for he'd asked no uncomfortable questions at dinner or during the time they spent together that evening.

Unfortunately, however, the "friendly" terms they were on didn't extend to Remus returning to Severus' bed. He told himself that it was really for the best, since he wouldn't want to slip up and have Severus find out that Remus was in love with him. That was the danger, for he wasn't certain if Severus would be quite so willing for him to leave when the two weeks were over if Severus knew the truth. Not that Remus wanted to go, but neither could he stay on the terms Severus had offered; as Severus had stated, they were at an impasse, and while separation would be painful, Remus knew that he would not like what he might become if he stayed and was consumed by jealousy.

He found it unpleasant to sleep alone now, missing the soft sound of Severus' breathing, and the bed seemed far too large and empty. He finally asked Hamad for a sleeping pill, and after another hour of tossing and turning, he'd fallen into an exhausted slumber, only to wake alone again. Determined not to sit around and mope, Remus showered and dressed in trousers and a shirt, then made his way to the gallery where the porcelain was kept, determined to finish cataloging and photographing the items.

After a few hours of focusing on the lovely china, Remus groaned as he straightened, his shoulders cramped from his tendency to hunch over when he wrote. Twisting his neck to work out a kink, he glanced toward the door, surprised to see a tall, slender young man leaning against the frame and looking at him with frank curiosity. The young man was extremely attractive, with long, vividly red hair pulled back in a ponytail and pale skin dotted with a multitude of freckles, and Remus wondered if he were a servant or a visitor, although no one else had ever come to this section of the palace before when Remus had been here.

Smiling, Remus pushed his glasses up his nose and rose from the bench where he'd been sitting. "Hello," he greeted the young man. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Hullo," the young man replied in a pure English accent such as Remus hadn't heard since his arrival. The man was a Londoner, by the sound of it, and he smiled broadly as he pushed himself away from the door frame and approached, holding out his hand. "I'm Bill. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A fellow Brit!" Remus' smile widened as he took the young man's hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, too. London, I take it? I'm from Edinburgh myself, although I left my kilt back home."

Bill laughed as he shook Remus' hand, a relaxed, easy sound as if he were accustomed to laughing often. "Too bad! You might have set a new fashion trend around the palace and made short robes all the rage."

"It might be cooler in the desert," Remus agreed, tilting his head to one side. He was curious as to what Bill's function in the household was, and he wondered why in the world Severus had pursued him so relentlessly with a man like this on his doorstep. "I've not had many visitors while working back here. Were you looking for someone?"

"I was looking for you, actually," Bill replied. "Touch of home and all that." His smile widened and turned mischievous. "I admit I was curious, too. I wanted to meet the new boy."

"New boy?" Remus' deep voice was at least an octave higher as he echoed Bill's comment incredulously. Then he flushed, dropping his gaze and shaking his head in denial, not liking the little stab of pain it gave him to confront the fact that he would never be Severus' "boy". "You have it all wrong. The sultan and I do not have that kind of relationship at all. We're friends, that's all."

"Really?" Bill stared at him in obvious surprise, his eyebrows climbing. "Well, that's a shame. From everything I've heard, you'd fit right in here. What was the problem?" he asked, tilting his head and regarding Remus with curiosity again. "No chemistry? Sometimes sparks just don't fly, in or out of bed."

For all that Bill seemed friendly, he was also extremely nosy, and Remus felt himself closing off. "I'm sorry, but that's really not any of your business," he replied. He had no intention of discussing his situation with Severus with a stranger. "I have no idea what you may have heard, and it's becoming very tiresome to find out that my personal life seems to be the hot topic in the palace. It's... it's humiliating."

Chuckling wryly, Bill raised both hands in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry, sorry, I'm being nosy, I know. If it's any consolation, Alim and Hamad both speak highly of you, and so does the sultan... _when_ he speaks. He's been annoying closed-mouthed about the whole thing. I'm sure it isn't any fun to be the focus of such gossip, but the palace is a small, tight-knit community all its own, and those of us who live or work here are rather fond of our Fearless Leader. Naturally, we take an interest in what affects him, for what affects him could affect the entire country."

There was no way that Remus could deny the truth of what Bill was saying, and his indignation drained away. Raising a hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've tried to not be a trial to anyone here, including the sultan. I can certainly understand your fondness for him, for he's that kind of person. But surely as an Englishman yourself, you must understand that this is all a bit... well, over the top, perhaps, or at least it is for me. Everyone has made assumptions about me from the moment I arrived. About my sexuality, about my preferences, about what my relationship should be with the sultan... Certainly the fact that I was drugged and kept here against my will was a novel experience, but perhaps I've lived a sheltered life."

"I sympathize, believe me," Bill said, nodding emphatically. "It was quite the culture shock for me as well when I first arrived, but you get used to it. At least I did, although I wasn't drugged!" he added, laughing and shaking his head. He knew Regulus had become increasingly driven to find someone for Severus, but he hadn't suspected Regulus would go quite so far just to find a suitable candidate. "I suppose if you had been brought here under different circumstances, no one would have made any assumptions about you, but everyone within these walls tends to be blasé about homosexuality. They must at least be tolerant to work here or they're sacked pretty quick like."

Something about what Bill set off a bell in Remus' head, and he frowned in puzzlement, trying to figure out what it was. Then it hit him: Severus hadn't called him Bill, but he'd said that "William" was a member of his harem. William, an Englishman, who had unearthed many of the treasures in the palace in his work as an archaeologist. This could be no one else except the same man, one of the members of Severus' harem. Severus' lover.

He'd met one other, that Regulus, but it had been different because he hadn't known at the time who and what Regulus was. He'd also not been in love with Severus at the time or feeling utterly wrecked from the knowledge that he could never have what he wanted with Severus because there were three men between them. 

And this was one of those men.

Bill had been friendly, but Remus couldn't help the sudden swell of jealous antipathy he felt. He'd never have Severus because this man had him first, and he felt utterly sick at the thought. He had no right, none at all, to ask Severus to choose between them, but his heart couldn't reconcile itself to the facts his head knew. Still, he couldn't be rude, or else Bill would wonder why he'd gone from friendly to vile for no possible reason, and since this man's opinion mattered more to Severus than Remus' own, he knew that he'd lose if Bill disliked him enough to tell Severus that Remus should be tossed out. 

Turning his head away, Remus nodded. "Yes, well, that's understandable," he said, his voice far lighter than his mood. "Well, I won't keep you. I'm sure you have things to do." One of them probably being to warm Severus' bed, and Remus didn't dare turn around lest Bill see the betraying stain of color on his cheeks.

"Mmm... not really." Bill made an ambling turn around the room, inspecting the artifacts. "I just returned to the palace yesterday, and I'm still settling in. It's funny, though. I was convinced you'd signed on," he said, stopping to fix Remus with a speculative look. "I didn't get the warm welcome I'm accustomed to from Severus, if you know what I mean. In fact, he's been ignoring all of us lately. I assumed it was because he's been wrapped up in you. Literally as well as figuratively," he added with a cheeky grin.

Surprised, Remus turned to face Bill, wondering if he could have possibly heard correctly. He couldn't imagine Severus denying himself or his partners anything just because Remus was there. Especially after their quarrel; he would have thought Severus would have gone running into the arms of whichever of his harem was available, or even all of them. His stomach churned painfully, and he refused to let himself feel hope. Maybe Severus' mood was just awful enough that he'd decided not to take out his frustration with Remus on the others. In fact, Severus had virtually admitted as much.

"No, he and I are at an... impasse," Remus replied, pretending intense interest in a piece of porcelain, although he wasn't really seeing it. "I'm certain he'll be overjoyed to see you and give you a... _warm_ welcome once he's no longer frustrated with me." There was a hint of bitterness in Remus' voice that he couldn't help.

"Perhaps." Bill heard the bitterness in Remus' voice, and a kernel of suspicion was beginning to form. If he wasn't mistaken, it seemed quite likely that Remus Lupin cared for Severus, which certainly complicated the situation more than Bill ever expected. "What kind of impasse is it? Yes, yes, I'm being nosy again, but I do know Severus pretty well. Maybe not as well as Regulus or Kingsley, but well enough that I could give you some advice, if you want it."

"There is no advice that anyone can give to change either my mind or his," Remus said with a shrug, indicating a level of unconcern he didn't feel. "I've simply no interest in being 'the new boy', as I believe you called it. I'll be gone in two weeks, and the sultan will be free to find someone else who strikes his fancy." He risked a brief, sidelong glance at Bill. "Although from what I've seen, he's got plenty already, and he'll forget all about me once I'm gone."

Ah-ha, Bill thought with more than a little amusement. The professor was most definitely jealous. Aloud, however, he simply said, "Well, if you haven't any interest in being the newest addition to our merry little band, it obviously isn't because you don't care about Severus." He raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Is it because you care too much, perhaps?"

Remus flushed, then went pale, and he whirled to look at Bill with wide, horrified blue eyes. Bill had obviously read him, despite his best efforts to cover his real feelings. "No!" he denied emphatically - and untruthfully - but he was in a panic that Bill would carry tales to Severus, and that would be more humiliation than Remus could bear. He searched wildly for something to explain that would put Bill off that line of thought. "I simply don't care to be one of a crowd, to limit myself to a man who divides his time between four - or more, perhaps! - different beds. Why does everyone think that _I'm_ the freak for feeling that way, thinking that I should fall at the man's feet and be content to receive whatever crumbs of attention he decides to give me?"

Bill stared at him, wide-eyed, shocked by the unexpected outburst, but if anything, Remus' words did _more_ to convince him that Remus cared rather than less. "I haven't heard anyone refer to you as a freak," he replied calmly. "No one expects you to conform to our way of doing things if it doesn't feel comfortable or right to you, either." He smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "It works for me because I'm not deeply attached, and I enjoy the comforts of living here. The variety is fun too," he added with a wicked grin. "But if you want monogamy, there isn't anything wrong with that, and none of us would tell you there is. No one expects you to fall at Severus' feet for crumbs, least of all Severus, although I imagine he's quite disappointed you turned him down."

Finding out that Bill wasn't deeply attached to Severus shocked Remus, and he stared back, unable to believe that someone could _not_ love Severus. Oh, he knew that Severus said they were all fond of each other, and the other three were intimate with each other as well, but he couldn't fathom someone being with Severus and not caring for him deeply and powerfully. He glanced away when Bill grinned, once again feeling unsophisticated and gauche compared to Bill, which was ridiculous given how much younger Bill was than he.

"He was very... " Remus shrugged, not sure that he could really put a word to Severus' reaction. At least Bill was no longer babbling about Remus caring too much. "I'm afraid I do want monogamy, and since he is does not desire that, with me or anyone else, we have our impasse. We've agreed to be friends, so it's not a total loss, but once I leave, I don't think there's much chance that I shall come back."

"I see." Bill stroked his chin and regarded Remus speculatively, wondering if his stubborn sultan really didn't want to be monogamous or if Severus disliked feeling as if he had to make a choice, giving up something comfortable and familiar in favor of taking a risk with something that might or might not last. "More's the pity. I'd love to have an in-house historian to work with. Severus told you I'm an archaeologist, didn't he? Not to mention I'd love having a fellow countryman around. I have good English tea I could share with you and biscuits, too. Severus has my favorite brands brought in for me."

"Yes, he mentioned your career." Remus looked around at the porcelain, then sighed. "It's a historian's dream here, of course, but I would probably end up feeling like a prostitute giving up something I believe in just for the privilege of remaining." He'd noted that Bill didn't make any mention of leaving the household himself, and so his regret, however prettily voiced, seemed to be that _Remus_ wouldn't give in rather than Severus. And why should Bill want to give all this up when he had everything he wanted, including enough of Severus' attention to satisfy him? But that could never be enough for Remus. "I'll simply have to do what I can in the time I have, before heading back to get ready for the new session at the university."

Bill frowned slightly at that. "Look, I realize you aren't interested in joining us, but I'd rather you didn't throw the word 'prostitute' around. There's historical precedent for our position here, and it isn't the same thing as prostitution at all. We have jobs... Well, Kingsley and I do. Regulus doesn't really need to work, and I think he's allergic to work anyway, but the point is, we're capable of supporting ourselves. Hell, if Severus told me to pack my things and go today, I would, and I would wish him well, but leaving here wouldn't affect my livelihood. What Severus does for us isn't recompense for servicing him. There is genuine affection between all of us, and what he does and what he gives us stems from his desire to please us. He's a bit stand-offish at times, I know, but deep down, he's a very giving man."

"Oh, no, no!" Remus gasped, flushing and lifting a hand in apology. "I'm sorry, that wasn't directed at you or the others, only at myself! I understand the relationship you have with him. Severus has explained it, and I even understand it in relation to the rest of you. I was talking about _me_ , about my feelings only. It's... well, it's complicated for me, all right?" He really didn't want to explain, but he felt compelled, given that he'd unintentionally offended Bill. He was jealous of Bill's relationship with Severus, it was true, but he'd not been speaking to anything but his own situation. "I meant that I would feel that I'd bartered my own beliefs if I remained simply because of a desire to study the the objects here, that's all. I have... no experience with this. Any of it, including sex. To you, it's something that is a natural and easy thing between people who are fond of each other, and there's nothing at all wrong with that, but I can't bring myself to feel that way in my own case, all right?" He shook his head, feeling like he'd made a hash of things. "Look, you're right, okay? I do care for him too much. Enough that... I couldn't bring myself to share him with anyone else, friendly or not. It would eat me up with jealousy, and I can't live that way."

"I'm sorry," Bill said softly, gazing at Remus with sympathy in his eyes. "It must be very difficult for you, and I understand why you don't want to return." He slid his hands into his pockets, smiling wryly. "If I thought it would help, I'd volunteer to leave the harem, but that wouldn't help in the long run if Severus really doesn't want to be monogamous with you or anyone else. It's his decision to make, not mine. If he _does_ give us up, though, no hard feelings on my part," he added in a lighter tone. "I care about him, and I want him to be happy, and besides, he wouldn't kick me out of the country. I'd still be able to continue my work here."

Remus raked a hand through his hair, thrown off by Bill's sympathy and the ease with which he said he'd leave if he'd thought it would help. Remus' antipathy was gone, and he found himself genuinely liking the younger man, which was a bit disconcerting. But liking or not, he still wasn't willing to share Severus with anyone.

"Thank you," he murmured, dropping down on to the bench where he'd been sitting before. "But you're right, it's all in Severus' hands, and he's made his feelings on the subject quite clear. As I said, he might be frustrated now, but once I'm gone, he'll forget all about me and find some other tweedy professor without my hangups." Remus gave a lopsided smile that was totally devoid of humor. "Please don't tell him, all right? It's hard enough staying here, and it'll be even harder to go, but at least I can leave with my pride intact, cold comfort that it is. If he knew how I felt about him, I... I don't know how he would react. He might toss me out on my ear, or he might decide it was even more reason to try to get me to change my mind, and neither alternative is a good one. It would be even worse if he felt sorry for me or something, or even pretended something just to make me happy, or because he feels guilty for shanghaiing me in the first place. No matter what, it's best he doesn't know."

"All right." Bill squatted on his heels in front of Remus and rested one hand on Remus' knee, regarding him somberly. "I won't mention it to anyone, especially not Severus. I think you're right: it wouldn't make anything easier for either of you. There isn't any point in making the rest of your stay any more difficult than it already is. But if there is anything I can do, do let me know. I'll be around for a while. I'm between digs at the moment, and I'm taking a little holiday from work."

"Thanks." Remus sighed, giving another smile, this one wan but genuine. "I appreciate it, but unless you happened to unearth any genie-bearing lamps in the course of your excavations, I think it's a lost cause. I'm far beyond any mortal attempts to remedy the situation."

Laughing, Bill squeezed Remus' knee and rose to his feet. "Right, one genie in a lamp. I'll keep my eye out. In the meantime, would some tea in a plain old English tea kettle suffice? I have chocolate biscuits as well, and you look like you could use a cup of cure-all."

"Perhaps you're right. What tea can't cure is beyond hope, right?" Remus stood as well. "Would you mind if we had it in the garden, though? I'm feeling the need for fresh air to clear my head."

"Not at all!" Bill replied, smiling reassuringly. "Tell me which garden you prefer, and I'll make the tea and meet you there shortly."

Not the Lotus Garden; Remus felt that was a place so intertwined with his feelings about Severus that he couldn't share it with anyone else. "How about the small one off the tapestry room?" he suggested. There was less of a chance of encountering Severus there, too, and he didn't feel quite like he could deal with seeing the sultan right now, when he was feeling so vulnerable.

"Oh, good, I like that one." Bill smiled and nodded, and then he turned and sauntered to the door. "I'll be there in a few minutes," he called out, but his exit was cut short when he found himself on the verge of colliding with none other than Severus himself, who looked puzzled and on the verge of annoyed to see Bill. Never one to pass up the opportunity to tease, Bill slid his arm around Severus and grinned cheekily at him. "Funny meeting you here!" he exclaimed, noting the way Severus' frown deepened. No doubt he hadn't wanted to get caught meeting Remus here. "I was just getting acquainted with Remus. Lovely man," he said, his smile turning lascivious as he glanced back and gave Remus a blatant once-over. "Too bad you've run him off. I wouldn't mind having a go at him myself."

"Wretch!" Severus growled, and there was little playfulness about the sound, which let Bill know he had struck a nerve. "You ought to be the one with a harem. You're bloody insatiable. Now off with you!"

"As my sultan wishes." Bill gave an elaborate bow and strolled away, laughing even as Severus glared at his retreating back.

Remus had stared back in surprise as Bill's eyes ran over him, then he closed his mouth as he realized Bill must have done it to twit Severus. Bill was talking nonsense, of course, and Remus schooled his features to blandness, not wanting to wince at Severus' comment about Bill's sexual appetites, which were none of Remus' business.

"Hello, Severus," he said quietly. "Were you looking for me?"

Annoyed by Bill's teasing, Severus huffed as he turned his attention back to Remus. "I wanted to tell you there are new artifacts that have just arrived if you want a preview, but I suppose William already told you."

"No, he didn't mention them," Remus replied, looking down at a delicate white and blue plate, reaching out to run a finger lightly over the rim. "He invited me to have tea with him."

"Did he." Severus peered at Remus with narrowed eyes, feeling a sharp little stab in his chest and a fresh surge of annoyance with William. "Well, far be it from me to keep you from your date."

Remus blinked in surprise, wondering at Severus' annoyance. "It's hardly a date. He said you have English tea and biscuits brought in for him, and he offered to share. I... didn't know who he was at first, and he seemed terribly nosy about things between us. But I figured it out and told him he didn't have anything to worry about. He seemed glad I was a historian, though. He said he'd love to have one in house to work with." It hurt to make that admission, but Bill had been kind to him, and perhaps Severus would see to it that Bill got his wish.

"I see." Somehow, the thought didn't reassure Severus, since he knew quite well how thin the line between work and play was for William. "Then I am certain you will have much to discuss over tea and biscuits." That gave him another pang as well; no doubt Remus and William had far more in common due to their respective interests than he and Remus did, and that made him scowl again. "Tell him I said he ought to show you the new pieces he brought." With that, he turned to go, wanting to retreat and sort out his roiling emotions.

"I'd rather you showed them to me." Remus blurted out the words before he could stop himself, and he flushed as he realized how Severus might take that revealing statement. "I'll send word to Bill that we'll have tea another time, since you came all the way here to tell me about the artifacts."

Severus half-turned and glanced back at Remus, surprised but pleased, his stung pride soothed a little by the knowledge that Remus preferred his company to William's. "Very well," he said, nodding. "They have been unpacked but not cleaned thoroughly or organized for display. Perhaps you can make suggestions about how they might be displayed once they have been readied."

"All right," Remus agreed, moving to Severus' side and smiling up at him. He was hopeless, and he knew it, but he couldn't seem to help himself. His heart swelled as he looked at Severus, and even though he knew it would no doubt squeeze painfully soon, he couldn't help but savor the feeling of being with the man he loved. He looped his arm through Severus' companionably. "Shall we go, then? No doubt Hamad or Alim is around here somewhere, and I'll ask one of them to send Bill my regrets." 

Severus was surprised anew when Remus took his arm without having been asked, as if nothing had changed and there was no tension between them. He felt out of his depth here, and he had no idea what to make of Remus' mercurial behavior, but he wasn't going to question it either, not when he liked the feel of Remus' arm tucked against his side.

"Yes," he said simply, putting all the questions and complications aside for a while. "Let us go."


	18. Chapter 18

Although he had turned on his stereo with its state of the art sound system to play music that he usually found restful, Severus wasn't soothed by it today. He paced back and forth across his sitting room, restless and irritable and unable - or perhaps unwilling - to explain why he felt that way. All he knew was that it was Remus' fault, because he had been out of sorts ever since that morning when he had come across Remus and William with their heads together, drinking tea and chatting away about William's most recent excavation as if they had been life-long companions. He had withdrawn quickly before either of them had spotted him, and the memory had haunted him all day.

When he heard a soft knock at the door, he whirled and barked, "Come in!" He half-hoped Remus had come to visit him, and he was disappointed when Regulus entered the room instead. He paused in his pacing and faced Regulus, his arms folded across his chest. "Yes? What is it?"

"You can start by telling me what is wrong," Regulus replied, concern for Severus' obvious agitation making him forget to close the door behind himself for once. He crossed the room and rested his hand on Severus' arm, stroking it soothingly. "Has something happened with the trial?"

"No." Severus sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "It is a more personal issue."

"Ah." Regulus smiled knowingly. "The professor."

Severus shot him an irritated glare. That was the problem of having a lifelong friend like Regulus; he knew how to read Severus too well, which made keeping secrets difficult at best and impossible at worst. "It isn't anyone's concern but my own."

"On the contrary, it _is_ my concern when I see you so bothered," Regulus corrected gently. "I take it he has not changed his mind."

"No, he has not." Severus grimaced and moved to sink heavily onto the sofa, leaning back against the cushions with a soft sigh. "I have no idea why his refusal disturbs me so. Surely I am not so shallow that the thought of one man refusing me has wounded my pride so deeply."

"If you ask me, I don't think your pride has much to do with how you are feeling right now." Regulus sat down beside him, shifting to sit facing Severus, and he placed his hand on Severus' thigh. "I have never seen you in such turmoil over a man, not since Lu-"

"Do not say it!" Severus scrunched lower, scowling fiercely. "It does seem to be my lot to become fascinated by British men who refuse me."

"It sounds to me as if he isn't refusing you. I think you could have him, if you wanted him," Regulus pointed out, stroking Severus' hair soothingly with his free hand.

"But at what price? I would have to give up you, Kingsley, and William, and there is no guarantee that Remus will not decide he does not wish to stay, even if I do sacrifice my harem for him."

"Well, of course there is no guarantee." Regulus smiled with fond exasperation and smacked the back of Severus' head lightly. "All relationships have an element of risk to them. Would you really be losing that much if you disbanded the harem and Remus left you? You could always find someone else, and we... Well, William would come back."

Severus glanced sharply at him, suddenly growing cold. "Are you and Kingsley leaving me?" he asked quietly.

Sighing, Regulus turned his gaze downward. "This is not how I wanted to tell you, but... yes." He lifted his head to meet Severus' eyes again. "I'm sorry, Severus. It has nothing to do with you. I have fallen in love with Kingsley, and he has fallen in love with me. Neither of us want to share any longer."

Severus peered at him through narrowed eyes. "Is that why you have been throwing men at me constantly for the past year?" he demanded.

"Yes." Regulus offered a chagrined smile. "We did not want to leave you with only William left to keep you company. It would have been a great deal easier if you weren't so picky!" he mock-grumbled, swatting Severus again. "I had begun to despair you would ever deign to consider anyone I brought to you before Kingsley's transfer went through."

"So you will be leaving the palace as well." Severus averted his gaze, a lonely ache knotting his stomach.

"Only for a while." Regulus leaned over to nuzzle his cheek tenderly. "Kingsley has been stationed at another base, but neither of us mean it to be a permanent separation from you, just..." He smiled wryly and shrugged. "Just a change in our relationship dynamic."

"I see." Severus swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat. "Well, you must keep in touch when you go. If you do not send me an email at least once a week, I shall have you dragged back here and beheaded."

Regulus laughed and wrapped both arms around Severus' shoulders. "Consider us duly warned. I _will_ miss you, my dearest friend. We both will."

Reaching up, Severus rested his hand on Regulus' arm and leaned against him. "I will miss you as well. I have no idea what I will do, knowing you are not lounging indolently somewhere and Kingsley will no longer be there to hover protectively at my back every time I step foot out of the palace."

"Shall I find another handsome military man to hover behind you instead?" Regulus asked playfully, but Severus shook his head, his stomach clenching at the mere thought.

"No. No, I do not want another military man," he said softly.

"Then who do you want?" Regulus asked, watching Severus intently. "Or should I even bother to ask?"

Severus fell silent, lost in thought. It hadn't occurred to him that perhaps part - or even most - of the reason he balked at giving up his harem was because it was safe, comfortable, and familiar. There were no risks because he was not so attached to any of them that he could not let them go, no matter how much he might miss them. There was no danger because he hadn't given up his heart to anyone's care. But Regulus was correct: relationships came with risks of one kind or another, and if he failed with Remus, he could always start his harem anew. The only real danger was having to face the same sort of pain of loss and rejection that he had experienced all those years ago at the hands of an Englishman.

Remus hadn't rejected him, only the idea of being part of the harem; Remus didn't want to share, and when Severus thought about how cozy he and William had looked that morning, he could understand why. He didn't want to share Remus with the others of the harem; he wanted Remus all for himself. So really, what was he giving up that he would genuinely regret?

"I have been stubborn and proud, and it has blinded me," he admitted reluctantly, and Regulus smiled and gave him a little squeeze.

"That is hardly a new phenomenon," he teased gently. "But at least you have realized it before it is too late. He is still here, and you still have over a week to persuade him to stay."

"Yes..." Severus glanced at him, one eyebrow raised. "I suppose that means you and Kingsley will not offer me solace in the interim."

"As if you truly want it!" Regulus laughed and shook his head. "Would it upset you if I said no? You are my oldest and dearest friend, but..."

"But you are in love, and you burn only for him." Severus rolled his eyes and snorted derisively.

"Something like that, yes." Regulus smiled fondly at him. "I hope one day you will feel the same way about someone." He gave Severus an arch look. "Indeed, I already suspect you might."

"Nonsense!" Severus huffed. He had admitted he didn't want to share Remus and would be willing to give up the harem, but he drew the line at admitting he had done something so foolish as to fall in love. "Very well. I release you from the harem, both of you." He shifted to face Regulus and cupped Regulus' cheek in his palm. "One last kiss before your lips belong to Kingsley alone?"

"Certainly," Regulus murmured, leaning forward to brush his lips against Severus'.

Severus parted his lips, deepening the kiss despite the little voice in the back of his mind that protested. He felt guilty, as he had with Kingsley several days before, as if he were somehow betraying Remus despite the easy comfort that kissing Regulus offered.

Remus had spent an interesting morning with Bill, discussing the artifacts Bill had brought back from his latest dig. He'd seen them with Severus the day before, and he had ooh'd and aah'd a great deal over the fabulous condition of the jewelry and other items, then he'd run into Bill this morning and had willingly agreed to a second viewing. Bill had also brought the promised tea, and after a bit of gentle teasing, Remus had relaxed, surprising himself that he could be at ease with someone that he should, by rights, resent. He did, on one level, but it was much easier to be angry at someone he didn't know than someone he did, especially when Bill was determined to be nice and friendly and was obviously sympathetic to Remus' feelings.

After their tea, Bill had gone about his cleaning and cataloging of the items, and Remus had taken a walk in the garden, thinking about Severus. He was struck with a desire to see Severus, and so he turned his feet in the direction of Severus' rooms. As he approached, he was surprised to see the door open, and he heard the sound of voices within, speaking in what he recognized as the native language of Slythistan. He couldn't understand it, of course, and he decided to peek in to see if perhaps Severus was meeting with someone and perhaps might be able to get away for a walk in the garden; maybe he would even invite Remus to have dinner with him.

Approaching quietly, Remus glanced through the open door, intent on a quick withdrawal if he seemed to be interrupting a meeting. The room went silent, and Remus went rigid with shock at the sight which greeted his eyes.

Severus, on the sofa where he and Remus had sat and talked so often, leaning back against the cushions. His long, elegant fingers were cradling the cheek of none other than Regulus, and the two of them were kissing each other, apparently unconcerned about whether the rest of the world saw them or not. It was no light press of lips, either, but as thorough a snog as Remus had ever witnessed, and a tiny sound of pure agony escaped Remus' lips. He had no right to care; he _knew_ it was none of his business, but he couldn't help but feel as though he'd just been run through the heart with a sword.

He wanted to run, but he was having trouble making his limbs obey. After a long, agonizing moment, he managed to lift a foot and spin on his heel, needing to run away, to escape the pain which threatened to consume him. So much for Bill's assurances that Severus had ignored all his lovers; from the looks of things, Severus was about to hustle Regulus into the big bed and pay a great deal of attention to him indeed.

Both Severus and Regulus were startled by the unexpected sound, and they broke apart, looking for the source of it. As soon as he saw Remus, Severus jumped to his feet, scowling fiercely. No doubt Remus would leap to the wrong conclusion about the kiss and what it meant, and he strode swiftly across the room to intercept Remus.

"Stop!" he called out, his voice strong and forceful, expecting to be obeyed. "Don't you dare run off."

Regulus rose and followed at a slower pace, concerned but not inclined to interfere just yet; Severus could fight his own battles, and no doubt Professor Lupin would resent Regulus' intrusion at the moment.

Remus heard the command, and his steps hesitated for a moment before continuing. He couldn't let Severus see the jealousy burning in his eyes. "Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back later," he called back over his shoulder. "It wasn't important."

"Don't be stupid!" Severus snapped as he closed the distance between them. "You were not interrupting what I am certain you think you were interrupting."

"You don't owe me any explanations. It's fine," Remus replied. He didn't stop, even though he had the sinking feeling that Severus wasn't going to give up his pursuit.

"I am well aware I do not owe you any explanations," Severus retorted, drawing himself up proudly. "I am offering one anyway, if you will stop behaving like an idiot and listen to it!"

Remus paused, turning around and fixing his eyes on a point two inches past Severus' left ear. "I'm not behaving like an idiot. I was trying to be polite so that you could get back to whatever you were doing. I'm simply embarrassed to have stumbled in on you that way. I'm sorry."

Catching sight of Severus' thunderous expression, Regulus decided it was time to step in. "What Severus is, in his own clumsy and inept way, trying to say is that you are not interrupting anything either of us care to continue," he said smoothly, moving closer to the pair and offering a reassuring smile. "What you saw was a good-bye kiss."

"Which is what I _would_ have explained," Severus grumbled, folding his arms. His bottom lip was not _quite_ jutting out petulantly. "Regulus and Kingsley are leaving the harem."

Remus couldn't help the line of anger that appeared between his eyes as Regulus spoke, and he resisted the urge to turn around and snap at the man to stay out of his business, because that would mean he'd have to look at Regulus and see his lips rosy and swollen from Severus' kiss, and that was something that really would make him ill. But then Severus' words confused him, and he dropped his gaze to his shoes, not wanting to look at either of them. 

"I don't understand," he said quietly, knowing he couldn't ask if it was a temporary trip or if Severus meant that they were leaving for good. He didn't allow himself to feel hope that it was the latter, because if it wasn't, he didn't want to make a total fool of himself.

"They have fallen in love and wish to pursue a relationship with each other exclusively," Severus said tersely. "Regulus came to break the news to me, and I requested a good-bye kiss. That is all there is to what you saw."

"It is true," Regulus affirmed with a nod. "We will be leaving the palace soon as well. Kingsley has been stationed at a base near the western border, thus we will be making our home there for a while."

"Oh." Remus lifted his eyes, but his face was still flushed with embarrassment. He felt guilty for the little surge of joy he felt at the news, since he knew that Severus wouldn't be happy to be losing two members of his harem, and he swallowed hard. "I'm still sorry to have interrupted your farewell," he said softly, and he meant it, hoping Severus wouldn't be annoyed with him for his terrible timing. "And I hope you and Kingsley are very happy together."

"Thank you, I have every confidence we will have a long and happy life together," Regulus replied, beaming, and Severus rolled his eyes at his friend's besotted expression.

"They are not leaving tonight," he said, sounding aggrieved. "At any rate, we have said what we needed to say, and I wish them both well. It isn't as if I intended to drag him off to bed, not when he made it clear _they_ no longer wish to share either. I respect their decision."

From the expression on Regulus' face, he meant every word, and Remus wondered who this Kingsley must be that Regulus could have chosen him over Severus. Then again, Kingsley couldn't be too special if he'd chosen the indolent Regulus over a man like Severus! Remus felt suddenly aggrieved on Severus' behalf, which was such a contrary and idiotic notion that he wondered if perhaps he might not have lost his mind as well as his heart. 

"I see," Remus said, which was inadequate but was all that he could think to reply at the moment, as he tried to get a grip on his thoughts. "Well... I just came by to see if you wished to go for a walk, Severus, but it's not important." No doubt Severus would wish to have time to say goodbye to Kingsley as well, and even though it was going to be platonic, Remus had no wish to interrupt a conversation between friends of such long standing.

"Go ahead, Severus." Regulus gave him a little nudge toward the door. "I think a walk would do you some good. Kingsley and I are not going anywhere just yet."

Feeling rather put-upon and battered by the events of the day, Severus hesitated. What he really wanted to do was soak and sulk for a while in a hot bath and then crawl into bed and pull the covers over his head to shut out the world for a while, but there was a streak of perversity that made him feel as if he didn't want to be left alone either.

"Very well," he said at last, trying and failing to keep the sulkiness out of his voice. "I will go for a walk."

"Good!" Regulus grasped Severus' shoulders firmly and propelled him out the door, and then he gave Remus a little push as well. "See if you can jolly His Grumpiness out of his fit of the sulks, will you? It will make life easier for all of us, and we would be in your debt," he said, giving Remus a playful wink.

Remus was a bit surprised by Regulus' action, but he was glad enough that Severus wanted to walk with him after everything. "I don't think Severus is easily jollied if he doesn't wish to be," he said quietly, then followed along in Severus' wake. He wanted to take Severus' arm, but hesitated, uncertain if Severus would accept his touch after everything that had happened. "Er... how about the lotus garden? I wanted to see the flowers close again. It was fascinating to watch it the last time." 

"If you like," Severus replied with a diffident shrug, and he turned their path toward the door that would lead to the lotus garden. Now that the initial rush of annoyance had passed, Severus found himself sinking into melancholy; he felt as though he was losing so much all at once - two men who were friends as well as lovers, one of whom was his lifelong closest friend, and Remus - and it was not a pleasant feeling. He would be left with William, unless he attempted to expand his harem or gave it up altogether for Remus' sake. Any way he looked at it, he faced losing something dear to him, and the realization left him more than a little glum.

It was obvious that Severus was depressed, no doubt about the loss of Regulus and Kingsley from the harem, and Remus was torn between feeling bad for Severus' loss and an impossible, wild hope that perhaps now that it was down to only Bill, Severus might think it worth taking a chance with Remus alone. But he told himself that it was a foolish hope, and that he should concentrate on helping Severus to feel better rather than dwelling on himself.

"I'm sorry you're losing something dear to you," he said quietly. "I can imagine it must be difficult for you."

"It is, yes," Severus replied, keeping his gaze fixed forward as they walked along. "Regulus has been my closest friend for thirty years, and we have never lived as far apart as we will once he leaves with Kingsley. Kingsley has been my trusted adviser and protector, and I have felt safe with him by my side. Contrary to what you may think, it is not the sex I will miss nearly so much as their companionship." He clasped his hands behind his back, his features growing sharp and edged with sorrow. "I shall be more alone than I have been in a very long time."

The pain in Severus' voice was more than Remus could bear, and he took a risk, reaching out to rest his hand on Severus' arm. "They are still your friends, even if they are away for a while, and I'm sure their affection for you and devotion to you are just as strong as ever." He hesitated, his stomach clenching as he longed to utter words that would lay himself completely bare in Severus' sight, words that he wished Severus would want to hear but feared he would not. But there was one thing he could offer, and he drew in a breath, knowing it was a risk, but a lesser risk than that of his heart. "If you desire companionship, I am willing to stay for as long as you desire it. I'm not either of them, of course, and would never believe I could take their place, but you aren't as alone and bereft of people who care about you as you might think."

Severus stopped walking abruptly and gazed down at Remus, stunned by the offer; he had thought Remus couldn't wait to shake the dust of Slythistan from his shoes, yet now he was offering to remain indefinitely. "What about your job?" he asked, frowning slightly. "Your family? What would they think of such a thing?"

"Since no doubt they'll already be disappointed in me for breaking my engagement, I suppose I might as well be hanged for a prince as for a pauper in my family's eyes," Remus replied, drawing in a breath of relief that Severus didn't immediately reject his offer, which he had made neither lightly nor with a certainty of acceptance. He smiled with a hint of playfulness. "As far as my job... well, I'm a good teacher, and perhaps someone with government connections in Slythistan might see fit to grant me a work visa? I've been at Edinburgh for a long time, but I'm not averse to changing venues, particularly if it would please you."

"We do have a university here in the capitol," Severus replied slowly. He was still taken aback by Remus' suggestion, but he was not inclined to be abandoned by everyone all at once, especially since William was away about as much as he was present due to his continual work on one dig or another. "I doubt it would be difficult to arrange a position for you in the history department."

"Would that make you happy, Severus?" Remus asked, his blue eyes searching Severus' face earnestly. "You don't have to say it to humor me or anything, I just want to make sure if I do this, it's something you want, not me inflicting myself on you."

"I already asked you to remain, did I not?" Severus retorted tartly. "Granted, I had different circumstances in mind, but the fact remains I issued an invitation already." He paused and drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "The truth is, I would have extended an invitation at the end of the month for you to remain and continue your research on the palace artifacts if you wanted to do so despite your refusal to join the harem."

"Thank you," Remus replied, smiling widely at Severus, happy to have a reason to stay. Oh, it was probably foolish of him, wanting to remain near Severus when he knew he could never have him, but the truth was he couldn't imagine leaving Severus, either. Perhaps he might even resign himself one day to joining the harem, after enough time had passed that his longing outweighed any other concern. "So... shall we continue to the garden? Hopefully you feel just a little less alone."

"A little, I suppose," Severus conceded, resuming his pace. "It seemed as if everyone was leaving all at once, and it was... disconcerting. That is all."

"I'm certain it was." Remus walked along at Severus' side for several paces, then decided to take another risk. Reaching out, he tucked his hand into Severus' arm, keeping it casual. "Change is difficult, even when we're prepared for it, and even more so when we aren't. But there are ways to deal with it and take the upper hand, so to speak. For instance, you could consider hosting a celebration for Regulus and Kingsley, to show them and everyone else that they have your blessing. And perhaps it would help you, as well, to consider this change for the good it will do for them rather than the pain it is causing you."

Severus glanced down at Remus, surprised anew when Remus took his arm, but he said nothing, merely listened to Remus' suggestion and considered it in silence for a moment. He waited until they reached the exit, and he held open the door for Remus as they stepped out into the lotus garden.

"I could, I suppose," he said at last. "I had not considered such a thing, but there is no harm in it. I expect they would be quite pleased by it, if no other good came from it."

Remus gave a sigh of pleasure as they entered the garden, the sight of it giving him the same peace it had last time. "I'm sure they would," he agreed, as they strolled through the thick grass, the scent of the flowers rushing forward to meet them on the evening breeze. "So, do you have many parties here in the palace? I imagine, if so, they must be as spectacular as everything else here is."

"Not many, no," Severus replied, walking along beside Remus, looking at the garden without really seeing it. For once, the garden failed to bring peace to his spirit; the day had been too tumultuous, and he still hadn't sorted out everything he felt about what had happened. "I host dinners for visiting dignitaries, such as the one I am hosting next month, and there are parties on certain holidays, but I do not host them on a regular basis."

"I'm not much of a party person myself, actually," Remus said. "I'm sure you're shocked at that revelation, right? But I'm willing to help you with planning this one, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Severus replied absently. "Although I usually turn all planning responsibilities over to Alim. He is my personal assistant, after all, and he is far more experienced with such things than I am."

"Oh." Remus gave a brief snort of self-derision. "Of course, somehow I keep forgetting that." He could see that Severus was distracted, and he fell silent, content to walk at Severus' side and let him sort out his thoughts, if that was what he needed to do. 

Severus walked along in silence, trying to make sense of his thoughts and feelings; he was depressed despite Remus' offer to remain, and he felt off-balance, which was unusual for him. He realized he had been going downhill for the past few days, since Remus had made his confession in one breath and announced he couldn't be part of a harem in the next, and that confused him even more. _Why_ had that thrown him so off-kilter? He didn't like or understand it, but he felt as if something was missing, although he had no idea what it could be.

His thoughts were going around and around with no break in the circle, and at last, he released a grumbling sigh, no closer to any answers than he had been when they arrived in the garden.

Remus heard the sigh, and he tightened his hand on Severus' arm reassuringly. "Heavy hangs the head that wears a crown, I believe the saying goes," he said softly. "Shall I tell you a story to distract you?"

"I suppose so," Severus replied. Being caught up in his own thoughts wasn't doing any good, so perhaps a distraction would help. "As long as it is not one of your tragic tales of woe and misery."

"Oh, no, nothing like that. I think there has been enough woe and misery around here of late." Remus thought for a moment, trying to come up with a story that would amuse Severus. "Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince, in search of a princess to be his bride. Many girls were introduced to him, all claiming to be princesses, but every time, there was something not quite right about them. One was beautiful but slurped her soup, and so he knew she couldn't be a gently bred princess, and another was so delicate she almost seemed to be made of air, but the prince caught sight of her feet, which were enormous, and that was a sure sign that she couldn't have been royal. Finally, after traveling the whole world, he returned home, never finding a real princess, and he was very sad.

"Then one night, a terrible storm blew up, with thunder and lightning and wind blowing down trees all around. There came a knock at the castle door, and when the servants opened, it there was a girl outside, dressed in muddy clothes and with her hair all wild and sodden around her face. She begged to be let in from the storm, claiming to be a princess, and even though the king and queen had their doubts, they let her in.

"Once she was clean and dry, they had to admit she looked a bit more like a princess, with fine features and pale skin and golden hair. The prince couldn't seem to stop staring at her, but the old queen knew her son would never be happy unless she really was a princess. So she devised a plan: she ordered that the servants stack twenty mattresses on a bed and add twenty of the thickest eiderdown quilts in the castle on top of that. Unknown to the princess, the queen had put a single pea on the slats beneath the bed, then led her to the chamber, claiming that since she was a princess, they had arranged the most comfortable bed for her that they could.

"The next morning, the princess came down to breakfast, and the queen asked how she had slept. 'Oh, I barely slept a wink,' the girl sighed. 'There was something hard under the mattress, and I tossed and turned all night, unable to get comfortable at all.' The queen smiled, and the prince was overjoyed to learn that the girl really was a princess, for only a true princess would be so sensitive as to be able to feel a single pea beneath that bed. So a marriage was arranged, and the prince lived happily ever after with his true princess."

Severus gave a quiet little snort at the conclusion of the story. "I see love does not enter into it, only bloodline. That reminds me of some of the old families of Slythistan and their obsession with genealogy. At least no one died in the end, however."

"Yes, well, some stories are just rather silly and amusing," Remus replied, wrinkling his nose. "And we're not so many years beyond the time when persons of royal birth were subjected to cradle betrothals to secure alliances, rather than being allowed to find love on their own. Fortunately, things have changed almost everywhere, although I must say that sometimes people are woefully bad at picking their partners. Particularly some of the actors and actresses; some of them seem to treat their spouses as something to be changed as often as their outfits."

"I had noticed," Severus replied. "At least I have been faithful in my own fashion to my lovers for years. Decades, in some cases. I have not traded partners or been greedy or fickle. That is more than some married people can say, for all that they may look down upon our arrangement."

"This is true," Remus said, unable to deny what Severus said, especially in light of the things Bill had told him. "They seem fond of you, too. Which is another good reason to have a party for Kingsley and Regulus, so that you can show everyone how much you all value each other."

"Yes, I suppose so," Severus replied pensively. He knew they were fond of him, but today had taught him that what he had considered safe and comfortable was, in fact, as impermanent as everything else. Regulus and Kingsley loved him, but they were in love with each other, and William was in and out, preferring to dig up bits of pottery than remain here with Severus. He didn't have what he had thought he had, and now he was at a loss. "There will be a party," he said at last, although there was a distinct lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

It was obvious that Severus was still feeling down, and Remus tugged his arm. "You say that with the enthusiasm I would expect from someone saying they were going to the dentist to have teeth pulled," he said, waggling a finger under Severus' nose. "All right, my broody sultan, you've reduced me to having to take drastic measures. We're going back to your room, and you are going to pull out the most gaudy, over-the-top, nasally-singered Bollywood musical in your collection, and we're going to watch it and eat popcorn and drink sodas until our stomachs hurt. I think I know just the one. Alim mentioned it: the one about the cricket match where the natives give the British a black-eye at their own national sport. Alim said it was three hours long, and if that's true, I suspect our eyes will be bleeding by the end, but if you can't smile by the end of it, maybe _I_ will pull one of your teeth just so you'll see things aren't quite so bad as you think."

Severus drew back from Remus' wagging finger, snorting. Apparently, Remus had strong caretaker instincts and had decided to unleash them on him tonight. "Very well. If you insist," he said, although he wasn't convinced even Bollywood could help him this time. He wasn't accustomed to feeling like this, and he didn't like it, not at all. At least, he supposed, it would be a three hour distraction, and he could forget, if only for a little while.

"I do insist," Remus said, pleased that Severus had given in. He had the feeling that Severus wanted to be comforted, and even though he didn't mention it in so many words, he intended to cuddle up to Severus during the movie and offer him the physical comfort of knowing that he'd not been abandoned. It didn't matter if one was a street sweeper or a sultan, sometimes a person just needed to know that they weren't alone, that there was someone who cared about how they felt and would offer them the solace of simple human touch. It might not be the touch Severus needed most or one Remus wished he could give, but it would be something. Perhaps, at least for the time being, it would be enough.


	19. Chapter 19

"You have _got_ to be kidding!"

Hamad heaved a sigh. "No, sir, this is your clothing for the evening. The sultan was most specific. Please, there is not much time..."

Remus sighed and shook his head, suspiciously studying the formal tuxedo which Hamad was holding. He'd gotten used to wearing robes over the last few weeks, but he couldn't begin to imagine why Severus wanted him decked out in formal European evening wear. No doubt there was something afoot, and Remus could only hope he wasn't being flung off the deep end into a huge party with a bunch of people he didn't know. He had a hard enough time with faculty socials, and the thought of rubbing elbows with Slythistan aristocracy made him decidedly uncomfortable.

Still there didn't seem to be any help for it, and he shrugged and took the tuxedo from Hamad. "You'll have to tie the blasted tie for me, you know. I haven't an earthly what to do with it." 

Hamad nodded, apparently relieved at Remus' capitulation, and so Remus took himself off into the dressing room to change. Several minutes later, he emerged again, wearing slight frown. Hamad looked anxious again, asking a quick question about the fit, but Remus just shrugged.

"No, it fits fine, I guess," he said, glancing at himself in the mirror over the dresser, unable to explain why he felt odd in the outfit. He wasn't a man used to fussing about this clothing, and he'd never worn a tuxedo in his life, so the sight of himself in the long mirror made him feel odd, even more so than the first time he'd been in robes. He supposed it was feeling a bit like a little boy playing dress up, and he bit his lip as Hamad moved in to fix the bow tie Remus had predictably bungled.

"There, that's excellent. It suits you," Hamad said, beaming with approval. 

Remus shrugged, then turned away from the mirror, hoping that he didn't look as ridiculous as he felt.

Just then, there was an impatient knock on the door, and Severus didn't wait to be invited before opening the door and walking in. He too was wearing a tuxedo, one that was tailor-made of the finest materials, although the cut was similar to Remus' tuxedo; the only stylistic difference was that Severus wore a high-collared dress shirt rather than a tie.

"You cleaned up well," he remarked as he looked Remus up and down. His words were complimentary, but the frown line seemed to have taken up permanent residence between his eyes, and his expression was more somber than usual, a reflection of the dour mood he had been unable to shake since the day before. "Are you ready to go?"

Remus couldn't help staring at Severus, never having seen him in Western style clothing before, and he had to admit, Severus looked stunning. Tall and lean and wicked, the sight of him did odd things to Remus' breathing. "You clean up better than well," he murmured, feeling pensive despite Severus' complimentary words. It was obvious that Severus was still preoccupied with something, most likely the departure of Regulus and Kingsley, and all Remus' efforts to help cheer him had come to nothing. He wasn't certain what else to do at this point, and so he simply nodded. "Yes, I guess so. Um... where are we going, if you don't mind me asking? Because if it's going to involve meeting a lot of people whose names I'm going to forget in about ten seconds, perhaps you'd be better off without me. I'm not the most socially commanding person."

"We are going to my favorite restaurant," Severus replied, turning and gesturing for Remus to follow him. "I want to get out of the palace for a while, but I did not want to dine alone. You needn't worry. I have arranged for a private dining room, thus no one will disturb us."

"Oh." Remus followed along, rather at a loss as to what to say for once. Normally he could find things to say around Severus, but the mood Severus was in seemed to leave Remus with his tongue tied in knots. He'd tried cuddling up to Severus, telling him stories, being amusing, but nothing seemed to touch the core of unhappiness Severus seemed to be feeling, and Remus wasn't certain what he could do to help. But at least Severus was taking him along to dinner, and so he steeled himself to try again, even if he failed. 

"Well, that's a relief. Last time I was at a faculty function, I was talking to a colleague about a fine point in the Trojan War, and I managed to knock into the Dean's wife and cause her to spill an entire glass of red wine on her Vera Wang dress - her pure white, raw silk Vera Wang dress that she'd bought for just that occasion, which was an award her husband was receiving. I'll try not to do the same to you, but I'm just warning you there are no guarantees with easily distracted academic types."

Severus glanced down at him, one eyebrow raised. "I consider myself duly warned, then. At least there is little about my attire that will show a wine stain unless you make a direct hit," he said, drawing an imaginary target on his chest.

"Lucky you; if you were in a white tuxedo, I'd be trembling in fear right now," Remus replied, rolling his eyes in a gesture of self-derision. "As it is, I've never worn a tuxedo before in my life, so I feel rather like a penguin right now myself. I can see why you stick to robes most of the time; they're definitely more comfortable, at least once I learned not to step on the hem."

"You have never worn a tuxedo before tonight?" Severus' expression of surprise grew stronger as he regarded Remus curiously. "I find myself surprised. I assumed you had been to a formal event before, especially given your connection to a university." He studied Remus more closely, examining the fit of the tuxedo and finding nothing to fault in it. Had he been in a different frame of mind, he might have been in danger of his tongue lolling out, but he was too preoccupied, and he had already relegated Remus to the "hands-off" category along with Regulus and Kingsley. "You look handsome," he said. "Not at all like a penguin."

"Thanks," Remus replied, flushing with pleasure at the compliment. He knew he shouldn't let Severus' words mean so much to him, but he couldn't help it; he was a man in love, and despite the fact that the object of his affections was forever beyond his reach, he couldn't help but take pleasure in knowing that Severus thought he looked good. "I've been to formal functions, of course, but only ones where a suit would suffice; I really mean it about not being an overly social person, so I beg off any events I can avoid. I tend to spend most of my evenings reading in my flat or walking around the city. I walk almost everywhere I go, so I've explored rather a lot of the area around the university."

"That explains why your legs look so sturdy," Severus remarked, nodding, and then he gave Remus a quizzical look. "If you dislike social functions so much, I find myself surprised that you suggested a going-away party for Regulus and Kingsley. Unless you plan to beg off that, too, despite it being your idea."

"Er..." Remus blushed redder, not because Severus had commented about his legs but because Severus had fathomed his intentions about the party so easily. "They don't know me, and I don't know them, and I wouldn't know anyone else there, so I didn't think my presence would be required. This isn't about me; it's about you and about them. I'd just be in the way, standing the corner feeling like a fish out of water. Even more so as I don't speak your native language, and I'd hate for people to feel like they had to speak English around me."

"I see," Severus said quietly, suppressing a pang of disappointment. He wasn't surprised, really; Remus didn't want to be a part of the harem, so it was little wonder he didn't want to attend the party, but it was still something of a let-down. "If you do not wish to attend, then you do not have to."

They had reached the main entrance of the palace, and Severus drew in a deep breath as soon as he stepped outside, ready to be away from the palace and its confining walls for a while. He could see the sleek black limo waiting for them beyond the gate, even though it was still a distance away across the grounds, and he strode quickly to the exit, taking advantage of the lengthened gait his long legs allowed him.

Remus had to almost jog to keep up, surprised that Severus seemed to be in such a hurry. There was something about the tone of Severus' voice, too, that had caught his attention, and he touched Severus' arm as he hurried along beside him. 

"If it would help you for me to be there, I'll come," he said, knowing he was setting himself up for a cold rejection, but unable to keep from making the offer anyway. "As I said, I suggested it more for you than for them, and while I don't know either of them and they don't matter to me, _you_ do. I won't flatter myself to think my presence matters all that much to you, but if it does in any way, no matter what the reason or how small the need, I'll happily do it."

Severus didn't respond until they had reached the car, where the chauffeur waited, holding the door for them; once he was settled in the wide back seat with the privacy window raised between the front and the back, he turned his gaze out the window and folded his arms across his chest as he tried to decide how to reply. His pride urged him not to make himself more vulnerable or admit to needing anything from anyone at this point, and Remus had made it clear he had no interest in attending and had intended to beg off in the first place. His frown deepened, and he gave a frustrated little growl, not liking the emotional turmoil he had been in for the past twenty-four hours or the situations he had found himself in. He was not a man accustomed to not knowing what to do or say, and he disliked the feeling intensely.

"It was your idea," he said at last. "But if it will make you miserable, there is no point in asking you attend. You did not want to be a part of the harem, thus it is understandable that you do not want to be part of this either."

Remus' heart sank as the silence between them stretched out further and further, but when Severus spoke, it plummeted completely through the floor. He was stuck in the position of feeling like now he should have just kept his mouth shut and gone to the party, because it seemed like somehow he'd let Severus down. In this mood, Severus was like a stranger, aloof and distant and not at all the man Remus was used to dealing with, and he felt at a total loss as to what to do or say. Finally he sighed. 

"I was trying not to be in the way," he said finally. "I won't claim to be the most socially astute person, Severus, but no, I didn't want to be part of the harem, and I'll be honest enough to say that in an abstract way, I've hated the whole thought of Regulus, Kingsley, and Bill. I've gotten to know Bill, at least a tiny bit, and as it usually happens when you put a face to the name of something you dislike, I found it's not the horror I've made it out to be. Given how much you like Regulus and Kingsley, it might even prove to be the same with them. But I feel like... I don't know, some kind of spectre, I suppose, hovering on the edge of their lives. It's hard to describe, but after misreading what was going on between you and Regulus yesterday, I didn't want to feel like I was in the way of you being totally open and natural with them, not worrying about what I might do or think or... or whatever. Oh, bugger it, I don't even know what to say now. You're obviously upset and in turmoil, and everything I try to do to make it better either fails or makes it worse. I feel completely useless at this point, when all I want to do is make you smile."

"I told you I do not want a court jester," Severus replied, shaking his head. "As for the party, I understand your feelings, and I do not fault you for them. If you feel like an outsider, there is no point in forcing you into an uncomfortable situation. However, I assure you, you will not be in the way. Regulus has made it perfectly clear that he and Kingsley are both tired of sharing, even with me, and there will be no physical intimacy of any kind, not even of the variety you witnessed." His jaw tightened. "It seems William is the only one who does not want me to keep my hands to myself."

There had never been anyone, not even Dora or his parents, who had ever made Remus feel the way Severus did. Love and desire and need and frustration, leaving Remus torn between the desire to kiss Severus and wring his royal neck. Remus _wanted_ Severus to touch him, wanted it badly, but the problem was that Severus didn't want to touch him alone. For a moment, Remus hovered on the brink of total capitulation. He was tired of fighting Severus, tired of fighting himself and his own desires. Tired of Severus being unhappy and certainly tired of being torn up inside himself. It would be so easy to tell Severus to turn the damned limousine around and head back to the palace and to that big bed, where Remus would give up everything, his heart and his soul and his very life if it would make Severus happy.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. Or not the words he intended to speak. Apparently what his body craved, his heart would not settle for. 

"Bill cares about you very much," he said finally, looking away. The thought of Severus touching Bill hurt dreadfully and made Remus burn with jealousy and loss, but it couldn't be helped. "So do I, and just as much, if in a different way." It _was_ different, since he was in love with Severus and Bill wasn't. "I'll be there, at the party, at least for a while; perhaps, like Bill, it won't be the bogeyman I've blown it up to be in my mind."

"As you wish," Severus replied neutrally. He wasn't looking forward to the party in the first place, and he had even less reason to care about it when he knew Remus was only attending for his sake, but Alim was already making plans, which meant everyone in the palace would know about it soon, if they didn't already, thus it was too late to cancel. "Perhaps a change of topic is in order."

"Perhaps." Remus sighed, staring out the window at the passing lights of the city and feeling tired and heart-sore. "So... what kind of restaurant are we going to?"

"It is a fusion restaurant," Severus replied. "You may have noticed my personal chef is a traditionalist and rarely serves anything that is not pure Slythistan cuisine. However, I enjoy dishes with a stronger European influence on occasion."

"It sounds wonderful. I look forward to trying it," Remus said, injecting more enthusiasm into his words than he felt. At this point, he suspected that the finest food in the world would be as dry and tasteless as dust. Being in love was supposed to be wonderful, but not having your love returned definitely had a way of sucking the joy out of everything. And that, Remus thought, was fast becoming the story of his own life.


	20. Chapter 20

Although the morning was fast waning, Severus was still in his pajamas and dressing gown, and he had not left his chambers. He had instructed Alim to clear his calendar for the day and reschedule anything important; he needed a respite, some time away from everything - and everyone - to sort out what was wrong with him before it began to spill over into his role as sultan. He couldn't afford to let his personal feelings affect the way he governed his country, but if he didn't get himself together, it could happen.

Thus he had taken the day off, the first time he had done so since becoming sultan of Slythistan, and he had spent it in bed, resting, sipping the endless cups of chamomile tea Alim brought him, and thinking. No doubt Alim would arrive soon with a tray laden with comfort food for his midday meal, and still Severus was no closer to finding an answer than he had been for the past two days, but at least he had the luxury of not having to deal with any of the people who were the causes of his upset for a while. After the awkward and stilted dinner with Remus, he needed a break, and he didn't doubt Remus felt the same way.

Bill Weasley, on the other hand, was a man with a plan.

He'd been back in the palace for several days, and not once had Severus sent for him, an unprecedented situation. He realized that Remus Lupin's presence had a lot to do with it, but from everything Remus had said, there was no hope of change between him and Severus, which might annoy Severus, but it didn't call for Severus cutting himself off from sex completely. When Bill had spent time with Regulus and Kingsley, Regulus had been full of speculation about Severus' turmoil about Remus, and finally Bill figured enough was enough. If nothing was going to happen between Severus and Remus, then it was time Severus got on with his life. Regulus and Kingsley were leaving, it was true, but Bill was still here, and he cared about Severus and wanted him to be happy. Lupin, no matter what he felt for Severus, wasn't making Severus happy, and Bill also had enough of an ego to be a bit disgruntled at being virtually ignored. 

It didn't take a detective to find out Severus was spending the day in his quarters; in fact, Bill's assistant Sayid had volunteered the information, given that it was the source of great speculation because Severus had never done such a thing before. Severus wasn't ill, but apparently, he was brooding according to Sayid (who undoubtedly had it from Alim, and the palace grapevine was better than CNN), so Bill decided that it was time to take action. If Mohammed wouldn't come to the mountain, the mountain would just have to go to him.

Preparations took a little time; Bill bathed, washing his long red hair and drying it thoroughly. He used a scent that Severus was particularly fond of, spraying it over his body, then donned a black silk robe tied loosely at the waist. He left his feet bare, leaving his room and padding silently to the sultan's quarters, where he was greeted by Alim, who only raised a brow as Bill grinned and slipped past him into the room. Bill loosened the belt on his robe even more, letting it fall almost completely open in the front, then opened the door to Severus' bedroom, stepping inside and closing it behind him. Leaning back against the carved wood, Bill licked his lips and smiled in wicked invitation as he looked at Severus.

"My sultan hasn't been feeling quite himself, I've heard," he murmured. "I'm here to help you feel better."

Startled out of his moody reverie, Severus glanced up and did a double-take when he saw William leaning against the door, clearly intent on seduction. He couldn't deny that William presented a tempting sight, the darkness of his robe turning his pale skin to alabaster; William's job required a great deal of physical labor in the form of walking and digging, and his body showed it. Severus knew his body well, and the sight of it had once stirred him, but now... He couldn't say he was entirely immune, not after three weeks of celibacy, but his interest was sluggish at best.

"Are you indeed?" He mustered a smile, trying to sound lighter than he felt. "I suppose I need not ask _how_ you intend to try."

"No need at all," Bill replied, his voice low and husky. Severus was a wonderful lover, demanding and inventive and yet also sensitive and considerate, and Bill hadn't thought twice before accepting Severus' invitation to join the harem. As for himself, Bill had a keen sexual appetite, one that was well honed by his long absences from the palace. Not only that, but for nearly a year, his only outlet had been Severus himself, since Regulus and Kingsley's desire for each other had been no secret to Bill, and Bill's desires hadn't waned.

Stepping forward, Bill let the robe fall from his shoulders to spill into an inky pile at his feet. Completely nude, he moved to the bed, crawling into it and moving up to kneel by Severus, bending his head slightly so that his hair spilled forward. Leaning down, he smiled as he nuzzled Severus' cheek, then trailed light kisses along Severus' jaw to his mouth. He nipped Severus' lower lip. "What would please you? To have me writhing beneath you, pinned and at your mercy, or for me to use my mouth all over your body, driving you wild?"

The images William's words evoked made Severus' breath hitch, and he felt a faint stirring of desire, although it was liberally tinged with guilt, as if he were doing something wrong. Which was utterly ridiculous, he thought with a scowl. In a fit of defiance, he wound his arms around William's shoulders and combed his fingers lightly through William's silken hair. "Just kiss me," he murmured. "And then we shall see what happens."

Humming softly, Bill captured Severus' lips, kissing Severus gently at first, then parting his lips on a moan. He brushed his tongue across Severus' lips, a blatant question as he pressed down against Severus' body, seeking more contact.

Tightening his fingers in Bill's hair, Severus parted his lips and took control of the kiss, claiming William's mouth possessively; he slid one hand down William's back, caressing his warm, bare skin. This felt familiar and comfortable, and it was welcome after weeks of treading on unfamiliar territory. Perhaps, he thought, things could be normal again after all, at least a little bit.

Eagerly Bill surrendered to the kiss, spreading himself along Severus' body with the sensuality of a cat. He splayed his hands on Severus' chest and rubbed his hips against him, letting Severus feel his arousal, as he twined his tongue with Severus' and moaned happily. This was what he wanted, what he needed; Severus still desired him, and he desired Severus. He would offer the support and comfort that Lupin simply couldn't bring himself to give Severus.

William's desire was straight-forward and uncomplicated, which made a nice change from the knotty tangles Severus had been dealing with of late when it came to sex; he knew William wanted him, and even better, William would _act_ on his desire rather than twitter about the rest of the harem. Of course, at this point, William _was_ the rest of the harem, so it wasn't as if he had any competition any longer. Not that William had ever seemed to care about being one out of three. He seemed content to come and go from the palace as he pleased, to accept Severus' attentions when they were offered and not fret when they were not. He could probably detach and walk away as easily as Regulus and Kingsley had.

Clutching William's shoulders, Severus pushed him back and searched his face intently, seeking answers to questions he couldn't even fully form in his own mind. "You are the only one left," he said. "What do you really want from this arrangement? How long do you intend it to last?"

Surprised at the abrupt end of the kiss and by Severus' inquiry, Bill blinked, pushing aside the haze of desire to address the question. This was quite unlike Severus, but it was obviously something that was bothering him or else he'd not have interrupted a promising snog to ask.

Smiling gently, Bill leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Severus'. "I don't want any more than what we already have, and I suppose it will last as long as you want it to," he replied softly. "No complications here, Severus, none at all. I want to be happy, and I want you to be happy. I care about you, you know that, right? I'm not going to pull a disappearing act like Kingsley and Regulus. As long as we both enjoy what we have, I see no reason to end it, do you?"

Severus went still, William's words dousing his ardor as effectively as a bucket of ice water. William cared for him, just like Regulus and Kingsley and Remus cared for him. Perhaps they all even loved him after a fashion, but whatever they felt, it wasn't enough to keep them from pushing him aside, from saying "no", from moving on. Whatever they felt, it didn't run deep, and Severus suddenly realized it wasn't enough.

He was tired of people who "cared" about him. He wanted more than that; he wanted someone to love him madly and passionately, and he wanted to love them madly and passionately in return, and he wanted to feel as if he didn't want to share either - and he realized that on some level, he already did.

He gazed at William somberly, aware on a purely male, aesthetic level that William was a handsome man. William was also conveniently naked, and it would be easy to roll William over and take what he was offering so willingly. It would be easy, and it would satisfy Severus' physical needs, but it wasn't what he wanted.

It wasn't _whom_ he wanted.

"Yes, I know you care about me," he murmured, releasing a sigh as he shifted away from William. "I care about you as well, but I cannot do this. Not now. Not anymore." He reached out and cupped William's cheek in his palm, his expression apologetic. "I am sorry. I do not mean this as a personal rejection of you. It is simply that..." He shook his head, a small, wry smile quirking his lips. "I want complications."

Bill boggled; there was no other way to describe it, as he stared at Severus in stunned disbelief for several moments. It was not so much that Severus was basically saying it was over between them, although that was enough of a surprise, but because Severus, the man who had always wanted to keep things between friends, to share and to have the comfort of a harem, was now saying he wanted more than the easy, friendly sex he'd been having with Bill for the last five years, and with Regulus for something like twenty years. What that said about Severus' emotional state was telling indeed.

"I see," Bill said, recovering himself somewhat. He wasn't emotionally devastated, since he did care about Severus but he wasn't in love with him, but there was a definite edge of disappointment and a niggling worry about his own future. Still, he'd always known something like this could happen, and he smiled ruefully. "Well, I must admit to some surprise and even a bit of disappointment, but if that's what you want, then that's what you want." He tilted his head to one side. "Remus, I take it?"

Relieved that William was taking the news with such equanimity, Severus leaned back against the pillows and released a slow, deep breath. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted or perhaps a dark cloud had dissipated now that he had faced the truth about how he felt and what he wanted at last.

"Yes," he replied. "I never intended to... love him, but apparently, I do. I do not want to share any longer, and I do not want a harem or lovers who care about me and yet walk away. I want more than that. I want..." He shrugged. "I want Remus and all the complications he brings with him."

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Bill teased gently. He reached out to touch Severus' cheek. "I hope it all works out the way you want it to, Severus. If there is anyone I know who deserves happiness, deserves to be loved and adored, it's you. I always suspected that when and if you fell, you'd fall hard. You do everything with such passionate intensity. I hope Remus realizes what a lucky man he is."

"I am not certain what he realizes or what he wants," Severus said, frowning as he plucked and picked at the sheets restlessly. "All I know of a certainty is that he does not want to be part of the harem, but I believe he could be convinced to share my bed if the harem were no longer an issue. However..." His frown deepened, and his tone turned pensive as he continued. "That is not enough for me. I want everything now. All of him, including his heart."

"Hmmmm." Bill lifted a brow, wondering if he should say anything about his suspicions about Lupin's own affections for Severus. Given the pensive expression Severus wore, a little encouragement wouldn't go amiss, but it would hardly be the thing for Bill to blurt out that his money was on Remus already being smitten, even if the man didn't realize it himself. "If you ask me, which you didn't, I think his feelings for you already go a bit beyond mere friendship, although I'm not certain he's faced up to that himself, given the circumstances," he said quietly. "Perhaps he might consider you beyond his reach at this point because of the whole harem issue, and he won't let himself even think about caring more."

"That is quite likely," Severus mused. "There is also the fact that I have been a horribly grumpy bugger for the past two or three days. No doubt he thinks I would rather have his head on a platter than court him in earnest." Sighing, he leaned over and rested his head on William's shoulder. "Love is rather more annoying a thing than I thought it would be."

"I wouldn't know, but I'm rather hoping that in my case, when and if it happens, I get the disgusting gooeyness of Regulus and Kingsley rather than the emotional turmoil you're going through," Bill replied, giving an exaggerated shudder. He wrapped his arms around Severus in a comforting gesture and rubbed his back, knowing that Severus needed the support and reassurance. "Perhaps you should start by not being a grumpy bugger anymore, since even I will admit you're pretty off-putting when you get like that. Making small children cry and animals run away... yeah, that's not conducive to seducing the man you love."

Snorting derisively, Severus swatted William for his impertinence. "I do not make children cry or animals run away," he retorted indignantly. "At any rate, I suppose that would indeed be a good place to start. I have not been myself of late, and I have disliked being in such an uncertain state of mind. It will be easier now that I have come to realize what was bothering me about everything that has happened with you lot lately."

Bill yelped a bit at the swat, but it was purely for form's sake. "Hey, don't lump me in with the lovey-dovey set. I'm still the one all for uncomplicated sex between good friends. _I'm_ the one that should say that _you_ doe-eyed lot have left _me_ in the lurch!" He grinned to show he was only kidding, then sobered a bit, knowing that to Severus, this was a serious subject. "You'll do fine, Severus. You're a man worth loving, and unless Remus is a complete idiot, he'll succumb to your charms. It may not be instantaneous, given that he seems to be a man who clings to denial the way a child does to a biscuit, but I have faith in you. I heard he's already said he'll stay indefinitely, which seems a pretty hopeful sign, don't you think? If he weren't already attached to you at some level, he'd have headed back to England already."

"I am not doe-eyed," Severus grumbled, but he relaxed in William's arms nonetheless, drawing comfort from a familiar, safe embrace. "Yes, it does seem hopeful that he wishes to remain. He does appear to have some measure of attachment for me. The challenge will be to help it grow from attachment to love."

"Woo him with the passion and determination you bring to every other challenge, and he's as good as gotten." Bill continued to stroke Severus' back, feeling a bit melancholy at knowing this might be his last opportunity to hold Severus in this way. He was undergoing a loss of his own, but he knew that what was really important here was Severus' long term happiness. For all that Severus had done for him and given him, Bill owed Severus his support and encouragement. "You have the advantage of time and opportunity to dedicate to wooing him. You could even order him back into your bed, couldn't you? Since the original terms of your agreement aren't over yet, at least so far as the rumor mill knows."

"The rumor mill knows quite a bit more than is good for it," Severus said in a quelling tone, although he knew he could no more stem the tide of gossip than he could rope the wind. "I could indeed require him to resume the original terms of our bargain. No doubt he will wonder at the abrupt change, but I do have over a week left out of the month he agreed to."

"Right - and you don't have to explain yourself to him. That's the beauty of being the sultan!" Bill smiled, then kissed the top of Severus' head. "Keep him close, show him all your wonderful traits, show him what you like about _him_ , and I'm sure he'll fall and fall hard. You already got him to admit that he's gay after he's denied it for years, so that's more than half the battle right there. If you didn't affect him deeply, he never would have budged on that issue."

Sliding his arms around William, Severus nestled close, soothed by the way William was stroking his back. "True," he conceded. "I will begin wooing him again, only with a different goal in mind this time. With any luck, my efforts will be more successful the second time around."

"I have faith in you," Bill replied. "I don't think Remus is going to know what hit him. He's a lucky man... I think I actually envy him."

"Nonsense." Severus nuzzled William's cheek affectionately. "You wouldn't enjoy being tied down with me. You need someone who is as footloose as you are. I do appreciate your encouragement and advice, and I am glad you are not terribly upset that I am dissolving the harem." He leaned back enough that he could look at William. "That does not mean, however, that you must pack your bags and leave the palace. You have a home here as long as you want it, and you may continue your work with my patronage. Nothing will change in that respect."

Bill closed his eyes and returned the nuzzling, feeling relief at Severus' reassurances, even though he hadn't really thought that Severus would send him packing. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. The palace has been more of a home to me than anywhere else I've ever been, and I'd miss it. And you, too." He sighed, knowing he had to reassure Severus as to just how far his loyalty ran. "Remus seems to like me well enough, but if my presence ever becomes an issue, I want you to know that I'll leave without any question. I have no desire to be a point of contention between the two of you, and I don't want you to feel obligated honor a promise that I can stay at the expense of hostility between you and Remus. You have enough to worry about without me adding to it."

"Duly noted," Severus replied. "Although I rather hope it will not be an issue. The three of you are my friends and advisers as well as my ex-lovers, and I would not be best pleased at feeling obligated to cut you off completely."

"I hope it won't be an issue, either, but from what I've seen, Remus is the product of a conservative Scottish upbringing, not a decadent Londoner like me." Bill smiled and shook his head. "Put yourself in his shoes, Severus. If he had a harem of former lovers, would you want them living in your house? Perhaps he can accept it, but if he can't, I don't think you should blame him. He can't help his fundamental beliefs any more than the rest of us can."

"I understand his conservatism, believe me," Severus said tartly. "However, compromise is a necessary part of any relationship. The palace is a large place; it is not as if we would be sharing space in a cottage, and you are not here half the time anyway." He shook his head, his expression somber. "I do not want to cut off decades' worth of my life and give it up in order to gain something else that is new and uncertain."

"If he loves you, I doubt he'll ask that of you, but I wanted to make the offer," Bill said soothingly. "Why don't we just cross that bridge if and when you come to it? Right now, you have a professor to woo. Just know that no matter what, I'm here for you, all right?"

"Thank you." Severus leaned over and brushed a light kiss against William's cheek. "I am here for you as well, should you ever need me. We are still friends, and that will not change."

"I know," Bill replied, leaning into the kiss, then straightening up and pulling back from Severus reluctantly. "Well, I suppose I should get some clothes on and get out of here so you can go after the man you really want naked in your bed. And if there is anything I can do to help out on that score, let me know. Although I doubt you'll need it!"

"We shall soon find out." Severus threw back the covers and slid out of bed, finding new motivation to get up and get dressed. He had plans to make, and he intended to enact them as soon as possible. "I will keep you informed of my progress." He glanced over his shoulder, his expression arch. "Although if I do not, I assume you will be able to keep up through the rumor mill well enough."

Bill stood as well, crossing to scoop up his robe from the floor. He slipped it on and belted it around his waist before turning to face Severus again. "The rumor mill is good, but not as good as getting it straight from the sultan's mouth," he said, then grinned wickedly. "Although it sounds as though the only one getting it from the sultan's mouth anymore will be Remus, the lucky bugger! Ah, well, such is life. Somewhere out there is someone lusting for a red-haired archaeologist the way you're lusting for your professor. Now I just have to go and find him!" With that, he blew Severus a kiss, then let himself out of the bedroom, feeling a pang at knowing that if everything worked out for Severus, he'd probably never enter it again. But so long as Severus as happy, that was all that mattered... and if Severus were made _un_ happy, Remus Lupin might be surprised at how quickly he'd have three protective men all over him. Severus _was_ loved, even if none of his ex-lovers was in love with him, and Bill had no doubt that Kingsley and Regulus would feel just as protective of Severus' feelings as he did.

For now, he'd best go find his former harem mates and let them in on what was happening. Severus didn't _need_ their help, but it wouldn't hurt for them to make some plans, just in case.

Severus dressed in robes that were, for him, the equivalent of casual wear, made of light beige linen rather than silk and sparingly embroidered, and he instructed Alim to have a meal sent to a part of the palace he didn't think Remus had seen yet: the spacious balcony that overlooked a reproduction English garden. It took a great deal of tending to help it thrive in this climate, but he thought it might help Remus feel more at home. Alim was to arrange for the meal and then send for Remus so that Severus could meet him there.

Although he was dressed informally, he took pains with his grooming, lining his eyes with kohl and brushing his hair until it shone, then tying it back loosely. He applied a light spicy scent that he knew reacted well with his skin chemistry, and after one last check in the mirror, he went to meet Remus on the balcony, prepared to present Remus with a different companion than he had seen over the past few days - one considerably less cross and irritable!

After the tense and uncomfortable dinner the previous evening, Remus was feeling lower than he had felt since coming to Slythistan. He felt as though things between him and Severus were headed downhill at a frightening rate, and it was maddening because he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Not only that, but everything he did to fix the situation only seemed to make it worse, and so Remus had spent a restless night, torn as to whether he should stay as he'd promised Severus he would or put them both out of their misery and depart Slythistan forever.

By the time morning came, though, Remus knew he couldn't leave, however painful it was to stay. His heart simply wouldn't let him do it, not yet at least, although he promised himself he was going to re-evaluate the situation as soon as the farewell party for Regulus and Kingsley was over. Perhaps by that point, Severus wouldn't even want him to stay, and the choice would be taken out of Remus' hands completely.

Given his inner turmoil, it wasn't too surprising that Remus wasn't feeling at his best. Hamad, seeing Remus' dark circled eyes and the frown line between his eyes, had immediately ordered him back to bed, bringing him aspirin and cold compresses and fussing over him like a hen with one chick, a situation that was even more amusing given that the man was barely more than half Remus' age. But for once, Remus was inclined to give in to the coddling, and he'd managed to sleep a bit more, waking late in the morning and feeling no more settled but more rested.

He rose and dressed, then stared sightlessly at his notes while thinking of Severus until there was a knock at his door. Surprised, Remus glanced over as Hamad spoke to Alim, then the young assistant hurried to Remus' side. "You are summoned to dine with the sultan," he said, clasping his hands as he gazed at Remus' plain white robe speculatively. Finally Hamad sighed, then reached out to tousle Remus' hair and pinch a bit of color into Remus' pale cheeks before shooing him toward the door where Alim awaited. Remus wasn't certain if he should be encouraged by Hamad's minimal efforts or dreadfully worried; either Hamad felt that Remus was best served up looking like death warmed over, or that he was so beyond hope that it simply didn't matter any longer. After Severus' mood the previous night, Remus wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter, and that Hamad feared that Remus was about to be sent packing. To be honest, Remus wasn't entire certain he wasn't.

Alim was predictably silent as he lead Remus to yet another new section of the palace, but Remus wasn't in the right frame of mind to pay attention to the fresh wonders he had yet to explore. Every step closer to Severus left him more certain he was about to be dismissed from Severus' life, so that by the time Alim opened a door and ushered Remus out onto a balcony, Remus rather felt like a man being led to his own execution. His blue eyes were dark and somber, and he schooled his expression to an empty mask as he made out Severus' form against the bright sunlight. His eyes hadn't adjusted from the dimness of the corridors to the brilliant daylight outside, and so he couldn't read Severus' expression. 

"Hello, Severus," he said, his voice so neutral as to be toneless, and he almost winced himself at the sound.

Severus had been leaning on the balustrade and surveying the garden, but he turned at the sound of Remus' voice, and he stepped forward to greet Remus. "You look tired," he noted as he clasped Remus' hand and led him to a wrought iron table that had been covered with a pristine white tablecloth and on which was spread a sumptuous repast. The balcony was large enough not to feel cramped but small enough to feel intimate, the potted flowering plants and small trees tucked into the corners adding to the intimacy of the space. "Come and sit down. A cup of chai will help, I think."

Remus was taken a bit aback by Severus' observation, and even more so by Severus taking his hand. Severus had barely seemed to tolerate his touch the last few days, and so the change immediately threw Remus into confusion. He followed along numbly, his nerves strung out and in danger of snapping as he wondered what in the world was going on. Was Severus trying to let him down gently, or had his mood really changed so much so quickly? 

Sinking down in the chair Severus led him to, Remus was vaguely aware of their surroundings, of the coziness of the balcony and the expanse of green garden beneath. But it didn't relax him one bit, and he waited warily to see what was going to happen. "All right," he said cautiously, not willing to go any further out on a conversational limb than that, not after the previous evening.

Severus sat down across from Remus and poured him a steaming cup of chai tea, and he offered it to Remus along with a delicate china pitcher filled with milk. "Try this. It will invigorate you more than that weak colored water William insists on drinking." Once Remus had taken the cup and saucer from his hand, he leaned back in his chair, waiting a moment before uncovering the dishes. "I have been out of sorts of late," he said without preamble, seeing no point in talking around the issue. "You have been caught up in the fallout, and for that, I apologize. I have spent the day thus far in thought and in conversation, and I have resolved the issue that was causing my irritability."

Accepting the cup with a murmur of thanks, Remus sipped at the chai as Severus spoke, more to give himself something to do than because he really wanted it. He listened, his heart clenching at Severus' words; so this was it, the polite dismissal he had been dreading. No doubt Severus had decided he was better off without Remus in the palace, but with the exquisite courtesy he had honed as a diplomat, Severus was going to send him off with many kind words and expressions of regret that would do nothing to sooth Remus' aching, lonely heart.

"I... see," Remus said, when it was necessary that he speak. He put his cup down on the table, swallowing hard to loosen his throat enough to permit further words to pass, although his tone was low and husky, and he could only look at Severus through his lashes. "I'm glad you've solved your problem."

"As am I." Severus poured a cup of chai for himself and added a dollop of milk, stirring it as he leaned back and crossed his legs at the knee. "I find I am in a far better humor than I have been, more like my usual self, thus I expect I will be a more genial companion." He paused, and then he added casually, "And I expect you to return to my bedroom tonight. There is over a week remaining of the month you agreed to, and I intend to hold you to it."

"What?" Remus gasped, his eyes widening as he looked at Severus in shock. He closed his mouth with a snap, blinking for a moment in confusion. He couldn't possibly have heard Severus correctly. "You... you mean you don't want me to leave? You want me to stay... and even go back to your bed? But...." Remus shook his head, wondering if he were imagining the whole thing. Either Severus had the most mercurial moods of anyone he'd ever known, or the sultan was secretly bipolar. What else could explain his sudden, inexplicable swings of mood? "I don't understand."

"It is quite simple," Severus said patiently, sipping his tea. "I was grumpy and irritable over an emotional issue dredged up by Regulus and Kingsley's unexpected news. It was not something I expected to feel, and it took me some time to identify and deal with it. Now that I have faced it, I find myself back on level ground once more." It was the truth, albeit not the complete truth, but there would be time to tell Remus the rest of the tale later, he hoped.

"Oh." Remus didn't think there was anything 'simple' about any of this, no matter what Severus claimed. He felt completely out of his depth, and his innate optimism wasn't coming to rescue him as it normally did. Not only that, an emotional issue over Regulus and Kingsley didn't explain why Severus was ordering him back into his bed, since he'd been kicked out of it before Severus had known about his former lovers leaving him to be with each other. He was loathe to ask the questions burning inside him, not certain he'd like the answers and even less certain that he might inadvertently ruin Severus' calm mood again. He wasn't certain how much his heart could take, but while he was worried sick about Severus' reason for ordering him back into his bed, Remus couldn't deny the yearning he felt to be there.

"All right," he said, picking up his tea cup with hands that threatened to tremble with nerves. He still felt wound up and on edge, perhaps even more so now. He would be returning to Severus' bed very different than he had left it; the last time he'd slept close to Severus, even cuddled up against him, he hadn't known he was in love.

Remus still seemed cautious, and Severus thought he might understand why. "Rest assured, I will not renew my assault on your virtue," he said soothingly. "I desire your company, that is all, and I will not attempt to coax you into surrendering your chastity to me." No, he had another target in mind, one he wished to conquer before they discussed the possibility of sex again. "The truth is, I missed your presence," he added, which was nothing but the unvarnished truth. "I most certainly do not wish you to leave."

Contrary to what Severus seemed to think, Remus felt a sinking feeling at knowing Severus wasn't interested in him any longer. It was no doubt for the best, and yet now that Remus knew his true feelings for Severus, it was a little stab of pain to know that Severus didn't seem to desire him any more, not sexually. Friendship was all that they could ever have, and while Remus knew that it was only his own fault for turning down Severus' offer, now that it was off the table, he perversely wanted it back.

Being in love was obviously driving him mad.

Giving a slight sigh, Remus knew he had to say something that wasn't monosyllabic. "I don't want to leave, either," he admitted, a flush finally rising in his pale cheeks. "I've... missed you the last few days."

The sight of Remus' endearing blush made a slight smile tug Severus' lips, and he reached across the table to clasp Remus' hand, squeezing it tightly. "I have missed you as well. I regret being in such a difficult mood. It is not a regular occurrence, I assure you. Very little has unsettled me to such an extent, but it has passed now."

A tingle shot up Remus' arm from the contact of Severus' hand, and he relaxed fractionally at the sight of Severus actually smiling, small as it was. He had it bad, he knew it, but he couldn't help that Severus' every mood affected him, either for good or ill. "I'm sorry you were so upset," he said, his blue eyes somber as he looked at Severus searchingly. "It's been a difficult few days, I'll admit." He shrugged then, and glanced away. "I had wondered if I should just leave Slythistan, since you seemed so miserable, and I was afraid it was partly my fault. I have a very hard time with causing people I care about pain, and you're no exception."

"It was no one's fault but my own for being so obtuse," Severus said firmly. He lifted Remus' hand and brushed a light kiss against his knuckles. "I would not have you even think about leaving. That would make me miserable, and it would most certainly cause me pain."

If Severus' touch gave Remus a tingle, the brush of Severus' lips was a full current, traveling up his arm and then down his spine. He tightened his hand on Severus'. "I don't want to go," he said, his voice deep and husky. "And I don't want to cause you pain. Just please... if something is bothering you that much again, talk to me about it, all right? That's why I'm here. I know you don't want a jester, you've told me that, but I can't live the way it's been between us the last few days. Difficulty I can face. I know that everything isn't going to be total fun and games all the time, but I can't stand being cut off. Promise me you'll talk to me, Severus, okay?"

Severus knew he couldn't have talked to Remus about this particular problem given how central to the issue Remus himself was, but if their relationship developed the way he hoped, taking Remus into his confidence would not be a problem in future. "Yes, I promise," he said, stroking the back of Remus' hand with his thumb. "You have proven yourself loyal and steadfast, and I am willing to confide in you now."

For the first time in what felt like aeons, a smile curved Remus' lips, and he felt a coil of warmth inside from Severus' words. "Thank you for that," he said softly. Severus' words of confidence in him helped to soothe and heal the hurt of the last few days, and Remus felt the armor he'd erected around himself loosen as he relaxed further. He had no illusions that his feelings for Severus were always going to bring him happiness, particularly since Severus could never return them, but for the moment, he knew he needed to be close to Severus more than anything else. "I promise I'd never betray you, Severus."

"I believe you," Severus replied, nodding. "I trust you." He released Remus' hand and began uncovering the dishes, letting the aroma of the warm food waft up to their noses. "Now then, you should eat. It seems some of your favorites are here."

Ten minutes before, Remus would have sworn that a single bite of anything would have made him ill, but now that his stomach wasn't tied up in knots, he realized he was hungry. "Everything does smell good," he said, giving a quiet chuckle. "I've hardly tasted anything for the last few days, and I though Hamad was going to tear his hair out. He takes it personally when I don't eat; you'd think he'd cooked it himself, not to mention harvested every bit of it with his own hands."

"I ordered him to take excellent care of you," Severus said, amused by Remus' description. "No doubt he fears for his position if I am ever displeased with how he performs as your personal assistant." Reaching for Remus' plate, he began serving generous portions, which he intended to make certain Remus ate; if Remus hadn't been eating well, then he needed to make up for it before it took a toll on his health. "There." Severus deposited the laden plate in front of Remus again. "Tuck in. I expect to see a clean plate," he added sternly.

"Yes, your highness," Remus replied, the sparkle returning to his eyes as well. Then he sighed and shook his head. "It might take me all night, but I'll eat all of it." He picked up his fork, then gave Severus a sidelong glance. "So, truthfully... you missed my stories, didn't you?"

"Ah, you have found me out." Severus glanced at Remus with arch amusement as he began to fill his own plate. "Yes, I missed your dire tales of woe, and I have been bereft without them." He picked up his fork and selected a choice morsel, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Remus across the table. "No doubt you have stories bottled up and ready to burst forth out of sheer frustration from not having your captive audience any longer."

"Careful, oh sultan, or you'll find that the storyteller's craft can cut as well as entertain," Remus said, his tone dire even though his eyes gleamed. "You'd not wish me to pen a story about you that cast you in less than sympathetic light, would you? Perhaps 'Severus the Snoring Sultan' or 'Scherezade's Revenge'? Satire can be most cruel!"

"I would be most careful about satirizing someone who has antique castration instruments readily at hand," Severus replied mildly as he began to eat. "Besides, I believe we have established that I do not snore, which would push 'Severus the Snoring Sultan' into the realm of slander, not satire, and I could demand recompense." He tilted his chin up haughtily. "I can be quite creative myself, especially when it comes to extracting my pound of flesh."

Remus held up both hands, chuckling and shaking his head. "I surrender!" he gasped out. "You win; I just can't compete with your wit. I'll stick to the stories I know, since I'd rather not have certain bits removed before I ever get a chance to use them! It might not matter to anyone but me, but it matters to me quite a lot!"

It mattered quite a bit to Severus as well, but he couldn't say that, not yet. Instead, he focused on his food to keep himself from saying something too revealing. "I suppose this is a not-so-subtle way of announcing your intention to tell me a story while we eat? I suppose it wouldn't do to break tradition. Do try to choose something that will not ruin my appetite, however."

"Well, since you expect it," Remus drawled, tongue very firmly in his cheek. He took a few bites of the delicious food, not really noting what he was eating except to realize it all tasted very good, a definite change from the last few days. The matter of what story to tell took all his attention, and he finally decided on a simple one. "This time, I will tell you the tale of Robin Hood and his Merry Men. I think it's particularly appropriate, not just because Robin Hood was a hero, but because he was most diligent, in the absence of his king, in making certain the ideals of his king were followed.

"Robin Hood is a very old story, and there are many versions, but the legend itself was solidified in the fifteenth century or so, although Robin himself, if he existed in real life, was from about three hundred years before. He was rumored to be Robin of Locksley, a nobleman from Nottinghamshire who was very loyal to our King Richard the First, Richard the Lionhearted, who is not unknown in this region of the world."

"Indeed he is not unknown here, although he is not called 'lion-hearted'," Severus remarked. Although he continued to eat, he listened attentively; as little as he cared to admit, he actually _had_ missed Remus' stories. The stories had bound them together in an odd way and created a connection between them, and without the stories, Severus had felt particularly cut off.

Remus chuckled. "I would imagine not, but one country's villain is another country's hero, I fear. In England, however, Richard was revered, almost worshipped, despite the fact that he was mostly off fighting wars. But his reputation was that of a fair man, one who believed in the rule of law and of the King's peace and the King's justice, and under his reign, England prospered.

"Unfortunately, however, the strife of the world called Richard away to the Crusades - where he earned the names you have for him in Slythistan. In his absence, his brother John was left as Regent, and unfortunately for England, John was not the wise and just man his brother was. John enacted taxes upon the people to swell his own coffers, hideous taxes that caused people to suffer and starve because they couldn't afford to feed themselves. John was able to stay in power because many of the good nobles had followed Richard to war, and a great many of those left behind could be bribed to support John's ruinous policies. And so it was that in a short time, the England which had been prosperous became a land where the rich flourished while the poor existed in wretched misery.

"It was the law of the land in those times that only the king himself could hunt on royal lands, and in short order, the poor had managed to hunt or trap most of the animals in the forests not owned by the king. Animals are cunning themselves, and the rich lands of the king were more attractive than the rough forests elsewhere and safer to boot. So there were starving people, and rich lands full of game that no one could hunt... and it was into this milieu that Robin of Locksley stepped. Unable to bear to see the poor starving, he killed a deer on the King's land and was caught.

"Under King Richard, this probably wouldn't have been too much of a problem, but then if Richard had been around, the people wouldn't have been starving in the first place. But under John, the charge of treason was levied, and Robin was sentenced to death. Fortunately he was a clever man, and he managed to escape, although his lands and title were confiscated for his crimes. He then went to war, but not on anyone outside of England. Oh, no... Robin went to war on the corruption and tyranny of his own country, by turning outlaw. The rich travellers who passed through his Sherwood Forest were waylaid and stripped of their ill-gotten gains, which Robin gave to the poor to ease their lot."

"That sounds familiar," Severus said dryly. "Although I did not shoot any deer or turn highwayman, I do feel a certain affinity for this Robin Hood fellow nonetheless, and I admire his decision." He peered at Remus through narrowed eyes. "If this story ends with him being arrested and hanged, I do not want to hear the rest."

Remus laughed and shook his head, not surprised that Severus caught the connection between himself and Robin Hood. "Oh no, nothing of the sort. I told you Robin was clever, didn't I? It is true that he was pursued, and rather diligently in that regard, by the Sheriff of Nottingham. The Sheriff was a vile and corrupt man as well, and he was an avid supporter of King John. There are many, many stories about traps that the Sheriff set for Robin Hood, all of which failed rather miserably. But yes, he eventually did get caught, mostly because of his love for the beautiful Maid Marion, whom the Sheriff held in captivity. Robin feared that the Sheriff would do harm to her, and he was caught when he fought to win her free." 

Raising a hand, lest Severus protest, Remus smiled. "Marion was a clever lass herself, and she had heard a rumor that King Richard was returning from the Crusades, a rumor she kept from the Sheriff. In secret, she wrote to King Richard, telling him of the treachery of the Sheriff, and of his brother, and of Robin's scheduled execution. King John didn't know his brother was to return, either, and he came to Nottinghamshire for the execution of the famous criminal who had escaped his 'justice' for so long. As the execution was set to commence, there was a great sound of trumpets, and King Richard rode in with a small band of loyal nobles. He spared Robin's life immediately and ordered the Sheriff hanged in Robin's place. He couldn't execute his brother, alas, but he ordered him away to be dealt with later. Robin's lands were restored, and he married the lovely Maid Marion, and he was considered a hero even by the great King Richard for his faithfulness in protecting and providing for those less fortunate than himself."

"Good," Severus said firmly, nodding with satisfaction. "I rather like the thought of him living happily ever after. I hope for the same sort of fate for myself." He glanced sidelong at Remus coyly. "Although I lack a Maid Marion, or at least the masculine equivalent."

Remus' heart clenched painfully; he would happily have volunteered to be Severus' partner forever, but Severus didn't want that. The coy look threw Remus into confusion, however; Severus had made it obvious he wasn't giving up his harem, even if that harem now consisted of Bill alone and also that his seduction of Remus himself was off. No doubt Severus was teasing him, and Remus flushed and looked away. "Perhaps you aren't looking hard enough," he said finally, then pretended an interest in his food he didn't feel.

"Perhaps," Severus replied mildly, tucking in to his meal with renewed appetite. "During my hours of contemplation this morning, I did have the passing thought that perhaps it is time to settle down, but that is such a big, drastic change," he added, glancing at Remus to gauge his reaction. "I must give it serious thought."

Remus looked up quickly, eyes wide as he stared at Severus in shock. "You did?" he asked, feeling his heart pounding his in chest. It really was a big, drastic change, considering what Severus had said before, and Remus wondered if, somehow, now that Kingsley and Regulus were out of the picture, Severus thought he might be ready for a monogamous relationship. But that didn't mean he wanted one with _him_ , and Remus tried not to get his hopes up that he might actually have a chance to be the one man in Severus' life, forever. 

"Yes, it is a big change, and you have to be certain," Remus continued, his tone serious. It was true, too; it would be devastating if Severus were to change his mind, to decide being monogamous was boring and that he needed more lovers to fulfill him. "Do... do you really think you could be happy with only one man?"

Severus put down his fork and leaned back in his chair, considering the question seriously. Could he be happy with only Remus for the rest of his life, especially when he was accustomed to sexual variety? He studied Remus speculatively, trying to imagine waking up next to Remus every day, returning to Remus alone at the end of the day, having only Remus as his lover for the rest of his life. A few years ago, that idea might have filled him with horror and dread, but now... Now it didn't seem quite so inconceivable. Remus was intelligent, and they shared enough interests to keep their conversations lively and interesting, and Severus wasn't greedy or voracious when it came to having multiple lovers. He preferred comfort and familiarity over novelty, and he abruptly realized that he had never cared to have sex with anyone he did not trust. Perhaps, he thought wryly, he had been heading toward monogamy without even realizing it.

"Perhaps I could," he said casually, regarding Remus with a steady gaze. "It would depend on the man, of course, but I believe a certain type of man could successfully hold my interest and convince me not to stray from his arms."

Remus bit his lip, looking back at Severus somberly, wondering if he was a fool for letting himself wonder if perhaps Severus did mean him after all. Surely Severus hadn't met anyone else, had he? Unless he was thinking of Bill, but, if so, Remus wasn't certain how that would work, given that Bill had been quite upfront about not being in love with Severus, and Remus couldn't imagine Severus being monogamous with anyone he didn't love and who didn't love him in return. 

"What type of man would that be?" he asked, his voice husky. 

"I will know him when I see him," Severus replied, his dark eyes glittering and intense. As much as he wanted to admit the truth - that he had already found the right man - he didn't dare take such a drastic step until he was more certain of Remus' affections. He wanted to make Remus fall in love with him in return, and it was far too soon to offer up his heart when he wasn't certain Remus wanted it.

Remus' heart, which had been set to fly, suddenly plummeted to Earth as though made of lead. He _had_ been foolish, a complete idiot to think that Severus might be on the verge of a declaration. Severus was simply toying with the idea of monogamy without anyone in mind, most especially not a tweedy, virginal professor from Scotland who had barely been out of the closet for a week, even to himself. No, Severus would want someone sophisticated, someone who was a skilled and imaginative lover... in other words, a man who was nothing at all like Remus Lupin.

"I'm sure you will," he said, dropping his gaze again, all appetite fled. He would only make a bigger fool of himself if he admitted to Severus how he felt, and he wondered if, when Severus did fall in love with someone, if he would be able to remain, no matter how much he wanted to be near Severus.

"It will be strange to focus all my time and attention on one man, of course," Severus continued blithely, as if he hadn't noticed Remus' sudden dejection; in truth, he was quite pleased to see Remus droop a little, because it boded well for Severus' hopes of capturing his heart. "Then again, perhaps I will end up with a thoroughly spoiled and pampered lover. I do enjoy taking care of those I care about and making them happy, even if it means indulging their every whim." He smiled wickedly. "In bed or out of it."

Severus couldn't possibly know that Remus was in love with him; Remus had to believe that, because otherwise it meant that Severus was being deliberately cruel, tying Remus up in knots by forcing him to imagine Severus in bed with someone, giving him pleasure until he screamed. Someone who wasn't Remus. The images that sprang into Remus' mind made him want to squirm, and he wondered how he could possibly survive being so close to Severus and never allowed to touch.

"I'm certain... he... will be a very lucky man." Remus wondered if he could possibly sink through the floor without Severus noticing.

"We shall see." Severus picked up his cup and sipped his tea placidly. "But for the time being, I must focus my attention on the going-away party. It is tomorrow night, and I am certain Regulus and Kingsley know all about it by now despite that it was meant to be a surprise, which means it must be special." He glanced at Remus, a teasing glint in his eyes. "It will be informal, not black tie. You will not be required to wear a tuxedo."

 

Relieved at the change in topic, Remus nodded. He would have happily worn a tux if it would distract Severus from talking about falling in love with another man, but that wasn't an option. "All right," he said, drawing in a deep breath and trying to get a grip on himself. "Should... should I get them a gift, do you think? I'll have to go out shopping, or something..."

"That is your decision to make," Severus replied. "As you have pointed out, you do not know them well, and I doubt they would expect a gift. However, I must venture into the city tomorrow in search of a gift myself, and you are welcome to accompany me. I will want a second opinion, no doubt, and if you find something that catches your eye, we can purchase it."

It would have taken a much stronger man than Remus to be able to resist the lure of spending a day in Severus' company, no matter what the reason. "I would like that very much," he said, unable to suppress the light of happiness in his eyes at the thought that Severus trusted him enough to value his opinion. He knew he was hopeless, and that no doubt when Severus did fall in love, he would want to die, but for now, Remus was willing to live in the moment. "I know I don't know them well, but it seems churlish to attend a party without a gift, no matter how small."

"If you do not find anything that pleases you, then I will add your name to my gift, and it will be from both of us," Severus replied, keeping his tone casual. He wanted to make a statement that the others would understand even if Remus didn't yet; Remus was his, and their lives would be entwined from now on, if he had his way in the end.

"Oh! That's very generous of you," Remus said, surprised at Severus' offer. In his culture, sending a joint gift meant something, but he knew that things were probably different in Slythistan, especially where the sultan was concerned. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"You are quite welcome," Severus replied. "I must attend to some business in the morning, but I will call for you shortly before lunch. If we are going out, we might as well have lunch in the city. There is a restaurant I would like to take you to, one that was my boyhood favorite. It serves the sort of food you will not find in a sultan's palace or a fancy fusion restaurant."

"All right," Remus said, smiling and picking up his fork again. He had thought that Severus was mercurial, but as he started to eat again, he realized he was every bit as bad. If he didn't know better, he might think it was just a sign of being in love.


	21. Chapter 21

Remus looked at his reflection in the mirror, wondering if the sparkle in his eyes and the flush on his cheeks was a dead giveaway to everyone that he was head over heels in love.

Of course, they might take it for simple happiness, and he hoped that was what everyone would think. He'd spent a wonderful afternoon in Severus' company, shopping for a gift for Regulus and Kingsley. Severus had teased him, making him blush, but he'd also shown Remus many wonderful sights in the city and introduced him to the Slythistan equivalent of "comfort food", which had been exotic to Remus' tastes but delicious, too. Severus had also been generous, wanting to buy Remus everything he'd exclaimed over, to the point that Remus had finally stopped voicing approval of the things he liked for fear that Severus would drown him in undeserved gifts. It was obvious that Severus was a very generous man to those of whom he was fond, and Remus was glad to be included in that number, although he'd have traded every gift he'd ever received in his life for the knowledge that Severus loved him and only him.

Now it was time for Regulus' and Kingsley's party, and for once, Remus hadn't minded Hamad's fussing with his appearance; in fact he'd cooperated, wanting Severus to notice him. He'd bathed, and Hamad had fussed over his hair, making it artfully appear as though he'd just gotten out of bed. His eyes wear lined in kohl, and his robes had been selected specifically to match his eyes and show off his slender form. Now, at last, it was time to go meet Severus again, and he drew in a deep breath, steadying his nerves. This was the first time he'd actually _tried_ to get Severus' attention, and he hoped it wouldn't backfire and leave him feeling like a complete fool.

Severus had asked Remus to meet him back at his rooms, and so Remus made his way to Severus' chambers, where he was admitted by Alim, who told him Severus would be out shortly. Remus nodded, then turned and clasped his hands before him, trying not to fidget as he waited for Severus to arrive.

Severus emerged from his closet a few minutes later, wearing high-collared robes in pale silver accented with dark green; he had left his hair down for once, and he too had applied kohl. He tugged at his sleeves as he entered the bedroom, fussing over his robes for a moment before he looked up and noticed Remus, and when he did, he stopped in his tracks, giving Remus an admiring once-over.

"You look very nice," he said, nodding his approval. He moved closer and reached out to comb his fingers through Remus' hair. "The kohl makes your eyes even more vivid. It is very flattering."

"So do you," Remus replied, flushing with pleasure that Severus had noticed how he looked. He enjoyed the stroking of Severus' hand, his breath catching briefly as he wondered if, perhaps, Severus might be affected by him, at least a little bit. "You always look so wonderful, and I didn't want to shame you."

"Nonsense." A slight smile tugged Severus' lips as he moved his hand to caress Remus' cheek. "You could never shame me. You are a handsome and intelligent man, and you are an asset to any social function you choose to attend."

"Thank you," Remus said, smiling shyly. "I've never thought much of myself in that regard, but so long as you are pleased, that's good enough for me." Suddenly afraid that he'd said too much, Remus drew in a breath. "Shall we go? Or does the sultan have to be fashionably late?"

Holding out his arm, Severus gave Remus an arch look. "The sultan is never late. No matter when an event is meant to start or when he arrives, he is always on time," he said loftily. "Now come along. We will be celebrating in the formal dining room. I do not think you have seen it yet. It is where all state dinners are held."

Remus willingly took Severus' arm, chuckling at the haughty attitude Severus affected. "No, I've not seen it, so I'm looking forward to it," he replied. "I just hope I don't spill wine on your robes like I did on the Dean's wife; she could have gotten me fired, but you could have me beheaded."

"I could, but there would be no real fun in that," Severus replied as he led Remus from his chambers and guided him along the labyrinthine corridors. "I would devise other punishments, suitable for the crime of besmirching a sultan."

"I dread to think what you might devise," Remus replied, widening his eyes in mock fear. "You're wicked and inventive, and so I'll just have to make certain not to do anything to desecrate your royal person. So, given that I'm not making problems in that regard, what is the real entertainment for the evening? Dancing such as you showed me before?"

"Not exactly." Severus glanced at Remus with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "There will be dancers, but they will not be of the type you saw before. There will be only men, and they will be... considerably less clothed, shall we say? There will also be music aside from the dancers' accompaniment, and, of course, there will be plenty of food. I have invited a few other people, friends of Regulus and Kingsley's, but it will be a small group, not a large social function, and it will be very informal despite the setting."

"Less... clothed?" Remus felt a bit breathless, the glimmer in Severus' eye warning him that something far more provocative than what he'd seen before was on the entertainment list for tonight. Given that he'd spent the night in Severus' bed decidedly not sleeping, lest he have another erotic dream of the type he'd had before, watching something that might stimulate his long-dormant libido immediately before having to go back to bed with Severus might not be the best thing for his sanity. Unfortunately, it seemed he had little choice, and he wondered if he could drink enough wine to effectively quell his ardor as well as help him sleep.

Recovering as best he could, Remus donned what he hoped was an approximation of a serene smile. "And lots to drink, I assume," he said, by way of testing his options.

"Naturally," Severus replied. He gave Remus an ingenuous look and patted Remus' hand. "If you wish to overindulge, rest assured, I will take excellent care of you in your inebriated state." That it might involve undressing Remus for bed was something he decided not to mention; he would go no farther than that, after all, since taking advantage of Remus while he was intoxicated was hardly a romantic notion.

"Thanks." Remus wasn't certain he trusted the look Severus gave him, but at the same time, he knew that Severus would never violate his word. Besides, there was no real indication that Severus even wanted him any longer, at least not in a physical sense. Now that Remus was in love with him and would happily make love with him if Severus would just give up Bill, the contrary sultan seemed to have taken Remus' assertions of friendship to heart. "It occurs to me that you'll have to introduce me to Kingsley; he's the one I've not met yet."

"I am quite surprised," Severus said. "I would have thought they all would have manufactured opportunities to meet you. They have been quite curious ever since Regulus brought you here, and none of them are reticent when it comes to sticking their noses in my business," he added in an aggrieved tone.

"Bill didn't hesitate to do it, and of course, Regulus is the one who found me, so maybe Kingsley was satisfied with their information," Remus said, feeling a little odd because in this case, sticking their noses into Severus' business meant they were sticking it into Remus' as well. "As it is, I find it absolutely bizarre to be the topic of gossip. No one has ever been interested in me before, and most assuredly never in my, um, virtue, shall we say. Except my parents, and that's a different subject."

"You have never been a candidate for a sultan's harem before, especially not when the sultan has nosy and over-protective friends," Severus pointed out. He paused, and then he added, "Former candidate, I should say, I suppose."

Remus wanted to wince, but he sighed instead. "I suppose," he echoed, feeling a little hollow. He looked around the hallway, not recognizing where they were. "Um... is it much farther? I feel as though we've walked a mile already."

"We are almost there," Severus replied with amiable calm, heartened by the morose tone of Remus' voice. He led Remus along another corridor, turned a corner, and then gestured to the huge double doors standing open at the opposite end of the corridor. "Right through there," he said.

He could already hear music wafting down the corridor, and he could see the formal dining room was lit up, not only with the chandeliers and wall sconces but with candles down the full length of the table as well. The room was spacious, to say the least, with a table long and large enough to seat a hundred people and extra chairs and sideboards lining the walls. The floor-to-ceiling windows along one wall looked out over one of the many gardens, and double doors opened onto a wide marble terrace where guests could enjoy the view and the air as they recovered from their multi-coursed meal.

For this occasion, only one end of the table was in use, although there were lavish floral arrangements and candelabras along the entire length of it; all the other guests had already arrived, and the first bottle of wine had been opened, attentive servants on-hand to make certain neither glasses nor plates were ever empty.

"This is... incredible," Remus said, eyes wide as he looked around at what had to be the largest room he had ever seen outside of a University lecture hall - and even then, he wasn't quite certain that this one might not be larger, and it was certainly more elaborate! The historian in him itched to examine the tapestries and the paintings, but he knew he'd have to be social first, before perhaps slipping away from the main crowd to satisfy his curiosity about the age and origin of the decor. His eyes turned to Severus, and he grinned. "Informal little party, eh? I'd hate to see what you consider a formal affair!"

"Stay long enough, and you will find out," Severus replied, brushing Remus' cheek lightly with the backs of his fingers before leading Remus toward the little group gathered at the far end of the table. "You have met Regulus and Bill, of course." He introduced the handful of guests who were not residents of the palace, and then he gestured to Kingsley, who sat beside Regulus, holding his hand. "And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the other deserter," he added, drawing protests and laughter from Regulus and Kingsley, as he had expected.

"Oh!" The names were a whirl in Remus' mind, as always, although he smiled and murmured politely. Then Severus introduced Kingsley, and Remus blinked in surprise, before chuckling and shaking his head. "We _have_ met before, it seems, only I didn't realize who you really were," he said, then flushed as he realized that Kingsley was the man he'd run from because he'd suddenly realized he was in love with Severus. Not that Kingsley knew that, of course, so he probably thought that Remus was a complete idiot. "Nice to see you again, and, um... congratulations.."

Rising to his feet, Kingsley extended his hand to Remus, amusement clear to read in his eyes while Severus looked on in surprise at this revelation. "Thank you, Professor Lupin," he said. "It is a pleasure to see you again as well."

Catching Severus' surprise, Remus sighed slightly even as he shook Kingsley's hand. "I met Mr. Shacklebolt near the main palace entrance a few days ago. I thought that he was one of your cabinet advisers, and while I was correct in that, it seems, I'm a bit... oblivious, I suppose, when it comes to reading more."

"To be fair, I did not reveal myself to you either," Kingsley said, smiling. "Not that I was attempting to hide or deceive you. I suppose I assumed you would already know."

"I did not give Remus a full dossier on each of you, complete with photographs," Severus said, drawing himself up haughtily, and Regulus laughed.

"You had better things to do while attempting to seduce a new lover than play Twenty Questions about your old lovers," he said, standing up and hooking his arm through Kingsley's, the look he gave his own lover one of obvious besotted affection. "Never mind. We all know who we are now."

Regulus' words about seduction caused Remus' cheeks to burn, and if his arm had not still been hooked through Severus', he just might have tried to slink off and hide behind a curtain. As it was, all he could do was stand there and smile somewhat painfully. "Yes, I suppose so," he murmured, then looked around for a distraction. "I suppose I should find my seat, then."

"You will sit beside me, of course." Severus waved toward the empty chair at the head of the table and the empty chair on its right, ignoring the knowing looks Regulus and Kingsley exchanged and Bill's wide grin.

"All right," Remus said, at once a little dismayed to be so near Severus - which made it difficult if he needed to escape - and very glad to be close to him just because being close to Severus was exactly where he wanted to be. He moved to the indicated seat, sitting down and picking up the wine glass that was immediately filled for him, and draining half the contents. He was going to need the fortification just to get through the party, not to mention getting through the rest of the night in Severus' bed. Especially given the way that Severus' harem, both former and current members, were grinning. No doubt they figured now that Regulus and Kingsley were gone, Remus would be persuaded to stay. But second of two was no more appealing than fourth of four, not when he wanted Severus all for himself.

"Easy on the wine, mate. It's stronger than you're used to, especially if you down it quickly," Bill murmured helpfully from Remus' other side. "Special vintage, you know, not the every day stuff. I understand the entertainment later is worth keeping your wits for." For all that Severus didn't want him in the harem any longer - or want a harem, period - Bill didn't bear Remus any animosity. His own place was secure, and so he was content to sit back and watch Severus dance around the skittish professor, who looked like he wanted to bolt from the room. Bill's money, however, was all on Severus; Remus Lupin didn't know what was going to hit him once Severus really got going.

Severus took his seat as well, although he sipped his wine slowly; he wanted to keep his wits about him for a number of reasons, not the least of which being he didn't want his remaining time with his old friends muddled by alcohol. The servants began serving dish after dish of succulent food now that all the guests had arrived; Severus had instructed the chef to design a special menu, and it appeared that he had outdone himself, for which Severus would reward him suitably later. Around him, conversation flowed easily, but he mostly listened, wanting to watch and enjoy the unfolding evening since he had no idea when all of them would be together again. It could be months or it could be years, but either way, these memories would have to last for a while.

Course followed course as Remus boggled at the variety and richness of the foods being served. He'd thought he'd seen all that the palace kitchens had to offer, wonderful as it was, but it turned out he was sadly mistaken. There were native Slythistan foods in abundance, of course, but also many European delicacies and some from the Orient, far too much for Remus to do more than sample without feeling stuffed. There were wines with each course, and Remus took Bill's advice to heart, sampling lightly to keep from getting too tipsy. Finally the dessert course wound down, and the guests were directed from their seats to where a performance area had been arranged. A circle of low cushions, interspersed with tables, surrounded a cleared area of the floor, and Remus found himself guided to occupy a plump cushion at Severus' side. A bottle of wine and two glasses occupied one of the low tables set just before them, and Remus sank down, swallowing hard as he wondered just how revealing this show was going to be.

Casually, Severus slid his arm around Remus' waist. "For support," he explained, managing to remain straight-faced. "You are not accustomed to sitting like this, and if you are feeling a little tipsy, it will be a little difficult to get comfortable without back support."

On Severus' other side, Regulus managed to turn his laughter into a cough, pretending he had swallowed his wine wrong, and Kingsley obligingly patted Regulus' back in an effort to cover his own amusement at Severus' prevarications.

Bill, sitting on Kingsley's other side, poked him and grinned. "Care to make a wager?"

"Thanks," Remus replied in answer to Severus' solicitousness. He didn't mind Severus' arm around him; he enjoyed it, although he was a little bit worried about the possibility of giving too much away. He reached for one of the wine glasses, taking a generous sip to fortify himself, although whether it was against Severus or the dancing, he wasn't quite certain. Perhaps both.

Kingsley poked Bill in return. "What sort of wager?" he asked, keeping his voice low so Lupin wouldn't hear him.

Bill's voice was soft as well. "Severus will have him before the night is over," he murmured, eyes sparkling with wicked glee. 

"You think so?" Kingsley's eyebrows climbed as he glanced over at Lupin, studying him closely. "I will take your bet. I think it will take longer. He is still skittish and shy, although I doubt he will last the week if Severus continues like this."

"You're on," Bill replied. "I think that wine he's gulping is going to do in skittish and shy in short order, and the dancers will finish off the rest." He shook his head and sighed dramatically. "You'll go off with Reg, and Severus with his little virgin... and I'll have no one to help me work off the tension. Oh, how I suffer!"

Kingsley gave a snort that was eerily reminiscent of Severus. "You'll find someone quickly enough! I've no doubt _your_ 'tension' will be satisfied long before Severus' little virgin will be." He grinned and fixed Bill with a knowing look. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with one of the dancers in your bed tonight."

Bill gave Kingsley a look of wide-eyed innocence that didn't fool anybody, but he kept silent as the entertainment began.

Moments later, the musicians began to play a tune that was quite different from the soft, unobtrusive background music they had been playing, and the dancers emerged from an anteroom in a sea of sheer, flowing veils, each one a different hue. Except for the veils and rather skimpy briefs, the lean young men were clad in nothing else except cosmetics and body glitter that enhanced the ripple of their muscles as they moved. Their lithe bodies moved through the steps of a dance that was graceful yet erotically charged as they embraced and released each other in turn.

Severus watched raptly, feeling the stirring of desire, although whether it stemmed more from the dance or the press of Remus' warm body against his side, he couldn't tell. Either way, he was enjoying himself immensely.

For his part, Remus had never witnessed anything like it before, and his mouth went dry as he watched the way the young men flowed together, then apart, their hands caressing each other, mouths close to one another as it appeared they might kiss. Perhaps some of them did, for it was impossible to watch every dancer at the same time. The music seemed to pound in time to Remus' heartbeat, and he had to drink more of the wine to help unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. At the same time, he was keenly aware of Severus' arm around him and aware of the way arousal moved like a slow flush through his body. He couldn't help wriggling discreetly, and the shift of his cushion brought him even closer against Severus, his head almost resting on Severus' shoulder as he continued to watch.

Remus was too close for Severus not to notice the wriggling, and he tightened his arm around Remus in response, drawing him closer. The sinuous, sensual movements of the dancers made Severus long to take Remus back to his chambers and reenact what they were watching, but he knew that wasn't possible. Not yet. And so he contented himself with stroking Remus' back as he continued to watch the dance.

Severus' hand was warm through the thin fabric of his robe, and Remus' breath hitched in response. He drained the glass of wine and put the glass back on the table, because his hands had started to tremble and he was afraid of spilling it all over himself and Severus both. He knew that it was going to his head, for he was almost giddy, and he felt the sudden, inexplicable urge to jump to his feet and join the dancers. Instead his eyes were riveted to the group as all the dancers began to circle around a single one of their number, hands reaching out to caress his body, arms and shoulders and torso and hips and legs. Remus could swear that the young man was wildly aroused by this, the thin briefs and the veils hardly obscuring the evidence from sight. He found his hand suddenly on Severus' thigh, and he went still, hoping Severus wouldn't notice.

But Severus _did_ notice. How could he not when it was the first overtly sexual touch Remus had bestowed on him? He could feel the heat of Remus' palm searing him even through the layers of his clothes, and he wanted to squirm or rest his own hand atop Remus', but he knew that would likely result in Remus withdrawing his hand and possibly moving away from Severus as well, and that was not what Severus wanted. Instead, he kept his gaze fixed on the dancers and pretended not to notice.

Since Severus gave no sign of realizing what Remus had inadvertently done, Remus relaxed with a sigh. He rather liked the feel of Severus' warm body, and he wondered how Severus' skin would feel without the layers of fabric between them. He reached out and took Severus' wine glass and drained it, liking the way he felt, floating pleasantly. The music seemed to weave itself around and through him, and the dancers seemed to blur before his sight, but Remus didn't mind it at all. He had Severus, the man he loved, right here beside him, and that was better than any troop of young, scantily clad men, none of whom could hold a candle to Severus even if they took off all their clothing and pranced around buggering each other.

Turning his head, Remus buried his nose against Severus' throat and breathed in deeply. Severus' scent was more intoxicating than even the wine, and Remus nuzzled there, sighing in delight. "You smell so good," he murmured, not realizing what he was saying.

Severus froze, which was a miraculous feat given Remus had managed to find and nuzzle one of the most sensitive spots on his neck and given he had been celibate for three weeks straight. He _wanted_ to push Remus onto the cushions and kiss him properly, but he couldn't - wouldn't - do something so overt in front of the others, not when Remus had indicated he didn't like being the subject of gossip and speculation. Severus wasn't going to do anything that would add more grist to the rumor mill if he could help it, although Remus was doing a fine job of it all on his own. But he couldn't _not_ react either, even if he couldn't react as he wanted to, and so he slid his hand up to stroke Remus' hair and tilted his head slightly to accommodate the nuzzling, trying to pretend a nonchalance he certainly did not feel.

"I am glad you think so," he murmured, unable to completely repress a little shiver that rippled down his spine.

The caress of Severus' hand on his hair felt good, too, and since Severus seemed to like touching him, Remus felt it was okay to touch back. He slid his hand further up Severus' thigh, and, wondering if Severus tasted as good as he smelled, he darted out his tongue to lap at the spicy-scented skin of Severus' neck.

Severus' eyes flew open wide in shock. Surely Remus hadn't just _licked_ him! But no, Remus _had_ , and Severus could feel his body growing taut with arousal, his desire flaring over nothing more than Remus' tipsy, inexperienced forays into... whatever it was Remus thought he was doing. Experimenting, perhaps. Severus doubted that Remus truly had seduction on his mind. It was too much wine combined with too much visual stimulation, and now Severus was paying the price. He knew he hadn't wanted to throw a party, and now he knew why: it had turned into the perfect venue for Remus to torture him!

A glance around showed that Remus was hardly the only one affected. Regulus and Kingsley were already engrossed in each other, some of the other guests had begun making advances on each other, and Bill was watching the dancers avidly, looking as if he was trying to decide which one he wanted.

After what seemed like an eternity, the performance ended, and Severus wasted no time in securing his arm around Remus and helping him to his feet. "Come along," he said patiently. "It is time for tipsy historians to go to bed."

"It is?" Remus asked, opening his eyes as he stumbled to feet he could barely feel. Severus was looking down at him, and Remus smiled widely, reaching up to lovingly caress the line between Severus' brows. "Time for a story?"

The stroking of that tell-tale frown line felt oddly affectionate, and Severus wondered if it would become a habit, if Remus ever developed any _sober_ interest in him. "Somehow, I doubt you are in the proper state of mind to tell me a story tonight," he said lightly.

As he led Remus away, he glanced back and waved a farewell to those who were paying attention; no doubt there would be a rush to the nearest bedroom for the remaining guests, and if Bill didn't end up with the entire dance troupe in his bed, Severus would be quite surprised.

The world was a colorful blur to Remus, which suited him fine, since Severus was solid enough beside him. He could even walk, albeit not quite in a straight line, and he felt freer than he could ever remember feeling in the past. Severus was right; he couldn't think of a story, so he hummed softly under his breath, feeling too happy to be silent. Then he stopped. "This is a long walk," he said, sliding an arm around Severus' waist and using his shoulder for a headrest. "You need a smaller palace."

"I have a smaller palace," Severus replied, amused by Remus' chattiness. "But it is in a remote area, and I only visit there on rare occasions. This is where I must remain in order to take care of my daily business."

He secured his arm around Remus' waist, not feeling any qualms about pulling Remus close against his side. There was no harm in that, after all, and he enjoyed the way Remus fit against him and the companionable feeling of walking along the silent, empty corridors with Remus so close by his side.

"Hmmm... then I have to remain t'take care of you," Remus sighed. "S'okay, Severus, issa nice palace. Be a fun place for kids."

"I have countless servants and a personal assistant," Severus said, gazing down at Remus with a raised eyebrow. "How do you intend to take care of me in ways that they cannot? And whose children did you have in mind, exactly? As we have already discussed, I will not be siring any heirs."

Remus snorted. "They don't tell you stories or cuddle you." He dismissed the question of servants and assistants with an airy wave of his hand. He wanted to say more, but some small sense of self-preservation made him hold it back. "And kids is kids. Lots of kids without parents, right? War... it does that. Bet they'd love to see a real live palace."

"Perhaps they might." Severus considered the idea in silence as they continued on their way to his chambers, and once they finally reached the entrance, Alim answered his summons, seeming neither surprised nor fazed by the sight of Remus tipsy and clinging. "Help him prepare for bed," he instructed, turning Remus over to Alim's care, albeit with regret. Still, he didn't want to have to explain that he had been the one to undress Remus in the morning when Remus was sober and no doubt skittish once more. Once Remus was safely in Alim's hands, he retreated to his closet to change into his own pajamas in privacy.

"'Lo, Al," Remus said, smiling at Alim as he helped Remus toward the bedroom. Then Remus straightened and yawned, pushing Alim away gently. "I can do it. See?" With that, he stripped his robes over his head, although with far less elegance than the gesture had in his own mind. Still it did the job, and Remus stepped out of his sandals and then crawled under the covers in nothing but underpants.

"Sir, your pajamas!" Alim said, snatching them up from the foot of the bed. But Remus just raised a hand and waved before cuddling down into the pillow.

"Go 'way, Al. Tired," he said, reaching out a hand toward Severus' side of the bed and frowning at finding it empty.

When Severus emerged, smoothing his hands down the front of his silk pajamas, he saw Alim stalking away from the bed in a huff. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"He called me 'Al'!" Alim stuck his nose in the air and marched away while Severus watched him go with amusement.

He approached the bed, first noticing Remus cuddling up to a pillow but frowning, and then noticing Remus' pajamas tossed over a nearby chair, and he regarded Remus with trepidation. Climbing into bed with Remus either naked or nearly so was going to be a test of his will power unlike any he had faced in longer than he could remember, but he drew in a deep breath and slid under the covers.

Remus felt the bed dip and he cracked open one eye, then smiled happily at seeing Severus sliding in with him. He wriggled closer, cuddling up to Severus and resting his head on Severus' shoulder. "Better," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against the soft silk of Severus' pajamas.

 _Better for whom_ , Severus wondered sourly. Certainly not himself! But he wound his arms around Remus and drew him closer, resting his cheek atop Remus' head. For all that these were improper and stolen moments that Remus would doubtless regret in the morning, Severus wanted to enjoy them while he could.

"Feeling no pain, are you?" he asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Feel good," Remus said, sighing as he relaxed into the welcome warmth of Severus' embrace. Remus turned his head to once more nuzzle Severus' throat. He could feel Severus' pulse beneath the warmth of his skin, and he pressed his lips there. He was too tipsy to remember the symbolism in the gesture; he just knew he wanted to be as close as he could to Severus' life, to his heart, and feeling the steady beat of Severus' pulse against his lips pleased him, made him feel as though, just for a moment, he could twine himself around Severus' heart and never let go.

Severus couldn't repress a shiver as Remus' lips unerringly found that sensitive spot once more, and he tightened his arms around Remus, stroking the warm, bare skin of Remus' back. "You do feel good," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Remus' head.

It felt better than good, the way that Severus was caressing him, and Remus sighed, kissing Severus' throat. He liked doing it, liked the way Severus shivered, and he began to kiss his way up Severus' throat, to his jawline, where it was slightly stubbly but very interesting, rasping against his lips. Lifting his head just a bit, he kissed Severus' cheek, then the corner of his mouth, before pressing his lips to Severus', wanting to taste him there, too. He flicked his tongue over Severus' bottom lip, exploring its softness and giving a little growl of pleasure because he liked how Severus tasted.

Severus was shocked anew to find himself being kissed by a growling and amorous Remus Lupin, and although he knew it wasn't wise, he parted his lips and returned the kiss, burying the fingers of one hand in Remus' hair as he skimmed his tongue along Remus' bottom lip in return and sought entrance, coaxing Remus to yield and let him explore.

Somewhere in Remus' brain warning bells were going off, but they were far away and easily ignored in favor of this new and unexpected pleasure. Remus parted his lips instinctively, his body recognizing what Severus wanted even if his mind was simply reacting to the situation as being one that was new and interesting. He slid his tongue along Severus', inexperienced but not as shy as he might have been because of the wine, and his hands fisted in the silk of Severus' pajamas. Severus was kissing him, and he was kissing Severus, and as far as he was concerned, they should have done this weeks ago.

Severus didn't know if it was the newness, the fulfillment of anticipation, or the knowledge that this was Remus' first kiss, but this was the sweetest kiss Severus could remember experiencing, and rather than satisfying him, it left him wanting more. One taste, and he was addicted, and he knew without a doubt that he could spend the rest of his life kissing Remus alone and never feel hungry for variety again. He tasted and explored, familiarizing himself with Remus' mouth, guiding him through the kiss at a leisurely pace, savoring it, wanting to remember it - and hoping Remus would remember it as a pleasant experience in the morning.

It was easy to let Severus control the kiss, and Remus' toes curled as he moved even closer to Severus' body, totally absorbed in the sweetness of Severus' mouth. He couldn't even think why he had resisted this in the first place. Surely there was no consideration in the world worth depriving them both of this contact? Remus held on, returning the kiss with more enthusiasm than experience, feeling warm and safe and cherished in a way he'd never felt before. He gave a little moan of delight, wanting more but not knowing what he wanted, yet content to let Severus do whatever he wanted so long as he just didn't stop.

Remus' eagerness was both a temptation and a delight, and there was nothing Severus wanted more than to continue kissing and caressing Remus, perhaps even seeing where desire led them, but he knew it would be wrong. He wanted Remus, but not at the expense of his own honor, and so he drew back with reluctance and caressed Remus' cheek.

"As enjoyable as that was, we must stop now," he said softly, running his thumb along Remus' wet, rosy bottom lip. "You are in no condition to make an responsible choice, and I will not take advantage of you when you have been drinking. If you still want this in the morning, I will be happy to oblige, but only when you are sober and able to make a rational decision."

A little growl of disappointment escaped him, but then Remus sighed, relaxing into the caress of Severus' hand again. He was tired, it was true, and some rational part of him, distant though it was, recognized Severus' wisdom. They had time, and while he was warm and relaxed and in Severus' arms, he was happy and content. Tomorrow was an aeon away, but he had no intention of leaving the bed and going anywhere.

"Smart," Remus said approvingly, closing his eyes and using Severus' shoulder for a pillow once more. He wrapped himself around Severus like a strand of ivy. "Feel good... you kiss good, Severus. I like it."

Severus enfolded Remus in his arms; it was not the sort of ardent embrace he wanted, but it was far better than sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, and for now, he would take what he could get.

"Thank you," he said dryly. "I am glad all the practice paid off. Rest assured, for a novice, you kiss very well too."

"Fast... learner," Remus replied, pausing in the middle to yawn widely. "Better tomorrow. You'll see. Bloody brilliant in two days."

"I look forward to finding out," Severus murmured. He kissed Remus' forehead and drew the covers securely around him. "Sleep now. We have plenty of time to practice tomorrow."

"Good," Remus sighed happily, then let himself drift off to sleep in Severus' arms, feeling safe and content.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus awoke slowly as he usually did and nestled closer to the source of warmth that was pressed against him; it wasn't until he had risen another couple of levels of wakefulness that he realized the source was Remus, who was in his arms and apparently content to be there. Memories of the night before flooded back, and he drew Remus closer while he could; he had no idea how Remus might react once he awoke and remembered his ardent behavior of the night before, and Severus could only hope it didn't turn out to be a setback for his attempts to court Remus properly.

Warm and feeling oddly cherished, Remus opened his eyes, surprised to find himself wrapped around Severus as though the sultan was his own personal, giant teddy bear. He froze, momentarily panicking as he wondered how he'd gotten there, but then the events of the previous evening - dim and alcohol-hazed as they were - began coming back to him. He remembered the dancing, and the wine, and snuggling up to Severus on the cushions. Then there was a walk back to the room, and he seemed to recall Alim being annoyed with him. Then he was in bed, pressing against Severus and kissing him...

He remembered that part quite clearly, along with the fact that _he_ had started it. And Severus, while seeming to enjoy it, had ended it.

Rather than being upset, though, Remus was touched; Severus had kept his word, and he'd had every opportunity to take what he wanted and blame the whole thing on Remus. And after last night, Remus had no doubt that Severus _did_ still want him, and that was another thing making him feel relieved. 

Severus snuggled closer to him, and Remus wondered why he fighting his desire. He loved Severus, and yes, he'd have to share Severus with Bill, but Bill was gone a lot of the time. Wouldn't it be better to have what he could of Severus, rather than nothing at all? He could remember the kisses clearly, remember how they made him feel, and while Severus might not be in love with him, Severus _did_ care about him, and maybe someday, if Remus stuck around long enough, Severus' feelings might turn into love. 

Or perhaps he was just rationalizing the fact that he was tired of fighting and wanted Severus with a desperate hunger that was swiftly pushing aside any other considerations.

Sighing softly, Remus nestled closer, the hand resting on Severus' chest stroking in slow circles as he wondered if, in the light of day, they could actually make this work.

Severus peeked out at the world, roused - and aroused - by the circling of Remus' hand even through the silk of his pajamas, and he gave Remus a little squeeze; it seemed Remus was awake and hadn't recoiled in horror, which meant perhaps things wouldn't be awkward after all.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"Good morning," Remus replied, turning his head so that he could look into Severus' eyes, and he blushed even as he gave a rueful smile. "I, um, seem to not hold my liquor well around you. I hope you didn't find me completely obnoxious."

"On the contrary," Severus replied, giving Remus an arch look. "I found you quite accommodating. Very relaxed and very friendly. I believe I will have to get you inebriated more often."

Chuckling, Remus shook his head slightly. "I think I'd prefer to be fully aware. I remember most of last night, but not as clearly as I'd like." He looked at Severus through his lashes. "I think... I think I might not be averse to being in the harem, after all. I never realized exactly what I was missing before last night. If you still want me, that is."

Stunned into silence, Severus stared at Remus for a moment, and then he sat up and gripped Remus' shoulders tightly. "After last night, it would be pointless for me to dissemble. Yes, I want you, but you must be certain this is what _you_ want, not a decision you are making on a whim or due to surging hormones."

Part of him wanted to blurt out that he had already dissolved the harem and didn't intend to reform another, and part of him wanted to be certain Remus wasn't making a hasty decision before he committed himself to a declaration that would make him so vulnerable.

It was a relief to hear Severus admit to still wanting him, even though his actions had certainly seemed to indicate it. Remus _was_ surprised at Severus' vehemence, however, and he drew in a breath, needing to explain but not wanting to give away too much, lest Severus refuse him out of some misguided sense of chivalry in not taking Remus' virginity when Remus was in love with him but Severus didn't return the feeling. 

"I'm not being hasty, and it's not a whim," he replied quietly, giving Severus a shy smile. Reaching out with one hand, he cupped Severus' cheek. "I think I've been fighting a losing battle for three weeks now, out of a sense of self-protection. I can't deny hormones are involved, surging ones, even. If they weren't, it would hardly be attraction, would it? I do want you, and I can honestly say it's in a way I've never wanted anyone else before in my life."

Severus tilted his head, regarding Remus quizzically. "I thought you couldn't bear to be one of several, that you wanted to be sole focus of your partner's time and attention. I _am_ flattered, mind you, that I have so thoroughly charmed you that you can no longer fight your own lusty urges, but I do not want you to regret this later."

"Well, there's only Bill now, right? And he's away a lot of the time," Remus said, wondering at the way Severus was resisting now that he was giving in to what Severus wanted. "I won't regret it, and I've been thinking that... well, if I continue to turn you down, I might end up regretting that instead. I've been making a big deal out of my virginity, I think mostly because by holding on to it, I could keep my parents at bay, but it's really not that big a deal, right? I'm no better a person for not enjoying making love with someone I'm... I care about, am I? Instead I'm just denying a connection we both crave."

Severus cupped Remus' cheek in his palm and stroked it gently; it would be easy to accept what Remus was offering and bring Bill back into the fold. He could have both of them, could have the sort of life he'd been accustomed to for so many years, but now that he was faced with the option of choosing whether to go back to the familiar or take a risk with Remus alone, he was surprised to realize he wanted to take the risk. He didn't want Bill; he didn't want other men. He only wanted Remus.

"There is no one," he said quietly. "I released Bill, and I do not intend to have a harem any longer."

Remus was stunned by that announcement, and his heart began to pound. It wasn't a declaration of love, not by a long shot, but certainly by dissolving the harem and admitting to wanting him, Severus was giving Remus what _he_ had asked for? Suddenly he broke into a wide smile.

"Well, it seems as though we have achieved the mythical win-win situation, haven't we?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Severus' shoulders and shifting closer. "I'm tired of waiting, and I imagine you are as well. I'm yours, my sultan; you may have anything you desire."

Remus' smile made any amount of sacrifice on Severus' part worthwhile, and he didn't hesitate to draw Remus close and nuzzle a kiss against his lips. "I am indeed tired of waiting," he murmured, sliding his arms around Remus and stroking his bare back. "I want you - all of you."

He leaned in, intending to deepen the kiss, but a sudden pounding on the bedroom door made him draw back, scowling. The sound was nothing like Alim's polite knock, which meant it might very well be something important. Annoyed by the interruption, he called out, "Come in, and if this is not important, I will have your head!"

At last, all the dissembling between them was done, and Remus flowed against Severus' body, intent on giving Severus everything he wanted. He barely had a chance to get the most fleeting taste, however, when they were suddenly interrupted. Groaning in frustration, he dropped his head onto Severus' shoulder, wondering what deity of fate he had offended to cause this to happen.

The door swung open, and Kingsley stepped into the room. "I apologize," he said smoothly. "But this _is_ important." He met Severus' gaze evenly. "I had word from the court. The jury has reached a verdict, and it will be read within an hour. They are willing to wait if you wish to be there."

Severus didn't have to think twice. He wanted Remus, but with any luck, they would be able to return to the palace for celebratory sex after the verdict had been read; this trial and its outcome was too important to him and to the country for him to miss, and he threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, striding toward the closet.

"Yes, I want to be there. Send word that I will arrive as soon as possible," he said brusquely.

"Of course." Kingsley nodded and backed away, making a hasty exit. As somber as his errand was, he hadn't failed to notice Severus was fully dressed, and despite the dire warning Severus had issued that had hinted at an untimely interruption, Kingsley knew he had won the bet with Bill. Whatever had happened between Severus and Lupin last night or this morning hadn't involved sex, and he smirked as he hurried away to alert the court officials that the sultan was on his way.

Stunned at the sudden change, Remus sat still, his eyes wide as Severus disappeared into the closet and Kingsley left. He suddenly felt as though he didn't belong, and he sat in the middle of the bed, feeling at a loss.

Severus performed his morning ablutions and dressed quickly, emerging into the bedroom while he was only half-dressed, trousers on but still buttoning the high-collared jacket. He glanced at Remus and beckoned impatiently.

"Why are you still sitting there? Go and get dressed," he instructed. "You are coming with me."

Remus moved from the bed slowly, scooping up his pajama bottoms and turning his back to slip them on, still feeling adrift, especially as Severus had gone from lover-like to commanding in the space of a breath. It wasn't something he was used to dealing with, and he looked back over his shoulder. "Do you really need me there?" he asked hesitantly, having finally cut through his own confusion enough to realize what verdict in which trial Kingsley had been talking about. It seemed the wheels of justice turned far more quickly in Slythistan than he would have thought. "Won't I just... be in the way?"

"I want you there," Severus replied firmly. He paused, suddenly realizing the abrupt shifts from man to ruler that he was accustomed to making were new to Remus, and he crossed the room to grip Remus' shoulders, gazing at him steadily. "Were this not important, I would have delayed it," he said in a gentler tone. "I want to pick up where we left off later, and believe me, I would not willingly leave your arms on a whim. However, if you are going to remain here, you must be aware that there will be times when my role as sultan will take priority over my role as your... lover," he said, catching himself before he could say 'consort'. "This is, regretfully, one of those times."

The bit of reassurance Severus offered helped, and Remus drew in a deep breath, nodding as he realized Severus was right. "All right," he said, mustering a small smile. "This is all just a bit new to me, especially to be interrupted at, um, that particular moment. I understand, though; I'll be ready in five minutes."

With that, Remus craned up to place a light, almost shy kiss on Severus' lips, then pulled back and turned toward the door. "Wait for me, I'll hurry!"

"I will do more than wait for you," Severus growled, catching hold of Remus' arms and turning him back; he bent and captured Remus' lips in a searing kiss, not wanting there to be any doubt that they would be resuming their interrupted activity as soon as possible. "I will be hungering for you. I am no more pleased by the interruption than you are, and I will count the minutes until we may return here and continue what was such a promising morning."

Remus moaned as he clung to Severus, returning the kiss with swiftly mounting hunger. Severus could make him burn with desire, and he clutched Severus' arms to keep himself upright. Finally, though, he knew he'd better go, because even though he didn't have to share Severus with any other lover, he knew he would always have to share Severus with Slythistan itself - but that was something he could accept.

Pulling back, eyes dark with need, Remus nodded. "So will I," he said. "Let's go quickly, so that we can get back quickly." He stepped back again, then turned and hurried toward the door while he still had the willpower.

Once Remus left the room, Severus finished dressing, taking care with his grooming since this would be a public appearance, and there would be members of the press there, covering the event. It was a matter of minutes before they were both in a limo along with Kingsley, headed for the courthouse.

As the driver pulled up in front, Severus clasped Remus' hand and squeezed it tightly. "There will be press here," he said, giving Remus a searching look. "If you go in there with me, you will be publicly linked with me. It may not be of international interest, but I can say there will be coverage all over Slythistan. The gossip within the walls of the palace will be nothing in comparison. If you are not ready, you may remain here or come in a few minutes behind me."

Holding on to Severus' hand, Remus met his gaze steadily. "I'll come in with you," he said firmly, with no hesitation. "I don't want to hide our relationship, even if..." He shot a glance at Kingsley and blushed a bit. "Even if we've not consummated it just yet. If Kingsley and Regulus and Bill would have stood beside you, I will do no less."

Kingsley smiled his approval and nodded, and Severus squeezed Remus' hand, gazing at him with gratitude. He was pleased that Remus was willing to stand by him and take their relationship public; that was a promising sign indeed.

"Thank you," he said. "I appreciate it." He leaned over and kissed Remus lightly, and then he knocked on the privacy window to signal the driver to open the door for them.

A moment later, the driver was holding the door, and Severus unfolded himself from the back seat, carrying himself straight and tall as he faced the gamut of photographers, reporters, and cameramen lining the path to the door, already shouting questions. Turning, he held out his hand to Remus in a silent offer of assistance and support.

Remus slid over on the seat, taking Severus' hand and holding on to it tightly as he emerged and stood at Severus' side. He'd seen paparazzi enough on the television, but he'd certainly never been in the midst of it, and hopefully the reporters would be more interested in Severus' reaction to the verdict than in the quiet Scotsman at his side. Remus waited patiently, knowing this was Severus' show and he was in totally unfamiliar surroundings. All he could do now was follow Severus' lead and be there to offer his support.

Kingsley emerged from the limo behind them, falling into a stern, intimidating persona as he walked along; it was clear that he was ready to protect Severus - to protect both of them - if any of the reporters became too aggressive. Severus walked through the crowd, his expression closed and implacable, and he refused to respond to any of the questions hurled at them every step of the way with anything other than "no comment", questions that ranged from what he hoped the verdict would be to the identity of the man by his side.

Once they were inside the building and the doors closed behind them, the noise faded. The press were forbidden access inside the courthouse during this particular trial to keep the proceedings as orderly as possible, and the corridors were far more quiet and almost empty except for a few employees walking by. Severus stopped and squeezed Remus' hand, glancing down at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Remus drew in a deep breath, the quiet surrounding them a relief after the cacophony outside. He managed a wry smile and nodded. "Yes, thanks, I'm fine, although the term 'baptism by fire' comes to mind." He returned the pressure of Severus' hand. "How about you?"

"I am fine," Severus replied, a half-smile tugging his lips. "I am accustomed to the cacophony." He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. "If I am unsettled about anything, it is the verdict. If they are released, I fear what the long term effects might be." At the very least, he knew he would have to hire extra protection for himself, for Remus, and for the palace.

"Whatever it is, you can handle it," Remus said reassuringly. He dared to lift Severus' hand to his lips, kissing the back of his fingers in the way Severus had so often done to him. "And I'll help, if I can. Besides, even if they're released, it doesn't mean you have to allow them to remain in the country, right? You can kick their arses back out and tell them never to darken your door again. But usually, in a modern trial at least, a quick verdict is for conviction."

"I certainly hope so." Severus' lips curved in a genuine smile when Remus kissed his hand despite the gravity of the situation, and he appreciated the gesture more than he could express at the moment. Later, he would be certain to reward Remus for his bravery. But for now, business of state beckoned, and he drew himself up straight again, falling into his public persona easily.

"This way," Kingsley said quietly, extending his arm in the direction of the courtroom, and Severus nodded for him to lead the way.

The smile Severus gave him warmed Remus and made him glad he'd come along; if he could offer Severus some comfort, no matter how slight, it was worth facing any number of reporters. He watched as Severus once again shifted from man to sultan, and he told himself he'd better learn to recognize that change quickly.

Kingsley moved forward, and Remus stuck by Severus' side, sending up a silent prayer that the verdict was for conviction and that Severus' mind would be eased.

When they reached the courtroom, the guards outside held the doors open and announced the arrival of the sultan, and the people gathered within rose to their feet, including the presiding officials, as Severus strode in. A bench up front remained empty save for Regulus and Bill, a space clearly reserved for Severus, and he headed straight there, glancing here and there to nod acknowledgment to his subjects along the way; there was a murmur of conversation, but it faded once Severus, Remus, and Kingsley had seated themselves, and attention turned back to the officials presiding over the trial.

It was interesting to Remus, as a historian, to be here at this juncture, over and above his personal interest in Severus' reaction to the trial. He couldn't understand the words the officials spoke, and he told himself firmly he was going to have to remedy that since it appeared Slythistan was going to be his home for the foreseeable future. He rather liked that thought, and he squeezed Severus' hand. But then something was happening, and all eyes were turning to a set of doors to one side of the courtroom, which opened silently. A cruel-faced man in shackles stepped through, flanked on either side by a guard, and behind him came a dark-haired woman, also shackled, with her own set of guards. There was something cold and insane in the woman's eyes, and Remus recoiled instinctively, feeling a sense of revulsion he couldn't name. No wonder Severus hated these people! Remus could almost feel their evil from where he sat, and his heart clenched, hoping the jury had been wise enough to order not just imprisonment but execution for them both.

Severus' features were hard and implacable as he watched the couple being led in; they were taken to a low platform enclosed by a wooden rail, and their two guards flanked either side of the gate once they were inside the railed-off area, still shackled. A middle-aged man with a sonorous voice unfolded a piece of paper and began to read. 

"Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, you have hereby been found guilty of treason and conspiracy against the lawful ruler of Slythistan, now deceased. The punishment for these crimes is death. You will be executed-"

But before the man could read further, Bellatrix let out a shrill ululation, the most mad sound Severus had ever heard. Moving as quick as a striking cobra, she snaked out her bound hands and snatched the gun of the guard standing nearest her, and screams echoed throughout the chamber as the crowd began to duck and scatter. Severus surged to his feet, moving to stand in front of Remus, and Kingsley rose as well, bolting forward to help subdue Bellatrix.

"For the _true_ master of Slythistan!" she shrieked.

"Severus, get down!" Regulus' shouted warning barely registered, the words sounding faint and distant as Severus realized she was aiming directly at _him_ , her mad eyes glinting with fanatic fervor. His reflexes kicked in, his body moving at last as the all too familiar sound of gunfire rang out, and even as he attempted to take cover, even as Regulus grabbed him to yank him down, Severus felt a bright, burning pain once, twice, and he crumpled to the floor, darkness enveloping him when his head hit the rail in front of their seats.

The courtroom went from quiet to panicked so quickly that Remus was stunned, and he sprang to his feet more through reflex than thought. But Severus was suddenly in front of him. He heard Regulus' shout, but he was trapped between the bench and Severus and couldn't do anything. Then, to his horror, he heard gunfire, and he let out an agonized shout as he saw two crimson stains appear on Severus' chest. Diving after him, Remus managed to throw his body between Severus and the floor, cushioning his fall. Pulling Severus into his arms, Remus looked around wildly for help. 

"Regulus! Help me, he's been shot!"

Regulus was already frantically at work; he was no medic, but his combat experience had taught him what first steps to take. The problem was that he felt as terrified as Remus sounded, and his hands were shaking so hard that he kept fumbling. Curses streamed like a litany from his lips; it was not the first time he had seen a friend shot, and even he had had some near misses during the war, but it was the first time he'd seen Severus like this: wounded, bleeding, pale. He could lose his oldest friend ten years after the war had been fought and won.

Nearby, Bill was one of several people who kept their heads enough to get out their cell phones and call for help, while Kingsley helped the guards wrestled both Bellatrix and Rudolphus to the ground, pinning her and wresting the weapon from her hand amid her incoherent shrieks.

Remus was totally focused on Severus, and he watched Regulus' efforts with eyes full of agony. He didn't know what to do; he was a historian, a teacher, not a medic, not someone who had ever fought in a war. All he knew of war were stories and legends, and he felt completely useless. Severus might be dying in his arms, and there was nothing he could do. 

Leaning down, he stroked his fingers through Severus' hair. "Don't die, don't you dare die," he murmured. "You promised me, remember? We were going to go back to the palace to finish what we started. I'm going to hold you to that, you know. I'm not going to let you go, no matter what. You have to live, Severus. You have to live so that I can write your story and give it a happy ending."

Glancing up at Regulus, Remus swallowed hard. "It's bad, isn't it? Where are the doctors? Why don't they come?"

Regulus shook his head, his expression grim. "I can't tell. I don't know how to judge the extent of someone's injuries; I just know what to do when someone gets shot."

"The ambulance is on its way," Bill said, snapping his phone shut and gazing down at Severus with worry etched in every line of his face. "There's so much blood..." He turned his face away, a greenish tint in his skin.

Remus could understand Bill's feelings, but he refused to let himself give up hope. It seemed a lifetime before he heard sirens, and then white clad medics were pushing through the crowd. Severus was examined, and a gurney brought in, and in short order, Severus was being whisked away from him. Remus tried to follow, but people pushed between him and Severus; no one knew who he was, and no one cared.

"Regulus!" he called out desperately, since everyone obviously knew Regulus' position and were letting him pass. "Help, please! I don't want to leave him!"

Intent on following the gurney, Regulus hadn't realized Remus had been lost in the crowd, and he turned and hurried back to grab Remus' arm and hustle him through the thinning crowd; more security had been called in, and people were being ushered out so they couldn't stop to gawk at their fallen sultan and get in the way.

It took some running to catch up with the medics, but Regulus held tight to Remus' arm so he couldn't fall behind again, and they both managed to squeeze into the ambulance. Regulus spotted Bill approaching, and he shouted, "Call his mother!" before the medics slammed the doors shut and the vehicle sped away.

An hour later, Remus was pacing back and forth in the surgical waiting room of Slythistan's premiere hospital, wringing his hands and praying that Severus would be all right.

Regulus had been called away to deal with questions of government, and Kingsley was still dealing with the criminals, from what Remus had gathered from hushed telephone conversations. Bill hadn't arrived, apparently still dealing with Regulus' instructions regarding Severus' mother, and the media had been banned entirely. That left Remus and a stoic-faced Alim to keep watch.

Remus wasn't a religious man; he'd seen too much of history where religion had caused far more harm than good. That didn't mean he wasn't a man with faith or beliefs; they were just a bit less formal than most people's. He didn't have a name for what he believed, but he prayed anyway, to whatever power would listen, whether it was the deity of his own people or that of Severus', or anyone, so long as it would help Severus.

He began his millionth circle of the small waiting room, wondering if he would wear a path in the carpet. But there was no way he was going to leave before he knew how Severus was and if he was going to be all right. He had to believe that Severus would recover; anything else was simply unacceptable.

When Bill finally arrived, he was not alone; a tall, thin woman walked by his side, her dark hair shot with silver and her bearing regal. They approached Remus, and Bill wrinkled his nose.

"You're filthy," he said, pointing to Remus' blood-stained clothes. "I didn't think to bring a change of clothes for you. Someone should have called."

"No doubt he is a state of shock," the woman said soothingly. "We will worry about clothes later, yes? Introduce us now."

Looking chagrined, Bill nodded. "Remus Lupin, I'd like you to meet Severus' mother."

"Call me Elia," she said, her smile warm despite the worry in her eyes. "I am pleased to meet you, Professor Lupin. I have heard much about you from my son."

Remus looked down at his clothes, swallowing hard; he wasn't ashamed of his appearance, but he hadn't paid it any mind, too worried about Severus, so the sight of the blood on his shirt and trousers brought a fresh rush of pain and worry. But he managed to muster a faint smile for the woman who had given birth to the man he loved, holding out his hand to her.

"Pleased to meet you, Elia," he said, wondering faintly what Severus could possibly have said about him to his mother. Then his smile faded. "I just wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"As do I," Elia replied as she shook his hand. She turned to Bill and gestured imperiously. "William, return to the palace and fetch some clean clothes for Professor Lupin, and bring back something to eat as well. No doubt, this will be a long day."

"Yes, ma'am," Bill replied, and with a wan smile at Remus, he hurried away again, relieved to have something constructive to do rather than sitting around and waiting.

Elia sat down in the nearest chair and folded her hands in her lap. "I have only heard a brief version of what happened. Perhaps you could tell me more?"

Remus sat down across from Elia, groaning a bit as he realized he'd been on his feet so long that his back hurt. "It all happened so fast," he said, running a hand through his hair, his eyes haunted with the memories. "The verdict was being read, I assume, since I didn't understand the language. Then that woman, Bellatrix, screamed something and managed to grab a gun from one of the guards. Severus... he stepped in front of me, and then there were shots, and Severus was falling..." He shuddered. "I felt useless. Regulus knew what to do, but all I could do was hold him and beg him not to die. Then the medics came, and... I've been waiting. No one has said anything about his condition, but... maybe they'll tell you." He looked at her, his eyes full of pleading hope.

"Yes, they will," she replied in a steely tone that made it clear she would accept no other possibility, and then her expression turned wryly amused. "Surely there is some advantage to be had in being the sultan's mother." She rose to her feet and patted Remus' shoulder as she passed by his chair. "I will return shortly with news."

"Thank you." Remus' voice was fervent, and he rose as well, unable to stay seated. He didn't want to be pushy and intrusive, but neither could his heart bear waiting for one second longer than necessary to find out Severus' condition.

In a matter of minutes, Elia returned, and she beckoned for Remus to follow her. "Come," she said. "Severus is out of surgery, and he has been taken to a private room in the intensive care unit. We may visit him, if you are ready."

Remus almost collapsed in relief; this was the first indication he'd had that Severus was alive and all right, although him being in intensive care sounded worrisome. "Yes, thank you. Thank you so much. I've died a thousand times out here waiting and worrying about him." He followed Elia behind a set of doors, where an orderly waited to escort them to Severus' room. "How is he?" he asked Elia in a low voice. "Is he going to recover? Please, please say that he's had no permanent damage. He's been through so much... He deserves better than that."

Elia glanced sidelong at him, one eyebrow raised. "He has suffered no permanent damage," she assured him. "He will make a full recovery. He was fortunate: the bullets did not pierce a vital organ. He is still unconscious from the anesthesia, but his condition is stable."

"Thank heaven," Remus murmured, reaching up with one hand to rub his head. "That's the worst part about waiting: imagining all kinds of horrors. But I suspect it's worse for you. You had to watch him through the war, and now this... I'm sure being his mother hasn't been easy, but you must be very proud."

"I am." Elia smiled. "I am very proud of my Severus. He is a great man, and he has done wonderful things for our country. I worry, of course, but I would not have him choose a different path. It is clear he was born to lead."

She led Remus around a corner, and at the far end of the corridor, two armed guards stood on either side of a door; clearly, they had reached Severus' room. Elia strode forward, and the guards looked at her, and one opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She turned and gestured at Remus, shifting from English as she spoke to the guards. "This is the sultan's consort-to-be. He is to have free access to the sultan any time he wishes."

The guards peered at Remus as if committing his face to memory, and then they nodded respectfully and beckoned for Remus to enter.

"Come along." Elia switched back to English and smiled warmly at him, holding out her hand. "You will not be turned away, even if I am not with you."

Remus felt as though he were being given the gimlet eye by Cerberus, but then he sighed in relief and took Elia's hand, squeezing it gently in gratitude. "Thank you so much. He... means a lot to me," Remus said, feeling that it was a rather lame explanation, but he wasn't used to speaking his heart to anyone, much less the mother of the man who would be his lover, had circumstances not intervened. Then they were admitted to the room, and every consideration left his mind except utter, consuming worry for Severus, who was lying in the bed so pale and still, only the soft, steady beeping of the heart monitors showing that he was still alive.

He made a choked sound as he dropped Elia's hand and rushed to Severus' side, fingers trembling as he dared to reach down and take one of Severus' hands in his own. Dropping down into a chair next to the bed, he brought Severus' hand to his lips, kissing it and then pressing it to his cheek, eyes closed but a tear managing to slide out from beneath. He'd come so close to losing Severus, and he knew that if that happened, his own life would be over. 

Elia moved to stand beside Remus' chair and reached out to smooth Severus' hair back from his face, and then she bent to press a lingering kiss to his forehead. Straightening, she gazed down at Severus with unmistakable love, murmuring softly to him, too softly for even Remus to hear. After a moment, she turned to Remus and rested her hand on his shoulder, aware of his feelings for Severus and feeling sympathy for his obvious concern.

"Rest easy," she said gently. "He will awaken and be restored to us both soon."

"I hope so," Remus said, turning his head to smile up at her, aware that she must understand how he felt. Suddenly he realized it was all right, that he wasn't vulnerable, not with her. "I love him. I love him more than anything in the world, and I can't bear the thought of losing him. I almost messed it up, and now this... I want him to get better so that I can spend the rest of my life making him happy."

"I had guessed how you feel about my son," she said with gentle irony, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. "I have no doubt you will make him happy, and if he does not make you happy in return, then you will come to _me_ and let me know of it. I will make certain he treats you well."

Remus managed a chuckle at that, and he decided that Severus' mother was probably one of the most wonderful women in the world - not surprising, since she had produced his Severus. "I have no doubt he'll make me happy," he replied, nuzzling his cheek against Severus' hand. He didn't mention that his true happiness would be when and if Severus ever fell in love with him, but just being allowed to be with Severus was enough. Reaching out, he trailed the fingers of his free hand gently over Severus' cheek, longing for Severus to open his eyes. "Did they tell you how long it would be before he wakes up?"

"Likely not until tomorrow morning." Elia turned her attention back to Severus and began stroking his hair gently again. "They said they plan to keep him sedated for the remainder of the day and overnight to give his body a chance to rest and heal after the surgery."

"All right," Remus said. Then he blushed and rose from the chair. "Here, you sit down, and I'll get another chair. I'm sorry, I don't know where my manners are. I'm not usually so... distracted."

"It is quite understandable," she replied, smiling as she sank into the chair. "We are both worried and distracted."

"Definitely." Remus smiled wryly, then moved to the other side of the room, taking a chair from against the wall and moving it to Severus' other side. He picked up Severus' hand, then sighed and pressed it to his cheek. It wasn't much, but perhaps even in his darkness, Severus would know they were there. If love could help someone heal, then Severus had a powerful amount to draw upon; by all rights, he should be better in no time.


	23. Chapter 23

Remus Lupin was a patient man, which was fortunate, because waiting for Severus to wake up was taking quite a while.

Twenty four hours after surgery, Severus was still sedated, and Remus was worried, but trying not to let it show. He'd only left Severus' side long enough to shower and change into the clean clothes Bill had brought him, then again as certain biological necessities demanded. But otherwise, he had stayed next to Severus' bed, holding his hand or standing to one side when the physicians or nurses came in to do their jobs. When next to Severus, he often leaned over to kiss his cheek or his forehead, murmuring softly to him, even though he knew Severus couldn't respond. He told Severus how much he loved him, how much he longed to be with him forever, how he wanted to make Severus happy, if only Severus would get better and come back to him.

The guards had been courteous to him to the point of deference, which was such a change that Remus might have wondered about it if he hadn't had more important things on his mind. Over the course of the morning, everyone he knew from the palace had come by to visit, even Alim, whose stoicism had melted into a look of anxiety as he looked at his sultan, lying so still. But for once everyone was gone, leaving Remus alone at Severus' side, and only the sounds of the monitors broke the silence.

Suddenly Remus couldn't take it anymore, when he found himself counting Severus' heartbeats obsessively. He reached for the television remote, turning it on and glancing up at the small screen. The sound was low - not that the words would have meant much to him - but the pictures being displayed caught his attention. How could they not, when he was seeing himself on television for the first time?

The scene was the one from the day before, when Severus had emerged from the limo and held out his hand for Remus. Remus saw himself stand, saw the look of surprise on his own face, then the way he clung to Severus' hand, moving closer to him as if by instinct. He could also see the way he looked at Severus, the admiration and adoration, and he wondered if the words being spoken had anything to do with him, or if, as he hoped, the news was more focused on Severus' condition. Then the scene shifted to a view outside the hospital, and Remus sighed with relief.

Severus stirred, his mind muzzy, and peeked out at the world through half-lidded and heavy eyes; he rolled his head on the pillow and saw Remus sitting beside him, and he tried to move his arm, wanting to reach out, but his limbs felt weighted down, far too difficult to move.

After waiting for so long for Severus to do something - move or speak or _anything_ \- Remus was caught by surprise when Severus turned his head. He glanced over, his eyes wide, then he broke into a huge smile. "You're awake! Oh, Severus, you're awake!" He grabbed Severus' hand, pressing fervent kisses to the palm. "You scared me, you know that! We've all been so worried!"

"'m awake," Severus agreed drowsily, curling his fingers loosely around Remus' hand. "Wha'd I miss?"

Laughing, Remus shook his head, realizing Severus was out of it still. "I haven't a clue. I've been here with you the whole time," he said, squeezing Severus' hand gently. Then his expression sobered. "Are you in pain? I should let them know you're awake. They said you'd be fine, you know; nothing vital was hit. Which was a huge relief to me, because I have never been so scared in my life!"

Thinking clearly took effort, but Severus took a moment to figure out if he was in any significant pain. "Not in pain," he murmured, releasing a sleepy sigh. "'S just difficult to move."

"Not surprising, after what you've been through; they don't want you to hurt yourself further," Remus said soothingly. "Now can you stay still while I tell the nurses you're awake? They'll need to examine."

Severus might not have been awake enough to move his arm, but he was awake enough to give Remus a Look. "'m not going anywhere. I _can't_ ," he said, sounding aggrieved.

Remus chuckled. "Yes, but knowing you, that will just make you more determined to try, right?" He stood, then leaned over to kiss Severus gently on the lips as he'd been longing to do. "I'll be right back, I promise."

With that, Remus almost danced to the door, relaying to the guards that the sultan was awake and that the nurses should come. Then he returned to Severus' side and clasped his hand again. "I'm hoping they'll let you go soon. Oh, I'm probably too hopeful, but I can't stand seeing you in that bed; it's too frightening. I'm much rather see you in your own bed."

"'d rather see _you_ in my own bed," Severus replied, managing to squeeze Remus' hand harder this time.

"If I ever doubted that you were completely incorrigible, that would convince me," Remus said, chuckling as he squeezed Severus' hand in turn. "And I do recall that you promised me we'd be returning to that bed as soon as possible, and I'm going to hold you to it, your highness." He leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Severus' cheek and lowering his voice. "As soon as the doctors clear you for activity, you may have me in any way you wish."

A drowsy smile curved Severus' lips, and he purred softly in response. "Can't wait," he murmured. "Want you. 've got another reason to be angry with Bellatrix."

"I want you, too," Remus replied, his voice low and serious. He stroked Severus' hair lightly with his free hand. "I'm just glad you're going to be all right. I've only room for relief and hope, not anger at this point. I almost lost you, Severus, and I've never been so frightened. After this, you'll be lucky if any of us - Alim, Regulus, Bill, Kingsley, or me - ever let you out of the palace again."

Severus gave a derisive snort even as he leaned into the touch of Remus' hand. "'m not lost," he said, gazing up at Remus fondly, touched that Remus had been so worried about him; it boded well that Remus had been so upset, and he thought perhaps it might not take as long as he thought to win Remus' heart. "'m right here with you. Always will be."

Remus knew that Severus wasn't fully himself, but he was still touched by that promise. "You'd better be, or I'll kick your royal arse," he said, then straightened as a veritable flock of nurses entered the room, followed by a couple of doctors. Remus hovered at Severus' side until shooed away, at which point he moved only as far away as he had to, watching protectively as Severus was examined.

Still groggy, Severus didn't protest as he was poked and prodded and tested; he endured it, falling into a half-doze again, although he was mildly annoyed that they were probably keeping him sedated still. He wanted to be alert again, but he supposed after what had happened, he ought to be grateful for the medication that allowed him not to feel the pain of his wounds.

Eventually, the throng finished their testing and note-writing, and they updated his chart and departed, leaving him alone with Remus again, and he beckoned with his hand, since he couldn't really move his arm well. "Come back here," he demanded, frowning slightly at the distance between them.

Remus was relieved when the medical personnel cleared out, apparently happy enough with Severus' condition to leave him alone again. Smiling, Remus came at Severus' summons, taking Severus' hand and sinking down into the chair beside the bed. "You don't have to ask me twice - or order, as the case may be," he said, kissing Severus' palm. "Thank goodness for your mother. No one would let me know what was happening to you, until she said something to them and now everyone falls all over themselves to give me whatever I ask. Either she's an enchantress, or maybe she threatened them with emasculation. Which would then make me wonder if it's a fascination that runs in the family."

Severus chuckled drowsily. "She's a force of nature. Told her about you," he said, gazing at Remus with affection in his eyes. Under the influence of the pain medication, his armor was laid aside; his emotions were much closer to the surface and harder to hide, and right now, he felt pleasure and gratitude that Remus was with him. "Not surprised she took care of you."

"I like her a lot," Remus replied, the look in Severus' eyes making him feel warm and cherished, which was quite something from a man who had been close to death only a day before. "Not surprising, since I like you rather a lot, too. I can see where you get your imperiousness!"

"Hmph!" Severus gave him a haughty look, but the amusement gleaming in his eyes belied his hauteur. "Glad you like her. We're close."

"I'm not surprised. It's obvious she loves you very much. And accepts you, too." Remus sobered a bit, stroking Severus' hand with his thumb. "I envy you that. I think it's odd, how you've had this amazing life, one that you've been able to live to the fullest, both the good and the bad, while I'm just... well, sort of in-between, I suppose. My life has been safe. I suppose that's the best to be said for it. But somehow we ended up here, like this... the world is an odd place, isn't it?"

Severus nodded somberly. "Yes." He twined his fingers with Remus' and squeezed gently. "Things work out as they should. You belong here."

"I'm beginning to think that myself," Remus said, returning the pressure of Severus' fingers. Then he smiled. "Especially since you were asleep so long. I was beginning to wonder if, like Sleeping Beauty, I would have to wake you with a kiss."

"You still could," Severus replied archly. "But it sounds like I'm getting a story instead."

Remus chuckled. "I'll tell you a story, but maybe your kiss will be for you to go back to sleep," he said. "Once upon a time, there was a king and queen, who were good people, and they ruled a happy kingdom. They were happy, too, except for one thing: they had no children. The King and Queen prayed every day for a child, and then, one day, their wish was granted. The queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom they named Aurora. The parents invited three fairies to be the godmothers of the baby princess, and on the day of her christening, they came to the palace to give her gifts. The first fairy gave the princess the gift of the most beautiful singing voice in the world, while the second gave her the gift of being able to spin the most delicate thread in the kingdom.

"Now there was a fourth fairy in the kingdom, but she was mean spirited and no one liked her, and she was very angry that her sisters had been asked to be godmothers and she hadn't. She showed up at the christening, and hearing her sisters' gifts, she said that her gift was that on her sixteenth birthday the princess would prick her finger on a spindle and die. Then the fairy laughed horribly and disappeared. 

"The king and queen were horrified and distraught, but then the third fairy stepped forward. She couldn't undo her sister's curse, but her gift was to change it; instead of dying, the princess would fall into a sleep for a hundred years, to be wakened by true love's kiss.

"The king, not wanting to take a chance on his daughter's life, outlawed all spinning wheels and spindles from the kingdom. Yet the evil fairy was not to be thwarted. The princess loved to explore the castle, and one day, the princess met an old woman, who claimed to live in the highest turret of the castle. The old woman took the princess there and showed her a wondrous object: a spinning wheel, which the princess of course had never seen before. The old woman bade the princess to try it out, and Aurora, being a bright and curious girl, did so. She was delighted that she could do it, spinning lovely, delicate thread. The old woman watched, then bade the princess to hand her the full spindle. The princess reached for it, but she pricked her finger, and immediately, she fell into a deep sleep. The old woman was really the evil fairy, you see, come to see that her curse was carried out."

"Another lesson about trying to thwart destiny," Severus murmured, stroking the back of Remus' hand idly. He didn't particularly care what story Remus told; he simply enjoyed listening to the sound of Remus' voice, the familiar tone and cadence providing an odd sort of comfort.

"Well, fairy tales are full of destiny," Remus said, smiling and shrugging a bit. He was pleased that Severus liked to listen to him, and Severus' wry observations were both astute and amusing. "In this case, destiny was fulfilled, and in an even bigger way than expected. You see, when the princess fell asleep, so did everyone else in the kingdom. No matter what they were doing, they slumped over, completely oblivious to the world. The evil fairy was furious, since she was deprived of her vengeance on the royal family, and in a fit of anger, she caused a high wall of thorns to grow up around the entire kingdom, so thick that no one could get through it. She didn't know how her sister had changed the curse, you see, but she decided that the rest of the world would forget about the little kingdom forever, and that was a good enough revenge.

"A hundred years passed, and the kingdom was forgotten, by all but the three fairies. In a far off land, there was a brave young prince, and the fairies enchanted a book which he read, which told him about a princess asleep in a tower, waiting to be rescued. The prince was immediately taken with the story, and he rode off to the kingdom. He found the wall of thorns, which no one had penetrated in a hundred years, and, to his shock, they parted to admit him. He rode to the castle, wondering as he saw cattle asleep in the fields and farmers asleep over their plows. Even the birds were asleep, fallen from the sky, and despite his trepidation at this, he made his way to the castle and climbed to the tallest tower.

"There, lying on a bower, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The prince looked at her, and his heart swelled with love. He called to her, but the princess didn't waken. He touched her hand, but she never stirred. Finally, moved beyond measure, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, and that was when her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him.

"The castle and all its people woke up as well, and the thorns turned into a wall of roses. The prince asked the king and queen for Aurora's hand, and they granted it. So Aurora and her prince were married, and they all lived happily ever after."

"Good," Severus murmured, and then he yawned and nestled against the pillows, his eyelids growing heavy again. "I like that story." He didn't say he thought Remus was the prince who had awakened his heart because that was too maudlin for him to utter aloud, even in his drug-addled state, but the thought crossed his mind nonetheless. He forced his eyes open and looked at Remus. "Want my kiss."

Remus chuckled, then leaned close to kiss Severus softly on the lips. "Pleasant dreams, sweet prince," he murmured, gently sifting his fingers through Severus' hair.

Smiling, Severus murmured "thank you" and closed his eyes, giving in to the drugs and letting himself drift off into healing slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Severus was still tired, and he could feel the occasional twinge from his healing wounds when the medication began to wear off, but the staff were quick about administering a fresh round of painkillers. They were, in fact, quick about everything; he barely had to finish a sentence before someone was scurrying off to comply with whatever it was he requested. At this point, however, he didn't want much; he felt too weak and muzzy-headed to read, and he preferred to keep the television off for the most part, especially since the media were in a frenzy over the attempted assassination. All it took was viewing one news report in which there was speculation about whether he was doing as well as reported or if the hospital were covering up the fact that he was clinging to life by a thread to make him turn off the TV in disgust.

He _was_ amused by all the gossip about Remus; apparently, everyone was dying to know who he was and what his relationship to the sultan was, and rumors were flying. Regulus was handling the press on behalf of the palace, and he too was amused by the curiosity, although he was annoyed by it as well.

"They won't stop asking me who Remus is and what he's doing with you," Regulus complained as he fussed with the covers, tucking Severus in more securely. "I can't put them off forever, you know. What do you want me to tell them?"

Severus batted his hands away. "Tell them I will hold a press conference once I am well enough to do so, and I will answer questions about the 'mystery man' myself at that time," he replied.

Regulus raised a questioning eyebrow; he stopped fussing with the covers and began fluffing Severus' pillows instead. "Is there something to tell, then? Have things changed between you?"

"Not yet, but I am confident they will." Severus settled back against the plumped up pillows with a sigh. "He cares for me. There is no doubt about that." He gave Regulus a wryly amused look. "And my mother likes him."

"A fortuitous sign indeed!" Regulus grinned. "If he won Elia's approval, he is part of the family already. He just doesn't know it yet." He picked up a pitcher filled with cold water, its sides beaded with condensation. "Do you want something to drink? They'll be bringing lunch soon too, I expect."

"Something bland and mushy, no doubt." Severus grimaced with distaste at the thought of the tasteless hospital food. "I don't suppose you could smuggle in some curried lamb?"

"No," Regulus said firmly. "Now do you want some water or not?"

"Yes, Nurse Ratched, I do."

Regulus made a rude noise in Severus' direction before pouring some water and handing the small plastic cup to Severus. "You'll just have to accept a little over-protectiveness. Seeing you like that..." He shook his head, trying to dispel the horrific memory. "It was frightening. I could have lost you."

"But you didn't," Severus pointed out pragmatically. "Fortunately for me, Bellatrix Lestrange is mad _and_ has bad aim."

"Nonetheless, perhaps I should stay..."

"Nonsense!" Severus reached out and curled his fingers around Regulus' wrist, squeezing tightly. "This was not a planned assassination attempt. It was the mad impulse of a desperate woman. You needn't disrupt your plans to run off with Kingsley because of this. I would rather you didn't, actually. I have no intention of letting this incident rule my life, and you should not let it rule yours either."

"I know," Regulus said softly, glancing away. "But it reminded me how quickly things can change and a life can end. What if something happens to one of us while I am away? We will have wasted time together."

"We have had decades together." Severus stroked his wrist gently, trying to be reassuring. "We will be in contact while you are away, and distance will not strain or stretch our friendship more than it can bear."

"I suppose you're right." Regulus sighed and smiled ruefully at him. "Odd, isn't it, that I am more rattled by what happened than you are?"

Severus shrugged. "It was an unsettling incident, but I am still alive, and that woman is not worth wasting a moment of my life in fear or hesitation. I will not allow her to triumph over me, not in any way."

"Very sensible of you." Regulus pulled his wrist free and clasped Severus' hand, squeezing it tightly as he bent and pressed a kiss to Severus' forehead. "I will follow your example, then. I suppose you don't really need me to stay and play nursemaid anyway. You have Remus to do that now," he added, his eyes dancing with mirth as he straightened. "I have seen how he hovers."

"Yes, he is almost as bad as you," Severus retorted tartly, and Regulus laughed, not bothering to deny the accusation.

It hadn't been by choice that Remus had left Severus' side, but when Bill, Regulus, and Kingsley had all threatened to have him sedated and hauled away if he didn't manage to sleep in an actual bed for a few hours, he'd sighed and reluctantly given in. The hospital staff had given him an unused room nearby, and the sound-proofed doors had allowed him to ignore the normal noise of the hospital as he'd finally fallen into an exhausted slumber. He'd only meant to nap for an hour or two, wanting to be there when Severus woke, but the needs of his body - and, he suspected, a sleeping tablet slipped into his tea - had managed to knock him out for six hours. By that time, he felt grimy, and he'd decided since Severus was no doubt awake already, he might as well take the time for a shower, too. 

So it was mid-morning by the time he was dressed, but he felt substantially better, too. Enough to notice the curious looks many of the hospital staff gave him and the whispers that sprang up in his wake. He wasn't certain if it was because he was English or because he was with Severus, but he decided not to let it bother him. Severus was all that mattered, and Remus was willing to put up with anything to be with the man he loved.

Knocking lightly on Severus' door, he waited to be bade to enter, just in case doctors were busy with their endless exams.

"Go and see who it is," Severus said grumpily. "If it is someone who has come to annoy me with more questions and tests, tell them to go away and leave the sultan in peace for more than ten minutes."

Regulus smiled and shook his head, feeling sorry for the hospital staff; as Severus started feeling better, his attitude toward being cooped up in a hospital room was going to get worse. "Yes, your highness," he said, his voice laden with irony. He went to the door and opened it, and then he let it swing open wider when he saw who was on the other side. "Come in!" he bade Remus, standing aside so Remus could enter the room, and he glanced over his shoulder at Severus. "I think you'll like this visitor," he said slyly.

Severus glanced up, and his features lightened considerably when he saw Remus. "Yes, come in," he said, stretching out his hand. "You look better. Did you get some rest at last?"

Remus smiled at Regulus, then chuckled at the tone of Regulus' voice. He moved immediately to take Severus' hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it. "Yes, I did, although I think one of your merry band of pirates drugged my tea," he complained in an aggrieved tone, even though his eyes gleamed with humor. "Probably this one here, given that he's already done me in once; I suspect he's got some distant kinship to the Borgias. But more importantly, how are you? I was just tired. I'm not the one who was trying to do an imitation of a block of Swiss cheese." Even though his tone was light and the words were teasing, Remus searched Severus' face intently, looking for signs of pain or fatigue, and he reached out to feel for a fever while brushing a lock of hair back from Severus' forehead.

Regulus whistled innocently as he waved and made a discreet exit, closing the door behind himself on the way out, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"I am fine," he replied. "I am not on the verge of a collapse unless it is from boredom," he added in a grumbling tone.

Sinking down in the chair next to Severus, Remus smiled and caressed Severus' hand in a soothing gesture. "I'll do what I can to entertain you; I know it must be a trial to be stuck in that bed, but believe me, I'm grateful it's a bed and not something with a velvet lining and a lid," Remus said, then shuddered slightly, thinking about how narrow of an escape Severus had had. "You seem much more alert than you did last night. Would you like to talk about something, or shall I read to you?" His eyes danced with mischief. "As incentive to get out of here, I'll promise to do my best to dance for you like the entertainers the other night once we're back in the privacy of your room."

"That is incentive indeed." Severus eyed Remus lasciviously and licked his lips. "As for what I would like, I am not quite up to that yet, but we could talk a while. I will let you know when I grow tired and need to rest again." He twined his fingers with Remus' and studied him for a moment, thinking about his remark about the coffin. "I will not find it at all surprising if you and Regulus do not become friends or at least bond over your mutual desire to hover and cluck over me. You were right about him drugging you, you know. Not last night - I have no idea if he did or not - but that first night. Believe it or not, I had nothing to do with it."

"Really?" Remus raised a brow, surprised at Severus' admission, then he sniffed. "Hmphf. All ready to cover for him, even when it might have cost you having me in your bed?" His eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled to show he was only joking. "But since Regulus now has Kingsley to fuss and cluck over, he'll have to let me have rights as chief hoverer. Or perhaps chief male hoverer. Your mother seems quite capable of booting us all out, should she choose. But do tell, why did Regulus find it necessary to pull a wicked witch on me? I'm no Snow White, and there weren't seven dwarfs in the castle, at least not that I saw!"

Severus snorted derisively, but he gave Remus' hand a reassuring squeeze. "He did it because he is a wretched hoverer," he said, amusement lacing his voice. "He has been throwing one man after another at me for over a year because he could not bear to go away with Kingsley and leave me all alone with William, as if I am incapable of finding my own lovers for myself. I was uninterested in any of his previous candidates, and when I did take an interest in you, he decided drastic measures were called for because you had said you intended to leave the country the next day. I covered for him because I thought you might be flattered on some level that I had supposedly gone to such lengths to keep you here."

"Puzzled and thinking you were all out of your minds is more like it," Remus said. He kissed Severus' hand again, giving him a wicked smile. "But perhaps I shall have to thank him after all, first for having horrible taste before picking me, and then for managing to recognize perfection when he saw it. Or maybe it was just my air of virginity; royals are supposed to be able to spot that a mile away."

"Hmph!" Severus tutted disapprovingly, although he was smiling too. "Perhaps that is the allure after all: I have a subconscious desire to debauch the innocent." His amused expression turned into a playful leer. "Or perhaps it is not so subconscious, at least where you are concerned."

Remus blushed, but his smile was pleased. Surely if Severus desired him that much, love would follow? "And you managed to convince me with your wicked ways that I wanted to be debauched, which is no small feat, considering how many years I've clung to my chastity. I'll likely have an insatiable appetite, you realize; certainly I have many years and many, many experiences to make up for. Do you think you can handle it, your highness? Or perhaps you'll need medical staff on call just in case?"

Severus gave him a dire glare. "I am hardly old and infirm! I am the same age as you are, and I assure you, once I have healed, I will have no difficulty in satisfying your appetite as often as you please and in any way that you please." A heated gleam appeared in his eyes, and he brought Remus' hands to his lips for a lingering kiss, which was not enough to satisfy _him_ , but it would have to do. "I have many lessons to teach, and I am quite eager to begin."

A shiver ran down Remus' spine, and his breath caught at the look in Severus' eyes and the caress of his lips on the back of his hands. "And I am most eager to learn," he replied huskily. More than that, though, he longed to blurt out his feelings, to tell Severus that he loved him beyond all reason and wanted to be with him forever. The words trembled on his lips, unspoken, and finally Remus leaned over to kiss Severus gently but with absorption, needing to convey somehow the depth of his feelings, if not through words, then through touch.

Severus parted his lips, savoring the taste of Remus, which was all the sweeter for his near-brush with death. There was something different about this kiss, something deeper; it was tender yet passionate, and for a moment, Severus dared to hope he felt something in it that bordered on love.

Remus would have liked nothing more than to crawl into the hideous hospital bed and curl around Severus, but unfortunately, that was impossible. He contented himself with taking a fleeting taste of Severus, lifting a hand to cradle Severus' cheek and caressing his thumb over the strong line of Severus' jaw. Then he pulled back with a sigh of regret, resting his forehead against Severus'. 

"How much longer until you're released? I'm counting the seconds."

"They have not said," Severus replied, his voice husky. "I hope I will at least be able to return to the palace soon to continue my convalescence. This room is not nearly as comfortable or private as my own chambers."

"Indeed, it is not," Remus agreed. Reluctantly, he sank back down in the chair. "Well, then, what would the sultan like to talk about? Besides our equally frustrated libidos, that is."

Severus chuckled quietly and settled back against the pillows again; it _was_ frustrating, but he hoped his recovery would be easy and quick enough to allow them to pick up where they had left off very soon. Fortunately, one wound was merely a deep graze along his side and the other was in his shoulder; neither were life-threatening, and he hoped neither would keep him incapacitated too long.

"You could always tell me a story," he said. "That would pass the time, and we may as well not break tradition."

Chuckling, Remus shook his head. "All right, then. I'm going to start to think you actually like my stories, you know. Well, let's see... what would be a good story for a convalescing sultan? Oh, I know... perhaps the tale of the laughing sultan?"

Severus' eyebrows climbed in surprise at that, and he regarded Remus curiously. "That is not a tale with which I am familiar, and it does sound intriguing. By all means, tell me that one."

"Well, there is a twist," Remus cautioned, although his eyes sparkled. "For the laughing sultan was not a very nice man. Nor was he a very good sultan, for that matter. In fact, he was rather mean-spirited and far more concerned with playing pranks on his advisers, his concubines, and his subjects than he was in ruling his country. But he did like to laugh, and one day, as he was walking down the street with his vizier and his greatest general, he saw a drunk peasant passed out in an alley. The sight of the man inspired him to create a great joke, and he told his vizier and his general to bring the peasant to the palace.

"The vizier and the general had to obey, although they didn't much like it. You see they were very good at their jobs, which was the only reason the kingdom hadn't been either conquered by a neighboring kingdom or collapsed from the incompetence of the sultan. But they had to obey, and so they did, bringing the peasant to the sultan's own chambers. There the sultan revealed his plan: they would dress the peasant in his clothing, and place him on the throne, and everyone would act as though the drunkard were really the sultan. It was a mean prank, but the sultan thought it would be hilariously funny to watch the poor peasant be confused."

"Obviously the man had a warped sense of humor," Severus said with a haughty sniff. "I do not think much of anyone who is more concerned with playing pranks than running his own country."

"You aren't the only one," Remus agreed. "In fact, the sultan's subjects weren't best pleased, but they had to go along with the cruel jest because otherwise, the sultan would punish them. So the peasant, whose name was Usef, was dressed in the sultan's robes and placed on the throne, and the sultan himself dressed as a courtier and hid in the crowd, the better to watch his joke.

"When Usef awoke, he was understandably shocked to find himself in rich clothing and sitting on a throne, with an entire roomful of people bowing to him and asking him what they should do about the problems of the kingdom. Standing up in a panic, Usef tried to flee, but he was put back on the throne and begged for his advice.

"Strangely enough, Usef was a drunkard, but he was not a stupid man, though understandably with a hangover, he wasn't at his best. He also had a small core of stifled ambition, one that had languished because opportunities in the kingdom for the poor to better themselves were understandably in short supply due to the bungling of the sultan. His head was pounding, and Usef was just confused enough to wonder if perhaps he really was the sultan and if he'd had a horrible dream about being a drunkard named Usef. When the vizier asked Usef what should be done about the taxes in the country, Usef said that they should be lowered, because the poor didn't have enough money to buy food, much less pay taxes. The vizier, surprised but pleased, decided to enact this while he could, since he had been ordered to treat Usef exactly as though he were the sultan."

Severus smiled with wicked amusement. "I see where this is going," he said smugly. "If the story ends the way I think it will, I can already say I will like it. Continue," he added, waving one hand imperiously.

Remus shook his head. "Am I so predictable, then? Ah, well, we shall see. The court all continued to treat Usef as the sultan all that day, and during that time, Usef doubled the pay of the military, pointing out that the soldiers worked long hours and never had the money to stand a round of drinks in the taverns. This pleased the general, too, and the vizier began to think that the sultan's joke had backfired.

"Alas, the sultan began to think this as well, and he slipped a drug into Usef's wine that evening, which knocked him unconscious." Remus paused, lifting a brow. "No doubt the sultan was one of Regulus' relatives. But I digress. The sultan ordered Usef dressed in his ratty old clothes and tossed out into the alley where they found him. The vizier and the general hated to do it, but they knew that if they angered the sultan, they might lose their jobs, and they were rightfully concerned that if they were dismissed, the kingdom might fall into total chaos. So they reluctantly obeyed, and poor Usef was left as they had found him the previous night.

"When he woke, Usef was confused. He was the sultan, wasn't he? How had he gotten into this alley and into these terrible clothes? Usef wasn't drunk any longer, but his time in the palace had awakened a hunger within him, and he was devastated at the loss of what he felt was the place he was born to be. Running through the streets, Usef shouted that he was the sultan, and he should be taken back to the palace. Everyone in the alley laughed at him, knowing that he was just Usef the drunkard. Usef didn't like being laughed at, and in a fit of anger and confusion, he knocked over a merchant's stall. That was when the city guard came and arrested him and took him away to prison."

Severus frowned, displeased by that twist in the story. "That is unfortunate," he said, his tone full of disapproval. "It sounds as if the sultan is the one who needed to be tossed in the street to me."

"There were those in the palace who felt that way," Remus replied, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Alas, poor Usef's troubles didn't end there. The sultan figured that he hadn't had his fun yet, and so after a few days, he went to the prison to visit Usef. By this time, Usef was convinced that everything that had happened was a nightmare, and he bemoaned the fact that now he was in prison, he didn't even have wine to blur the pain.

"The sultan brought wine and food, and he whispered to Usef that Usef really _was_ the sultan, but he had been replaced by his evil brother. Usef desperately wanted to believe, especially when the sultan told him that he was there to rescue Usef and restore him to his rightful place. Then the sultan left, but he watched from outside the cell as poor Usef talked to himself, reassuring himself that he would soon be sultan again.

"Of course, the sultan didn't keep his word, letting poor Usef sit there, not knowing what to believe any more. Then the sultan planned his ultimate joke; once Usef had lost hope again, he had a drug slipped into Usef's water, and he ordered the vizier and the general to bring Usef to the palace once again."

Severus folded his arms across his chest and scowled. "I do not like this sultan," he said flatly. "I hope there is a revolution at the end of this story, or I will be most displeased."

Remus' only response was a mysterious smile. "Listen, oh mighty one, and you shall hear," he intoned in a deep voice. "The general and the vizier did as they were told, and they dressed Usef in the sultan's finest robes and laid him in the sultan's bed. The sultan, meanwhile, hid behind an ornately carved panel so that he could watch. Usef woke up, and the general and the vizier addressed him as though he were the sultan, telling him that he had been ill, but he was better now.

"Poor Usef was driven almost to madness by this, and he ran around, beating his chest and tearing at his hair, yelling that he must be beset with demons for this to be happening to him. That was when the sultan began to laugh. He laughed loud and hard, telling himself this was his best joke ever. Usef heard the laughing, and he thought it was a demon, the very demon who was causing his torment. He snatched the ornate dagger that the general wore in his belt, and he rushed at the screen, stabbing through it and straight into the sultan's heart.

"The sultan stopped laughing, and his dead body fell from behind the screen. Usef was horrified, not knowing what he had done, but the vizier and the general comforted him. They exchanged a look, and they told Usef that he was indeed the sultan and that his evil brother had poisoned him and he'd been having nightmares. But now his brother was dead, and he was better. They summoned the royal concubines, to whom Usef had been kind, and the women took him off to comfort him and take his mind off his problems. Then the general and the vizier stood looking down at the sultan's body.

"'Do you think we can pull it off?' the general asked. 'Will people accept him as the sultan?' 'As much as he lowered taxes, I think the people will not only accept him, but love him,' the vizier replied. 

"'Yes, the soldiers, too, for he increased their salaries. He was a better sultan than the sultan, even as a drunk,' the general sighed. He looked down at the sultan's body, not feeling much regret, but only sadness for the waste of a life. 

"'Don't be sad,' the vizier told him, patting the general on the back and chuckling. 'We get a good new sultan, and as for the old one... well, at least he died smiling, right?'"

"Well, that was a little more harsh than I expected, but I cannot say I disapprove," Severus said, nodding. "The vizier and the general acted in the best interest of the country as a whole, which is more than the sultan was doing. He was irresponsible, and while he may not have deserved to die, he did bring it on himself by tormenting Usef that way. One's subjects are not playthings," he said sternly, still disapproving of that careless sultan, who reminded him a little of his own predecessor.

"Indeed," Remus said, sitting back and caressing Severus' hand. "You would never be a bad sultan, for you have too much care and responsibility for the people in your charge. You are far more like Usef in that regard, perhaps because, like him, you have seen the bad side of life, the ugliness, and you have the desire to make it better. For everyone, not just for yourself."

"True," Severus said quietly, considering what Remus had said. He rubbed the back of Remus' hand lightly with his thumb, gazing at Remus thoughtfully. "It is interesting to hear your perspective, since you have come in as an outsider, not a native who lived through the war. You are capable of seeing the situation and me with more objectivity." He smiled wickedly. "Well, at least you did before you became ensnared by my charisma and sexual wiles."

Remus blushed. "You did indeed ensnare me," he said softly. _You captured my heart._ "But my admiration of you has nothing to do with what I feel for you. I think I can be objective about your reign as sultan, and all that I have seen has been most impressive."

"I am glad," Severus replied, nodding. "I trust you will tell me if I ever make a misstep. With Regulus and Kingsley gone, I will need another adviser who is willing to be honest."

Something about Remus' words stirred a vague memory, and Severus fell silent as he tried to pin down the elusive memory, something to do with Remus' feelings for him. Slowly, it coalesced, although it was hazy, and he half-wondered if it was a dream or a drug-induced hallucination, but he thought he remembered Remus saying something about love. Was it possible? he wondered, gazing at Remus speculatively. Had Remus already fallen in love with him? Perhaps, he thought, he ought to ask his mother. She was an excellent judge of people, and she would likely have spotted it within five minutes if it was true.

"Really? You'd want me to be an adviser?" Remus asked, eyes wide with surprise as a curl of pleasure coiled within him. "I'm flattered, but I hardly feel qualified to fulfill such an important role, especially not as a replacement for two men who know so much about your country and your political system!"

"You can learn," Severus pointed out. "I do not necessarily mean an adviser in an official capacity, especially if you would prefer to work at the university or collaborate with William. However, as a historian and someone who sees the country, its history, and me from a different perspective, your insight would be valuable to me. As I have mentioned before, I have long turned to Regulus, Kingsley, and William for advice, and I trust their opinions. I would like to add you to their ranks."

"Thank you. I am honored you feel that way, and I'll do my best." Remus knew the words were inadequate, but he felt suddenly choked up, knowing how much faith Severus was placing in him by adding him to those ranks. Lifting Severus' hand, he placed it against his cheek, looking at his lover-to-be with warmth. "I should learn to speak your language first, but then if the university could use me, I'd be happy to work there. Or with William, when he's here. To be honest, I don't really care to be out in the field as often as he seems to be. I'd hate to be away from you for that long."

"Good," Severus replied with obvious satisfaction, and he stroked Remus' cheek gently with his thumb. "I should dislike having you away so often and for so long as well. One taste of you has sufficed to let me know I will never be fully sated. I will want more and more every day. I agree it would be wise to learn the language, however. I will arrange for a tutor as soon as possible." He smiled, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "If nothing else, it will help you understand what they are saying about you on television."

Severus' words made Remus' heart beat faster. Surely for Severus to say that he would never be fully sated indicated something far beyond attraction or friendship or even simple affection, didn't it? Should he dare allow himself to hope that perhaps Severus' feelings had become deeper? 

But the glint in Severus' eye was a bit suspicious, and he bit his lip, feeling a sense of trepidation. "Uh oh... that doesn't sound good. What are they saying? Or do I really want to know?"

"The media are speculating about the new man in the sultan's life," Severus replied, enjoying the opportunity to tease Remus and make him blush. "Some are guessing you are the newest addition to my harem and you will be officially introduced as such after I am released from the hospital. Others insist we were seen holding hands simply because you were offering moral support, nothing more. This faction claims you are too nondescript to be my chosen lover, which only goes to show how foolish and shallow they are. 'Nondescript' is hardly the word I would use to describe you. In my eyes," he added, gazing at Remus with affection, "you are anything but."

Remus did blush, but he also smiled, pleased that Severus found him attractive. "I'm not special, but I'm pleased that you think differently," he said softly, squeezing Severus' hand. "No one's opinion on the subject matters to me except yours in that regard. So long as you want me, the rest of the world can think what they wish; they aren't invited into the bedroom with us."

"No, they certainly are not," Severus replied firmly. "No one will be invited, in fact. You are mine alone, and I will not share. Nor am I interested in sharing myself with anyone else. You will have me all to yourself." He gave Remus a wryly amused smile. "Hopefully, you will not come to regret your desire to be the sole focus of my attention. Now that you have accepted the truth about your sexuality and once you get a little experience, you may decide you wish to explore your options and see what the wide world has to offer." Severus didn't like the thought of Remus leaving him out of boredom or a desire to gain broader experience with other men, but he was a pragmatist, and he knew it was a possibility.

Tightening his hand on Severus', Remus shook his head, his expression falling into lines of firm determination. "I won't regret it," he said, his tone certain and his eyes steady as he held Severus' gaze. "I think I know myself and my feelings well enough to say that I'm a one man man. No one has ever affected me the way you do, Severus, and I can't imagine that anyone else ever could. That's why I knew I couldn't share you. If I'm this picky about waiting to find my first lover, I don't expect that I shall be any more quick to desire a different one." It was as close to a declaration of love as he dared come, until he knew how Severus felt in return.

"An excellent point," Severus replied, chuckling quietly. He was gratified to know that he alone had been able to connect with Remus; it boded well for his chances of making their connection a permanent one. "Then it seems neither of us has anything to worry about."

"So it does," Remus replied with a smile. 

There was a perfunctory knock at the door, and a pair of nurses entered, bearing a tray with Severus' lunch. Remus took one look at the bland food on the tray, and he knew there might be an imminent explosion, but he grinned, looking forward in a perverse way to Severus putting his royal nose in the air. Everything Severus did was special and wonderful to him, and he looked forward not just to their chance to be intimate at last, but also to learning all the adorable things that made up the one and only man he could ever love.


	25. Chapter 25

"You should eat," Elia chastised mildly, pushing the plate of soggy mush the hospital dared to pass off as food closer to Severus, but he pushed it back across the tray again. "You'll never be released if you don't eat properly."

"Nonsense," Severus muttered, rubbing absently at his shoulder, which ached a little. They had cut back on the pain medication, giving him lower dosage pills every so often rather than medicating him through the IV drip, and he could tell when the pills began to wear off.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, gazing at him with concern. "Should I summon a nurse?"

"No, someone will be in here to shove a horse pill down my throat shortly," he grumbled, and she smiled and reached out to stroke his hair.

"I can tell you're feeling better. You're getting cranky." At his dubious look, she added, "It's a good sign. It shows you're ready to get back to life."

"I am," he agreed emphatically.

"My boy is tired of sleeping alone, is he?" she teased, still stroking his hair, and he felt himself relaxing under the soothing touch.

"Yes, he is." He released a quiet sigh and leaned back against the plump pillows. "I am ready to share my bed again, and I am ready to begin courting Remus in earnest."

"You will accomplish your goal more quickly and easily than you think," she said slyly. "I have spoken with him a few times since you have been hospitalized. I like him, and I believe he will be good for you. He is fond of you."

"How fond?" The words were out of Severus' mouth before he could stop them, but he didn't really care. He had few secrets from his mother, and he had been keeping her appraised of the situation with Remus since the beginning.

"Very fond," she said mildly, still teasing him; she knew what he wanted to hear, but it wouldn't hurt him to ask.

Severus fell silent for a moment, and then he glanced up at her hesitantly. "Do you think he could fall in love with me?"

"My son, he is already in love with you." Elia rested her palm against his cheek and gazed at him fondly. "His worry and fear after you had been shot were not the normal concern of a man for his friend. He was terrified of losing you, and everything he said to me and everything he did convinced me that he is a man in love."

Severus' heart lurched and pounded wildly against the walls of his chest; he wanted to believe her, even though it almost seemed too good to be true. But he trusted her judgment, and if she believed Remus was already in love with him, Severus would believe it too. If Remus really was in love with him already, that changed everything. At first, he thought he would declare himself the very next time Remus came to visit him, but a hospital room was hardly conducive to romance, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized there was something else that needed to be done first.

He intended to ask Remus to be his consort, which meant Remus would be his publicly acknowledged partner. The sultan of Slythistan might not be a hot topic for the international tabloids and paparazzi, but he didn't doubt the news that he had chosen a life partner would garner interest beyond the borders of his own country, especially since it was a same-sex partnership. There were no other openly gay world leaders, after all.

Which meant Remus needed to have his private life sorted out before the news became public.

"I need a favor," he said slowly, gazing at his mother speculatively.

"What is it?" she asked, her expression quizzical. Severus rarely asked anything of her, making this something of a momentous occasion.

"Would you invite Remus' family to Slythistan?" he asked. "Bill will help you. I think perhaps his parents might be more receptive to you than to me, and I cannot have a private conversation in here anyway. Just do not mention anything about our relationship. Remus has not yet told them he is homosexual, and that is his news to share, not ours."

"Of course." Elia smiled and caressed his cheek. "I will return to the palace and take care of it right away. I assume you want them here as soon as possible?"

"Yes, please." He mirrored her smile, grateful for her help. "Thank you, Mother."

Elia pinched his cheek, which she knew he hated, and chuckled as she exited the room, pleased she could help the two of them in some small way.

Coming back from a quick, secretive errand, Remus almost bumped into Elia as she was leaving Severus' room. He gave her a guilty smile, but she just chuckled, kissed his cheek, and bade him to hurry in to humor Severus before he did something drastic. Then she turned and strolled off down the corridor with all the regal elegance of a queen.

Drawing in a breath, Remus gave a quick look around to make certain no one else was paying attention - well, except the two guards permanently stationed outside Severus' door - and let himself into Severus' room. He placed a finger to his lips, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Shhh... if anyone asks, I was never here, right? And I didn't bring you this."

Lifting the jacket he had thrown over his arm, Remus revealed a paper bag. He dropped the coat over his usual chair, then reached into the bag and pulled out a plastic container, which he set on the tray before Severus with the dignified air of one handing over a priceless artifact. "If the chef is to be believed, this is your favorite. If so, this was all my idea. If you hate it... Regulus put me up to it." 

The scent of his favorite spicy lamb dish wafted to his nose even before Severus saw the container, and he gazed at it with the same sort of rapt expression more appropriate for regarding the holy grail. "You are a treasure among men, and I am forever indebted to you," he said, grabbing Remus' hand and pressing a fervent kiss to the back. He opened the lid and leaned forward, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply. "Perfect," he murmured. "I may actually survive this ordeal once I have a decent meal."

"I hope so," Remus replied, smiling widely. Severus' reaction was everything he could have wished, and it was worth risking the ire of the doctors to make certain Severus had something decent to eat. He didn't think the lamb curry would do any harm; he'd done some hurried and supposedly theoretical consulting with a doctor not on Severus' case, and there didn't seem to be any reason that Severus couldn't have what he wanted to eat, at least in moderation. 

Dropping down into the chair, Remus waved at the food. "Eat, eat," he told Severus, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest and watching with anticipation at seeing Severus' enjoyment. "It shouldn't get cold, and heaven forbid one of the staff comes in and finds it. I'll just have to hope the sultan can save me from being beheaded for illegal administration of curry."

"I am certain the sultan will show you mercy," Severus replied, snatching up the fork so he could tuck in. He took one bite and closed his eyes as he savored the rich, spicy taste, his expression one of sublime ecstasy. "Mmmmm...." He sighed with unfettered pleasure. "This is a most welcome change from the bland swill they have been forcing on me."

Remus' eyes widened at the look on Severus' face, and he cleared his throat. "So it seems," he said, wondering if Severus looked that transported when he made love. Drawing in a deep breath, he forced down the erotic images his traitorous mind wanted to place in front of his eyes, and he smiled wryly. "I thought perhaps since I couldn't give you the kind of pleasure we both want, I could at least satisfy one form of your hunger."

"Well, you _could_ ," Severus said slyly, slanting a teasing look at Remus. "But it probably is not a good idea to do so while I am hooked up to a heart monitor."

That earned a laugh from Remus, and he blushed, imagining quite easily what kind of pleasure he could give Severus that wouldn't involve Severus having to move much at all. "Oh, my, I can just imagine the horror on their faces," he said, shaking his head. "No, we'll just have to wait for privacy for that. The curry will have to be the hottest thing you devour until the doctors set you free."

Severus heaved an exaggerated sigh, doing his best to look put-upon. "It is most unfair," he grumbled. "But better the curry than nothing at all, I suppose." He glanced at Remus, seeing him in a different light after his mother's revelation, and an involuntary smile curved his lips. "However, I have no doubt the flavor of the curry pales in comparison to the delectable flavor of my Remus."

The flush on Remus' cheeks darkened, and he felt as though he might melt just from the sound of Severus' voice saying those words. "You'll have to wait to find out," he finally managed to say, then waggled a finger in warning. "And if you torment me too much, my sultan, you might find I have to run away to take hours-long cold showers, and you'll be deprived of my presence."

Severus laughed, a warm, rich sound, and turned his attention back to his food. "Very well, then. I would rather forgo teasing you than forgo your presence." He glanced up, one eyebrow raised. "You could tell me a story, if you want to help distract me from teasing you and making you blush."

"Perhaps that would be the best idea," Remus agreed, then tapped his chin with a finger as he tried to think of a suitable story, something light and amusing. Or at least something that would be amusing to Severus. Then the perfect story occurred to him, and he grinned. "All right, my impatient sultan, I will tell you the story of Patient Griselda.

"There was once a Marquis of a land called Saluzzo, a powerful man named Gualtieri. He had no wife and no heirs, and the people of his domain prevailed upon him to have a child to continue the rule of his house, for he had been a good ruler. Gualtieri wasn't disposed to do any such thing, enjoying the freedom he had to hawk and to hunt. But his subjects were persistent, and finally he agreed to their demands. He went in search of a wife, and in a village of his domain, he found a young virgin, poor but well spoken and pleasing to the eye. Her name was Griselda, and Gualitieri spoke to her father and asked for her hand in marriage. To Griselda herself, he promised to take her away from the poor life she knew and make her a great lady, if only she would agree to obey him in all things and always endeavor to please him. Griselda agreed, and thus she and the Marquis were married."

"I suppose I should not bother to ask for you to obey me in all things," Severus said with a knowing smirk. "I do not think that would interest me much anyway. A yes-man would be boring."

"I shall remind you of that often," Remus replied, sticking out his tongue playfully at Severus. "Whenever my opinion is contrary to yours, and you grow impatient, especially with my stories. Speaking of which... Griselda proved true to her word, pleasing the Marquis in everything, and he was a most content man indeed. Everyone in the land was fond of her, for she was always patient and kind, and for a time, everything was peaceful.

"After a few years, Griselda became pregnant, and she gave birth to a beautiful daughter. It was then that Gualtieri was possessed of an odd notion: his Griselda would change in her devotion to him and no longer strive to please him. To test her, he ordered the baby to be taken away and killed, and he was surprised when she, after kissing her child and giving her a blessing, offered up the babe to the servant the Marquis had sent to fetch her. Gualtieri was pleased at Griselda's actions, and he did not have his child killed; instead, he sent her away to live with a kinswoman in a neighboring land."

" _What_?" Severus gaped at Remus, stunned by the unexpected twist. "This fellow is worse than the laughing sultan! How could anyone allow that? She takes the concept of obedience too far."

Remus chuckled. "This is a very old story, very old indeed, so notions were different back then, and yes, I agree with you. But this story is of her infinite patience and devotion, so we must go on and not leave the dear lady hanging. Everything in the land returned to normal, and a few years afterward, Griselda became pregnant again. This time, she gave birth to a son, and Gualtieri again decided to test Griselda. He sent the same servant to fetch his son, telling Griselda that he could not bear the thought of a child from so base a man as Griselda's poor father to rule in his land, thus the babe must be killed. Griselda was heartbroken, but mindful of her promise on her wedding day, she yielded up her child once again. The boy was taken away to be raised with his sister, although Griselda and all of the land thought the Marquis had ordered his children killed. He was considered a most cruel and unfair man, and the hearts of the people were with their gentle mistress, who had never hurt anyone and always obeyed her lord as she had promised."

"It is no less than he deserves," Severus exclaimed, his food forgotten and growing cold as he grew more and more horrified by the story. "I hope there is some sort of retribution at the end."

"Hmmm..." Remus smiled mysteriously and shrugged. "That would be telling, right? And you'd better eat before that gets cold, or your less than patient chef will be most annoyed with me!"

Severus shot him an irritated glare and hastily ate several more bites. "There, will that do? I want to know what happens!"

Laughing, Remus nodded. "That will do for now," he replied, pleased by Severus' eagerness to hear the rest of the story. "Again, life returned to normal, but then several years later, Gualtieri was seized with the notion to test Griselda a final time, just to see if she remained completely devoted to him. He called her to him and told her that he had made a horrible mistake in marrying her, that she was too low born and he had been young and foolish. He told her he had made a case to the Pope to grant him a divorce, and that it had been granted. This wasn't true, but Gualtieri wanted to see if Griselda would protest, but she only lowered her eyes and agreed that yes, she was of lowly birth and that Gualtieri deserved better. 

"There was another phase to Gualtieri's test. Griselda was forced to give up her fine clothes and her jewels and become a servant. Then Gualtieri sent for his children, who were now twelve and six. No one save Gualtieri and his kinswoman knew that the children were really his, and so Gualtieri made it known that he was taking a new wife, this one a young virgin who would be coming to his palace. He ordered Griselda to wait upon the girl and to help with all the preparations for the marriage feast. Griselda was heartsick, for she loved her husband, but never by word or deed did she show any sign of this, only agreeing with quiet dignity to do all that was asked of her.

"The young girl arrived at the palace, and a great feast was given. Griselda waited upon the girl, and Gualtieri saw that never once did Griselda do anything mean spirited or rude; she was the soul of virtue, treating the young girl with the utmost respect and courtesy as befitted the wife-to-be of the Marquis. Then Gualtieri called Griselda aside and asked her what she thought of his choice of spouse, and he bade her answer before the whole assembly.

"Griselda bowed her head. 'My Lord,' she said, 'I like her very much, and if she is as wise as she is beautiful, which I think she is, I have no doubt you will be truly happy. But if you would grant me one boon, I humbly entreat you not to be as cruel and cutting to her as to your former wife, for I cannot believe that she, by dint of her gentle upbringing, could have such patience to endure it. Indeed, she is also very young, unused to harshness, whereas the wife you had before was brought up in continual toil and travail.'"

"Pfft!" Severus folded his arms and scowled. "She should have already packed her own bags and left _him_. Go on! I want to know whether this control freak gets what he deserves in the end."

"Well..." Remus shrugged, and flushed a bit. "Remember, I don't write the stories, only relate them. In this case, what happened was that Gualtieri, now totally believing that Griselda was as good and patient as he thought, bade her to sit beside him, and he explained that they were still married, and that the young virgin and her brother were actually their own children. He praised Griselda for keeping her word, then told the assembly that no one in the world had such a wife as he, a woman who was perfect. Griselda was led away by the servants to be dressed in her own clothes rather than the rags she had been given, and then the feast turned into one to celebrate the return of their children, who were overjoyed to meet their mother at last. Griselda, who had not cried through all the trials she had been subjected to, broke down in tears at last. As for Gualtieri, he and Griselda lived very long, happy lives together. The moral of the story, in the words of the author, was to show that there are finer people often born in crofters cots than in palaces."

"No doubt! Griselda was a far better person than Gualtieri. She deserved better, and no amount of luxury in the world is worth what she endured," Severus replied, still indignant. "She missed seeing her children grow up because of that wretch. She would have been better off in a hut." He paused, a thought suddenly occuring to him, and he gazed at Remus pensively. "I hope my early offers to you were not in any way reminiscent of Gualtieri. I offered you a better life, as he did with Griselda, but the same strings would never have been attached."

Remus laughed at that, reaching out to take Severus' hand and squeeze it. "Believe me, I never could have compared you to Gualtieri! High handed I might have thought you, but I didn't truly believe your threats of castration or imprisonment. Besides, I may be patient, but I don't have Griselda's patience, and I'd be much more likely to clout you on the head for behaving in such a way than to simply bear it. I believe I've stood up to you quite effectively when my own feelings were involved, haven't I?"

"Yes, and you should continue to do so," Severus said firmly. He shrugged and smiled wryly. "I am glad you did not believe my threats, because in truth, the dungeon fell to ruin decades ago, and we have not had working castration equipment in almost a century. You and your family jewels were never in danger."

"I and my family jewels thank you," Remus replied, his eyes dancing with amusement. Then he pointed at the remains of the curry. "You'd best finish that if you want the chef to make you any more, and for me to risk life and limb to smuggle it in to you. Naughty boy, distracting me with stories to cover you not cleaning your plate. Tsk, tsk! Perhaps I'll have to tattle to your mother on you, and believe me, I suspect she could be far more formidable than you ever could!"

"You have no idea," Severus said dryly. "My mother could reduce both of us to gibbering wrecks without getting a hair out of place. She is not a woman to be trifled with." With the threat of summoning his mother hanging over his head, he turned his attention back to his food and concentrated on finishing off the meal.

"I learned that the first time I met her... hard to believe it was only three days ago," Remus replied. "I like her very much. I can see where you get a lot of your strength and determination. I'm glad she is tolerant of me. If she had taken a dislike to me, things would have been very difficult. As it was, she is the only reason I got in to see you, and for that, she has earned my undying gratitude and adoration."

"She is more than tolerant of you," Severus replied, pushing his empty plate aside and reaching for Remus' hand again, wanting the contact; if he couldn't hold or kiss Remus, he wanted whatever contact he could get. "She said she likes you, and she thinks you are good for me."

Remus beamed at that, tightening his grip on Severus' hand. "That is high praise indeed," he said, reaching out with his free hand to stroke Severus' hair. "So, tell me, how are you feeling? Any pain right now?" His fingers brushed Severus' frown line affectionately. "It's one thing to have you scowl from annoyance, but another to know you are suffering."

Severus tried to look plaintive in hopes it would earn him some more cosseting. "My shoulder aches," he said pitifully.

Immediately concerned, Remus rose to his feet and adjusted Severus' pillows to a more comfortable position. "My poor sultan!" he crooned, gently caressing Severus' bandaged shoulder. "I'll call the nurse for you, shall I? You need pain medication for that. I'd offer to massage it, but that's definitely contraindicated with a wound. Once the nurse gives you a pill, though, I can rub your temples if you'd like. It might at least distract you until the medication takes effect."

"Yes, I would like that," Severus replied, settling back against the pillows, relishing the fussing and coddling. If he was to be stuck in this bland little room for several days more, he intended to get _some_ pleasure out of it, and whether it was from Remus coddling him or him terrorizing the nurses didn't much matter. Distraction was distraction. He brought Remus' hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back. "It would be a helpful distraction, I think."

"Then it shall be done." Remus smiled, then disengaged his hand with an apologetic smile so that he could clean up the remains of Severus' secret meal. Once satisfied, he rang the bell for the nurse. "You definitely deserve to feel better after what you've been through, and anything I can do to help will be my pleasure."

The nurse entered, bearing a cup with a pill, apparently anticipating Severus' request. She poured him a glass of water and gave him the pill. "It will make you sleepy," she warned him, then smiled at Remus and departed.

Severus downed the pill quickly and slid down a little, partly so Remus could reach his temples more easily and partly so he would be comfortable if he did drift off. "There," he said, looking at Remus hopefully. "If I cannot convince you to rub anything else, my temples will do. For now."

"They'll have to do," Remus said, clucking softly and shaking his head, although it didn't cover the warm affection in his eyes. He moved to stand next to the bed, then reached down to place his fingers on Severus' temple, beginning to rub them in slow, gentle circles. "You just need to relax and let the medication work. The faster you heal, the faster you'll be out of here, and the faster I'll be able to rub other parts of you."

"Powerful motivation indeed," Severus murmured. He closed his eyes and let himself relax, the gentle massage soothing away his tension; it wasn't long before he began to feel the soporific effects of the pain medication as well, the drug making his limbs feel heavy and limp. He released a soft, contented sigh and gave himself over to the lure of sleep, feeling safe and well cared-for with Remus there by his side.


	26. Chapter 26

Remus had become something of a fixture at the hospital, sleeping in a bed there so that he would be close by if Severus wanted or needed him in the night. He did go back to the palace to shower and change clothes, not wanting to be too much of a trial to the hospital staff. The curry had been such a hit with Severus that Remus, on his return early that morning, had asked the palace chef if he could make up some of Severus' favorite biscuits, telling the chef that the sultan had been overjoyed with the curry. The chef was so pleased that he agreed immediately, and by the time Remus had showered and dressed, the chef presented him with several dozen thin, crispy spiced biscuits that smelled deliciously of ginger and cinnamon.

Happy to be bearing something that would help cheer Severus, Remus returned to the hospital, smiling pleasantly at all the people who greeted him politely in the corridors. He heard a few murmur "Sahibatan" as he passed, and he wondered if it was a greeting or perhaps a form of address. He made a mental note to ask Severus, then hurried on, anxious to see how Severus was feeling that day.

The guards at Severus' door greeted him with a respectful nod and informed him that Severus was alone. Remus knocked softly, just in case Severus was asleep, and then he opened the door and slipped inside, his eyes immediately seeking out Severus, a wide smile curving his lips. "How are you?" he asked, crossing to the bed.

"If you are asking my opinion, I would say I am fine," Severus replied, an involuntary smile curving his lips when he saw Remus enter the room. "If you ask everyone else, they would likely say I am bored and cranky. However, I believe we would all agree that I am better now you are here."

Leaning down, Remus kissed Severus lightly on the lips, then pulled back with regret, wishing they were back in the palace and could indulge in a real kiss. Then he lifted up the bag and shook it enticingly. "You're better just because you know I probably brought you something... which I did," he teased. "Want to guess what I have for you today?"

"No, I do not want to guess," Severus replied tartly as he reached for the bag. "I am being forced by necessity to exercise patience about too many other things, and I am no Griselda. I should be able to have instant gratification with _something_!"

Remus chuckled and gave up the bag. "Have it with my compliments, then. I thought I'd better do whatever I can to help keep you happy, or there might be a mass of resignations in the Slythistan medical community. That would be a tragedy, so consider this my small contribution to keeping the country and its ruler in good health."

Severus snatched the bag and opened it eagerly, and he peered inside, his face alight with pleasure when he saw the biscuits. "These are my favorite," he said, retrieving two biscuits from the bag. He offered one to Remus before taking a bite of his own. "Here, try one."

Remus took the biscuit as he dropped into his usual seat, taking a bite and smiling with pleasure at the spicy taste. "Delicious," he pronounced, then smiled at Severus, his eyes gleaming wickedly. "To me, they taste rather like you. Tart and spicy and utterly sinful."

"Then it seems you have taken an accurate measure of my personality," Severus replied, a gleam appearing in his own eyes as he licked crumbs from his fingers. "Although you have no idea how sinful I can truly be."

"I look forward to finding out," Remus replied, then sobered a bit. "Severus... I have to say that I do hope you won't be disappointed with me as a lover. You're used to men who are experienced and inventive and uninhibited, and I just... I don't know if I'll be good enough. I'll try. I really will, but if I don't... measure up... please tell me, all right? If you're not satisfied, I'd rather know than have you put a good face on things to spare my feelings if I'm inadequate."

Severus paused in the middle of devouring another biscuit to give Remus an incredulous look. "Do you think Regulus, Kingsley, and William went to harem school before they came to my bed? We all have varying levels of experience and inventiveness, and your lack of experience does not concern me. You have the two most important elements for enjoyable love-making: you desire me, and you have affection for me. Those two things are far better than experience." He paused to finish his biscuit, then glanced at Remus again and snorted derisively. "If anything, _I_ am the one who should be worried! If I do not make your first experience a good one, I could put you off sex altogether."

Laughing, Remus shook his head, feeling better. If Severus were so certain, no doubt his odd moment of insecurity was misplaced, and he told himself to stop worrying. "I don't think there is any danger of that," he replied. "And I know there isn't any harem school, but I don't doubt that Regulus, Kingsley, and Bill all at least had lovers before you, so they had some idea of what they were doing. They knew how to please you and themselves. For me... well, it's not even been two weeks since I admitted aloud that I'm gay, and while I have no lack of imagination, I'm definitely going to need guidance. But if you say it will be all right, I won't worry about it. Or I'll try not to." He smiled and shrugged slightly.

Severus put the bag aside and captured Remus' hand, holding it tightly. "You will have guidance," he said reassuringly. "We will proceed at your pace, and you will have the power to stop whatever we are doing at any time. I would not have you feel pressured or uncomfortable, even if it means taking little steps at first."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Remus bent his head to kiss Severus' hand. He knew that part of what was going on was the fact that they had started to make love and gotten interrupted, and now the wait was giving him time to fret about his own inadequacies and to doubt his love would be enough to satisfy a man who was used to a plethora of lovers. But he tried to put it out of his mind, rather than dwell on it, and he hoped when they were in the heat of the moment, his desire would keep any thoughts of inadequacy at bay. Lifting his head once more, he chuckled ruefully. 

"This time, can we lock the door, and will you please post guards with instructions that anyone interrupting will be sent to the dungeons? Even if they are in disrepair, maybe the threat will be enough."

"Believe me, nothing short of Slythistan being invaded will interrupt us the next time," Severus growled. "When we are finally home and alone, I will not let anything stand between me and having you sprawled naked in our bed."

Remus colored, the heat stinging his cheeks equaled only by the heat in his blue eyes. Severus' growl went straight to his libido, apparently, but even more than that, the reference Severus made to it being "their" bed made Remus want to jump on Severus then and there. If he'd had any doubts about Severus wanting him and him alone, that unconscious reference would have squelched them effectively. 

"I'd like that, very much," he said, his voice deep and husky. "Er... assuming the doctors have given you permission, of course. I'd rather wait a few extra days, frustrating though it might be, than to risk you doing yourself harm."

Scowling, Severus scrunched down and reached for his bag of comfort food again. "Not yet," he grumbled. "They want me to be careful not to tear open the wound in my shoulder. It needs to be further along in the healing process before I can move my arm around much." He glanced at Remus slyly. "We can work around that, if need be."

Reaching out, Remus smoothed his fingers over Severus' scowl. "Well, we'll see," he said, giving Severus a playful look. "It would depend on how well you follow the doctor's orders, so that you can mend as quickly as possible. And I'd have to be sure that I wasn't going to hurt you, or I might be so inhibited that I wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much as either of us would like."

Severus was on the verge of falling into a full pout at that, but he was interrupted by the entrance of a nurse, who was bearing a sling.

"I have good news, your highness," she said, smiling brightly at him. "You've been given permission to take a walk around the hospital if you like."

It wasn't exactly the news that Severus wanted to hear, namely that he could go home and give Remus the first lesson in his sexual education, but it was better than hearing he was to be given another pill or another tray of bland hospital food, thus he didn't hesitate to accept the sling.

"There is a dressing gown in there," he said, gesturing to a tiny closet as he flung back the covers. "Would you get it, please?" he asked Remus while he allowed the nurse to help him get out of bed.

Remus immediately stood and did as Severus asked, pleased that Severus was recovered enough that the doctors were letting him get out of bed. That was a good sign, and it made him very hopeful that Severus was progressing quickly. 

He waited as the nurse helped Severus up and fixed the sling into place, and then he passed over the dressing gown. "I don't know if I should be upset that I won't get a glimpse of your backside or pleased that no one else will," he said, giving the nurse a wink to show he was joking. Well, mostly joking, but the nurse didn't need to know that.

"Pleased," Severus replied tartly. "Contrary to what you might think, I do not make a habit of flashing my backside at just anyone." He slid his good arm into one sleeve, and the nurse draped the other side of the dressing gown over his shoulder before tying the sash for him. Alim had brought a pair of slippers as well, which had been left beside the bed, and Severus slipped into them and glanced in the mirror. "Do I look presentable enough to be seen in public?" he asked.

"More than presentable; even in a dressing gown and slippers, you look like a sultan," Remus said, moving to Severus' side to offer his support, and he pressed his lips to Severus' cheek for good measure. "So, my liege, where would you care to go? The scenery here is definitely not that of the palace, but I suspect that after being cooped up in this room for four days, you'll be happy to see anything that isn't white and beeping."

"You are quite right about that," Severus replied fervently as he linked his good arm through Remus' and headed for the door. The nurse held it open for them and stood aside as they walked about of the room, and Severus breathed deeply, feeling better just for getting out of his room for a little while. "I have no preference which way we go. Lead on," he instructed, waving imperiously. "I simply wish to walk and feel slightly normal again."

"I can understand that," Remus said, turning to his right and starting forward, letting Severus set the pace. "I remember when I was in the hospital as a child, all I wanted was to wear clothes. It didn't matter if it was short pants and trainers or sweatpants and a tee shirt; I just wanted not to be in a hospital gown, because to me, they came to symbolize being ill, being different. Running outside was out of the question, and some days, I wasn't even allowed out of bed at all, but do you know what? My mother came in one day and put on my socks and shoes and let me wear them in the bed. It sounds silly, I suppose, but... it made me feel better, just knowing that I had something that reminded me that I had walked around once, and I would do it again."

Severus listened quietly and pressed Remus' arm against his side. "It was all worth it, as arduous as it may have been at the time for a child who did not fully understand why it was all happening. You are here now, after all, and if you had not endured all that as a child, we might never have met, which would be a tragedy for us both."

Remus nodded and smiled. "Oh, I know, and I'm not that little boy any longer," he said. "I just wanted you to know that I really do understand your impatience with being in here and your need to do things that feel normal. It's why I've smuggled you in the food; it's not to be naughty and go against the doctors, because I wouldn't do it if it would harm you, you know. But there are things a person _needs_ , beyond just being kept alive and having doctors watch over them. Sometimes you need to know that the things outside that hospital room are still the same and still waiting for you, and you'll be allowed to have them again."

"Very true," Severus agreed. "Although I do feel slightly chagrined over growing so impatient when I recovering from a wound that was nowhere near fatal, unlike you, and it certainly will not require a prolonged stay in the hospital." He glanced down at Remus with admiration in his eyes. "You are quite strong and brave, more than you give yourself credit for being at times."

"Actually I'm a quivering mass of insecurity at times, too, so I suspect it all balances out," Remus said lightly. He was flattered by Severus' admiration, but he knew himself well. "And you're a brave man, Severus, far more than I could ever be, given what you had to go through in the war. So I think we can forgive you a little impatience, especially when I feel just as impatient for you to be better!" 

"We both have good reason to be." Severus leaned over and nuzzled Remus affectionately, heedless of who might witness the gesture; he had no intention of hiding his attachment to Remus.

Returning the nuzzling with a tell-tale blush, Remus smiled happily, his earlier doubts completely banished. Severus cared about him, and if everything wasn't perfect their first time, there would be a second time, and a third, and however many it took until he learned all the ways to please Severus. He was a diligent student, and this was a lesson he was most eager to learn.

He caught a murmur behind them, and he cocked his head to one side as he looked at Severus. "I keep hearing that word - sahibatan - when I pass by people. What in the world does it mean? I hope it isn't something like 'he smells as though he's not bathed in a week!'"

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "No, it is not a derogatory term," he said as he tried to decide how to explain without giving too much away, namely that Remus was already being referred to as his consort. _He_ didn't mind, but he didn't want Remus to know the full truth until other matters had been settled first. "It means 'the sultan's companion'," he said at last.

"Oh! Well, that's a relief," Remus said, then started them walking again; no doubt Regulus, Bill, and Kingsley were referred to by the same term, and he hadn't noticed. "I really do have to get started learning the language, so that I can at least be polite. Maybe I could even start with a book of Slythistan fairy tales; it might be easier to learn with material I already know."

"An excellent idea." Severus nodded his approval. "I will make certain to arrange for a tutor as soon as I am released as well, and I will help as best I can." He smirked, a playful twinkle in his eyes. "I will teach you all the words and phrases a tutor would be too embarrassed to teach you."

"Oh, now that sounds promising," Remus replied, his eyes gleaming. Then his attention was caught by the wail of a small child, and he instinctively looked toward the sound, surprised to see that they were passing by a room where several small beds were arranged, all containing little children. He gasped as he saw many of them were swathed in bandages and had casts upon their arms and legs. "What in the world happened here? A bus accident?" His heart went out to the little ones, and he began to walk toward the room, his arm urging Severus in that direction.

Severus let himself be steered toward the room, and as they approached, a nurse emerged, wide-eyed but smiling happily. "Your highness, you honor us!" she exclaimed, dropping into a low curtsy. "Your gracious compassion is well-known, but we never dreamed you would take a personal interest in these poor, unfortunate victims."

Severus blinked, taken aback, especially since he had no idea what she was talking about, and he silently vowed both Alim and Regulus would receive a blistering rebuke for not keeping him abreast of what was going on in his own country. He was still capable of processing information and making decisions, after all!

"Of course," he replied smoothly. "It was a terrible tragedy."

"Indeed it was," the nurse agreed somberly, and then she beckoned them to enter the ward. "Please, come in. You and your consort are both welcome. The children would be honored to meet you."

"We have been invited to meet the children," Severus explained to Remus. "Do not ask me what happened. I have no idea, and believe me, heads will roll for it!"

Remus had caught the use of "sahibatan" again, and he understood "please", but the rest of the conversation had eluded him. Still, he was anxious to check on the children, whatever the cause of their injuries, and he nodded. "Thank you. I would like to find out what happened. Perhaps one of the children speaks English?"

They entered the room, and the children, who ranged in age from about three to maybe twelve or thirteen, all looked at them with curiosity. In the faces of the older children, he saw recognition of Severus, and a few of them began to chatter excitedly. In the closest bed was a boy who looked to be among the older children, his arm in a cast and his face bruised and cut. He bowed his head in respect, and greeted them. "Your highness... we never thought you would come to see us."

Looking around the room, it was clear to Severus that the children had suffered an ordeal; beneath the scrapes and bruises, some of them looked shocked or lost, and he wondered what had happened and more importantly, why he had not been informed immediately. Releasing Remus' arm, he reached out and touched the boy's shoulder.

"What happens to the children in my country is as important as if it had happened to my own children," he replied, grateful that Remus had led him in this direction. Otherwise, he might not have known what was going on, and he couldn't help but feel protective of his subjects, especially the youngest ones. "This is my consort, Remus," he added, gesturing to Remus and drawing the children's attention to him, and they regarded Remus curiously. "He wishes to speak with you all as well, although he does not speak our language yet."

Remus smiled. From Severus' gesture, he knew that Severus was introducing him, and he lifted a hand and waved in a friendly manner. He stepped closer to Severus, and his eyes filled with concern at the boy's condition. "Can you ask him what happened to them? And please tell them all I'm very sorry for them being injured and in pain."

Severus nodded an acknowledgment, and then he swept his gaze across the room, encompassing all the children in the room so they would know his words were meant for each of them. "Remus extends his sympathies for your pain and suffering. He wishes to hear your stories for himself. I will translate, if you will tell him."

The boy smiled, pleased that he was being asked to tell the Sultan and his consort what had happened. "My name is Omar, and we all come from a village south of here - Suhaj. Three days ago, there was an earthquake. The ground shook and shook, and then the apartment building where we live collapsed!" The smile faded from his face, as the memory of the horror overwhelmed the honor of being the one to relate it. "My family was lucky, I think. My mother has a broken leg, and my father and little brother, who were outside, were not hurt. Some of the others, though, like Saghira, lost their parents. And now... now we have no home any longer."

As Severus translated the Omar's words, Remus gasped in horror, his heart going out to the children. They had been injured and had lost their homes, and some of them had lost their families as well, and he couldn't imagine how much they must be suffering. "I'm so sorry," he said, looking around at all the children, his expression full of agonized sympathy. "Oh, Severus, isn't there something we can do for them?"

"In the short term, I will see to it that their hospital bills are paid," Severus said, sliding his good arm around Remus' shoulders and offering a comforting embrace. "Long term options will have to wait until I am released and can speak to my advisers about the matter. I am certain we can offer some sort of assistance, however."

Remus leaned against Severus, taking the offered comfort, although he ached for the children and wanted to comfort them. "Thank you," he said to Omar, and he moved to the next bed, where a tiny girl with bandages around her head looked up at him with huge, dark eyes. He smiled at her, and she suddenly held out her arms to him and said something imperiously, which Remus interpreted as a demand to be picked up. She was no more than three and tiny, and his heart melted. She didn't appear to have any other injuries than her head, and when he glanced at the nurse, she smiled and nodded, so he reached down and pulled the little girl up into his arms, settling her on his hip.

"I'm Remus," he said, touching his chest with a finger. Then he touched hers. "Who are you?"

It seemed the sign language was good enough, for she smiled and said, "Saghira!" before holding up three fingers to inform him of her age.

"One of the children who lost her parents," Severus said, recognizing the name from Omar's narrative. He watched Remus holding the little girl and noted how easily Remus had connected with her; he was good with children, it seemed, far better with them than Severus was, and he seemed to have a natural instinct for dealing with them. He would, Severus thought, make a good parent, and it was unfortunate he wouldn't have children of his own.

The little girl cuddled trustingly against Remus and stuck her thumb in her mouth, and Remus held her close, thinking that as an orphan, she probably was looking for any kind of reassurance that she hadn't been abandoned. "She's beautiful," he said, unwilling to put the little girl down.

In another bed, one of the children began to cry, and a neighboring child shushed the little boy. Remus turned, walking toward them, smiling at the distressed child. "Hey, it's all right to cry," he said soothingly, sitting down on the foot of the boy's bed with Saghira still firmly glued to him, her head now on his shoulder. "Sometimes crying is a good thing, and you just have to let it out so everything can be all right again."

Moving closer to the distressed child's bed, Severus translated Remus' words, and then he gave Remus a knowing look. "Why do I have the feeling there is a story about to be told?"

Remus looked up at Severus and smiled. "Do you think they would like that, if you don't mind translating? Maybe in the way I took your mind off your pain, I could take their minds off theirs for a little while."

"I think it is a good idea," Severus replied, proud of Remus and his generosity - and proud of himself for choosing well. Remus would be good for his country as well as for him, and he didn't doubt the people of Slythistan would come to adore Remus, who had so much compassion and love to share. "It is very kind of you," he added as he took a seat as well, sharing one end of a bed with Omar, who looked quite pleased that his bed had been chosen. He looked around and beckoned to the children to draw nearer. "Would you like to hear a story?" he asked, and a loud chorus of assent was the response, the children immediately hurrying to gather around. He looked at Remus, amused. "I believe you have your answer," he said dryly.

"Kindness is the best gift, for it costs the giver little and gives the receiver so much," Remus replied modestly, and he gave Severus a look of adoration. Severus understood him and liked him for what he was, which was more than Remus could say for anyone else in the world. How could he not love the man madly just for that, not to mention all his other qualities? "All right, then... I will tell you a story of why it's sometimes good to cry. In fact, there was a time when crying saved a princess' life. It is the story of the Light Princess."

Remus could hear Severus translating his words, and he gave him a sidelong smile. "Once upon a time, there was a king and queen who were very good rulers, and who were beloved by their people. But they were sad, for they had no children, and they loved children a great deal. They even visited children in the hospital to try to cheer them up when they were hurt. Then one day, they found out they were going to have a child of their own, and they were overjoyed.

"In due time, their child was born, a beautiful little girl with golden hair and blue eyes like her father. The King was so happy that he wrote out invitations by hand to the baby's christening, inviting everyone in the land. This took some time, you know, to write that all out, but the King was so proud of his little girl that he wanted her christening to be the most celebrated event in the land.

"The day for the christening finally arrived, and everyone showed up. Literally everyone, including the one and only person the king had forgotten to invite, his sister Makemnoit. She was a very disagreeable person indeed, and the king hadn't spoken to her in years, and she hated everyone and hated parties, so it wasn't any surprise that he forgot her. But she was very vexed at not receiving an invitation, and she came anyway, determined to have revenge for being forgotten, since she, too was a princess.

"The king had even forgotten that he had forgotten to invite her, and he greeted his sister with surprise but happiness, because he was so full of joy about his daughter that even Makemnoit's presence couldn't depress him. He put his sister in the procession and let her stand around the font where the baby was to be christened. Now you might not be familiar with a christening, but it's a ceremony used in some cultures where a baby is given their name. The baby is anointed with water and introduced to everyone. Makemnoit wasn't mollified to have been included in the ceremony, and she contrived, while standing next to the font, to throw something into the water without anyone noticing. Then when the water was sprinkled on the princess, Makemnoit suddenly turned around three times and began to chant!

"Light of spirit, by my charms,  
Light of body, every part,  
Never weary human arms—  
Only crush thy parents' heart!"

Remus could hear Severus doing the voice of Makenmoit - a high-pitched cackle -and apparently getting into the spirit of the story-telling, and he turned his head and rewarded him with a smile of pure joy. This felt good and right, being here with Severus and with the children, and he wondered if he could talk Severus into doing this again.

Severus didn't have much experience with children or with story-telling, but while translating for Remus, he found himself getting into the spirit of it, inspired by the children's rapt faces and wide-eyes as they listened intently. It was a new sort of pleasure for him, and the smile Remus bestowed on him let him know he had pleased Remus as well.

"This had better have a happy ending," he said, wagging his finger at Remus. "Or else I suspect you will have me _and_ the children to contend with."

"Never fear," Remus said, nodding solemnly, although his eyes were sparkling. He turned back to the children. "After reciting this spell, Makemnoit gave an evil laugh and disappeared, and everyone else shuddered, feeling a sense of dread. All but the tiny princess, who began to laugh and laugh... and then she floated up out of the nurse's arms!

"Oh, yes, it seems that Makemnoit had cast a curse on the princess and had made it so that the gravity of the earth couldn't hold her down. Not only that, she never, every cried, for she was light of spirit as well. Now you might not think this is such a bad thing, and it wasn't for the princess, but it was terrible for everyone around her. First, there was the matter of her floating off all the time, terrifying everyone that she might one day float off into the sky and never come down again. She had to be tied down to her crib at night so they could sleep, and when taken outside, she had to be tethered, rather like a balloon, so that when a breeze blew, she didn't go sailing away like a leaf.

"Then there was the matter of her laughing at everything. This was fine when people were happy, but no one is happy all the time. When told that there was a war, she laughed. When told that an old friend of her father's had been killed, she laughed as well. She could never see the serious side of anything. She laughed while her mother cried, and when her father raged at her, she merely danced around him, clapping her hands and telling him to keep bellowing because it was so funny!

"Her parents despaired, not knowing what to do, for nothing they could conceive of would help their daughter, and no healers nor wizards seemed able to break the curse.

"Now there was one other thing about the princess that was different. The castle was built on the shore of the most beautiful lake in all the world, and the princess liked to swim in this lake. It was, in fact, her greatest pleasure, because it was only when she was in the water that her gravity came back. She could swim like a fish, and while she was in the water, she could _think_ , and be serious in the way she never could when she was on land. While she was in the water, and at no other time, she was like other people, and she loved it more than anything else in the world. But one can't stay in the water all the time, and it's very hard to hold a conversation with people when you're swimming, and so the princess could either be alone and be normal, or be with everyone else and be a light-minded butterfly who could only laugh and float away. And the worst part was, in some ways, that while she was on land and lost her gravity, she even lost the ability to care that it was gone."

A chorus of "Awww..."s came from the children, and Severus, who had found falling into the story-teller role easier than he expected, almost joined them. He refrained, however, and gave Remus a reproachful look instead. "This is the second story you have told in which someone caused a young woman to suffer a terrible fate simply because they were not invited to some party. It is beginning to make me paranoid about my own guest lists."

"Perhaps that is a warning," Remus said, his lips twitching. "Perhaps it's just a recurring theme because it's a convenient plot device. But I suspect that the children are less interested in story mechanics than the story itself, so I shall continue - but I'm more than willing to debate recurrent mythical themes with you later."

Turning again to the children, Remus smiled. "Now there was one old philosopher in the land who thought that what was really needed to break the curse was to make the princess cry, because if she could feel something so heavy as sorrow, surely that would bring her gravity back. They tried everything to make her cry, but nothing worked. No sad story, no witnessing someone injured, no tragedy could do it, for she only laughed. In desperation, her poor father, the king, who loved her dearly, even tried giving her a spanking, but in the end, he ended up crying rather than she! So they gave up, thinking that nothing in the world would ever break the curse.

"Now at this same time in another kingdom, there was a young, handsome prince, and he was in search of a wife. He went to meet every princess in the surrounding kingdoms, but none of them suited him. He had heard of the Light Princess, of course, but he didn't think to court her, because what good was a Light Queen, more than a Light Princess? But one day as he and his retinue were headed toward yet another kingdom and another princess, he became separated from them and ended up lost in a forest. He rode on, trying to find a path, or a house, or something to help him get back to his people, when he suddenly found himself on the shores of the most beautiful lake he had ever seen. And while he stood there on the sand, he noticed a maiden in the water, and he gasped in horror because he thought she was drowning.

"Being a brave and noble prince, he immediately jumped into the water and hauled her out, quite surprising her and causing her to flail and swallow some water. She coughed and coughed, and as he pulled her out of the water, a mighty cough sent her floating up into the air! Yes, he had met up with the light princess, not knowing who she was, and when he brought her back on land, she lost her gravity. She continued to cough, flying up higher and higher into the air, and it was only by luck that she managed to grasp a bough of a fir tree and hold herself in place until she managed to stop coughing.

"Now not only did the princess never cry, she also never got angry... but she was angry now! She was drenched and cold and floating in the air because some stupid man had pulled her out of the water! She scolded him severely, telling him that he was very stupid for not seeing that she was swimming instead of drowning, and that she didn't need to be rescued. She was quite fetching, her face flushed and her blue eyes flashing, and the prince, in the manner of men, immediately fell deeply in love with her. She demanded that he put her back in the water, and so he caught hold of her swimming dress - for they didn't have bathing suits, you see - and put her back in the lake.

"The prince couldn't bear to leave her side, and so since he was already wet, he went swimming with her. In the water, with her gravity, she was charming and intelligent and discussed serious things with him. But as they couldn't stay in the water all the time, when they left the lake and headed for the castle, he noticed that she changed, becoming light-hearted and light-headed, and he was saddened because he knew he couldn't marry her. He thought that if he did, they would have to live in the sea like a mermaid and merman, and he couldn't rule his kingdom from in the water! But neither could he bear to leave her, and so he stayed, swimming with her every day, falling more in love with her in the water and growing sadder whenever they left it and she was no longer the girl he loved."

"He was captivated by scolding, blushes, and flashing blue eyes, eh?" Severus glanced sidelong at Remus, amusement glittering in his eyes. "That sounds familiar." He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see a small boy regarding him somberly.

"What happens next?" the little boy asked, and Severus took that as a cue to let Remus continue.

"You have them hooked," he said, giving Remus an approving smile. "They are as captivated as I was."

Remus blushed at that, and he gave Severus a coy look, but he knew he couldn't leave the children hanging. "Along about this time, old Makemnoit decided to check on what her curse had wrought on her brother, and she was surprised to see that things weren't as terrible as she would have hoped. Being nosey, she poked around and asked questions of the unsuspecting servants of the castle, until she discovered that the princess loved the lake more than anything else in the world. This made old Makemnoit very happy, for whatever someone loves, she knew, could be used to destroy them if it is taken away. So she ran back to her hut, and she conjured a terrible spell which made a huge monster. She took this monster to a cave beneath the lake, where it hooked its terrible teeth into the rock, then it began to drink, and drink, and drink, sucking the water out of the lake straight through the rock itself! But she wasn't though yet, unfortunately. With another spell, she dried up all the springs in the kingdom, so that none of them could replace the water in the lake, and she also stopped the rain, so that no single drop would fall. Then she waited.

"The Light Princess swam every day, and she knew that lake was well as she knew her own face. Therefore it didn't take long at all for her to notice that the beach was a few paces longer than it had been, and the bottom of the lake was not so deep as it had been. This alarmed her, or at least it did while she was in the water, and every day, she grew more and more worried. In fact, she grew worried enough that it actually began to affect her when she was on land. She still didn't cry, but she began to sit in her room, staring at nothing, for as the lake drained away, so did her life. She couldn't even bring herself to go into the water any longer, and she started to waste away, even as the kingdom began to also dry up. No rain, no lake, no springs... it meant no crops, and no water for the people to drink. Not only was the princess dying, the whole kingdom was as well.

"The king didn't know what to do, and he set his wise men to trying to figure out what was causing this horrible circumstance. At last, they determined it was a curse, where the water was being drained from a hole at the bottom of the lake, and, moreover, they said that the only thing that would stop it and break the curse would be for a man to put himself in the hole to plug it up. Not only that, when the lake began to fill, the man would die, and by sacrificing his life would save them all - and to top it all off, it had to be a brave man, one who willingly gave his life to save them all.

"The prince, meanwhile, had gone to consult wise men of his own, for the princess had stopped coming to the lake, and because when she was on land, she didn't love him, he had to find something to get the lake and his Light Princess back. When he returned, he was told by the king what they had discovered, and with no hesitation whatsoever, the prince said he would give his life. He knew that if the lake dried up and his Light Princess died, he would have no reason to go on living, so he went to the king to volunteer. The king was stunned, but he couldn't refuse, not even when the prince put one condition on his sacrifice: he wanted the princess there with him, so that as the lake filled and he died, he could see the happiness on her face as she got back the thing she truly loved."

Some of the children stared at Remus and Severus in horror, and the little boy who had tugged Severus' sleeve - and who was now leaning on his knee - shook his head vehemently. "He can't die!"

Severus passed along the boy's protest to Remus and added, "I concur. If anyone ought to be sent down to plug the hole, it ought to be that awful woman who started the whole mess."

"Don't worry, children," Remus said soothingly, stroking Saghira's back as she, too, made a little sound of protest. "Have patience, and faith. You'll see what happens! The prince was as good as his word, and he went out to where the hole in the lake was, and the princess was there, too, in a little boat that sat on the mud next to him. Gingerly he lowered himself into the hole, but it was a little larger than his legs, and so he had to use his hands to make it sealed fast. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then he noticed that there was a small puddle near his knees, and he sighed; it was working, but it very, very slow indeed.

The princess, meanwhile, sat in the boat, happy that the lake was going to be filled and not caring much about the prince who was going to die. Time passed slowly, and the water rose, and the prince asked for something to drink, for he couldn't use his hands lest the water drain out again. The princess gave him a sip of wine and fed him bits of biscuit, and he smiled at her, for he loved her truly, but he was sad that this was not his princess of the water, but the princess of the land. The day wore on, and it became evening, and still the water rose. It covered the prince's knees, then his hips, and rose to his neck. The princess had fallen asleep, and he called to her, waking her up so that he could make one last request.

"'Princess, will you kiss me?' he asked, and she, feeling it was the least she could do, did so, giving him a cool kiss that wasn't what he might have wanted, but at least it was something. Then he bade her goodbye, as the water rose. The princess, eyes wide, watched as it covered his chin, then his mouth, then his nose... and it was then that something happened. She didn't feel light at all; she felt terrified! She jumped into the water, and suddenly her gravity was back, and she realized what she had to do. She loved the prince, loved him truly, more than the lake, more than the kingdom, and she had to save him! She swam down to the bottom of the lake and pulled and pulled until at last she pulled him free, then somehow, and even she was never certain of exactly how she did it, but she got him into the boat and rowed and rowed and rowed until they got back to shore. The Lord Chamberlain was shocked to see her, all wild-eyed and not at all like herself as she screamed at him to take the prince into the castle. He obeyed, and the princess summoned her nurse, and they began to do everything they could to save the prince. The night wore on, and the princess was caught between hope and despair, but then, just as the sun rose, the prince opened his eyes.

"And do you know what? The princess was so overcome at seeing him looking at her that she burst into tears! She began to cry, and cry, and cry, as the tears she'd never been able to cry in her whole life burst forth from her. And as she cried, outside it began to rain, and rain - not a storm, for the sun still shone, but water fell from the sky in torrents, flowing into the lake and filling it up. She cried for hours, and in the rain outside, there was a huge rainbow, covering the castle and gleaming with colors like rubies and emeralds and sapphires.

"The lake filled to the brim, and at last, the princess stopped crying, but when the prince called for her to come to him, she couldn't get up off the floor! She felt as though she were stuck fast, but she wasn't; her gravity had returned, and now she didn't know how to walk! But she finally managed with the nurse's help to pull herself to the bed, and she hugged and kissed the prince, for the curse was broken at last.

"And it was fully broken, for Makemnoit's house was beneath the lake, you see, and when the water filled up the lake almost to overflowing, it slipped in through the hole around the monster's mouth and flooded her home. The prince and the princess were married, and the king and queen were so happy that they gave gifts to every child in the kingdom. They had many children together, and, in the words of all great storytellers... they all lived happily ever after. So now you see why it's not always bad to cry? Sometimes crying is the only thing that will really make everything all better."

"Very true," Severus agreed, speaking in his own language first and then translating for Remus. "There is nothing shameful about crying, even in front of a sultan," he added, smiling down at the little boy at his knee, who beamed up at him. He glanced over at Remus, who seemed very much in his element here, surrounded by children, and inexplicably, he felt as if this had been some sort of odd bonding experience between them, and he didn't even know why or how. He only knew that he had seen something new about Remus, and it was something he liked. "Well done," he said softly, reaching out to clasp Remus' hand.

"Thanks - and you, too. You'll have to be my translator from now on," Remus replied. Grinning, happy at the smiles he saw on all the children's faces, Remus returned the pressure of Severus' hand, then leaned over to kiss his cheek, mindful of the children's presence. It was at that point that he heard a click, and there was a bright flash, and he straightened, startled at the unexpectedness of it. Just inside the door was a photographer, and Remus had been so absorbed in the story that he hadn't even noticed the man come in.

It felt like a violation of what had been a perfect moment, and he looked at Severus pensively, biting his lip. "I suppose I'm going to have to get used to that," he said quietly, although he was most annoyed at the photographer.

Severus glanced back at the doorway, where the photographer was already being hustled away by the hospital staff, and he frowned. "I can have security confiscate his camera if you would like, but there will be other photographers at inopportune times. It is one of the drawbacks of being involved with a public figure."

"No, no... I'm just annoyed at him ruining the moment," Remus replied with a sigh. He smiled ruefully. "And it's worth it to be here with you. I'll get used to it, I assume; at the moment, I'm like the princess with her gravity back. I have to learn to walk before I can run."

"Very sensible of you," Severus replied, offering a reassuring smile. "Shall we return to the relative privacy of my room? The guards will make certain no more nosy photographers disturb us, but I cannot promise that photograph will not be splashed all over the front pages of every local tabloid tomorrow morning."

"What can't be cured must be endured." Remus returned the smile, then rose to his feet. Saghira had sagged against his shoulder, apparently fast asleep, and he moved back to her bed to lay her down. She protested at being moved, then she woke up and looked at Remus with huge, tragic eyes. 

"No!" she said, clinging to his hand. "No go!"

Surprised at her use of English, Remus sat down on the edge of her bed and hugged her. "You understand me?" he asked.

"Yeth," Saghira responded, looking on the verge of tears. "You talk wike daddy. No go, Wemus!"

That explained a great deal, and Remus shot Severus a glance. "It's all right, Saghira. I have to go now, for a while, but what if I promise you I'll come back? I'll tuck you in and tell you a story at bedtime, okay?"

She looked mulish for a moment, but then sighed and nodded. "Pwomise?" she repeated.

"Yes, I do," Remus said, rising to his feet, then bending over to kiss her cheek. Severus owned his heart, but he suspected that right now this little girl had a mortgage on a piece of it as well. "Cross my heart. You be good for the nurses, all right? And I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay." Apparently deciding she wasn't going to get anymore - and looking tired as well - she relaxed back against the pillows, stuck her thumb in her mouth, and within a moment, she was asleep.

Remus chuckled, watching her for a moment, then moved back to Severus' side. He had to run the gamut of the children, smiling at them and giving some of them hugs, before he finally made it. "All right, I can go... but I'm under a curfew, it seems. One of your littlest subjects seems to have adopted me."

"So I noticed," Severus replied, raising one eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

Remus took Severus' arm, holding on to him as they left the room. "I don't like girls, remember? You're the one how pointed that out to me, as I recall." His eyes gleamed. "If you like, I'll prove it when we get back to your room. I kissed her cheek, but I'll show you just how I prefer to kiss you once we're alone."

"I like the sound of that." Severus glanced sidelong at him, smiling slightly. "It would not be wise to grow too attached or let her grow too attached to you. Likely she will be given to someone from her extended family as soon as she is well enough to leave the hospital."

That thought gave Remus a pang, but Severus was probably right. He did like children, but he accepted the fact that being with Severus meant he'd never have any of his own. Perhaps, though, if Severus didn't mind, he could come to the hospital again. No doubt there were orphanages, too, where he could interact with children who had no families of their own. He wasn't certain where this sudden obsession was coming from, unless it was because he'd always assumed he'd be a father some day, and knowing now that he wouldn't had brought out some suppressed paternal urges. 

"Of course," Remus said, smiling reassuringly. "She needs her family. I suspect it was just because I spoke English. Poor little girl... She's lost so much."

"Indeed she has," Severus agreed. "So has every child in that room, but there is only so much we can do." He pressed Remus' arm against his side, wanting to offer what reassurance he could since Remus seemed so affected by the children's plight. "They and their families will be taken care of. I will see to it."

"I know you will. You're a fantastic sultan," Remus replied. "I'm honored you believe me worth of being with you." Leaning over, he nuzzled Severus' cheek. "Let's hurry to your room, and I'll show you how grateful I am."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, even better than another story," Severus replied, and he wasted no time in getting Remus back to his room, eager to let Remus show his "gratitude" in whatever way he liked.


	27. Chapter 27

When the door of his hospital room opened, Severus looked up hopefully, expecting to see Remus walking in; he was surprised but not disappointed to see Kingsley instead, and he beckoned for Kingsley to come closer.

"It is about time you showed up," he said, although he smiled to take the sting from his words. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

Kingsley mustered a smile, but it was wan at best, and he approached Severus' bed slowly. "In a way, I was. I have delayed visiting you because I did not know what to say."

"A simple 'get well soon' would suffice," Severus replied dryly as he sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and reached for his dressing gown. The nurses had allowed him to trade the hospital gown for his own pajamas now that he was able to move around more, but they had required him to wear the sling full time as a trade-off, which made things awkward when he tried to fend for himself one-handed.

Kingsley stepped forward and helped him into the dressing gown, still appearing pensive. "I failed you," he said at last. "I was standing right beside you. It was my duty to protect you, and you were shot right in front of me."

"Is that what has been keeping you away?" Severus stared at him incredulously. "Do you think I blame you for what happened or that I would be happier if it was you lying in his bed instead of me? Don't be stupid! It happened too quickly for you to throw yourself in front of me like some sort of doomed martyr, and you subdued her so that she could not harm anyone else. You did your job well, and I am proud of you."

Kingsley was silent for a long moment, a war of emotions playing out on his face, and at last, he gripped Severus' uninjured shoulder tightly. "Thank you," he said huskily. "Regulus tried to reassure me, but..."

"But you are harder on yourself than I or anyone else ever could be," Severus finished for him, reaching up to curl his fingers around Kingsley's wrist. "It is not your fault. No one could have predicted that she would attempt to kill me, not even the great Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Kingsley snorted at that, and he bent to kiss Severus lightly. "I am grateful she did not succeed. Slythistan needs you." He gazed at Severus affectionately and squeezed his shoulder again. "And so do I."

"Despite the fact that you are running off with my best friend," Severus retorted haughtily, and Kingsley laughed.

"According to what I hear, you have forgotten us already!" he countered, pulling a folded newspaper article out of his pocket and unfurling it so Severus could see the headline, which read, _The Sultan and the Storyteller: Will there be a happily-ever-after for them?_ , and the article that followed was accompanied by the photograph that had been taken the day before. "He is being called your consort already, and William says you have disbanded the harem."

"I have, yes." Severus skimmed the article and chuckled, amused by the gossipy speculation it contained. "Remus is not yet my consort, but I intend to ask him if he will do me the honor soon."

Kingsley let out a low whistle and regarded Severus with surprise. "Things are that serious between you, then?"

"They are." Severus nodded somberly. "I do not begrudge you and Regulus your happiness, because I have found my own."

"I'm very glad to hear it." Kingsley smiled his approval of the match. "Regulus will be glad of it, too. He had no idea how well his search for a replacement would turn out."

"He chose well," Severus conceded, putting the article aside to show Remus later. "I will miss you and Regulus when you leave, but I will not miss the harem. The time for that has passed, and I release you all without regret."

"I wish you both happiness." Kingsley clasped Severus' free hand and squeezed it gently, and then he released it and stepped back. "Is there anything I can do for you while I am here?"

"No, Remus will be here shortly, and I suspect he will have something edible smuggled from the palace kitchen," Severus replied, putting on his slippers and then rising to his feet. "All I need at the moment is some company and an arm to lean on while I walk along the corridor."

"I can provide that easily enough." Kingsley offered his arm, and together, they set off for a short stroll. They had walked only a minute or two before Kingsley glanced at him, appearing a little pensive once more. "There is other news. I thought you might have heard it by now, but since you have not mentioned it, I assume you have not."

"If you are talking about the earthquake, I have already scolded Regulus and Alim for not informing me," Severus replied.

"No, this has to do with the Lestranges. They are to be executed today," Kingsley said, watching Severus closely.

"So soon?" Severus looked at him, his eyebrows climbing. Normally, the process was far slower, and he had expected the Lestranges to cool their heels in jail much longer before a date was set.

"Bellatrix Lestrange attempted to assassinate the sultan." Kingsley lifted his shoulders in an insouciant shrug to show how little he cared about her fate; in his opinion, it was no more than she deserved. "And the sultan is beloved by his people. Popular opinion demanded her head on a platter, figuratively if not literally. The court decided it was best not to wait in case a mob formed to dispense a more immediate and violent form of justice."

"I see." In a way, Severus was gratified to learn there was so much public outrage on his behalf; he had followed the news sporadically since being hospitalized, and it was easy to feel cut off from the rest of the world in here, which was an isolated little world all its own. Thus he hadn't been aware of what had happened since the trial or what the general public had thought of the verdict of the trial or of the shooting. "I suppose if the public had been inclined to give them any sympathy before, attempting to kill me erased that possibility," he said at last.

"So it would seem." Kingsley smiled wryly. "I would apologize for being the bearer of bad tidings, but I was not certain whether they were bad tidings or not."

"To be honest, neither am I," Severus admitted, and they resumed their walk in companionable silence.

Remus was surprised when he emerged from the hospital that morning - for his return to the palace for a shower, change of clothes, and another cajoling of Severus' chef for goodies for the sultan - and was greeted with camera flashes and shouted questions. Confused, he almost retreated back inside the lobby, which was guarded by members of palace security, but the presence of the chauffeur who normally drove him and a pair of palace guards meant that he was able to make it to the waiting limousine without being accosted. He hadn't understood any of the questions, which had been shouted in a mixture of English and Slythistani, and he could only surmise that the picture taken the day before of him and Severus with the children was the cause for the surge of interest. Well, he'd known it might happen, and it was far too late to stop people from being interested now.

He made his absence as brief as possible, hurrying through his ablutions and throwing on comfortable old denim jeans and a dark green jumper. He considered a pair of sunglasses to help disguise his identity, but then he chuckled ruefully and gave up. His hair would mark him as a foreigner immediately anyway, and he had no desire to go skulking about like a criminal. He and Severus were in a relationship, and hopefully, they would be for a long time to come. Just because his sex life was being made the subject of speculation didn't mean he'd done anything wrong. With any luck, the interest would simply fade away if he maintained his distance and let it die of starvation by refusing to feed it.

The chef had anticipated his arrival in the kitchen and handed over a bag which held a container of kabobs with couscous, several loaves of the delicious flat bread that accompanied it, and another box with a small, sweet cake that the chef assured him Severus would love. Remus thanked him and said he credited Severus' swift recovery to the excellent food the chef was providing, and then he made his way back to the limo to return to the hospital.

Twice more he had to run the gamut of reporters, but he donned a mask of serenity, smiling at them without really seeing them as he hurried toward the hospital doors. Once inside, he drew in a breath of relief, thanked the guards profusely, and then made his way toward Severus' room.

He was surprised when he approached and the guards outside shook their heads and pointed down the hall, indicating Severus was already out and about. Remus hurried off in the direction they indicated, and in short order, he saw Severus, who was walking along with Kingsley to support him. Remus approached them, smiling, and fell into step with them on Severus' other side. 

"Room for one more in this train?" he asked, then held up the bag of food. "Especially if I'm willing to bribe my way in?"

"Anyone who brings real food is always welcome," Severus replied, releasing Kingsley's arm so he could reach for the bag. "What did you bring me?"

Kingsley laughed and shook his head. "A few morsels of food and a pair of pretty blue eyes, and I am abandoned."

"Nonsense!" Severus retorted, drawing himself up haughtily. "If I had two working arms, I would not have let go, but given a choice between a decent meal that has actual flavor to it and holding your arm, I will choose the former."

Remus smiled in amusement at the exchange. "You notice he reached for the bag, not for me," he pointed out, passing over the food to Severus and giving a dramatic sigh. "Thus do we all get firmly put in our place. Pretty blue eyes take second place to kabobs and couscous."

"While I am stuck here and being served tasteless mush, they certainly do," Severus replied, his nose already in the bag. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "The scent alone offers more sustenance than an entire tray of hospital food."

"I get the impression he does not like the food here," Kingsley said dryly.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that," Remus replied gravely, although his eyes sparkled. "Shall we get you back to your room so you can eat before you perish of hunger?"

Ignoring their teasing, Severus clutched the bag as if guarding it from being snatched from his very fingers and began walking at a quicker pace. "Yes," he said firmly. "We shall."

Chuckling, Kingsley followed along until they reached the lifts, and then he stopped. "I will use this opportunity to make a discreet exit rather than intrude on your private time," he said with mock solemnity, although his expression grew serious in earnest when he continued. "I will bring you news of the execution later, if you like."

"Yes, do." Severus nodded, his expression also grave. "If anyone hopes I will grant a stay of execution, they hope in vain. I fully support the court's decision, and I have no intention of intervening, above and beyond my own personal grievances against them. They are a threat, and there is only one sure way to eliminate that threat."

"Agreed." Kingsley nodded, and then he bade them both farewell before departing.

Remus echoed a good-bye, and then he slipped his arm around Severus' waist. He surmised it was Bellatrix and her husband who were being executed, but he was surprised at how quickly it was happening. Still, she had tried to kill his Severus, and Remus was glad she would never be able to hurt Severus again. 

"So Bellatrix will pay for her crimes," he said quietly as they made their way to Severus' room. "I'm glad. She almost killed you, and that is simply intolerable."

"Her fate was decided even before her foolish attempt on my life," Severus replied, still a little pensive over the whole thing. "But that made things proceed much more quickly. According to Kingsley, there was growing concern a mob might form to dispense justice more swiftly."

"Really?" Remus' eyes widened, and then he sighed. "Well, you are very well regarded, and her actions were evil. I suppose it's best all the way around for it to go quickly and quietly." He tightened his arm a bit, as they passed by the guards and entered Severus' room, then turned so he could face Severus, his eyes searching Severus' face with concern. "How are you feeling about it, though? Do you want to talk about it, or should I change the subject?"

Severus moved to sit on the edge of his bed and pulled the rolling tray closer so he could unpack the bag, considering how he wanted to answer the question. "I am of two minds about it," he said at last, retrieving a fork from the bag so he could eat the couscous, which was still warm. "As a man, I have a petty, vengeance-minded side that takes pleasure in knowing they are being brought to justice. The death penalty is no less than they deserve, even putting her attempt to kill me aside. I would have been uneasy had they been set free. I would have been uneasy even if they had been sentenced to life in prison. They could have pulled strings from within their cells, after all, and I am not so foolish as to believe there are not people within the borders of this country who would see me displaced, one way or another."

"That's a sensible and realistic view," Remus said, moving to his chair and sinking down in it. "There are some people who are so evil, so manipulative that the grave is the only thing that can stop them from wreaking havoc on the world. I would think that not only as a man, but as a ruler, you would have great interest in making certain that such a risk is removed from both your person and your country."

"As a ruler, I want peace for my country," Severus replied. Lifting his good hand, he rubbed his forehead and released a slow sigh. "The war is over, and I wish for it to be put behind us - all of us. As a ruler, I wonder if I am sending the right message to my people in letting them be executed. Then again, perhaps the eagerness to bring them to justice is an indication that the people of Slythistan want no more reminders of the war and no more violence."

"I would think that's the case," Remus agreed quietly. He ached for Severus' uncertainty and confusion. "Plus, as a ruler, the message you sent was that the rule of law would decide their fate. They didn't have to come back to Slythistan, and _you_ didn't decree their deaths. The court did, and then Bellatrix simply sealed their fates, proving that anything they claimed about coming back for peaceful reasons was a complete lie. At this point, the _people_ have spoken, and as a good ruler, you are simply heeding what they want."

"They have spoken quite stridently," Severus said dryly. "I could delay the execution and release a statement, but as I said to Kingsley, I will not do so. The court's sentence satisfied me as both ruler and man, as self-serving as it may also be, and I see no point in delaying the inevitable." He shook his head, his expression somber. "I will not pretend to grieve for them, but I do see it as an unnecessary waste."

"If it is a waste, it is because they made it so." Remus stood, moving so that he could sit on the bed next to Severus, wrapping an arm around his uninjured shoulder and hugging him gently. "They had ten years to recognize their mistakes and turn their lives around. Had they been truly remorseful, they could have tried to contact you directly and arrange to throw themselves on your mercy and face your justice long before now. Or they could have tried to do something to show they had changed - an act of contrition, if you will. But that didn't happen, and so the price paid is theirs and theirs alone. You can't keep everyone from being stupid, Severus, but you have done the best you could, and gave them chances you didn't have to give them."

"Yes, but _why_ must people be stupid?" Severus asked, although there was a glint in his eyes that said he was teasing a little. He rested his good hand on Remus' knee and patted it gently. "Stupid people annoy and frustrate me, which is not the best mindset for the ruler of a country to have. I do try to reserve my annoyance and frustration for _very_ stupid people rather than the run-of-the-mill variety one sees every day. I suppose deep down, either I am attempting to atone for my own misdeeds during the war or I have a latent hero complex that I do not care to acknowledge on a conscious level. I do not know which."

"Perhaps a bit of both," Remus said, leaning close so that he could nuzzle Severus' cheek. "I think you are a hero, in the truest meaning of the word. In fairy tales, many times a hero sets out to be one, like the knight who goes forth to slay dragons. But those 'heroes' were rather self-serving, I think, because most of the time, they did it for the recognition they would receive. You, however... you were a man who didn't have to get involved. You _could_ have turned your back on your country and walked away, leaving others to deal with the problems. But you didn't. You stayed, you fought, you made a difference. You could have as easily died as anyone else, and what you did you did for love of country, for love of what was _right_ , not simply for the reward you might or might not receive. That's what a hero really is: the person who charges in because it must be done, not the person seeking glory or recognition just to boost their ego."

"I have always thought of a hero as being something quite different from me," Severus mused, stroking Remus' leg absently as he thought over what Remus had said. "Heroes always seem to be idealists, and I am a realist, far more pragmatic in my world view." He raised one eyebrow, giving Remus a playful look. "Are you certain I am not an anti-hero?"

The caress of Severus' hand was distracting, arousing Remus in ways that were out of the question at the moment. Perversely, he didn't want Severus to stop, and so he remained still, tightening his arm around Severus. "Hero, anti-hero... it all depends on who you ask, and if you're asking me, you're a hero," Remus said firmly. "Idealism can also be defined as believing you can make a difference, and that's also a realistic attitude, at least in your case. You're a hero to the people of your country, and you're a hero to me. And when the histories are written, that's how you will be portrayed."

"If you are writing them, I have no doubt I will be portrayed in a flattering light," Severus said, smiling fondly at him. "You seem to have formed quite a good opinion of me despite our rocky beginning."

"Maybe just a little... I think it's important to find the person you plan to shag tolerable," Remus replied, arching a brow, wishing that he could say the words that were in his heart. "Since we established that the person with Borgia-like tendencies was actually Regulus, I think I can cut you some slack in that department."

"I am most grateful," Severus replied, a teasing note in his voice. "Although I must quake in fear anew, wondering how you will react to this," he added, picking up the article Kingsley had brought him and showing it to Remus. "The photograph speaks for itself, I think. The headline reads, 'the sultan and the storyteller: will there be a happy ending?', and the article itself is a lot of wild speculation about our relationship."

Remus blinked in surprise; he'd completely forgotten about the photograph and even the reporters in the face of the news about the execution and Severus' reaction to it. As for the photo itself, he thought it was a sweet picture, Saghira cradled on his shoulder as he leaned over to press his lips to Severus' cheek and Severus wearing an expression of quiet happiness and contentment. "I think it's a good picture," he said finally, chuckling ruefully. "If our privacy had to be intruded upon, at least it shows us in a good and genuine moment. As for the headline, and the article... well, you can't stop people from talking, right? And you warned me this would happen eventually, so it's certainly not your fault. I think our ending, happy or not, is for us to make; I'm certainly not going to let the media determine how I feel about you or react to you. That would be giving them far more power than they are entitled to."

"That is a sensible approach," Severus said, nodding his approval. "If you let it bother you and make you feel stifled, it is only you who will suffer. We have nothing to hide or to be ashamed of." He clasped Remus' hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to the knuckles. "I am proud to be seen and photographed with you. If I could deck you in fine silks and jewels and flaunt you in front of the entire world, I would do so."

Remus moved his free hand to Severus' cheek, caressing his jawline and smiling at him with love. He couldn't help it, not when Severus was making him feel so special, so cherished. "Thank you. I'm more than proud to be seen with you. I don't need silks and jewels; I would settle for just a few hours alone in your arms."

"You shall have them," Severus promised, leaning into the touch of Remus' hand. "As soon as I am released, I will be able to hold you comfortably in our bed, and you shall have as many hours as you like and whatever else you want that it is in my power to grant. I want you to be happy here and never have cause to regret your decision to stay."

"I'm sure I never will regret it." Remus leaned forward to claim a soft taste of Severus' lips. "And I can't wait for you to get out of here. Speaking of which..." He drew back slightly, reluctant to lose the contact but knowing that he had to be patient, lest Severus' recovery be delayed. "You need to eat, so that you can keep up your strength. I know you were looking forward to your meal, and I think you should still enjoy it."

"I will enjoy it, especially the cake," Severus replied, turning his attention back to his food with reluctance. "I cannot help it if there is something for which I hunger far more," he added, glancing sidelong at Remus with a gleam of heat in his eyes.

Remus chuckled. "As I hunger, as well," he said, then pointed at the food. "But this will have to do for the moment. Think how our being together will be far sweeter for the anticipation. I suspect no cake could ever satisfy a craving as you will satisfy me."

"I do not doubt it," Severus murmured, scowling down at the kabobs. "It is hardly fair, you know. I have suffered longer than you. I desired you from the moment I saw you. I believe you took longer to feel anything for me in return."

"There, there," Remus said soothingly. "I felt something for you from the beginning as well, but I was so far in denial, I couldn't call it attraction." He smiled. "Would it help to know that even if it took me longer, you're the only one I've ever felt this way about? You'll be the only one to touch me, the only one with whom I'll share my body. You'll be the first person to touch me and give me pleasure. Perhaps that might make you feel a little better about having to suffer?"

"A little, yes," Severus said, his voice growing husky as he thought about teaching Remus about the pleasures of the flesh and being the first - and only - one to see Remus in the throes of ecstasy. He touched Remus' cheek gently. "I look forward to teaching you, although I hope you never grow so experienced and wise that you stop blushing. I find it charming."

The compliment itself made Remus blush, and he smiled and shook his head. "No doubt you'll always find a way to fluster me. I look forward to learning what pleases you as well." He wanted to say so much more; he wanted to push Severus back on the narrow, horrible hospital bed and kiss him breathless. But he couldn't, and so instead, he closed his eyes and nuzzled Severus' hand. "Now... stop distracting me, and eat that food. If you eat it all, perhaps I'll tell you a story."

"What sort of story?" Severus asked, but he began to eat again, his appetite for mere food returning within a few bites.

"You'll have to wait and see," Remus replied with a smirk, pleased to have hooked Severus; all he had to do now was reel him in. "Every bite, my sultan; I have a vested interest in your speedy return to health."


	28. Chapter 28

It had been almost a week since the shooting, and both Remus and Severus - as well as no doubt the whole of Slythistan - were anxious to know how well Severus' recovery was going, so Remus made no protest when the Chief of Medicine for the entire hospital arrived and politely asked him to leave the room while Severus was examined. Remus had only smiled, kissed Severus' cheek, and departed, promising to remain close at hand in case Severus needed him. 

Once outside the room, he considered going to the children's ward again, but Severus was right; he was growing far too attached to the children, having stolen several quick visits over the last few days. Each time, it was harder and harder to leave the little ones, especially Saghira, but he knew he must. Soon they would all go home with various members of their families: parents for the lucky ones, and more distant relatives for the others. It would leave a hole in Remus' heart, but he resolved to make certain each child was well taken care of, even if he had to do it from afar. The staff had already compiled a list of names and families of each child for him, and it was at the palace, awaiting his attention.

That left him, however, at something of a loss, and so he walked a big circle in the corridor outside Severus' room. He was, by his count, on his fourth loop when he caught the flash of brilliant red hair approaching him from the other end. He smiled, knowing that it could only be Bill, and he quickened his own steps, happy to see a familiar face.

"Bill! It's good to see you," he said, as Bill grinned at him.

"Just the man I was looking for, actually," Bill said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Well, His Royalness, too, but I have something for you." Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out an envelope and passed it over.

Remus raised a brow, surprised, that he'd received any correspondence, then growing excited at the sight of the return address, which was the University of Slythistan. He opened the letter and read it quickly. "Oh, brilliant!" he exclaimed, looking up at Bill with a wide grin. "They want to interview me for a position teaching Western history!"

"That's great," Bill said, pleased for Remus. It looked like he was going to have a job in his field, although Bill thought perhaps once Remus became the sultan's consort, he might find himself drawn to new occupations. "I do hope you'll still want to help me with the artifacts, though. You have a fine appreciation for them, and that's rare."

"Of course I will." Remus knew he would find it interesting to work with Bill as well, and he turned and started back toward Severus' room, beckoning Bill to follow. "Severus is being poked and prodded, but they might be done with him by now. I can't wait to thank him. He's the one who wrote the university and recommended they interview me for a position."

"Sounds good to me, He helped me make contacts in my work as well," Bill said, falling into step beside Remus. "How is Himself? Chomping at the bit to be gone?"

"Oh, I think that's about a five million percent understatement," Remus chuckled. "Not that I blame him. The hospital staff is wonderful, don't get me wrong, but it's tedious, and he's a man used to action."

"You have that right," Bill replied, laughing and shaking his head "I'm amazed he hasn't broken out by now." They reached Severus' room, and Remus waited to see if the doctor had finished his examination.

Just then, the door opened, and the doctor stepped into the corridor, smiling, and beyond him, Severus could be seen out of bed.

"Someone fetch me real clothes!" Severus bellowed from within the room.

"As you can tell," the doctor said, straight-faced, "I have given the sultan permission to return home today."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Remus said, grinning at the doctor in absolute joy. "Thank you, thank you so much!" He hurried into the room, almost skipping in glee as he approached Severus. "Finally, you're free! I'll call the palace and have Alim bring you something to wear, and send for the limousine."

Bill thanked the doctor and moved in behind Remus, leaning back against the door with indolent grace. "It's about time. You've been lolly-gagging for days, you slacker, and Regulus has had to do _real_ work. He's made certain all of us know exactly how put upon he is, and I'm sure we'll never be allowed to forget it!"

Stretching out his good arm, Severus gathered Remus close and pressed a kiss to his forehead, relieved to know he would sleep in his own bed that night, preferably with Remus beside him. "If the shock and horror of being responsible do not kill Regulus, I will be certain to show sufficient gratitude for his suffering," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No doubt it has been a trial for him, far worse than what I have endured."

Remus leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms carefully around Severus, glad that Severus was finally getting out of the hospital. "I'm sure Regulus was happy to step in and help," he said soothingly, caressing Severus' back with his hands.

"Actually, he was, and he's been as worried about you as I've ever seen him over anyone," Bill said, moving to them and leaning over to kiss Severus' cheek. "So have I. I'm glad you're coming home. The palace isn't the same without you. Everyone walks around looking lost; if you ever wondered if people would miss you, let me assure you they have. Very much."

Severus smiled fondly at William and leaned into the kiss, pleased to hear that he was missed. "That is always gratifying to know. It is far better than hearing there were wild celebratory parties thrown instead," he added in a lighter tone. "I have missed my home and the people in it, and I am very eager to return to it. The doctor said I must wear the sling for a while longer, and I must not overexert myself yet, but somehow, I doubt I will be given the chance to do so. I suspect I will have more than one hovering nursemaid," he said sardonically.

"No doubt," Remus replied tartly, pulling back from the embrace. "Actually, Bill, if I could trouble you to make the call to Alim, I'd like to tell Severus the news you brought me."

"No problem. It seems today brings good news all around," Bill replied, pulling out his cell phone and stepping out of the room.

Remus looked back at Severus, then craned up so that he could kiss Severus lingeringly on the lips. "I'm incredibly glad you're coming home, and I have one more reason to be grateful to you, it seems. The university wants to interview me for a position. I'm going to have to figure out a way to thank you properly for asking them."

Humming softly with pleasure at the press of Remus' warm lips against his, Severus returned the kiss gently and pulled Remus closer. "I could provide a few ideas for inspiration," he said, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "What position have they offered you?"

"I've not got the position yet," Remus said, flushing at the look in Severus' eyes, anticipation rising swiftly. "They still want to interview me. But it's teaching Western history, which is perfect for me." He smiled coyly, looking at Severus' through his lashes. "You'll have to tell me your inspirational ideas when we get back to the palace. Hopefully some of them are things we can do until you _can_ overexert yourself."

Remus' coy innocence made Severus' desire flare, and he gazed down at Remus intently. "Yes, they are. Believe me, I already have a list of options in mind, and it grows longer with every passing second."

Breathless, Remus lifted his eyes and his smile widened. "Oh, good," he said, his voice growing deep and husky. "Would any of them involve kissing? If that wouldn't be overexertion..."

"Yes, they would involve kissing," Severus replied, tightening his grip on Remus. "In fact, I have broken each option down and itemized them by _where_ the kiss would be bestowed."

Remus shivered with delight, his desire flaring. "Oh, you are so efficient," he replied, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Alim is on his way!" Bill said cheerfully, entering the room again without fanfare. He saw the two of them devouring each other with their eyes, and he chuckled. "Oh, hey... sorry. I'd tell you to get a room, but you've got one, I guess. I'd suggest waiting until you're back at the palace, though. If I know Alim, he's had a bag packed since you were admitted and a limo sitting running, just waiting to be summoned. You have maybe five minutes, and while it's _possible_ , I suspect you'd like to take a little more time on your first go 'round."

Severus released Remus, but only so he could reach out and smack William. "Insolent wretch!" he exclaimed. "You should show a little more respect for your wounded sultan, not to mention a little pity and compassion. If that does not convince you not to be a shameless tease, let me remind you that I know where you keep your favorite toys, and they could... disappear."

Bill held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "I was respectful! I said you'd _want_ to take more than five minutes!" he protested, although his lips twitched with amusement. "And I have plenty of pity and compassion, believe me! Er... I'll prove it by going downstairs right now to meet Alim and hurry him along. I know you want to get home as soon as you can." 

Remus laughed and hugged Severus as tightly as he safely could. "If you take his toys, he can't play with that dance troupe, and that's hardly fair. I feel bad for poor Bill. You're all mine now, and he's got to make do with just a bevy of athletic young men. But I don't feel bad enough to share."

"Yes, let us pity William for subsisting with an entire dance troupe," Severus said dryly, but he returned Remus' embrace and nodded to William, letting him know he didn't truly take offense. "Go along, then," he said. "Hurry Alim if you can, and I will wait here and try to remember I do want to take more than five minutes when I ravish Remus for the first time."

Bill decided to make good his escape, although he gave them both a knowing leer as he sauntered out the door. Remus chuckled, then lifted his face again. "I'm glad you want to take more than five minutes for the main course, but how about an appetizer? Just a kiss to sustain us both until we are alone at last."

"How could I refuse an offer such as that?" Severus murmured as he cupped Remus' cheek in his palm. Bending his head, he brushed his lips lightly against Remus' and then returned for a deeper taste, coaxing Remus' lips apart and claiming Remus' mouth with possessive thoroughness.

Closing his eyes, Remus surrendered to the kiss, parting his lips with a sigh of pleasure and tightening his hands on Severus' hips. He'd never kissed a man before Severus - he hadn't kissed many women, either, for that matter - but now he hungered for Severus' lips, finding they could inflame his desire by the merest light brush. This kiss was far more, of course, and Remus was more than happy to respond in kind, inexperienced though he was. Severus didn't seem to mind his own shy explorations, and as far as Remus was concerned, Severus could have whatever it was within Remus' power to offer.

Severus slid his fingers into Remus' hair, cradling Remus' head in his palm as he continued the kiss, slow and deep; Remus' mouth was warm and sweet, and Severus wanted more kisses, wanted to imprint Remus' taste on his tongue. Unfortunately, time was short, and he drew back with reluctance before Alim and Bill could return, not wanting to endure their knowing smirks. He contented himself with brushing light kisses to Remus' nose, cheeks, and forehead instead.

"Later," he murmured, as if to reassure both himself and Remus that they would be able to pick up where they had left off in privacy.

Remus made a small sound of protest as Severus pulled away, then slowly opened blue eyes that had gone dark and gleamed with desire. "Yes, later," he replied huskily, then sighed with regret. "Perhaps I should occupy myself with packing up the things you need to take back to the palace? Otherwise I'm going to find it hard to keep my hands off you until we're alone again."

"An excellent idea," Severus replied, forcing himself to move away from Remus and take a seat on the edge of the bed. "We might as well try to avoid temptation, although we cannot possibly return to the palace quickly enough, in my opinion," he added, a grumbling note in his voice.

"I concur," Remus replied, tossing Severus a heated look over his shoulder as he moved to the other side of the bed and started to collect books and magazines and the other items that had migrated to Severus' room from the palace. He found a bag and began to stuff things into it. "I don't know how such a small room has managed to collect so many things in such a short time. What happened? Were the book fairies paying you visits after I went to bed at night?"

Severus cleared his throat and had the grace to look abashed. "Is it my fault that almost everyone who visited me brought a book or two?" He paused. "Or five. You were the only one who thought to bring decent food, which is probably a good thing or else I might be waddling out of here, as sedentary as I have been of late."

Laughing, Remus shook his head. "I can't imagine you fat, no matter what you eat," he replied, collecting up a bunch of get well cards and folding them carefully. "Fortunately, you have plenty of room in your library to hold them all, and your next meal will be fresh and of your own choosing." Turning his head, he gave Severus a sidelong smile. "And you'll get to sleep in your own bed. Not that you've missed that, I'm sure."

"Not at all," Severus said, deadpan. "Never mind that my sheets are probably worth more than this entire ramshackle bed." He poked at the thin mattress with visible disdain. "I miss my bed, my bathtub..." He glanced at Remus coyly. "Having a certain tweedy professor in my bed with me."

Remus smiled, pleased at Severus' playfulness. "Perhaps I should forgo the silk pajamas and get a set of tweed ones made instead? Since it seems that it turns you on so much."

"No, that would not do." Severus shook his head vehemently. "I plan to sleep naked from now on for convenience's sake, and tweed pajamas might chafe my bare skin. No, I believe the best option is for you to sleep naked too."

"Oh!" Remus' eyes widened, and he felt the heat stealing into his cheeks as he thought about sleeping naked. With Severus. "Yes... well." He cleared his throat, wondering how he was going to manage to get through the time until he and Severus could be alone. Not that he expected they would be able to do very much beyond cuddling for a few more days, as frustrating as that was. But he refused to risk doing Severus further injury, and he would prefer them to be completely uninhibited when they made love.

At that point, the door opened to admit Bill, followed by a beaming Alim who held a small suitcase. "Still vertical, I see," Bill observed with a grin. "Well, you'll be back at the palace soon, and I'm sure you'll take care of that problem."

"You are quite right about that," Severus retorted. He rose to his feet swiftly and held out his hand for the suitcase, eager to change clothes and be off. "Any business can wait. So can a statement to the press. I am certain the best thing for me is bed rest as soon as I return home." Alim handed over the suitcase, and Severus swept the room with a haughty gaze. "Anyone who does not wish to see me change clothes before their eyes had best step into the corridor and close the door. I am not going to risk pain and frustration by attempting to change in that minuscule bathroom with an immobilized arm."

"Out, out!" Alim said, taking matters into his own hands and shooing Remus and Bill toward the door with a stern look. "This is my job, and I don't want gawkers."

Remus chuckled, but he clapped a hand on Bill's shoulder and steered him toward the door. "I think I'm more frightened of Alim than anyone in the world, so I suggest we leave for our own health." He winked at Severus over his shoulder, then they stepped out, and Remus closed the door behind them.

With Alim's help, it took only a matter of minutes for Severus to change into loose black robes, a plain set with minimal ornamentation, and after the release paperwork was signed and Severus was wheeled - under protest - out to the waiting limo, the small party was headed back to the palace. Once there, the driver had to maneuver carefully through a throng of reporters; another time, Severus might have rolled down the window to give a brief statement and allow a few photographs, but he was too eager to get inside to bother stopping now.

Instead, he waved the driver on, and after a short trip up the lengthy drive, they arrived at the main entrance of the palace at last. Alim had arranged for some of the staff to be there, waiting with a wheelchair to take Severus to his chambers, but one baleful glare was all it took for Alim to wave them away and let Severus walk on his own two feet.

Remus was amused by Severus' fierce independence, but he realized that it was a long walk to Severus' chambers and that a certain amount of discretion was necessary. He moved to the side with Severus' good arm and slid his own arm around Severus' waist, looking up at him with a playful smile. "I'm not going to take a chance of you slipping on the floor and ending up hurting yourself by accident," he said, his voice firm despite the twinkle in his eyes. "After our first attempt at intimacy was interrupted by you going off to get shot, I don't trust the cosmos not to play a joke and have you slip and fall." He lowered his voice. "Besides, this way I can discreetly grope you, if I've a mind to."

Severus regarded Remus dubiously for a moment, but even if Remus was being over-protective, the groping remark sounded promising, and Severus was willing to put up with a little fussing in exchange for having Remus pressed close against his side. He draped his arm across Remus' shoulders and let Remus lead him along.

"I have no objections if you do," he replied. "I encourage it, in fact."

Remus winked and let his hand stray down from Severus' waist to his hip, which he squeezed gently as they made their way toward Severus' chambers, followed at a distance by Alim. "You're incorrigible is more like it," he said, lips twitching in amusement. "Fortunately, I'm finding that I am, as well. Look at what you've done to me, my sultan. I was once a patient, temperate, and chaste man, and you've made me impatient and immoderate, and the chastity is in serious peril as well. Some might say you were a bad influence on me."

"What do you mean, 'were'?" Severus glanced down at him incredulously. "I intend to be a bad influence on you now and for the rest of our lives. You will be irredeemably corrupt by the time you are eighty, if I have anything to say about it."

Remus drew in a breath, his heart pounding as he wondered if Severus realized he was speaking in terms of what amounted to forever. That had to mean Severus felt more deeply for him than he had said, didn't it? Friendship might last that long, of course, but desire... if Severus believed he would still desire Remus years from now, perhaps Severus' feelings had deepened into love without him even realizing it yet.

Tightening his arm around Severus, feeling suddenly as though he could fly, Remus smiled. "It was simply a figure of speech," he said lightly. "I am looking forward to you teaching me all sorts of wicked, immoral things and to enjoying them in your company. I've loved being with you, Severus. I know I'm going continue to love it for years to come."

"Good." Severus squeezed Remus' shoulder gently and pressed against him a little as they walked along, pleased that Remus was willing to think about staying for the long term despite the fact that no mention of love or commitment had been made yet. There would be, though, he thought with a little smirk. It was only a matter of time before he could sweep Remus off his feet, figuratively, if not literally. "I have much to teach you, and it will take years and years, and by then, I may have come up with more to add to your curriculum."

"I shall apply myself most diligently," Remus promised. "Alas, I don't have much to teach you in return, I'm afraid, so I'll just have to tell you stories for as long as it amuses you to hear them." He laughed throatily, giving Severus a heated look. "I wonder who will run out of new things first - you or me? I think I'm looking forward to finding out, because believe me, I know a _lot_ of stories!"

"Then we shall both be amply educated and entertained," Severus replied, returning the heated look in equal measure. "I have grown accustomed to hearing your stories, and I doubt I will tire of them any time soon."

"Thank you," Remus said, genuinely happy that Severus liked the stories. He'd spent a lifetime, it seemed, collecting them, and it was wonderful to share them with someone who enjoyed them. In a way, too, they were responsible for helping Remus make his own fairy tale come true, and hopefully, that would include a happily ever after to go with it.

They reached Severus' room, and Remus opened the door so Severus could enter. His eyes strayed to the bed against his will, but he knew they had plenty of time, and Severus needed to unwind and settle in after having been cooped up in the hospital for days. "Would you like to have a bath?" he asked, lowering his gaze and flushing as he remembered the sight of Severus in the water, a most arousing memory all on its own. "You said you missed it, being in the hospital, and I can imagine you might want to literally wash the whole experience off your skin. The nurse gave me a bag with some waterproof patches, and she said so long as you don't submerge your shoulder, it should be fine."

As tempting as that sounded, Severus was starting to droop; his doctor had given him some pain medication before he left the hospital, and he suspected it was making him drowsy. Between the medication and the long walk, he could feel his energy flagging, and he reluctantly put the thought of a long, hot bath aside for the time being.

"I am a little tired," he admitted. "Perhaps I should rest a while before taking a bath."

"That sounds like a good plan," Remus said, immediately feeling concerned and hovery. "Sit down on the edge of the bed, and I'll take your shoes off for you, then tuck you up and lie down with you, if you'd like. Maybe there's even a story to help you sleep, if you're a very good boy."

A story and some chaste cuddling wasn't quite what Severus had in mind, but he wasn't feeling up to anything more than that, unfortunately, and so he sat down on the edge of the bed obediently. "It had better be a very good story," he grumbled. "I had hoped for considerably more."

"We have all the time in the world," Remus replied soothingly, slipping off Severus' shoes and socks. "It's far more important that you rest when your body tells you it needs rest, so that you can get better." He bent down to kiss the top of Severus' foot playfully. "I know you'd rather give your whole attention to our lovemaking than to feel tired and not enjoy it as much as you might. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'll wait no matter how long it takes for you to feel completely well."

Severus loosened the buttons at his collar and crawled under the covers, which Alim had turned back, and he settled against the plump nest of pillows with a weary sigh. "Good," he said, holding out his arm and beckoning Remus to join him. "I do want it to be special for you, which means now is most certainly not a good time."

Kicking off his own shoes, Remus went willing into Severus' embrace, cuddling close and giving a small, contented sigh. "All the time in the world," he repeated, resting his hand on Severus' chest, feeling the slow, steady rhythm of his heart. He'd missed just being able to lie next to Severus, their bodies aligned warmly together. "This feels good, all on its own. If not as good as we might have liked, it will do as a short term substitute."

"Indeed it will." Severus wrapped his good arm around Remus as tightly as he could, and he rubbed Remus' back, pleased to be back in the comfort of his own bed and to have Remus in his arms again. He yawned and nestled against his pillow, letting himself relax. "Now what about my story?"

"As you wish, my sleepy sultan," Remus chuckled. "This is the story of the frog bride. There was once a king who was getting on in years, and he had three sons, all of whom were intelligent, brave boys, and he couldn't decide between them for the throne. He called them all together and said, 'My sons, as I cannot decide who should rule the kingdom, I shall give you three tests, and he who passes them shall become king, for the people deserve a king who is wise and clever.'

"The sons were eager for the challenge, and so the king pulled his ring off his finger and held it up so that they could see through it. 'For your first test, you are to bring me one hundred yards of cloth so fine that I can pass it through my ring. He who does so successfully shall pass the test.'

"The first two sons immediately set off with carriages and servants in tow, while the third, the youngest, set out on foot, knowing that any cloth that could be drawn through a ring surely couldn't weigh much. They came to a crossroads, where three paths met, and immediately, the older two set off down the pleasant, tree lined ways. The youngest knew they would buy up all the fabric down those roads, and so, with some trepidation, he turned to the third path, which wasn't nearly so pleasant. It was lined with stones and brambles, but he set off down it, telling himself to have faith.

"Indeed the two elder sons did buy up every fine bit of fabric they came across, so much that the axles of their carriages groaned under the weight. The younger brother, however, was not so fortunate, for he didn't come across a city, or a town, or even so much as a crofter's hut, much less anywhere he could buy the finest fabric in the world. He began to lose hope, and he sat down at the foot of a bridge, sighing with dismay as he tossed pebbles into the water.

"At that point, a slimy, warty green frog popped up out of the water. 'Oh prince, why are you sad?' she asked, in a surprisingly pleasant voice. 'You can't help me, o frog, for I must find one hundred yards of the finest fabric in the world, or else one of my brothers will become king. More than that, I will have failed my father's test.'

"'Don't despair, Prince, for I will help you,' the frog promised, and immediately dove back under the water. She was gone for some time, then came back up holding a small square of white cloth that was none too clean. 'Take it, and go back to the palace, and I promise you that you will pass the test.'

"The prince didn't think he had a chance, but he was polite and he thanked the frog graciously as he put it in his pocket, for she had been the only one to help him. Then he started back to the palace, certain that his brothers had arrived before him and already succeeded. Now a funny thing happened as he walked; his pocket started to bulge and grow heavier. He was amazed, but he didn't open his pocket, not wanting to take a chance on disturbing whatever might be happening."

Severus gave a derisive snort and rolled his eyes. "He must have been a virgin too, although amphibian fetishes are quite rare. Bulging and growing heavier indeed!"

Remus laughed and swatted Severus lightly on the chest. "Behave, you!" he said. "It's not that kind of story, and if you are going to poke fun at my chastity, I won't tell you any of the dirty stories I know!"

"In that case, I will attempt to keep my mind out of the naughty places," Severus replied, doing his best to look innocent, and he stroked Remus' back soothingly. "I am vastly curious to know what kind of dirty stories you know."

"Later for that," Remus replied, although he gave a little wriggle of pleasure at the stroking. "Now the prince went into the throne room, and as he expected, his brothers were there, with what looked like half the fabric in the kingdom. The king tried and tried, but none of the fabric would slip through his ring, and the brothers were frustrated at their failure. Then the king turned to the youngest prince, and the prince reached into his pocket and pulled out a length of the most airy, gossamer fabric anyone had ever seen. It was as white as snow, and the whole hundred yards of it fit in the prince's hand. The prince passed it to the king, and the king easily drew the fabric through his ring; in fact, he could have doubled it and still have drawn it through.

"Pleased, the king declared the youngest prince had passed the test, and then he pronounced that he had come up with the second test. He wanted the princes to bring him a dog, one so tiny it could sit within a nutshell.

"This seemed to be an impossible task, but the princes set out anyway. Again the older ones took carriages and servants, and again they set off down the bright ways. This time, the younger prince didn't hesitate to follow the rockier path, and he again came to the bridge. He tossed a stone into the water, and the frog appeared.

"'What do you need, o Prince?' she asked. 'I don't know if you can help me, but I need to find a dog so small, it can sit within a nutshell.' 'I can help you,' she replied, then dove under the water. She was gone for a long time, so long that the prince began to fret. But at last she returned and handed him a walnut. 'Take this back to the palace,' she told him. 'Crack it very carefully.'

"The prince thanked her profusely, having much more faith this time, and he went back to the palace with a light heart. When he arrived, his brothers were there with all manner of tiny dogs, some of them very small indeed. The king had taken pity on them and ordered up the largest nutshell he could find, but none of the dogs was small enough to sit within it.

"The king looked at the youngest prince, who approached him with a smile and bowed as he handed him the walnut. 'Crack it carefully,' he warned, and the king did - and lo, when the nut was opened, a tiny, pure white dog spring out and ran up the king's arm to lick his cheek. Delighted, the king declared the youngest prince had passed the test."

"You do realize there is erotic symbolism to having a pure white dog in a nut, I hope," Severus said dryly. "I have no idea how I am meant to keep my mind from straying to naughty places when you insist on giving me such images, complete with licking."

"What?" Remus gasped, his eyes wide. He lifted up so that he could look down at Severus, and he blushed as his mind processed the reference Severus had made. "I can tell where your mind is, your highness, even if you don't have the strength at present to carry through on it! I highly doubt there is meant to be in symbolism like that in this story, especially since the person the prince gave the nut to was his father!"

" _After_ he was given it by a female frog who will, no doubt, transform into a beautiful young girl at the end of the story," Severus pointed out. "It is a symbolic courtship, complete with ritual deflowering. She has given the prince her virginity in the literal sense." He paused, considering the story for a moment. "Although I do find it intriguing that it is the female who is courting the male through gift-giving this time. It is an interesting twist."

Remus chuckled. "Do I even need to continue the story, since you have it all figured out? I think I need to return to the sad stories, since those are much less predictable."

"But that might prove detrimental to my recovery, because the sad stories leave me cranky and sleepless, and I cannot heal properly in that state of mind," Severus replied, gazing at Remus as ingenuously as he could. "No, you must continue this tale. I want my happy ending."

A happy ending was what Remus wanted as well, but a real one rather than a fictional one. Unfortunately, the fairy tale kind was the only one available for the moment, so Remus leaned down to kiss Severus lightly on the lips and rub his nose against Severus' before lying down beside him once more. "We certainly can't delay your recovery for even a second, so happy endings are a must," he replied. "So, we left the prince as the one succeeding in the second test, right? Well, the king still had one test to go.

"'My sons, whomever brings the fairest maiden back to the castle will immediately marry her and become the new king,' the old king told them. The first two princes rushed off immediately, while the youngest prince was left, rather understandably, feeling a little let down. He'd passed the first two tests, but now it seemed they hadn't really counted; all that mattered was who found the fairest maiden, and for that, he knew he couldn't count on the frog who had helped him before. Not only that, he was disappointed that this test seemed so pointless.

"Dispirited and not very happy, he started back toward the crossroads, and he stood there, briefly considering following behind one of his brothers and hoping that one of them had missed a pretty girl, but he found his feet following the same path he'd taken before. Arriving at the bridge, he sat down at the foot of it and stared into the water. His thoughts weren't very pleasant, though, and so he finally threw a stone into the water, because at least the frog was interesting to talk to even if she wasn't a beautiful maiden. 

"'You look unhappy, Prince,' the frog said as she came up out of the water, tilting her warty head and blinking her bulging eyes at him. 'Was your father not pleased? Did you not pass his test?'

"'I passed the test, and he was very pleased, but he's made another test,' the prince replied, shaking his head. 'I appreciate all the help you've given me, but I don't think you can help me with this one, and really, I'm not certain you should even try.'

"'What is this test?' she asked curiously. 'And why do you think I couldn't help you? Haven't I helped you so far?'

"'Oh, yes,' the prince said, nodding quickly, his eyes full of apology. 'You've been wonderful and given me so much without asking for anything in return, which is kind and generous beyond measure. But my father wants to give the kingdom to the one of us who brings home the most beautiful girl to marry, and really, I don't know that I find that a particularly fair test, not of either of myself or the girl. Just because a woman is beautiful doesn't mean she'll make a good queen, for beautiful women can have evil hearts, as do some handsome men. I think that Father should have asked us to bring back the wisest woman or the cleverest woman instead. But I've seen too many pretty girls, girls who want to marry a prince just to be queen some day, and they just want to talk about themselves and not be concerned with helping run a kingdom.'

"'This is very true,' the frog said. 'You do seem to have a dilemma. The girl who might make the best queen might not be the most beautiful, while the most beautiful might be a very bad queen, and not make you a good wife. For what it's worth, I think you have the wisdom to make a good king, and wisdom also helps make a good husband. So are you going to let one of your brothers win, or are you going to have faith? Perhaps you can find a woman who is wise and also beautiful.'

"The prince looked at the frog closely, and gave a slight smile. 'You are wise, dear frog, as well as kind, and I think that you would make a very good queen. Alas, my father wouldn't appoint me the winner, but I think I'd rather marry you than some random girl who might look fetching but not be able to help me manage the kingdom.'

"'Do you really mean that?' the frog asked, appearing surprised. 'Would you, a prince, really marry a frog just because she is kind and wise, even though she's ugly?'

"'Yes,' the prince answered. 'I would.'

"Then a remarkable thing happened. The frog was engulfed in a brilliant light, and the light grew and grew. Startled, the prince stepped back and watched with wide eyes until the light faded. The ugly frog was gone, and in her place stood a beautiful girl with alabaster skin and ruby lips, wide green eyes, and hair the blue-black of a raven's wing. She was dressed in a gown that seemed made of the same fine fabric she had given him to take to his father, and she smiled at him with shy happiness.

"'What is this?' he asked, staring at her in wonder. She was lovely, and if this was his kind and wise frog, then he was a very lucky prince indeed. 'Who are you?'

"'My name is Katia,' she replied. 'I was once a vain and shallow girl like those you spoke of, and when I said mean things to an ugly old witch, she put me under an enchantment to be as ugly on the outside as I was on the inside. I had to remain as a frog until I learned kindness and wisdom, and only then could I be freed when a man judged me worthy of being his wife even as frog, because I would be as beautiful on the inside as I used to be on the outside. You've broken my enchantment, sweet prince, and if you still wish it, I would happily come back with you to your father to become your wife.'

"Needless to say, the prince was overjoyed, and the two of them hurried back to the castle, where the king immediately declared that Katia was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And so the prince and his frog bride were married, and they ruled wisely and well, and the whole kingdom lived happily ever after."

"I knew it," Severus said smugly, although his self-satisfaction was interrupted by a wide yawn. He nuzzled his cheek against the top of Remus' head and released a contented sigh. "I wonder which of us would be considered the frog bride and which the prince. I am the obvious choice as the prince, but I am the one who has courted you with gifts." He chuckled wickedly. "Then again, you are the one giving your virginity away, not me."

"I think our fairytale is a unique one, and we are writing it ourselves," Remus said, warm and content in Severus' arms. "As far as my virginity goes, my sultan, you've not gotten it quite yet - and you need to have your strength to do so. Perhaps you should take that nap now, so that you can heal more quickly? Happy endings take a little bit of work, and you need your rest."

Severus yawned again and nodded reluctantly. "I suppose so. A nap, a hot bath, and then something to eat." He leaned back and gave Remus a haughtily demanding look. "What about my pre-nap kiss?"

Happy to oblige, Remus moved up and pressed his lips to Severus', humming quietly in pleasure at the press of their lips. This was something he knew he would never tire of: kissing Severus, feeling Severus warm and solid in his arms. If he could stay like this forever, he would be the happiest man in the world.

After a few moments, he pulled back. "There you are, sweet prince, a kiss to lull you into pleasant dreams. Rest now, and heal, and when you awaken, I'll see to all your needs."

Severus returned the sweet kiss lightly but lingering over the embrace, in no hurry for it to end; when Remus pulled back at last, Severus settled in and gave him a drowsy smile. "Perhaps I will dream of you," he murmured. "Then my dreams will be pleasant indeed."

Lifting a hand, Remus smoothed Severus' hair back from his forehead, smiling at him with affection, touched by those quiet words. "I hope to dream of you, too... and soon we can start making those dreams reality." He pressed another kiss to the tip of Severus' nose, then snuggled down, holding Severus close, not intending to move from his side. 

Severus closed his eyes, letting the medication do its work, and with a final nestle to make certain he was as close to Remus as possible, he drifted off at last.


	29. Chapter 29

Even if Severus had been inclined to misbehave the day before, he had been given little opportunity to do so. After a lengthy nap, he had taken a long, hot bath, and he'd nearly dozed off again in the tub despite Remus being there to scrub his back; the pain medication left him feeling heavy-limbed and drowsy, unable to do much more than rest, and he'd eaten a light meal after his bath and gone to sleep again with Remus curled up in his arms.

But Severus wasn't inclined to misbehave. He wanted to do whatever it took to heal more quickly so he would be given permission to resume normal physical activity as soon as possible, thus he was following his doctor's instructions and resting. That morning, he had taken care of a little business under Alim's gimlet eye, and as soon as Severus had shown signs of fatigue, Alim had declared an end to work for the day and sent Severus off to the lotus garden for some fresh air.

Being in his favorite garden once more lifted Severus' spirits, and he sat quietly, feeling at peace despite everything that had happened over the past week. He was alive, he was home, and he had won the man he loved. For him, life was almost perfect at the moment.

Alim must have informed Remus of where he was, because it wasn't long before Remus joined him, and Severus greeted him warmly, patting the bench beside himself. "Come and sit with me," he said, holding out his good arm. "I have been as productive as Alim will allow me to be, and I have been banished from my office for the rest of the day."

Remus approached and slid willingly onto the bench next to Severus, leaning close. He too had had business that morning, unexpected though it was, and he'd kept it as brief as humanly possible. "I'm glad that Alim is riding herd on you so that you can't wear yourself out," he said, brushing his lips against Severus' cheek. "Between Alim, Bill, Regulus, Kingsley, and myself, we _might_ be able to keep you from overdoing things. Maybe. If we are very, very diligent."

"It is a sad reflection on your collective nurse-maiding abilities that it takes so many of you to tend to one sultan," Severus replied, teasing lightly, wrapping his arm around Remus' waist and holding him close. "At least you seem happy about it," he added, bending to kiss the beatific smile that curved Remus' lips.

Remus returned the kiss with affection, lifting a hand to caress Severus' cheek. "I'm happy to be with you and happy that you are getting better," he murmured. "Lucky, too. And... happy that I'll be gainfully employed in the process."

Severus drew back and regarded him questioningly. "Is that speculation or official?"

"Official, as of about five minutes ago," Remus said, grinning like a little boy who was given a cookie. "While you were off running a country, I received a brief but productive visit from the university president and the head of the department of history. Odd, them coming to the palace to speak with me, but I won't turn down a bit of good luck, since it means I could stay here in case you needed me. But they had received my resume and publications that Edinburgh sent them, and after a short but intense interview, they offered me the job. I won't begin until next term, of course, but you're looking at the University of Slythistan's newest professor of Western History."

"Congratulations!" Severus smiled proudly and gave him a tight squeeze. "I am very pleased for you, and I am certain you will be an asset to the university. Shall I buy you some new tweed jackets with leather patches on the sleeves to celebrate?"

Laughing with delight, Remus kissed Severus again, a bit more lingeringly this time. "I will have to have mine forwarded from Scotland, along with a lot of other things. And give up my flat in Edinburgh. Oh, dear, it occurs to me I have a lot I will have to take care of." He sobered. "Not to mention telling my parents that I'm moving out of the country and my fiancee that the engagement is off. I've been so focused on watching over you, I'm afraid I've been a bit irresponsible about my obligations to everyone else."

"I have no problem with that," Severus replied haughtily, although there was an amused twinkle in his eyes. "You will have to handle your parents and your fiancee yourself. I can help you with everything else - or at least arrange for someone to help you pack and move. One of the benefits of being involved with a sultan is that things can get done quickly and easily, and there are always people at your beck and call."

"Severus..." Remus began, then paused and heaved a sigh. He knew he'd have to say something, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful. "I appreciate you wanting to do this for me, but sometimes I feel guilty about you providing so much for me. You're a wonderful, generous man, but I don't want to just take and take from you. It's one reason I want to have a job, so that I feel like I'm doing something productive, something to help and to give back. You're the sultan, and I am... will be... your lover, but I don't want you to think I feel somehow entitled to use your position for my own benefit."

"Pfft!" Severus shook his head and made a scoffing noise. "I would never think that of you. I have known you are not the type to take advantage of me, my position, or my wealth since we met. I would not infringe on your independence, which is why I am happy if you wish to work at the university. If there are other pursuits you wish to try, I will support and assist you if I can, but I will not force you to accept anything from me that you are not comfortable with. However, it makes me happy to make you happy, and I enjoy helping you, as I enjoyed helping Regulus, Kingsley, and William when they allowed it. I am in a position to help those I care about, and I see no need not to do so if they let me."

"Thank you," Remus said softly, leaning in to hug Severus tightly, appreciating that Severus seemed to understand him so well. "I'm glad you feel that way, but I had to say it, and I'm glad you won't be offended if sometimes I feel like I can't accept something. I want to wait until you are fully recovered and we are finally able to be together, but after that, I know I'll have to go back to Scotland for a short time, just to wrap up things there. And I'm going to have to figure out what to tell my parents." Pausing, he ran a hand through his hair and gave a rueful chuckle. "I'm considering 'hi mom, dad... I'm moving out of the country to take a job in Slythistan. Oh, and by the way, the sultan kidnapped me, and I found out I'm gay, and I'm going to live in the palace as his lover. See you in a few months, bye!' So... what do you think?"

Severus chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Remus' head. "As long as you do not forget to mention how handsome and charming the sultan in question is," he said. "But in truth, you should tell them what you are comfortable telling them. You do not have to explain or justify your choices, not even to them."

Relaxing against Severus, Remus chuckled again, slightly breathlessly. "The sultan is incredibly handsome and devastatingly charming and drives me wild in ways no one ever has before. I want him to ravish me until I scream... but I suppose I'd better leave that bit off. I suspect just being gay and living with a sultan is going to be enough to make them faint."

"Perhaps the fact that you snagged a wealthy sultan will make up for a lot," Severus replied, nuzzling Remus' temple. "But I would definitely not mention the ravishing part. Not to _them_ , at any rate. You may mention it to me any time you like."

The nuzzling was very pleasant, and Remus gave a soft hum, enjoying it and letting it distract him from thoughts of his parents. Which was terribly irresponsible, but somehow being in Severus' presence made him want to focus only on Severus. "I'm mentioning it now, although mostly for informational purposes, since we can't do anything quite yet." He lifted his head so that he could smile up at Severus. "When the doctor finally gives his blessing, though, I do want you to ravish me. To make me yours in every sense of the word."

"When the doctor gives his blessing, you will be sprawled naked beneath me before you can think twice," Severus murmured huskily. "I am eager to make you mine in every way."

The breath left Remus' lungs and the heat rose in his face as Severus' words conjured up a vivid image in his mind. The two of them, naked, their skin damp and flushed as Severus pressed him down against the silken sheets and took him. It was almost too powerful of an image, and his eyes grew dark with need. "Yes," he replied, his own voice deep and rough.

He would have said more, but the sound of a discreetly cleared throat caught his attention, and he looked up to see Alim regarding them with a sort of indulgent regret. "Excuse me, Your Highness, but the visitors your mother summoned have arrived. They are waiting in the small reception room, when you are ready to receive them."

"Very good." Severus nodded and released Remus so he could rise to his feet. "Take them some refreshments and let them know we will be there soon."

Alim nodded, bowed, and returned inside, and Severus held out his hand to Remus.

"I do not wish you to feel blind-sided, so I will tell you now that I took the liberty of asking my mother to speak with your parents and convince them to come here. Rest assured," he added quickly, "she did not reveal anything about your sexuality. That is your news to share, and they know nothing about it."

"My parents are here?" Remus replied, dumbfounded by the news. He took Severus' hand without thinking and stood, trying to sort out how he felt about that - beyond a surge of irrational fear and the desire to run away. It was a panic reaction, he knew, because talking to them would be difficult, and while he was in no way ashamed of loving Severus and of choosing Severus as a lover, he certainly wasn't looking forward to the recrimination and tears the news would bring. He'd thought to have a bit more time to prepare himself for this, but he didn't know how he was going to be able to see them and talk to them without letting the information slip. In fact, if they had any sensitivity, no doubt just the way he looked at Severus would be telling enough.

"All right, I suppose." Remus drew in a deep breath, then nodded pensively. "Well, there's no putting it off now, is there? I don't know what I'm going to say, though. Hopefully they'll be jet-lagged and not too observant."

Severus squeezed Remus' hand gently. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for Remus, and he wanted to offer whatever support he could in hopes of making it a little easier. "Would you prefer to meet with them alone? If you wish me to be there as moral support, I will be, but if you would rather talk to them alone, I will return to our chambers. I will do whatever will make this easiest for you."

Remus tightened his grip on Severus' hand, deciding there was no way he was doing this alone, not when he hadn't been expecting it. "Thank you, but no, I do want you there. I'm not certain I'm going to be able to tell them right away; it would seem like... blurting it out, I guess. I'd rather they met you first, anyway, before finding out about our real relationship. Perhaps if they get to know you a bit as a person first, they will have an easier time accepting that I lo... want to be with you." Remus was flustered enough that he almost slipped up and admitted his feelings, but he caught himself, blushing as he gave Severus rueful smile. "Dazzle them as you have dazzled me, and perhaps they'll decide that I couldn't help myself, falling under your spell." 

Severus caught the near-slip, and he was warmed by the affirmation. Yes, Remus did love him, and that made him all the more determined to get the issues with Remus' parents and fiancee sorted out so they could get on with their lives together. He didn't draw attention to the slip, however; he merely smiled and clasped Remus' hand more firmly in a silent promise to remain and help Remus through the initial encounter.

"I will do my best to charm and impress them," he replied. "And if all else fails, we'll call in Regulus to drug them," he added to tease Remus.

That coaxed a chuckle from Remus, and he craned up to kiss Severus lightly. "What would I do without you?" he asked softly, then sighed and looked pensive. "All right, then, I suppose we ought to get this over with before I lose my nerve. Drugging might be a bit much, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt for Alim to have plenty of wine on hand. So... lead on, Macduff. I suppose Birnam Wood is going to Macbeth once more."

Severus led Remus to the reception room, where Alim and Remus' parents awaited them. There was a single guard outside the door - Kingsley had gone a bit overboard with security measures following the shooting, but Severus wasn't inclined to make a fuss about it yet because it did give him a measure of reassurance - and the guard immediately stepped forward to open the door for them, holding it until they were both inside. Alim rose to his feet and bowed, and Severus released Remus' hand before he swept into the room, radiating power and status despite the sling on his arm.

Trailing along in Severus' wake, Remus smiled as naturally as he could as he caught sight of his parents rising from one of the sofas, although the smile faded a bit as he noticed that Dora was with them. He hadn't expected that, and he shot a quick look of surprise at Severus before stepping forward. "Mum, Dad," he greeted them, kissing his mother on the cheek and giving his father a hug before facing Dora. She hugged him enthusiastically, trying to kiss him on the lips, but he turned his head so that it landed on his cheek instead. "Dora." 

He patted her back a trifle awkwardly, then stepped back, turning to Severus. "You highness, may I introduce my parents, Hamish and Dorothy Lupin, and my... fiancee, Nymphadora Tonks. Mum, Dad, Dora, this is Severus, Sultan of Slythistan, who has become a very close... friend."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Severus said, extending a gracious greeting to all of them, even Dora despite her failed attempt to kiss Remus. He could afford to be gracious, and he knew it; he had won Remus' heart, and she was no threat to him, thus he was inclined to view her with sympathy rather than jealousy. "Remus has told me a great deal about all of you." He gestured to the sofa even as he moved to a nearby chair and sat down, and Alim promptly took up a hovery position behind his chair. "Please sit. I hope you will forgive my intrusion upon your reunion, but I am quite pleased you agreed to come all this way to see Remus, and I should like to become better acquainted with you."

"It was a bit of a surprise to receive the invitation from your mother," Dorothy said, sitting back down again, while Hamish took the seat beside her. Remus took a chair next to Severus', and Dora, to his chagrin, perched on the arm of it, laying her hand on his back. He would have politely asked her to move, if he hadn't been about to break up with her, but considering he was going to have to hurt her soon, he hesitated to rebuke her now.

"Yes, but we were glad to come," Hamish added. He was an older version of Remus, with hair gone almost completely grey, although it was obvious that Remus got his open expression and blue eyes from his darker haired mother. The older Lupin tilted his head and looked at his son directly. "I doubt that we would have been asked to come if you were simply extending your vacation," he added. "You've mention the sultan in your phone calls, of course, but even though you said you were invited to stay at the palace, we didn't think we'd be asked to join you."

Remus flushed and drew in another deep breath. "To be honest, your visit was a surprise to me, too. Severus only just told me that his mother had invited you, at his behest." He turned to smile at Severus, and then he looked back at his family. "You'll find he's very generous that way. And you're correct, Dad. This isn't just an extended vacation any longer. I mentioned that Severus was letting me document and photograph the artifacts in the palace, which are fantastic, and I want to show them to you... but it's going to be a long job, and not only that, I've been offered a job at the university here. It's a fantastic opportunity, and I'm taking it."

"What?" Dora straightened, looking at him in shock, her brown eyes holding a hint of betrayal that made him wince. "Remus, I can't leave my job and move halfway across the world just because you decided to live here!"

"I know," Remus said quietly. "Look, we should talk in private later, all right?"

Dora looked suspicious, but she nodded slowly, then rose from the arm of his chair and went to take a separate seat, for which Remus felt both relieved and guilty. 

"I invited you because I thought you might enjoy the opportunity to see for yourself where Remus' career path has led him," Severus said smoothly. "In the short time he has been a guest at the palace, I have found him to be an invaluable asset. It is rare that one meets someone who has both the skill and the interest in ancient artifacts and history that Remus does, and I have long desired for my collection to be thoroughly documented." He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "You may, of course, consider this a family holiday, if you like, and you are welcome to remain as my guests as well for the duration of your stay in Slythistan."

Hamish and Dorothy exchanged glances. "Thank you," Dorothy said finally, giving Severus a smile that looked a great deal like her son's. "If Remus is going to be staying here for a while to document your treasures, I'd like to be familiar with your country. He's still my little boy in some ways, and I want to make sure he's safe and happy."

"Mum!" Remus laughed, shaking his head. He was a trifle embarrassed at his mother's protectiveness, but touched by it as well. She really did want him to be happy, and he wasn't looking forward to telling her exactly how long he would be staying in Slythistan - and why. It would have to happen eventually, but hopefully, she wouldn't be too upset once she got to know Severus and saw how wonderful he was. 

"We do want to see you happy," Hamish agreed, although he wasn't as gushing about it as his wife. Hamish Lupin had been a factory worker, and Remus knew he was proud that his son had become a professor. "But are you certain that such a big change is wise? Your mother and I aren't getting any younger, and for you to be so far away..."

Immediately Remus sobered. "I know, Dad, but this is important to me, for a number of reasons," he said quietly. "Please, stay for a while and you can see for yourselves. I know you have misgivings about me leaving Scotland, but I promise I'll come back to visit."

"Naturally," Severus affirmed with a nod. "Remus will have ample funds and time off that will allow him to visit whenever he likes for as long as he likes." He didn't particularly care to think about Remus going away and leaving him for extended periods of time; it reminded him a little too much of that Beau and the Beast tale. However, he knew he couldn't keep Remus with him all the time, and he wouldn't be able to travel with Remus very often, considering his own duties at home.

The door opened again and Bill peeked into the room, and he grinned when he saw Severus, Remus, and Alim within. "There you are! I was wondering where everyone had got to. Lunch is ready, and I don't want to eat alone."

Severus looked at their guests questioningly. "Would you care to join us?" he asked.

"You'll love the food here," Remus said, smiling at his parents and Dora appealingly. "Severus' chef is a marvel, and it's a wonder I've not gained a stone since arriving. Please, why don't we have a meal, and you can see for yourselves what I love about being here?"

"All right," Dorothy said, smiling back at her son. She seemed much more serene about the situation than her husband did, and she took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Come on, Hamish, you know you deal with change better on a full stomach. Why do you think I always fed you so well before springing anything on you?" She looked at Severus and dared to give him a playful wink. "When I found out I was pregnant, I made a chocolate cake and a big roast beef dinner, and let him get completely stuffed before I dared tell him. Remus takes things more in stride, though, which is a mercy or the two of them would have driven me mad."

Dora, meanwhile, had turned to look at Bill, and a quick glance showed Remus that she looked absolutely gobsmacked. His eyes widened, and he wondered if perhaps her heart might not be as broken if he ended their engagement as he thought. Perhaps she, too, had allowed herself to be talked into a relationship just because everyone else seemed to think they would be good for each other. Bill was extremely good looking and had that roguish grin, but Remus had no idea if he walked both sides of the street. He would have to talk to Dora, of course, but he might have to have a word or two with Bill as well.

Hamish had given his wife a "hmphf!", but he stood willingly enough. "Thank you, your highness," he said, helping Dorothy to her feet. "We'd be very honored to join you."

"Not at all," Severus replied as he rose to his feet as well. "My chef is always happy to have more people to serve."

Remus rose. "Mom, Dad, Dora, this is Bill Weasley. He's an archaeologist, and he also lives here at the palace." Remus shot Bill a look of mute appeal, hoping that the irrepressible redhead would hold his tongue until Remus had a chance to explain to his family himself. "He excavated many of the artifacts in the palace, and he's decent, for a Londoner. Bill, these are my parents, Dorothy and Hamish, and my fiancee, Dora."

"Fiancee? Ah..." Bill gaped back and forth between Remus and Dora, surprised by the revelation, especially in light of how things had developed between Remus and Severus over the past few weeks. Still, Remus' pleading look was rather revealing, and Bill took the hint and played along. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he said, recovering swiftly and flashing a charming smile, and he went to offer Dora his arm. She was, after all, about to be Remus' ex-fiancee, even if she didn't know it yet, and Bill hoped perhaps she might be in need of a shoulder to cry on or some manly consolation. "May I escort you to the dining room?"

The question about whether Bill were as flexible in preference as in practice was answered rather firmly in Remus' mind, and he had to repress a sigh of relief as Dora beamed and took Bill's arm. Part of it could be that she was miffed with Remus over his blatant announcement about his job change, but Remus also had no doubt that there was an unexpected attraction there. "Thank you," she said. "An archaeologist? That's very interesting, I'm certain you and Remus have lots in common. I'm from London myself, actually, although I've been working for the government in law enforcement in Edinburgh."

As Bill and Dora headed out, Remus turned to offer his mother his arm. "Mum? If you'll do me the honor, perhaps Dad can walk with Severus." He would have preferred to take Severus' arm himself, having grown quite fond of walking with Severus that way, but it wasn't yet possible. "Dad, you might be interested to know that Severus helped rebuild several of the buildings in the city by hand after the civil war here. I know you've got a fine Scots disdain of the aristocracy, but I believe you'll find that Severus is not like anyone else you've ever met. I know he's taken me by surprise several times in the last month!"

"Oh?" Hamish looked at Severus with more interest and a hint of respect. "I take it you're not afraid of hard work, then, your highness?"

"Not at all," Severus replied evenly as he walked beside Hamish Lupin. "I was not born to rule Slythistan. I was elected to the position following the war, and as Remus said, I did assist in the rebuilding process here in the city. I have no objections to hard work, whether it be manual or mental."

"He's a charming man," Dorothy said softly to Remus as he lead her out of the room. "And so imposing, too. Tell me, does he have a wife, or is there an old fashioned harem here?"

Remus almost choked, but he recovered. "He's not married, no, and he doesn't have a harem." Which was true, even if the dissolution had been very recent. "But you're right that he's both charming and imposing." And sexy, and addictive, although Remus couldn't say that, either. "It's odd that a professor and a sultan could hit it off so well, but we did, almost immediately. I owe him a great deal for allowing me access to the objects in the palace, Mum. It's a historian's dream." 

There was, of course, a lot more that Remus couldn't say yet, but his mother seemed satisfied by the explanation. 

Hamish Lupin seemed impressed as well, as he walked beside Severus in Remus and Dorothy's wake. "That's impressive, for you to have been elected. Remus mentioned something of the war here, and that you had been considered a hero, but he didn't mention about the rebuilding. Remus is right about my feelings about aristocracy, since most of them are scared of getting their dainty hands dirty. But if you fought for your country and then helped put it back together, you've paid your dues."

"Indeed I have," Severus agreed. He knew his own worth and was comfortable with his life and what he had done in it, and while he wanted to make certain Remus' parents had a good first impression of him, he was not going to be obsequious to anyone. "I care about my country and the people in it, and I am not a hands-off kind of ruler."

Once they reached the formal dining room, servants were waiting to seat them, although Bill gallantly held Dora's chair for her, after having turned on the charm all during their walk from the reception room to the dining room. Severus took his seat at the head of the table, and Remus was placed at his right, which was where Severus intended him to remain.

Remus relaxed a bit as they were seated; he was close enough to Severus to be able to reach out with his leg to press it against Severus', needing even that small contact to help him through. At least the food and wine would give them a safe topic of conversation, and Dora hadn't objected to being seated by Bill instead of by Remus. The servants began to bring in dishes of traditional Slythistani cuisine, the spicy, enticing scents filling the air as the wine was poured.

"Oh, that smells wonderful!" Dorothy said, and Remus could see that his father looked surprised but pleased with the various dishes they were being offered. He didn't have much of an appetite, but he took enough of his favorite dishes not to cause comment.

"The wine is excellent as well," Remus said. "But it can go to your head rather quickly, so be careful." He gave a slight smile as he glanced at Severus sidelong, remembering the party for Regulus and Kingsley and how he had found out the hard way about Slythistani wine, with the very interesting results which had followed.

Severus glanced sidelong at Remus in return, a small but distinctly smug smile curving his lips; he too remembered that night, and while it had been frustrating to be the recipient of Remus' amorous advances when he couldn't return them, it was still a gratifying memory. "Indeed it can," he said. "Although we do have imported tea if that would suit you better. I prefer chai myself, but William insists on having his Earl Grey," he added, nodding at William, who was too engrossed in talking and flirting with Dora to notice.

Hamish and Dorothy both accepted wine, while Remus settled for the chai to accompany his meal, needing to keep his wits about him. He noticed Bill and Dora were getting on with each other so well, and that was one thing off his mind, at least for the time being. Then he took a deep breath, and steeled himself for getting through the meal and the rest of the day without letting his love for Severus slip to anyone - and that, he found, was becoming harder and harder with each passing day.

Later that night, Remus slipped into Severus' room, having bid his parents a good night and walked Dora to her room. He knew he should probably sleep in the bed in what was nominally his room, but he needed to be with Severus, especially after so long and stressful a day, so he only visited it long enough to change into his pajamas, the blue silk Severus had given him. Technically the evening had gone very well, far better than he could ever have hoped, but the strain of not letting anything slip had left him mentally exhausted and in need of cuddling; since the only cuddles he wanted were Severus', he went to the only place he really wanted to be.

Stepping out of his slippers, he padded silently to the bedroom, entering it and closing the door behind him. Severus was in the bed, and Remus smiled and crossed to him. "You look all comfy, tucked up like that," he said, sinking down on the foot of the bed. "Would it be terrible if I joined you?"

"That depends on whom you ask, I suppose." Severus smiled a greeting and stretched out his good arm to draw Remus closer. "Your parents might think it terrible, but I certainly would not. On the contrary, I would have disliked spending the night apart so soon after our enforced separation while I was stuck in that wretched hospital bed."

With a smile, Remus stood again, then slipped off his robe and went to join Severus under the covers, sliding between the sheets and into Severus' embrace. "I've wanted this all day," he murmured, pressing carefully against Severus' body, turning so that he could bury his nose against Severus' throat and inhale Severus' familiar, beloved scent. "I don't know whether to thank you for bringing my parents or strangle you, though."

Severus chuckled warmly as he enfolded Remus in a comforting embrace and rubbed his back soothingly. "I think you should thank me. I have relieved you of the burden of dreading the return home to tell them of your plans. Here, they can see first hand why you wish to remain." He paused, and then he added mock-haughtily, "Aside from my wit, charm, and devilishly good looks, of course."

"Well, to be fair, I've not let them know just how enticing I find your wit and charm, much less your devilishly good looks," Remus said, his lips curving into a content smile as he relaxed into the stroking of Severus' hand. "But yes, I probably should thank you, since things actually went well. If they hadn't, I might have been more prone to the strangling." Lifting up, he mock-glared down at Severus. "Especially since Dora was with them! Egads, Severus, I certainly wasn't prepared for that! Nor for the fact that when she hugged me, I wanted to run away screaming!"

"To be honest, I was not expecting her either," Severus admitted. "I asked my mother to speak with your parents. I said nothing about your fiancee, but my mother frequently arranges things the way she wants them, regardless of whatever plans anyone else might have made." He urged Remus down again and offered a conciliatory kiss. "I am glad you think the initial meeting went well. Do you think they liked me?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Remus hummed with pleasure at the kiss, then was quite happy to resume the cuddle. "I do think they liked you," he said softly, stroking his hand lightly over Severus' chest. "You impressed my father, and my mother might be ready to pounce on you herself, if she were forty years younger and not madly in love with my dad. Dora... who knows? She seemed far more interested in Bill, but I'm not completely certain if it's genuine or a way to twit me for springing all this on her. I rather hope it's genuine, though - at least if Bill isn't going to break her heart."

"William enjoys the company of women as much as he enjoys the company of men," Severus replied thoughtfully as he returned to caressing Remus' back and holding him close. "I will have a word with him about toying with her affections if you like, although he knows you are about to end things with her, and I am certain he is not callous or insensitive to that." He chuckled quietly and pressed a kiss to the top of Remus' head. "Your mother is an attractive woman, and I am flattered if she finds me intriguing, but we should remain with our respective Lupin men, I believe."

"Yes, because I want you all for myself," Remus replied, giving Severus a squeeze. "I think you're right. Bill won't hurt Dora, and I just hope that I don't hurt her, either. But I am thinking I'm going to have to come clean to all of them sooner as opposed to later. I'm just finding it too hard not to reach out and touch you; it feels like a lie, because I don't want to hide how I feel about you."

"You should not have to hide," Severus replied firmly. "This is who you are. Who _we_ are. I have no desire to hide either. I am not ashamed of you or of our relationship, and I would flaunt you in front of the entire world if I could, much less in front of your parents."

Remus thought that over for a few moments in silence, as he lay in Severus' arms. He didn't want to hurt his parents, but Severus was right; he shouldn't have to hide how he felt, and if he parents didn't - couldn't - accept him, he was simply going to have to learn to deal with it. Severus had given up the comfort of his harem to take a chance on a relationship with him, and Severus hadn't hesitated to be seen with him in public, so how could Remus do any less?

"You're right, again," he said, nuzzling Severus' ear. "You're making that a terrible habit, you know. When I'm here in your arms, it all seems so simple, somehow; I just hope they can learn to accept it in time. I do love them, and they've been wonderful parents. It's not their fault, really, that they want a daughter-in-law and grandchildren, like all their friends have. I'm probably going to need some comforting afterward, though. Would you let me cry on your shoulder, if I promise not to get it too wet?"

"You may cry on my shoulder no matter how wet it becomes." Severus smoothed his hand up the length of Remus' back and buried his fingers in Remus' hair, stroking it gently. "For your sake, I hope they can accept the truth about you, but if they cannot, you have a home and a place to belong here. I do not see why they should feel cheated, however. They may not have a daughter-in-law or grandchildren, but I am certain none of their friends can say their child is..." He trailed off, considering whether he wanted to reveal his true intentions yet or not.

On the one hand, asking Remus to be his consort in this setting was not exactly what he had in mind; he had envisioned something a little more atmospheric and romantic, after which they could celebrate in a carnal and naked fashion. On the other hand, it might make things a little easier for Remus if his parents knew Severus was offering what amounted to a committed relationship. Severus had intended to wait until after matters were settled with the Lupins, but he knew Remus was going to tell them the truth, and if this additional information helped smooth things over, then perhaps Severus ought to ask now rather than waiting.

"I am certain none of their friends can say their child is the official consort of a sultan," he said at last, watching Remus intently. "If said child accepts the offer, of course."

"What?" Remus lifted himself up again, his eyes wide as he stared down at Severus, at first not believing what he had heard. Severus wanted him to be his _consort_? His official, committed partner, acknowledged in public and to his country? It wasn't marriage, since few countries in the world recognized a legal union between two men, but in Remus' eyes, this was tantamount to the same thing; Severus saying that he wanted Remus, and Remus alone, forever.

"Oh, Severus, yes, yes! I'd be honored," he said, his throat tightening and his heart about to burst from the sheer joy of knowing that Severus was willing to commit to him to such an extent. He, of course, was already completely Severus' in his heart and soul, and he didn't even give a single thought about his parents. Severus was offering him a happy ending, and nothing in the universe was going to keep him from grabbing it with both hands. 

The words Remus had held in check finally had to come out, because if Severus wanted him forever, he had to say them. "I love you," he breathed against Severus' lips, then kissed him tenderly, not able, for the moment, to find the words to express how much joy he felt.

"As I love you," Severus murmured, returning the kiss with gentle affection. Then he drew back and caressed Remus' cheek, his expression mischievous. "Sahibatan."

If it were possible for Remus to melt into a puddle of goo at Severus' affirmation, he would have. Severus _did_ love him, and Remus' joy was complete. Leaning down, he kissed Severus again, yearning for the day when they could be together in the fullest sense of the word; but for now, he sought to convey through his kiss the perfection of the moment.

As much as he wished that they could consummate the love they had declared, he knew they should wait for Severus' recovery, and so Remus pulled back and smiled lovingly into Severus' eyes. "I take it that word means more than companion, then?" he asked, nuzzling Severus' nose with his.

"It does," Severus affirmed, leaning close to brush light kisses to Remus' cheeks and nose. He had known of Remus' feelings for him, but hearing the words made it more real somehow, and Remus' obvious happiness warmed him to the core. They would have their own happy ending, and Severus could be patient and wait out the obstacles they faced in their immediate future. "I had decided to ask you to be my consort shortly before I dissolved the harem. I knew at that point that I wanted to be with you alone. However, I wanted to make certain matters were settled with your parents before I asked you." He smiled slightly and cupped Remus' cheek in his palm. "Even imperious sultans have fears and insecurities, and mine was that you would not stand up to them in the end. But I thought perhaps it might make things easier for you if you could tell them I am offering a commitment."

Remus leaned into Severus' hand; he didn't think it was possible for him to love Severus more than he already did, but his heart swelled even more. "You need never feel insecure about me, my love," he said fervently. "I fell in love with you almost as soon as I actually admitted to myself I was gay, and my only fear was that you might never feel the same way about me. When you were shot... I felt as though I were dying inside. I was so worried that I would lose you when I'd just found you, and that you'd never know that I loved you."

Severus chuckled warmly and stroked Remus' cheek with his thumb. "Meanwhile, I had already begun making it clear to all and sundry that you were my intended consort. If you noticed any change in behavior toward you, that is why." Amusement gleamed in his dark eyes. "In this case, you were almost the last to know, but I wanted to be more certain of you first. You can thank my mother. She is the one who assured me that I had nothing to worry about."

A blush stained Remus' cheeks. "Your mother found me out very quickly, I fear," he said, smiling ruefully. "And I did notice the change, almost as soon as your mother bulldozed her way into the hospital and tugged me along in her wake. I will thank her, and most profusely, if she is the one who eased your mind. It seems the papers were right, doesn't it? The sultan and the storyteller will get their happily ever after. _Our_ happily ever after, once I tell my parents and you are well enough to ravish me until I forget my own name."

"Believe me, I anticipate that day more than I can possibly express," Severus growled, swooping in to claim a swift, possessive kiss. "I look forward to making the official announcement that you are my consort, and I look forward to consummating our union properly. Hopefully, your parents will approve of having a sultan as a son-in-law, but if not, I intend to make you all mine anyway. Even if I must get Regulus to drug you again," he added playfully.

Remus hugged Severus tightly but carefully, returning the kiss with a soft sigh of pleasure, before chuckling in amusement. "You won't have to resort to such drastic measures, I assure you. Were you well enough now, I'd be naked and begging for you to take me." He trailed a finger along Severus' lips. "My parent's approval would be lovely, but it is not necessary. You have taught me more than you might realize, my sultan. Before I was content to memorize the stories of others, but you have made me eager to write my own. _Our_ own."

"And oh, what stories they shall be," Severus murmured, winding his arm around Remus and drawing him close again. "I have so many places to take you and so many things to show you. Your horizons are about to be expanded beyond your wildest dreams. In bed and out of it," he added huskily. He paused, regarding Remus curiously. "You said you want me to take you. Does that mean you think you will prefer to bottom? Or have you given much thought to whether you would prefer to top or bottom?"

Considering they couldn't do anything, this might wind up being a stimulating yet frustrating conversation, but Remus couldn't resist it, eager as he was for them to finally be able to make love. "I'm willing to be flexible," he said softly, his eyes darkening. "That said, my dreams of us being together have been of you taking me, perhaps because I'm uncertain of what I would be doing. But I will be your eager pupil, I assure you. I want to please you, my love, and I'll do anything I can toward making that happen, no matter what it is."

"Mmm..." Severus hummed softly and nuzzled Remus' temple affectionately. "We will start with making your dreams a reality, then, and once you feel more comfortable and experienced, we will see what interests you. This should not be about pleasing me alone, and I intend to make certain your desires are fully satisfied as well, no matter what they are." He gave Remus a tight, reassuring squeeze. "You will find I can be quite accommodating under the right circumstances," he purred softly in Remus' ear.

Shivering with delight, Remus gave a hum of pleasure. "I have no doubt you'll satisfy me in every sense of the word." Turning his head, he kissed Severus' cheek. "I can't wait for us to get started on the rest of our lives. Together. That's such a beautiful word. Together with my sexy sultan."

Severus settled against his pillow and relaxed in Remus' arms, releasing a soft, slow sigh of contentment. "Together is an excellent word indeed, and we have the rest of our lives to explore every facet of its meaning."

"That we do," Remus replied softly, caressing his hand over Severus' chest lightly as he let himself go boneless, feeling warm and cherished in Severus' embrace. "Tomorrow, I tell my parents, and then there's nothing standing between us. And nothing will ever separate us, ever again."

"Indeed not," Severus agreed drowsily, caressing Remus' back. "Congratulations, my consort. You are now Remus Lupin of Slythistan, and you have a home here forever more."

"As long as I'm your Remus, I'm happy wherever I am," Remus said, tired but happier than he had ever been in his life. "My home is here in your arms. It wouldn't matter if you were a sultan or a farmer; you're the only one for me."

"You are my Remus," Severus replied firmly. "If I were deposed tomorrow, you would still be my Remus. Nothing will ever change that. No matter what path our lives may take, we will walk it together."

"Together," Remus agreed. So long as they were together, everything was right with the world.


	30. Chapter 30

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

Remus smiled as he rose from the table when his parents entered the small dining room where Alim had arranged for them to have breakfast. He had regretfully left Severus lounging in the bed when Alim had brought Severus a tray with his own meal, knowing that Severus was right when he said Remus needed to spend some time alone with his family. At least they could have one pleasant day together before Remus told them his news that evening. 

He was still giddy from the knowledge that Severus loved him and wanted him to be his consort. It was all that Remus could have ever wanted, and he felt both overjoyed and humbled, knowing Severus had given up comfort and security to take a chance on him, without even knowing Remus loved him. He knew he was probably smiling too widely, for both his parents did a bit of a double take, but hopefully they simply took it as pleasure at their presence.

"I certainly did. The beds are absolutely decadent," Dorothy Lupin said, craning up to kiss Remus on the cheek and then pat it affectionately. She allowed her son to hold her chair, thanking him quietly. 

Hamish Lupin, meanwhile, smiled briefly and nodded at Remus before taking the chair next to his wife. Remus wasn't offended by his father's silence; Hamish was not a morning person, and Remus knew a cup of coffee and some of the excellent pastries that were common fare for breakfast would soon set him right.

Remus looked toward the entrance, raising a brow. "Have either of you seen Dora? I hope she isn't suffering from jet lag or something."

As if on cue, Dora hustled into the room, looking flushed and flustered; her hair was in disarray, her clothes were rumpled, and she wouldn't quite meet anyone else's eyes as she dropped into an empty place at the table. "Good morning!" she exclaimed with unusual cheer. "I slept great. Did everyone else sleep great? I did. Those beds are incredible. Is that coffee? Brilliant!" The rapid fire words flowed without ceasing as she occupied herself with pouring a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Remus echoed, blinking in surprise at Dora's manic outburst. His mother and father both raised their brows as well, but Remus decided not to call attention to it, instead sinking down into his own seat and picking up his cup of tea. 

A servant entered with a tray containing plates of pastries, as well as a pan with crisply fried bacon and racks of toast. Another followed with bowls of fluffy scrambled eggs and baked beans, and Remus chuckled with amusement at the traditional fare, wondering if the chef would decide to serve bangers and mash for lunch. 

He waited until everyone had served themselves before speaking again. "I thought if you were interested, I could show you some of the items I've been documenting here at the palace," he said, buttering a slice of toast and pushing aside a mental image of himself brushing crumbs from Severus' lips. "There are also the most incredible gardens you've ever seen. You might be interested in the lotuses, Dad; they're best seen at sunset, of course, but the colors are amazing during the day."

"It sounds wonderful, Remus," Dorothy said, her eyes lighting up at the mention of gardens. "What do you think, Dora dear?"

"Um..." Dora glanced furtively at them as she gulped her coffee. "I'm not all that interested in gardens. Why don't you go ahead without me? I'm sure I'll find something to do on my own."

That earned Dora another confused glance from all three Lupins, although Remus felt a sneaking suspicion beginning to form. Dora hadn't been pleased with him the previous evening, after all, but if she wished to walk around the castle on her own - or perhaps in the company of someone else - Remus didn't mind.

"All right," he said easily, and at that, his parents turned their bewildered regard to him, rather like a tennis match. "There's plenty to explore. I spent my first several days here just wandering around, actually."

"Well, I'm sure the two of you will want time alone," Dorothy said, her concern quite obvious. Remus had no doubt she'd expected a more affectionate reunion between the two of them after so long a separation, and Remus sighed silently, knowing his mum and dad were doomed to disappointment. He knew they were fond of Dora, considering her a daughter of sorts already, and he hoped they would find a tall, devastatingly handsome son-in-law adequate recompense.

"Er..." Dora glanced at Remus and bit her lip. "Actually, yes, I'd like to see you alone after breakfast, if you've got time."

"Certainly," Remus replied. He could see she was concerned about something, but it could wait until they were alone. Instead, he turned back to his parents, beginning an amusing description of his time in Slythistan, touching on Hamad and Alim's concern with clothes and the chef's pride in his food. By the end of the meal, his father had become more communicative, as predicted, and Remus rose and smiled at them. "Why don't the two of you start with the garden right outside this room? Dora and I will have a talk, and I'll join you shortly."

Dorothy looked pensive, but she rose and took her husband's arm. "Yes, you two have a nice talk and sort things out," she said, then smiled at Remus and Dora before heading off toward the french doors leading into the garden. 

Remus moved to pull back Dora's chair for her. "All right, shall we take a walk?" he asked lightly, wanting to set her at ease. 

Dora stood up, catching herself just in time before she could trip over the chair leg, and she nodded, her expression growing pensive again now that she was alone with Remus and the moment of truth, so to speak, had come. "Yes, as long as we can walk somewhere private. We really need to talk, and I don't want anyone else to overhear or interrupt, if that's all right."

"Certainly," Remus replied, then led her toward the corridor outside, turning toward the room where the Chinese porcelain was on display. "The palace is huge, and there are relatively few people in it," he said, keeping his tone light and conversational. "We can talk in privacy, don't worry. The staff are very discreet."

"Good." She breathed a sigh of relief and followed him, barely noting her surroundings as she trailed along slightly behind him. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to pay attention to the beauty of the art and architecture around her, especially when all she wanted to do was get this talk over with.

They entered the room with the porcelain, and Remus turned to face her, inclining his head to one side, his expression relaxed. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, and while it didn't bother him, he was still fond enough of Dora to be concerned about her mental state. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, smiling at her in a friendly fashion. "Whatever it is, you don't have to worry."

Uttering a garbled sound of frustration, Dora raked her fingers through her spiky hair, making it stick up even more, as she tried to decide how to begin. "Look, Remus, you're a nice guy," she blurted out at last, "and I really do like you a lot. I care about you," she amended. "But..." She drew in a deep breath and released it in a sharp gust. "But I think we might have rushed a bit with the engagement."

"I care about you, too," Remus replied, keeping his expression open even though he had to admit to a little bit of internal amusement that she was breaking up with him, when he'd been about to break up with her. At least this would absolve him of any worry about breaking her heart! "And I think you're right."

She stared at him in shock at first, and then her features grew suffused with relief. "You do? Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried you wouldn't take it well, since you're ol... uh... since you've been a bachelor so long. I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to lead you on, truly I didn't, but with you being away for so long, I had a lot of time to think. I missed you, but..." She shrugged and shook her head. "Absence didn't make my heart grow fonder, you know? Then I got here, and Bill..." She broke off, her cheeks flushed pink. "Well, I got a really friendly welcome," she admitted sheepishly.

"I can imagine," Remus said, smiling at her relief, wishing his conversation with his parents would go as smoothly as this one. "Bill is a friendly guy. I like him. And I don't feel as though you led me on, Dora; I felt much the same, being away from you. I think we might have let others lead us into making our relationship more than it was, and that's as much my fault as yours. But I think Bill would suit you much better than I ever could."

Relaxing now that the worst was over, Dora laughed. "I don't know if I want to marry him either!" she protested, shaking her head. "But the mere fact that I want to find out says I shouldn't be with you." She reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Thanks, Remus. I'm glad you aren't upset. You're a lovely man, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. It's a relief to know you feel the same way."

"Perhaps even better than you know," Remus admitted, returning the pressure of her hand with affection. "Don't tell mum and dad, please, but... I've found someone, too. _The_ someone, in fact. So you you don't have to worry about me. I was worried about hurting you. But it looks as though everything is working out as it should for both of us."

Dora gaped at him, wide-eyed and momentarily stunned into silence by that revelation, but then she laughed again, amused by the strange workings of fate. "Wouldn't it be funny if we both found our happily-ever-afters here in Slythistan?" she asked, her eyes alight with amusement. "So who is she? A dark-haired, doe-eyed princess? Or maybe a harem girl?"

"I'd like it if we both found our soul-mates here; you deserve to be happy, too." Remus debated for a moment, then flushed a bit. "No. And not she. He."

Dora froze, her eyes growing as wide as saucers, and her jaw dropped as she stared at him. "He?" she asked faintly. "You're... gay?"

"No one was more surprised that I was, believe me," Remus replied, chuckling ruefully. "I think I've been in denial about it for a very long time, but he's not the type to be thwarted in something he wants. So I suppose we both have Slythistan to thank from preventing us from making a bad mistake, right?"

"You're gay." Dora repeated, blinking and still staring as she tried to process this new information. "My God..." She pushed her fingers through her hair again and laughed shakily. "Well, that isn't what I expected to hear! But I suppose it explains a few things." She smiled wryly. "At least now I know why you were so reluctant to touch me."

"That's probably true." Remus watched Dora's reaction closely, relieved that she seemed surprised, but not disgusted. He'd taken a calculated risk in telling her, but he'd hoped that if she could accept it, maybe his parents might, too. "I'm sorry, Dora. I never meant to lead you on, believe me. But you have to know I really do hope you will be happy, if not with Bill, then with someone else. You deserve that, because you're a wonderful girl."

"Thanks," she said faintly. "Sorry, I'm just shell-shocked, I guess. Maybe I should be angry or offended, and maybe I will be when I stop to think about it, but right now, I'm just stunned." She gave him a pleading look. "I didn't _turn_ you gay, did I? And Bill isn't gay, right?"

"I hope you won't be angry or offended, and you certainly didn't turn me gay," Remus said, wondering if he should have kept his mouth shut. "Believe me, I denied it for weeks after getting here and for years before that. I suppose I didn't want to be a disappointment to my family, but now that I'm being honest with myself, I can admit my first crush was on another man, and after that... well, let's say I was so repressed, I didn't feel much of anything sexually. I just told myself I was typically British." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

Dora sighed gustily and gave him a rueful smile. "Repression, I can handle. I just didn't want to turn into one of those women you see on the telly and in films with a string of boyfriends who all turned gay, you know?"

"You can't turn a man gay, Dora. He either is or he isn't. Or he likes both," Remus said, wagging a finger at her as he thought about Bill, and he told himself there was no way he was going to answer Dora's question about Bill's preference. That was all Bill's to handle. Then he grew somber. "Do you... do you think my parents are going to be terribly upset? I'm telling them this evening. Or rather, _we_ are telling them, as in he and I. It's not just a passing fancy, you see... We're making a commitment to each other."

"Really?" Dora went wide-eyed again. "Wow, you two got serious quickly!" She paused, thinking about Remus' parents for a moment. "I don't know how upset they'll be," she said slowly. "Your mum wants you to get married, and she wants grandchildren so badly. It's going to be a terrible disappointment, I think."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "That's what I'm thinking, too, but... I'm not going to lie to them, and I'm not going to hide. Not that I could, anyway." He glanced at her and gave a half smile. "When you become the official consort of a sultan, it's not as though your life is completely private ever again."

"The _sultan_!" Dora boggled at him anew. " _He's_ your boyfriend? How did you manage _that_? I mean, no offense, but he's the ruler of an entire country, and you're..." She gestured vaguely. "Well, you're you."

Remus couldn't help but laugh at that, and he pressed a hand to his heart and rolled his eyes. "Alas, my ego, you have slain it!" he said, before returning his gaze to her. "He's more than my boyfriend, Dora, so much more. And I didn't manage it, actually. He set out to seduce me, if you can believe that. He asked me to join his harem, and when I refused to be one of a crowd, he wooed me until he won me, and I won him. It's as much of a surprise to me as to anyone, but it's right. It's perfect, actually. I love him, Dora. I love him so much that I know I have to be with him, even if it hurts my parents. Because if I'm not with him, I don't really want to live."

Clasping her hands beneath her chin, Dora smiled, pleased to hear that he felt so strongly about the sultan and that it was mutual. For all that she didn't really want to marry Remus, she still liked him, and she wanted him to be happy. "That's so sweet," she said, heaving a little sigh. "I hope I find someone I feel that way about and who feels that way about me. Obviously, we aren't meant to be," she said in a heavily ironic tone. "But it sounds like you and the sultan are meant for each other."

"We are." There was no hesitation in Remus' voice, and he smiled, pleased that she thought it was sweet that he was in love with Severus. "And you'll find someone, I'm sure of it, now that you're not going to be tied down to a tweedy old professor. Someone young and as full of life as you are. If not Bill, well... I can tell you that there are some lovely men in Slythistan. I doubt that Severus would mind you staying here as long as you like. He's very generous, you know."

"Even to his... what did you call it? Consort's ex-fiancee?" she asked, regarding him dubiously. "Are you sure he won't throw me in the dungeon or sell me to nomads or something? Then again..." She tapped her cheek with one finger, her expression speculative. "If the leader of the nomads looks like Oded Fehr, I wouldn't really mind."

Laughing, Remus reached out to press her shoulder briefly. "There are some handsome men, yes, although I can't speak to the nomads for I've not met any. But to answer your question, Severus knows he has no reason to be jealous, so I have no reason to doubt he would be gracious. But you already have Bill to consider, so why don't you explore that, and let me know if it's not working as you'd like?" He laughed again. "And I see that while you complained about giving up your job to remain with me in Slythistan, you're willing to give it all up for some dark-haired stranger! I suppose that let's me know where I stand, eh?"

She shook her head, laughing a protest. "I didn't say that! I like him, and we had a good time together last night, but as you of all people know, it isn't easy to just pick up your whole life and move it on a whim, especially not for some guy. I mean, Bill is great, but he isn't a sultan," she teased.

"No one else in the world is quite like my Severus," Remus said, his voice and his eyes unconsciously soft. "Well, now that we have everything settled, I should get back to my parents and break the news about us. Or maybe I'll leave that for later as well. Go on, then... you're meeting Bill, I take it? I suspected as much when you turned down the garden tour."

"Er..." Dora glanced away, her cheeks turning pink. "I did kind of promise I would let him take me on a tour of the city," she admitted bashfully. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not a bit," Remus assured her, then leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Go on, Dora, have a good time. And Bill knows about Severus and me, so don't feel like you can't talk about it to him if you'd like. In fact, most of Slythistan knew before I did! But do enjoy the city. It's fascinating, and it's even better in the company of someone you're attracted to."

"Thanks, Remus." She kissed his cheek in return, her eyes sparkling with anticipation and good humor, and then she turned and bounded away, only turning back once to wave before disappearing out the door.

Remus watched her go, shaking his head at the irony, but also quite relieved that one part of what he'd been dreading was over with, and it had gone better than he had expected. Now if only telling his parents would be as easy.

Sighing, he turned and headed back toward the garden where his parents waited, hoping he could convince them that Slythistan was the right place for him, and the Slythistan's sultan was the right person.


	31. Chapter 31

"Do I look all right?" Remus asked, turning to show Severus the pure white robe trimmed in golden embroidery and pearls that Hamad had picked out for him to wear. Severus had arranged a special dinner for that evening, and Remus was anxious that everything go very well, to put his parents in a good mood for learning that their only son was gay and had agreed to become the consort of a sultan. He'd elected to wear robes rather than western clothing to show them subtly just how much he felt he belonged, but he wanted to make certain he didn't look ridiculous.

"You look perfect," Severus replied, reaching out to caress Remus' cheek with his free hand. "I think our style of dress suits you."

The drape of his own clothes was marred by the sling he was still obliged to wear, but he was still dressed in robes meant to impress but not overwhelm his guests. He had chosen black with a high collar that he left unbuttoned to reveal the column of his throat, and his robes were sparsely ornamented with silver embroidery, obviously of high quality but not ostentatious.

"What about me?" he asked, holding his arm out by his side and stepping back to let Remus inspect him. "I hope I will not shame you," he added, teasing. He knew full well Remus was proud of him - and had every reason to be, in his estimation.

"Exquisite," Remus said, looking Severus up and down with appreciation. "I could never be ashamed of you, whether you wore silk or rags or nothing at all." Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Severus' waist, raising up so that he could press a light kiss against Severus' lips. "I'll have to tell you the story of the Sultan's New Clothes sometime, I think. Although that sultan was not nearly as wise or sexy as you."

Severus returned the kiss gently and wound his arm around Remus' shoulders, holding him close. "I think we have already established there are no sultans as wise or as sexy as me," he said with a trace of smug satisfaction in his voice. "But I will settle for impressing your parents enough that they give us our blessing rather than storm off in disgust."

"If they fail to be impressed by you, then they aren't half as intelligent as I know they are," Remus said, closing his eyes for a moment and relaxing into the embrace. "And while a blessing would be nice, I'll settle for neutrality if I must. But regardless of their opinions, my decision is made and is unchangeable. You're my love, and you will be my lover, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yes, you are," Severus agreed firmly. "Nothing will change that, not even disapproving parents." He kissed Remus' forehead, and then he drew back, giving him a questioning look. "Shall we go, then? The sooner we break the news to them, the sooner we can return here for the comforting afterward. My shoulder is ready and waiting should you need it."

Remus nodded and managed a smile. "Alim knows to offer plenty of wine. I know it's a bit of a manipulation, but at this point, I'll take all the help we can get." Taking Severus' arm, he walked toward the door. "Let's go bell the cats, then."

Nodding, Severus pressed Remus' arm against his side and headed out of their chambers, leading the way to the formal dining room, where he hoped the grand setting would work in their favor; he had hired musicians to provide soothing background music while they dined, and he had instructed his chef to outdo himself. The Lupins would get a taste of the finest cuisine Slythistan had to offer and of the kind of life that awaited their son, and if that didn't help, Severus supposed he could always renovate the dungeon.

The dining room looked as magnificent as it had the previous time they had dined there, and Remus gave Severus a slow smile, remember the entertainment that had followed dinner and the bonding that had followed the entertainment. He released Severus' arm with an apologetic smile, not wanting to shock his parents before time.

"Mum, Dad," he said, seeing that they had arrived already and were looking about with stunned expressions.

"This is... quite something," Dorothy said, then flushed as pink as Remus often did, turning to curtsy a trifle awkwardly to Severus. "I'm sorry, your highness, you have a beautiful home. It's just a trifle overwhelming, I have to admit. Goodness, I don't think our entire house would fill this room, even with the garden."

"It does take some getting used to," Severus said as he took his place at the head of the table. "It took nearly a full year before I could find my way to and from every room without getting lost."

As soon as he was seated, the servants stepped forward to seat the others and to begin serving food and wine; the musicians began to play, providing a soft, unobtrusive melody to accompany the meal, and Severus smiled, satisfied with his arrangements. He picked up his glass and lifted it. "To new friends," he said. "I welcome you to Slythistan, and I hope your stay here will be a pleasant one."

Remus lifted his glass, and Dorothy and Hamish did, too, which was at least one hurdle passed. They all drank, and then the excellent food was placed before them. 

"Do you have many parties here, your highness?" Hamish asked, gesturing around at the huge room, then specifically down the length of the table. "It's certainly big enough for you to have a circus inside." He tilted his head. "Or did sultans in the old times have all the wives and children in to dinner?"

"I am not overly fond of parties," Severus replied, taking a sip of wine. "However, I do host dinners for visiting dignitaries and diplomats when the occasion calls for it. In the past, the sultan's family did not dine with him, but I intend to change that tradition."

"Really? That sounds sweet," Dorothy said, beaming at Severus. "Some of my fondest memories are dinners with Hamish, Remus, and me at our old table, particularly when Remus was in school. He'd always come home full of stories and questions. We'd have liked more children, but... well." She looked down at her plate for a moment, before lifting her eyes and smiling. "Remus was quite enough all on his own."

"Severus knows about my heart, mum," Remus said softly. "It's all right."

Reaching out, Dorothy put her hand on her son's. "You're right, it is," she agreed, before looking at Severus again. "So, do you plan to have a large family, your highness?"

Severus took a moment to think before responding, not wanting to say anything that might inadvertently foreshadow or even give away Remus' news before Remus had the chance to broach the subject himself. "I come from a large family," he said smoothly, turning to look at Dorothy with a pleasant smile. "Thus I have one already, whether or not I decide to expand its numbers."

"Oh, I see," Dorothy said, but she dropped that line of questioning, much to Remus' relief. Remus was glad to see that both his parents were enjoying the wine, although he went rather sparingly on it himself. 

The rest of the dinner conversation was innocuous, focusing on the history of Slythistan and the work Remus would be doing at the university, as well as, briefly, Severus' work in rebuilding the country. There were no more uncomfortable questions, but Remus knew the time was drawing near when he would have to explain.

After the meal ended, Severus took them all to one of the small, comfortable drawing rooms. Hamish and Dorothy sat down on one of the sofas, but Remus couldn't settle. He glanced at Severus for support, then drew in a deep breath.

"Mum, Dad, I have a few things to tell you - more about my life here in Slythistan," he began, smiling at them reassuringly. "But first, I need to admit I wasn't exactly honest this morning, when I said Dora wasn't feeling well. I just wanted to hold off until now to tell you that she called off our engagement."

"Oh, Remus," Dorothy gasped, putting a hand to her mouth and looking at her son with sympathy. "But... why? You two got on so well! You must be so upset!"

"We did, yes, but it was more as friends, Mum," Remus replied softly. "And the thing is, I'm not upset. At all. I agree with Dora's reasons, and if she hadn't called it off, I would have. As it turns out, she seems to have hit it off quite well with Bill Weasley, and I'm happy for her. But I couldn't have married her, because she never meant as much to me as she should have. I know now that to commit to someone in that way, to want to share the rest of your life with them, you should love them with your whole heart and soul. You and Dad feel that way about each other, and I wouldn't want any less from my own relationship."

Dorothy and Hamish exchanged a look, and Remus could see the emotion between them, even though his father wasn't a demonstrative man. "Yes, I suppose you're right. No, I know you are," Dorothy said, but she sighed. "I just was looking forward to you be settled and in love. You're not getting any younger, Remus, and if something happens to your father and me, I don't like the thought of you being alone."

"You can't wait too long, son," Hamish agreed, shaking his head. "By the time I was your age, Dorothy and I had been married for more than ten years, and you were already starting school. It doesn't get easier as you get older, you know."

Remus glanced at Severus, giving him a rueful smile, although his eyes were full of love. Then he glanced back at his parents. "The thing is, I _have_ fallen in love. And I'm ecstatic about it, because my feelings are returned. I know I'm going to be very, very happy, and we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. The only thing is... I don't know how you are going to feel about my choice. I'm not ashamed, lest you think that, and I never will be." He moved to Severus' side, placing his hand on Severus' shoulder. "I don't know how to say it, so I'll just say it. Mom, Dad... I'm gay. I'm in love with Severus, and he loves me; he's asked me to be his consort, and I've agreed."

"What?" Hamish blinked in confusion, obviously not believing his ears, as he looked back and forth between Remus and Severus. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Severus reached up and covered Remus' hand with his own. "No, it is not a joke," he replied firmly, his brows drawing together in an almost-frown. "I wish to make your son my consort, which is the closest thing I can offer to marriage. He will be acknowledged as my partner officially and legally, thus you need not worry this is some sort of fling or temporary arrangement. I intend our relationship to be a lasting one."

Hamish Lupin stood up, his expression of incredulity giving way to one of anger. "Gay? How can you be gay, Remus? Where did this come from? You're nearly forty years old! You don't just wake up one day and decide you want to... to..." Obviously he couldn't even say it, and so he simply glared at his son.

"I've always been gay, Dad. I just never acted on it," Remus said, his heart sinking at his father's angry response. "You never liked James and Lily and Sirius, but I knew back then that my interest wasn't directed at Lily, the way you thought it was. But after they died, I just... I let my fear of rejection and of hurting you and Mum take over my life." He tightened his hand on Severus' shoulder, stepping closer as though for moral support. "I'm sorry you're upset and disappointed in me, but I'm not going to lie, and I'm not going to hide my relationship. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, and I lost sight of that. I love you, and I love Mum, but I love Severus, too. I'd be as miserable without him as you would be without Mum."

"It's not the same thing!" Hamish snapped.

"How is it not?" Severus demanded, glaring fiercely as he tightened his grip on Remus' hand. As little as he wanted to alienate his future "in-laws", he was not about to stand idly by and let Hamish Lupin belittle their relationship or worse, browbeat Remus back into his old mindset of fearing rejection and disapproval. "Our feelings are the same as they would be if one of us was a woman, and our relationship will be just as committed and lasting as if we were married. Love is love, and it transcends culture and gender. If you cannot accept that, so be it. Your disapproval will not change our feelings or our plans."

Hamish turned his regard to Severus. "Now listen here, your highness," he said, the title most definitely not given with respect, "I don't know what you've done to my son, but..."

"Hamish, shut up."

Dorothy Lupin's words were quiet, but they were spoken with a hint of steel that equalled any tone of command Severus could have used, and her husband drew up in surprise, his jaw snapping shut as though she'd uttered a magic spell. Rising to her feet, Dorothy came to stand beside her husband, laying a hand on his arm. She, too, looked at Severus, but her eyes were soft, not angry. "Will you really make my Remus happy?" she asked softly. "Do you love him, and will you promise me that his life means as much to you as your own?"

Severus' features softened slightly as he turned his attention away from Hamish and to Dorothy, and he nodded an affirmation to Remus rather than to them. "I will do my best to ensure his happiness, whatever it may take. I have already sacrificed and compromised for his sake, and I will continue to do so when it is necessary." He drew himself up proudly and squeezed Remus' hand. "His life, his welfare, and his happiness are more important to me than my own. If that does not reveal the depths of my feelings for him, I do not know what will."

Remus wanted to melt, Severus' words warming him and giving him a much needed boost in the face of his father's words. He held his breath, looking at his mother with appeal, his eyes begging her to understand.

Dorothy Lupin looked at Severus, then slowly nodded and smiled. "That's good enough for me, then," she said, then looked up at her husband. "Hamish doesn't deal well with surprises, remember? It's all right, dear, you'll see. All we've ever wanted is for our dear boy to be happy, isn't it? We didn't hover over him and worry about him and care for him to reject him for loving whom he loves, did we? I wanted to see him in love and with someone who loves him, because he's always been a bit of a loner, and I didn't want him to end up alone forever."

Hamish clenched his jaw, looking down at his wife, then gave a growl and stalked out of the room. Dorothy sighed, then faced Remus and Severus. "Don't worry, he'll come around," she said, giving a somewhat sad smile. "It might take a while, but he'll see it the right way eventually. He wasn't prepared for something like this, and it makes him did in his heels."

Walking up to Remus, she kissed his cheek, then turned to Severus. "You'll have to lean down if you want a kiss too, my new son," she said. "You're too tall, and I'm too old to do tiptoes."

Severus raised one eyebrow, but after a moment, he obliged and leaned over until his cheek was within reach, although he didn't relinquish his grip on Remus' hand, knowing Remus likely needed the support. "Just think," he said in a lighter tone. "You will be able to tell everyone you know that your son-in-law is a sultan. Surely that will make up for any disappointment in other areas."

Dorothy kissed Severus' cheek lightly. "So long as Remus is happy, I can't be disappointed," she replied, pulling back and giving Severus a stern look, although there was amusement in her blue eyes. "But be warned, oh sultan, that a mother's love is a very powerful thing, and if you hurt my boy, I shall find it necessary to relieve a country of its ruler. But otherwise, we shall get on fine, I think."

Stepping back, she looked at Remus. "Let me deal with your father. I know what he said must hurt, but once he realizes you are happy, he'll come around. I know he won't want to lose you from his life, Remus, and I suspect he'll get around to making an apology to both of you. It might take some time, but... it will happen. You can't be married to a man for over forty-five years without know what he's like. I'll see you both in the morning, all right?"

With that, she smiled at them again, then turned to follow after Hamish, her footsteps unhurried. Remus sighed and turned to Severus, holding him fast. "Well, that went better than it might have," he murmured. "Thank goodness for mothers. Especially for yours and mine."

"I am almost afraid to know what will happen when they meet, as they must inevitably do," Severus replied. "I suspect we shall find our lives taken out of our own hands before we even realize it." He slid his good arm around Remus and held him securely, and he bent to nuzzle his cheek against the top of Remus' head. "Shall we return to our bedroom?" he asked quietly. "I think a bit of comforting is in order. For all of your mother's assurances, I know it must be difficult to hear such things from your father."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Remus murmured. He felt emotionally bruised, even though he'd tried to steel himself for the worst. Severus was right: it was very hard to hear such things, particularly when he'd always done his best to please his parents. But it was over now, and all he could do was wait to see if his father came around on his own, or if, after a while, he could try to make Hamish Lupin understand that Severus was the only one Remus could ever want.

He tightened his arms around Severus for a moment. "Thank you for what you said to them. I know from your viewpoint, it's just the simple truth, but I appreciate hearing it. Your happiness is more important to me than my own, as well. More important to me than my parent's happiness, even. If my father doesn't come around, I'll learn to accept it."

Stepping back, he put an arm around Severus' waist. "So, bedroom? I feel a bit wrung out, to be honest. I just need to hold you close for a bit."

"If that is what you need, then that is what you shall have." Severus steered him toward the door and led him back out to the corridor, headed for their chambers. "I did promise your mother to see to your happiness, after all, and somehow I doubt she would hesitate to fulfill her threat. As for what I said, there is no need to thank me. As you said, it was nothing more than the simple truth," he added, giving Remus a reassuring squeeze. He couldn't mend the rift if one formed between Remus and his father; all he could do was be there for Remus and try to make certain Remus never had cause to regret damaging his relationship with his father for Severus' sake.

Remus went along willingly, relieved when the door to the bedroom closed behind them. He smiled a bit, realizing how at home he felt in this room, even though it had been less than a month since his arrival. Severus referred to it as "their" bedroom, and that was how Remus felt, too. This was where they had connected, where love had grown between them, where Remus had learned to accept the truth about himself and thereby had given himself permission to be happy, truly happy, for the first time in his life.

Stepping back from Severus, he removed his sandals, then unfastened the buttons at the neck of his robe. He took it off carefully, mindful of the expensive decoration, and folded it over a chair for Hamad to deal with in the morning. He reached for his pajamas, then turned and looked at Severus. "If you don't mind, I'm not going to bother with these. I'd like to feel as much of your skin against mine as possible."

Severus privately thought it would be a form of exquisite torture to feel Remus' bare skin against his own and be unable to do more than hold Remus, but at the same time, he was desperate enough for any kind of contact that he heard himself agreeing before he could think twice about the wisdom of it. "No, I do not mind," he said as he slipped off his own shoes.

For once, Alim was nowhere in sight, and while Severus could manage the buttons well enough, he needed some extra hands if he wanted to remove his clothes without straining his shoulder, and so he did what he could alone and then waited for Remus. "A little help, perhaps?" he asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "If you do not mind being my valet for the night since it seems Alim has taken himself off somewhere."

"I don't mind at all, my sultan," Remus said, smiling as a hint of color rose in his cheeks. "I forgot about your shoulder, I'm sorry." 

He crossed to Severus, carefully lifting the hem of his robe and moving it slowly upward, giving Severus time to move as he needed to. When the robe was lifted over Severus' head, Remus simply stood for a moment, holding it absently as his breath caught. They were both nearly bare now, bodies close enough that he could feel the heat of Severus' skin all along his own, even if they weren't touching. It was surprisingly erotic, and he studied Severus' body with slow delight. He'd seen it before, of course, but he never tired of the sight.

Finally he lifted his eyes to Severus', the blue gone dark with desire. "You're so beautiful," he said softly. "I can hardly believe someone like you really wants a tweedy man like me."

"Pfft!" Severus cupped Remus' cheek in his palm and stroked it gently. "You underestimate yourself and your charms, as usual. There is much I find appealing about you, so much that if I listed all of it, you would become as insufferable as I am," he teased.

Remus laughed softly at that, leaning into the touch of Severus' hand gratefully. "Well, we can't have two such large egos in the palace, now can we?" he said teasingly. "Come, then, let's have that cuddle you promised me. I don't feel the need to cry on your shoulder, but leaning on it for a while would be most welcome."

"As you wish," Severus replied, caressing Remus' cheek one last time before he turned away and moved toward the bed. The covers were already turned back, and he climbed in and settled against the plump pillows with a soft sigh. "Come, then," he said, holding out his arm. "My shoulder awaits."

Remus needed no second invitation, sliding into the bed and moving carefully against Severus, laying his head on Severus' shoulder. He placed one arm over Severus' chest, and then, deciding to be daring, he also entwined their legs. This was the way to cuddle, with Severus' warm, bare skin against his. He wanted to wallow like a cat, absorbing Severus' scent through every pore, but he contented himself with a sigh as he relaxed. 

"This feels good," he said softly, turning his head to nuzzle against Severus' neck. "A cure for all the ills in the world. I don't think I could lie here like this with you and be unhappy for long, no matter what had happened."

"That is how it should be." Severus trailed his fingertips lightly up and down the length of Remus' bare back, savoring the welcome weight of Remus in his arms, their bare skin an additional bonus. It was frustrating, being so close yet being unable to touch as he pleased, but it was worth the torment; he was giving Remus a respite, and that was worth a little frustration. "If we cannot find solace with each other, then where shall we find it?"

"Exactly," Remus replied, shivering slightly at the slide of Severus' fingers down his back. He was still hurt over his father's words, but being with Severus like this made him realize that it was worth the cost. He loved his father, but Severus was the love of his life. He didn't want to have to choose between the two of them, and he'd do everything possible to keep from being forced into that decision, but if it came down to it, he knew he could live without his father, if he had to. He definitely wouldn't want to live without Severus. 

He was silent for a moment, enjoying the comfort and closeness, and he sighed, letting Severus soothe his pain away by touch. "Have you ever felt like a disappointment to your mother or father?" he asked quietly. "I mean, was it as hard for you when you admitted you were gay?"

"It was, yes," Severus replied, his voice soft and deep as he remembered when he had come bursting out of the closet, ready to admit the truth about himself but without any thought to the consequences. "Our culture has changed, but change has come slowly, and with the emphasis being on family, homosexuality is a bitter pill for parents to swallow. For all that my nieces and nephews number in the double digits, my parents wanted me to father children as well. In my case, as with yours, it was my mother who accepted the truth more easily and quickly than my father. We did not speak for quite some time, but we reconciled before he died. I suppose the fact that I proved myself a worthy opponent on the field of battle made up for much in his mind," he added sardonically.

Remus stroked his hand over Severus' chest, aching for the pain that Severus had experienced. "I'm glad that he came around, even if you shouldn't have had to prove yourself in the first place. I'm torn. I feel as though my father should accept me as I am without question, but at the same time, I realize the cultural biases he grew up with, and as a historian, I know how very difficult those can be to change - slowly, as you said, unless there is some violent cultural backlash. In your case, I know the cultural bias runs even deeper than in my own, but it's still there in England, and I suspect it always will be." He sighed. "I suppose that the old saying about 'living well is the best revenge' is sometimes the only thing people have to fall back on, if they don't receive the acceptance they deserve. In our case, though... I think 'living well is the best proof' might apply. You've done so much for your country, Severus, and I want to help. If we can't change the minds of our elders, we can shape the perceptions of the children of Slythistan and make them see that sexuality has nothing to do with how good of a person someone is."

"Which is precisely why I do not hide who I am and why I do not intend to hide our relationship or behave as if it is something shameful," Severus replied in a firm voice. "There are those who would condemn my soul to eternal torment merely for being who I am, but I hope such rigid beliefs are growing more flexible with each generation, and if people see a strong, capable ruler who happens to have a male consort behaving as if there is nothing out of the ordinary about it, perhaps it will make the old beliefs crumble all the more quickly."

"I'll do my best to show everyone you didn't make a mistake in choosing me," Remus said softly. "I know you aren't ashamed that I'm a man, but I want you to be proud of me as a person, too, and I want to do what I can to help you. I'm no diplomat, and I'm not a warrior, but Slythistan is my home now, too, and I want to enrich it by my presence. It's not just because I'm male, either, but I'm also a foreigner, so I want to be sure people see me not as an outsider, but someone who wants to help the country."

"I have no doubt you will," Severus assured him, dropping a kiss on the tip of his nose. "You may not be a diplomat or a warrior, but we have plenty of those. What you are is an intelligent, kind man with a passion for history. You will enrich us by helping us learn more about ourselves and our past, and that is just as important as diplomacy or martial skills."

"I hope so," Remus replied fervently. "Maybe I also feel the need to prove to my father that being gay hasn't changed me, because I've always been this way and only now chose to act on it." He smiled with a hint of playfulness. "I think in a way, I'm glad to have waited, though, because it makes me very happy to know you'll be my first. I've always suspected I'd be the type to love only once, but with great strength. I can't believe how lucky we are to have found each other.

"Indeed we are." Severus smiled as he drew Remus closer and nuzzled him affectionately. "You are not my first lover, but you are the first I have truly loved and the one I have loved deepest. No one else has ever tempted me to forsake all others and promise lifelong fidelity. It took a blushing, virginal, tweedy professor to manage it," he teased, tickling Remus' ribs lightly.

Remus gasped, trying not to thrash and hurt Severus. "Careful, my love, or you'll find your blushing, tweedy virgin might surprise you," he said in a tone full of laughter. Then he raised up on one arm to that he could look down at Severus, moving his hand to lay it over Severus' heart, feeling the slow, steady beat beneath his palm. "You have my heart, Severus, now and forever, and I am longing for when the doctor says that you may make me yours in every sense of the word. Until then..." He leaned down, claiming Severus' lips in a kiss full of passionate tenderness, knowing that words could not express his feelings adequately.

With a soft moan, Severus parted his lips and tightened his arm around Remus, returning the kiss with equal passion and equal tenderness; he wanted more - so much more! - but he contented himself with what he could have, stealing this taste of Remus that managed to satisfy him yet leave him hungering, too.

"Until then," he murmured, drawing back to look at Remus with desire flaring hot in his dark eyes. "May the time come soon, or else I fear for our sanity."

"Indeed," Remus agreed fervently, feeling a hunger that answered Severus'. He claimed one more kiss, hard and brief, before resuming his place against Severus' shoulder. "But if I go mad from wanting of you, I consider it an exquisite way to go," he added, giving a little hum of pleasure as he cuddled close again. "Still, though, sooner as opposed to later is best."

"Indeed it is," Severus agreed, feeling warm and drowsy, the slight ache of arousal adding a bittersweet edge to his contentment. "But for now, we should rest. I hope things with your father will be different and better in the morning, but if not, know that I am here, and I am not going anywhere. You will always have a home and a refuge here."

"You are my heart's home," Remus said, letting himself relax completely. So long as Severus loved him, he told himself, everything would be all right. No matter what happened tomorrow with his father, everything would eventually be all right.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, Severus awoke in a tangle of bare limbs, which hadn't happened in weeks, and he remembered how much he enjoyed waking up like that. This time, it was even better because he was tangled up with Remus, who nestled close to him even in sleep. He would have been content to remain there indefinitely, but his stomach was growling, and he had an appointment at the hospital that morning to have his shoulder checked, and so he nuzzled and kissed Remus' cheeks, wanting to wake him gently.

Remus was having a dream - a very good dream, one where he was warm and content and Severus was kissing him. He smiled in his sleep, enjoying the caress of Severus' lips on his skin. Bit by bit, however, he rose toward wakefulness as his body responded to the touches and drew him out of sleep. He realized that someone _was_ kissing him, and as he knew that no one else would dare invade the sultan's bed, it was definitely Severus.

Cracking open his eyes, his smile widened as he favored Severus with a sleepy blue gaze. "Good morning," he murmured, tightening his arms around Severus gently. It felt good being with Severus like this, and he made a small noise of drowsy contentment. "I love you."

"I had no idea you were so maudlin first thing in the morning," Severus teased, kissing the tip of Remus' nose before drawing back. "Good morning. I love you too," he added in a softer voice, pleased to see Remus' smile.

Remus' smile widened at that, and he ran a hand over Severus' chest, stroking it lovingly as he continued to wake up. "I'm not maudlin; I'm being honest," he replied, then covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned. As consciousness returned, he recalled the events of the day before, and he knew would have to make an effort to see his father today, no matter how much it hurt. "Breakfast, I suppose? Unless we could just spend all day in bed like this."

"As tempting as that sounds, we cannot," Severus replied with obvious regret. "I have an appointment at ten o'clock, and I left instructions for Alim to serve breakfast in the dining room and invite your parents again." He paused, then added sardonically. "William and Dora are also invited, if they can tear themselves away from each other long enough to tend to mundane matters such as eating and talking to other people."

"Ah, well, it was worth a shot." Remus sighed and kissed Severus lightly on the lips. "Bill and Dora have the right idea if they _don't_ show up. I suppose it's time to face the music, though. Hopefully Mum will have worked her magic on my father, and we won't get a blizzard to go along with our eggs."

"For your sake, I hope so." Severus returned the kiss before pulling away and climbing out of bed with reluctance. He would much rather have stayed wrapped up, cozy and warm, with Remus, but duty called. "By the way," he added with deliberate casualness, glancing at Remus over his shoulder, "I had your things moved, so you needn't return to your old room any longer."

Remus gave a small murmur of protest as Severus moved away, but he knew there was no help for it, and he'd have to get up as well. He was just standing when Severus made his announcement, and he turned with a wide smile, touched by the gesture. "Well, that's convenient," he said, his casualness echoing Severus', even though he was making his way around the bed quickly. Wrapping his arms around Severus, he craned up to kiss him again. "Thank you. Now I really feel like it is _our_ room."

"Of course it is," Severus replied in a tone that implied it should be perfectly obvious, and he returned the kiss lightly. "You will still have your own personal assistant, of course. I keep Alim busy enough as it is. But you should consider these rooms your home now, which means you have a say in the decor as well as bringing in your belongings. I will even make room for your ghastly DVDs along side my classic Bollywood," he added in a lofty tone.

"They aren't ghastly!" Remus objected, although he was grinning. "As far as decor, considering that a few steps outside these rooms are collections of the most beautiful antiquities I have ever seen, I don't have an objections to the decor. Of course, you're my most favorite decoration of all." Giving Severus another gentle squeeze, Remus stepped back with a sigh and sobered a bit. "Should I help you into the shower, or do you want me to call in Alim?"

Severus gave him a look of faux-innocence. "If it would not tempt you beyond the boundaries of your self-control, I would not object to having your help rather than Alim's. I would not want to drive you to madness, however, so if you do not think you can handle it..." He trailed off, all but batting his lashes in a show of coy innocence.

Laughing, Remus took Severus' hand and carried it to his lips. "It will be a hard battle to keep my sanity, but I shall fight valiantly." The coyness of Severus' glance was endearing, and he enjoyed the teasing, even if it often made him blush furiously. "I'll just keep my eyes from straying too much, and I imagine we can make it to breakfast."

Clasping Remus' hand, Severus led him toward the bathroom. "I will do my best not to tempt you _too_ much, but there is only so much I can do to tamp down my natural charisma and sex appeal," he said, heaving an exaggerated sigh. "We shall have to rely on your strength alone, I think."

"Fortunately, I am a very strong man," Remus said. "I resisted you for two whole weeks, didn't I? And I've managed to not ravish you, even last night when we were mostly naked. Although I have to admit my self-control has been tested most sorely, and if the doctor doesn't say you're ready soon, I just might perish of terminal frustration, because you are charismatic and extremely sexy." 

Remus shut the door behind them as they reached the bathroom, then flipped the switch which turned on the heat lamps. He reached into the stall to turn on the water, still enchanted with the automatic temperature settings in the luxurious, decadent shower, while Severus removed his sling and applied a waterproof patch to his shoulder. Then Remus stepped back and bowed with a flourish. "Your shower awaits, my sultan," he said, imitating Alim's deep tones. "Shall I help you out of those underpants, or can you do it yourself?"

Severus gave him a long, level, and wicked look. "I had best do it myself," he said, his voice a sultry purr. "Otherwise, we might both find ourselves tempted beyond endurance."

"You're probably right," Remus agreed, shivering at the tone of Severus' voice as color stole into his cheeks. He wasn't completely joking about his self control, and he turned to place two of the big, fluffy towels on the heating bars to give Severus time to step out of the one scrap of clothing he wore. He'd seen Severus naked before when they'd bathed together, but the water had covered both of them and allowed an illusion of modesty. This was a bit different, but even though it was a torment to know he couldn't yet touch, neither could he deny himself the opportunity to look at Severus. "Let me know when you're ready."

Severus found it a little awkward stripping off his undergarments with one hand, but he managed it; better to do it himself than endure the exquisite torture of Remus' hands on him and undressing him when he couldn't do anything fun once he was naked. He tossed the garment aside and stepped into the spacious shower stall, and he beckoned to Remus. "Are you going to join me?" he asked, a challenging note in his voice.

Remus knew he shouldn't, because the temptation might prove to be too much. "Of course," he said, stepping out of his own underpants and moving into the shower. Steam rose up all around them, and Remus kept his head up and eyes raised, so that he could at least pretend they both had on bathing suits or something. He picked up a fluffy loofah and a bottle of a spicy scented shower gel. Squeezing some out onto the loofah, he offered it to Severus. "When you're done, I'll scrub your back if you'd like."

Accepting the loofah with a nod of thanks, Severus leaned over to brush a chaste kiss to Remus' cheek. "I would like that very much," he said.

He washed quickly, the loofah making his skin tingle - or perhaps it was Remus' proximity. Either way, he felt invigorated when he was finished, and he handed the loofah back to Remus and turned his back. "Scrub anything you like," he said archly, glancing over his shoulder.

Remus took the loofah, put some more gel on it, and began to slowly scrub Severus' back. He answered Severus' arch look by sticking out his tongue, but he was quite enjoying being able to do this for Severus. It wasn't the way he'd like to touch him, of course, but it would do for the moment.

"How's that?" he asked, giving Severus a coy glance of his own. "Would you like it harder?"

"I always like it hard," Severus replied with a playful arch of his eyebrow. "I like it rough, too." He would prefer it if Remus could touch him in other ways, but for now, he was enjoying teasing Remus, especially if it made Remus blush.

"I think I might like it hard, too... and I'm willing to try rough," Remus replied, hoping that the heat of the shower covered the way he'd blushed all the way up to the roots of his hair. He pressed a bit harder with the loofah, not enough to hurt but just to give Severus a taste of what he said he wanted. "Like that?"

A pleasurable shiver rippled down Severus' spine, and he wriggled beneath the loofah, a soft moan escaping him; it wasn't the kind of touching he wanted, but it felt good nonetheless, and he could feel his body responding eagerly. "Yes..." The word came out as a sibilant hiss. "Yes, just like that."

Remus continued to rub the sponge over Severus' skin, from his neck, down his back, across his shoulders, even down the backs of his arms. The moan Severus gave was like an aphrodisiac, and he stepped closer, wanting to feel the warmth of Severus' body even over the warmth of the water. He had no real experience with sex, but he had a very good imagination, and with Severus, he was eager to please. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the back of Severus' neck, flicking out his tongue to catch a taste of Severus' skin.

Severus' moan escalated to a groan as the feel of Remus' tongue teasing the back of his neck, and he pressed his hand against the side of the shower stall to steady himself. "Tease," he murmured huskily. "You will be a quick learner, I can tell."

"I'm motivated," Remus said, feeling a surge of smug satisfaction at the way Severus needed to hang on to something. "I hope that we can begin my lessons very soon." He resumed scrubbing Severus' back. "Perhaps if you've recovered enough, the doctor might approve it today?"

"I desperately hope so," Severus groaned, arching beneath Remus' scrubbing hand, his skin coming alive and not just because of the loofah. "If I must wait much longer to touch you, I may well go mad."

"And I thought my strength was what was being tested," Remus chuckled a bit breathlessly. "Hmmm... I suppose we should get out of here before one of us simply can't resist any longer."

"I will get out," Severus said, sounding a little breathless even to himself. "You should wash up. I would offer to scrub your back in return, but that might be tempting fate," he said wryly as he opened the shower door and stepped out, reaching for one of the warmed towels. "Soon, however. Soon I will be able to wash you from head to toe." He paused, then added with a heated glance, "With my tongue."

Remus gave an incoherent gurgle, the images that Severus' words conjured up in his mind going straight to his libido, leaving him breathless and aching. The door to the shower closed on Severus' expression, and Remus sighed as he reached out and turned the water from warm to cold - very, very cold. He yelped softly as it hit his skin, but he closed his eyes and washed himself with grim determination. 

Meanwhile, Severus dried off awkwardly and padded barefoot and naked through the bedroom and into his huge closet, where Remus' clothes were now stored as well with room still to spare for both of them. Since he was going out in public, he chose more formal attire than he would have worn if he was remaining in the palace, selecting a long, charcoal grey jacket embellished with jet buttons and trousers to match. He dressed slowly and carefully, and then he put the sling back on before emerging from the closet to check on Remus, not bothering to hide his smirk. He hadn't failed to notice Remus turning on the cold water, and he felt a little surge of satisfaction at driving Remus to the point of requiring a cold shower.

After chilling himself to the bone - the water was cold enough that even the tingle of the shower gel couldn't warm him - Remus turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, reaching for the warmed towel Severus had left for him. He wrapped himself up in it and padded into the bedroom, deciding to get dressed as quickly as possible before he could be even more tempted by Severus.

Then he caught sight of Severus, and he stopped in his tracks as he took in the long, lean lines of Severus' body, made all the more elegant by the outfit he wore. "Oh, my," he murmured, licking his lips and resisting the urge to drop his towel and pull Severus into his arms. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Severus paused in brushing his hair and tying it back to give Remus a half-quizzical look. "Not deliberately," he replied. "Not this time, at least. What is it? Should I wear this color more often?"

Remus flushed. "I like that style on you... and the buttons," he murmured, wondering at his sudden, intense fascination with the long line of buttons down Severus' front. "Er... I should go get dressed, or we'll keep my parents waiting." That thought sobered him a bit, and his smile was a bit wry. "If they show up, that is."

"Alim will make certain they do," Severus replied, smoothing one hand down the front of his jacket. "You should indeed get dressed, however," he added, letting his gaze roam up and down the length of Remus' body while he had the chance. "Otherwise, I cannot promise _we_ will show up."

Remus blew Severus a playful kiss, then made his way into the closet. He stood for a moment and admired the sight of his clothing hanging near Severus'. It looked intimate and yet homey, and it brought a genuine smile of pleasure to his lips as he selected trousers and a shirt, and added a grey tweed jacket for good measure. In short order, he was dressed, and he returned to the bedroom to join Severus, his light mood turning heavier as the coming encounter weighed on his mind.

"Well, I'm as ready as I can be," he said, taking Severus' arm. "Shall we go?"

"Tweed! Now who is tempting whom?" Severus exclaimed as he pressed Remus' arm close against his side. He smiled as he led Remus out of their chambers, trying to keep Remus' spirits up before they faced his parents again. "You look very nice." He bent his head and murmured in Remus' ear, "Very ravishable."

Severus' praise did help a bit, and Remus smiled at him gratefully. "Hopefully we'll be able to get to that soon," he said softly. They reached the breakfast room, and Remus wasn't certain if he was more relieved or disappointed that his parents weren't in evidence. "Oh. Well... I suppose we should start, anyway. Since you have an appointment."

Severus frowned, annoyed that Remus' parents had not bothered to show up; he was not irritated for his own sake, but for Remus', and he vowed that if they did not make an appearance, he would confront them wherever they might be hiding out. "Yes, we should. There is no point in wasting a perfectly good meal," he said as he moved to his place at the table. "We will enjoy ourselves with or without them, and then perhaps we will receive good news from the doctor later."

Trying to take Severus' words to heart, Remus took his place at Severus' right, murmuring his thanks as one of the servants poured him a cup of hot, strong tea. He needed it, and as he sipped, his eyes strayed to the doorway.

"I do hope it's good news," he murmured, reaching out to touch Severus' hand, needing the reassurance of contact. "I could use a little of that right now."

Severus clasped Remus' hand and squeezed it firmly. "You shall have it. No matter what happens, I will not allow this day to end on an unpleasant note for you. I promise you that."

Smiling wanly, Remus nodded. His spirits were sinking with each passing moment, as he realized that his hopes for a reconciliation with his father were fading. Then there came the sound of steps on the marble flooring of the corridor, and Remus quickly glanced at the doorway, his eyes full of hope as his mother entered the room.

Rising to his feet, Remus smiled at her, although his gaze slid past her, and his expression fell when his father didn't enter in her wake. He flicked his gaze to her face, reading the apology in her eyes.

"He's not coming, is he." Remus' words weren't a question, and he sighed as he held out the chair next to him for her.

"I'm afraid not," Dorothy said, ignoring the chair in favor of giving her son a tight hug. "Don't give up hope, darling. Your father is a stubborn man. You just need to give him a little time."

Remus wrapped his arms around his mother's shoulders, hugging her. "I'll try, Mum. It's just hard. If only he would give us a chance, he'd see how happy Severus makes me."

Severus bit back the first words that rose to his lips; they were unkind, born of anger, and he didn't want to widen the rift with Remus' family or create one between himself and them by speaking in haste. Instead, he prepared a cup of chai and took a bracing sip before speaking.

"I trust Remus' happiness is important to Mr. Lupin as well," he said evenly. "Once he recovers from the shock, I assume he will remember that."

Dorothy turned so that she could look at Severus. "I think he will," she said, giving a sad smile. "This is hard for him, because he didn't have any siblings, and now Remus is the last of the Lupins. I think it's a threat to him, of a sort, because it makes him feel his own mortality. We're not young any longer, and Hamish had his heart set on seeing his grandchildren. Now... well, there won't be any grandchildren, and it's hard for him to accept. I'm not saying I'm not disappointed on that score myself, and I'm not claiming that either of us have the right to even feel that way, but it's human nature, I suspect, to want to see your family go on and know it will continue for generations after you."

"Oh, Mum," Remus said, sighing and holding her for a moment. "I know you must be disappointed, and I'm sorry for that, but... Severus is my life. My love. Even if I'd never met him, I still couldn't have married Dora or any woman. It's one reason why I ran off on this trip almost as soon as classes ended. Oh, I didn't think of it consciously as being an attempt at escape, but it was. I hope he can accept the truth about me and realize I'm still the same man I've always been."

"That is very narrow thinking anyway," Severus pointed out, frowning. If grandchildren and the vain desire to carry on genes were the primary reason for Hamish Lupin's objections, that could be dealt with easily enough. "There _are_ alternatives, you know. We could adopt, if Remus has his heart set on children, or for that matter, I have no objection to him passing along his DNA through a surrogate mother. I can afford to provide whatever alternate means of procreation we agree upon."

Dorothy smiled, but she shook her head. "That, my dear, is entirely between you and Remus, although I would welcome any children the two of you produce in whatever way you choose the same as me would any grandchildren. As I said, we don't even have a right to feel that way, and I'd not want the two of you to do it just to make Hamish or I happy. That wouldn't be right. All I'm trying to do is explain how Hamish feels, be it right or wrong. He never voiced any negative opinion about homosexuality, at least when it didn't involve Remus. That's one reason why I think he simply needs some time to get over his shock and convince himself that welcoming a son-in-law is no different than accepting a daughter-in-law. He's not a bad man, your highness. He really isn't, but he's never been one to alter course easily."

"I know," Remus said quietly, giving an unhappy sigh. "I just hope someday he'll come to accept things." He looked at Severus, smiling slightly at the mention of children. He had no interest in a surrogate, but he was thrilled that Severus mentioned adoption. It was something they would have to discuss later, when all of this was settled and they had a chance to talk in private again.

Privately, Severus hadn't formed a good first impression of Hamish Lupin, but he didn't say as much aloud. Instead, he gave a quiet "hmph" and sipped his chai.

Remus released his mother. "Won't you join us for breakfast, mum?" he asked. 

"Oh, darling, I'm afraid not," Dorothy replied, her expression full of regret. "I should get back to Hamish. We... well, we're leaving this morning. I don't want to go, but Hamish insists. I think it might be best to give him a little space. Once he has some time and space to think about all this, I suspect he will realize how much he misses you, Remus. Especially since I'm not going to tiptoe around the subject just to spare his bull-headed feelings."

Heart sinking, Remus nodded. "It is probably for the best," he murmured, although his heart didn't accept the logic his head knew was true. If his father wished to go, trying to hold him here would only make him angrier and more determined. Hopefully his mum was right, and back in his own element, Hamish Lupin would have time to think things over. 

Wrapping his mother in a tight hug, Remus swallowed hard. "I have to go to the hospital with Severus this morning," he said, brushing a kiss to her cheek. "Under the circumstances, perhaps I shouldn't see you to the airport. But I promise I'm going to visit you as soon as I can."

"You may inform your husband that I will not accompany Remus," Severus said coolly. "Regretfully, my duties do not allow me to travel much except in an official capacity." He wasn't entirely disappointed about that either, considering how things had transpired during this first visit; if he saw the Lupins again, it would be on his terms and his territory.

"I understand." Dorothy smiled sadly. "I hope things will get better for all of us, because I don't want you to be a stranger to me or to Hamish. He's not a bad person, really, just set in his ways. He just has to be reminded of what's important, and that's the happiness of our son."

"Thanks, Mum," Remus kissed her again, then stepped back reluctantly. "At least you understand, and that's better than I could have hoped."

Dorothy patted his cheek, her smile gentle and loving. "I do understand, and I'll do what I can to help. Just give me a little time, all right?"

"All right," Remus said, drawing in a deep breath.

Turning her attention to Severus, Dorothy curtsied, although her eyes held a hint of mischief. "Thank you for your hospitality, your highness. And remember, I know where you live, so if Remus isn't well taken care of, I shall come looking for you. But he should take care of you as well, because I happen to like you. My Remus chose well when he fell in love with you, although I think you chose even better."

"Thank you. I agree," Severus replied politely, inclining his head a little. He realized Remus' mother was supportive of them, and she seemed friendly enough, but he was too annoyed to be more than polite. Both of Remus' parents were hurting Remus one way or another, and that alone was enough to put big black marks on Severus' personal scoreboard. He did not regret that they were leaving so soon. The sooner, the better as far as he was concerned. "I will send someone to help you pack and carry your luggage, and I will provide a car to take you to the airport, of course."

"Thank you." Dorothy sensed Severus' distance, and she sighed before turning to Remus, hugging him quickly. "Well, then, I'm off, dear," she murmured. "Be happy, my sweet boy. You deserve it." With that, she kissed his cheek, giving him another sad smile before heading out into the corridor again.

Remus stood and watched her go, waiting until her footsteps had faded away before sinking back into his chair. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "Well, at least I know," he murmured, reaching out for Severus' hand and squeezing it tightly. "I don't regret my decision at all, but I still feel a bit sad."

Severus twined his fingers with Remus' and gripped his hand firmly. "Of course you do," he replied. "They are your parents, and it is natural that you should feel sad or hurt or rejected, but we are not going to allow it to diminish our happiness. I regret that you have been hurt, but that is my only regret, and I intend to do whatever it takes to help you through this ordeal."

Releasing his breath on a sigh, Remus brought Severus' hand to his cheek, leaning against it as he gave Severus a lopsided smile. "Thank you," he said, then turned his head to press a kiss into Severus' palm. "You're right, I'm not going to let it diminish our happiness. It's no more than I expected, right? And at least my Mum understands, and I didn't have to hurt Dora. Two out of three isn't bad. I'm not going to mope about this. I'm going to have faith that my mother can talk Dad around, even if it takes a little while. And in the meantime, I have you, and that's the most wonderful thing in the world. Worth any cost, because you're my life now."

"You do indeed have me, and you do not have to share me with anyone," Severus said, a one-sided smile tugging his lips. "Except for Slythistan, of course, but you have a pleasant persona that I believe the people of Slythistan will respond favorably to. At least you are already accustomed to attending faculty events. It will not be much different here, except the guests will be far more polite, and some will even be obsequious to you."

"That would be quite a change," Remus said, letting Severus' words distract him from his hurt. "I would settle for people not wanting to figuratively slit my throat; academics can be brutal." Straightening, he glanced at the ornate clock on the sideboard, his smile one of wry humor. "I suppose we should finish with breakfast and get you to the hospital. I never thought I would ever actually look forward to a meeting with a doctor!"

"Neither did I," Severus said dryly. "However, I am hopeful he will deliver good news regarding my recuperation, thus I am eager to speak to him for once." He served himself and began to eat, and he gestured for Remus to do the same. "Eat something," he said. "If the news is bad, you will need your strength for dealing with my fit of the sulks that will inevitably follow. If the news is good, you will need your strength for... something else entirely," he concluded with a predatory smile.

Remus blushed, the predatory look in Severus' eyes warming him. He wasn't at all hungry, but he dished up some bacon and eggs, hoping that his stomach would tolerate them. A servant freshened his cup of tea, and he picked up a fork and started to eat. "Do you really sulk that badly?" he asked, wondering if he'd just been fortunate enough not to have encountered that particular part of Severus' personality. Of course, he could imagine that Severus probably looked adorable with his lower lip protruding like a cranky toddler, and he smiled slightly at the mental image that conjured up.

"I have been known to sulk when I do not get something I want," Severus admitted, and the heat in his eyes didn't abate in the slightest. "And I want you quite a lot. I can imagine being _very_ put out if I am told I must wait even longer to have you," he added as he continued to eat, his appetite undiminished despite the dramatic events of the morning.

It seemed that Severus' appetites - all of them - were quite healthy, and Remus shivered slightly, anticipation starting to build. "I want you, too," he said huskily. "It seems as though we've waited such a very long time, doesn't it? I've barely known you a month, and somehow I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for you."

Severus paused and gave Remus a fond look. "It does feel as if we have been waiting far longer than we truly have been. Of course, I _have_ been waiting longer for you, since you dilly-dallied about admitting your desire for me," he said archly. "But I do take it as a good sign that things have fallen into place so well. This was meant to be, as maudlin as that may sound."

"Good things are worth waiting on," Remus retorted playfully, his mood lightening a bit more. He liked what Severus was saying; it made him feel better about the upheaval he was causing his family. Not that he _liked_ it, of course, but he wasn't putting them through this for a casual affair or a relationship that would be over in weeks or months. He and Severus _were_ meant to be. He reached out to touch Severus' hand again. "It's not maudlin; I feel the same way. That's why I could face my parents as I did. If I hadn't felt that we were going to be together forever, I never could have done it."

"If my intentions had not been serious and I had not been thinking of us in the long term, I would not have encouraged you," Severus replied somberly. "I am not a troublemaker, and in my culture, family is important. I would never deliberately cause a rift in someone's family on a whim. You may be assured that my commitment to you is real and binding."

"I know." Remus smiled reassuringly, squeezing Severus' hand. "You proved that already, giving up your harem. I don't have any doubts about your love or your commitment to me. I just hope that you are as certain of me as I am of you."

"You agreed to stay even before you knew I intended to ask you to be my consort, and you defied your parents for me," Severus replied, squeezing Remus' hand in return. "That is quite reassuring from my perspective."

"Then all we need is for your doctor to give permission for us to consummate our most trusting and worthwhile union," Remus said. "Which he can't do until we finish breakfast and manage to get to the hospital." He pushed back his plate, having eaten all he could. "Why don't you finish, and we can find out if our anticipation is to be ended?"

Severus glanced down at his plate and weighed the prospect of being seen by the doctor a little early and receiving the verdict sooner versus finishing his favorite breakfast dish. Pushing his plate aside, he rose to his feet and held out his hand to Remus. "I am ready. Let us go now."

Chuckling, Remus stood, taking Severus' hand and kissing it lightly. "I'm more than ready," he said. "I've never been so ready for anything in my life."

"Neither have I," Severus replied, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he gripped Remus' hand tightly. "Come along, then. Let us get this over with and hope for the best."

With that, he tucked Remus' arm through his and headed out of the dining room; there would be a car awaiting them once they reached the exit, and while there would probably be a throng of reporters as well, he didn't intend to issue a statement today. He would need to soon, but it could wait until he had more definitive news about his health to relate.

Remus held on to Severus as they made their way out of the palace and into the waiting limo, the photographers' bulbs flashing as they got into the car. Then they were on their way to the hospital, the short trip a good excuse for him to snuggle up against Severus' side. 

Soon they had arrived, and after running the gauntlet of reporters again, they were surrounded by a phalanx of guards who accompanied them into the elevator and up to the ward where Severus was to be examined. Soon they were ensconced in a private room, and Severus was handed a silk robe rather than a hospital gown and instructed to change so that the doctor could make his examination.

Once they were alone, Remus smiled and moved to stand in front of Severus. "Would you like me to leave or to help you out of those clothes? Or would that be far too suggestive for you to bear?"

"I require assistance if I am not to strain my shoulder," Severus replied as he removed the sling and put it aside on a nearby chair. "It does still hurt a bit when I move my arm in certain ways." He began unfastening the buttons of his jacket with one hand, although it was a slow and awkward process. "Fortunately, this sterile environment is enough to kill even my libido, so I will be able to refrain from ravishing you on the examination table."

"My poor sultan. We can't have you straining that shoulder," Remus murmured sympathetically, then batted Severus' hands away from the buttons and began to undo them himself. Severus was right about the environment being a definite libido killer, and so he was able to help Severus without being in danger of carrying the undressing too far. When the last button was unfastened, he moved behind Severus to help him out of the jacket, lifting it carefully so that Severus could move his arm without straining his shoulder. He placed the jacket on the hook on the back of the door, then returned to deal with the buttons of Severus' white shirt. "I like doing this for you. I may have to tell Alim that I want to take over dressing and undressing you."

"I would let you," Severus replied, remaining still and biddable while Remus helped undress him. "I find your help infinitely preferable to his. He is an excellent personal assistant, but there is the additional benefit of being able to undress you in return, and his wife would take it most unkindly if I tried to do the same with him."

"I don't blame her. I'd not like someone undressing my man, either," Remus said, his eyes straying to the golden skin of Severus' chest as it was revealed to his gaze. He'd seen Severus shower, of course, and had cuddled against him in bed, but Remus never tired of looking at Severus' lean, elegant body, eager to memorize it with hands and lips.

 _After_ the doctor had cleared him.

The shirt fell open, and Remus lifted it as he had the jacket, then placed it on the hook as well. "Now let's get you into that robe, so that I'm not tempted beyond endurance," he said with a smile, holding out the robe so that Severus could slip it on easily.

Severus turned so he could slip on the robe without strain, and then he turned to face Remus again. "Thank you," he said. "If you wish to take over dressing and undressing duties, you are hired." He smiled archly. "I would not want you growing irate with Alim for undressing your man."

"I will gladly take the job." Remus reached out to caress Severus' cheek. "I'd like to be the only one touching you. Well, other than your doctor, of course. Especially if he's going to give you good news."

"I would like you to be the only one who touches me as well," Severus replied, leaning into the touch briefly before taking a seat on the examination table to await the doctor.

Fortunately, he didn't have long to wait. A moment later, the door opened, and the doctor walked in, bearing a clipboard and smiling cheerfully. "Good morning, your highness," he said, bowing slightly. "How are we feeling today?"

"We are feeling quite well aside from the occasional twinge," Severus replied dryly. "I have worn the sling as instructed, and I have been careful not to move my arm too much."

"I am glad to hear it." The doctor smiled at Remus and murmured a greeting to 'sahibatan' as he walked past. He consulted his clipboard, to which Severus' medical records were attached, and then he put the clipboard aside and reached for the lapel of Severus' dressing gown. "Excuse me, your highness, while I examine your shoulder. I promise my hands are warm," he added lightly.

Severus snorted. "Do what you must. I am eager to know how well it has healed. Certain restrictions are beginning to chafe."

Remus sat down in one of the chairs, pleased that the doctor arrived so promptly. He smiled and returned the doctor's greeting, hoping that everyone would be as accepting of him as 'sahibatan' as the hospital staff seemed to be. 

"He's been very good," Remus chimed in, giving Severus a look full of affection. "Despite the restrictions."

"Yes, I have," Severus said, looking as virtuous as possible in the hopes that would make the doctor more inclined to lift some of the restrictions.

The doctor unwrapped the dressing on Severus' shoulder and frowned as he peered at the wound; Severus avoided looking down while the doctor examined him, focusing on Remus instead. He wasn't squeamish, but he didn't want to be disappointed if the wound didn't seem to be healing as well as he would have liked.

After a few minutes of close examination, the doctor straightened and faced Severus with a nod. "Good news, your highness," he said cheerfully. "Everything appears to be healing nicely. I see no signs of infection, and the wound has closed well. I would advise wearing the sling at least until your next visit, and you should still be careful not to overexert your shoulder, but..." He peered at Severus knowingly over the top of his glasses. "As long as you are careful, I believe you can be a little more active."

Remus keep his eyes on Severus', not wanting to see Severus' wound lest he jinx the doctor's pronouncement. He smiled reassuringly at Severus, then beamed as the doctor made his diagnosis. "Well, that's good news!" he said, feeling a vast sense of relief not just because Severus was being cleared for being "active", but because Severus was healing, which meant that soon he would be free of pain and back to normal, which was just as important.

"Indeed it is," Severus agreed, relieved that he was healing well - and that the long-awaited consummation could finally take place.

"I will fax a new prescription for a milder pain medication to Alim," the doctor continued, scribbling notes on the chart. "This one will give you pain relief without making you quite so drowsy, and you may resume your normal duties and activities within reason." He gave Severus a stern look. "No more than a few hours, four at most. I realize you have a great deal of responsibility, your highness, but your health comes first. After another week or so, you may extend your working hours, and we shall see about adding more on your next visit."

"I am certain I will not be allowed to overtax myself," Severus replied, arching one eyebrow as he glanced at Remus. "I have at least two stern caretakers who will make certain of it."

Remus smiled beatifically. "Guilty as charged," he said with no hint of apology. He was eager for them to leave the hospital and to reassure the doctor that Severus wouldn't be allowed to do more than what he'd been cleared for. "Alim and I both will make sure he doesn't overtax himself. Alim can scold and fuss, and I'll wheedle and cajole, and between the two of us, he'll be a perfect angel."

"I will not have a choice," Severus grumbled, although secretly, he was pleased that he had people who cared enough to coddle him. Drawing the dressing gown back on, he glanced at the doctor. "Is that all, then?"

"I believe so, yes." The doctor finished his note-taking and looked up, smiling. "I will speak with Alim to arrange your next appointment. If you have any redness, swelling, or unusual pain in your shoulder or your side, come and see me immediately. Otherwise, you are free to go."

Remus stood, knowing that his grin probably looked ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Severus was getting better, and very, very soon, they would be able to be together at last, in every sense of the word. "Thank you, doctor," he murmured, extending his hand to the man. "I promise to make sure he follows every one of your instructions."

Tucking his pen in his pocket, the doctor clasped Remus' hand and shook it firmly. "I am glad to hear it," he replied. "We want our sultan to be well and happy, and I imagine Alim requires backup at times," he added, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Severus gave another snort and rolled his eyes as he slid off the table. "If you are finished discussing me, I would like to get dressed," he said haughtily.

"Yes, your highness," Remus said, giving a salute before moving to take Severus' shirt from where he'd hung it. "Thanks again, doctor, we'll see you at the next visit." He held up the shirt, giving Severus an impish smile. "Let's get this on you, then, although I don't suspect you'll be wearing it for terribly long."

Chuckling, the doctor made a strategic retreat as Severus smirked at Remus. "I certainly do not intend to wear it very long," he replied as he turned to slip his arms into the sleeves.

Remus watched the doctor leave, then met Severus' eyes and started to laugh. "Sorry," he gasped, flushing crimson. "But when the doctor said to see him immediately if you had any redness or swelling, I almost embarrassed myself."

Severus chuckled and reached out to stroke Remus' flushed cheek, amused that Remus' mind had taken such a naughty turn. "I intend to see _you_ when that occurs," he purred, and then he gestured to the front of his shirt. "Are you going to do your duty so we can leave? It does seem like wasted effort when I intend to let you take it off again as soon as we are home, but it would not do to shock the public."

It took a moment for Remus to recover himself, and then he held up the shirt obediently, helping Severus into it and doing up the buttons quickly. "No, it wouldn't do at all, since that would delay us getting to where we want to be," he said, eyes sparkling. He retrieved Severus' jacket, and that was quickly set to rights as well. "Well, then, shall we go? I know it's early for bed, but... I'm suddenly very, very much in need of being horizontal."

"I share your need," Severus replied, a husky edge in his voice, and he reached for Remus' hand. "Let us go. Alim has cleared my schedule for the rest of the day, and there is nothing short of another war being declared that will keep me from you as soon as we are alone."

Anticipation sent a shiver along Remus' spine, and he squeezed Severus' hand. "Yes, let's go," he replied, then opened the door so that Severus could precede him out. The guards were waiting outside, but Remus paid them little attention, too intent on reaching the limousine and returning to the palace. But he was brought up by someone calling out to them, and he paused, turning to see the nurse from the children's ward hurrying toward them.

"Please, your highness, sahibatan," she said, stopping a few feet away when the guards closed around Severus protectively. She blushed, then dropped a curtsy. "I'm sorry, it is presumptuous of me, I know, but... you said you would provide for all the children, and we've had a bit of a problem."

Severus stopped immediately and gestured for the guards to back away and let her approach. "What is the problem?" he asked, regarding her curiously.

The nurse looked relieved, and she hurried to answer. "It is Saghira... you remember, the little one who lost both parents? We found relatives for all the other children who will take them, but not for her. She has only an elderly aunt who cannot care for her because she is ill herself. Please, your highness, she will end up in an orphanage, and I worry for her. Do you think you could find her a family? Perhaps someone in the palace would be willing to take her as their own?"

Remus caught his breath, turning to look at Severus with wide eyes. Saghira had clung to him so trustingly, and his heart ached at the thought of her having no one to care for her. "Severus... can we do something for her, please?" he asked, his eyes full of appeal.

If Severus hadn't already been inclined to agree, he would have been unable to resist Remus' plea. "Yes, of course, we will find a family for her," he said, giving Remus' hand a reassuring squeeze, and he looked at the nurse steadily. "By no means is she to be sent to an orphanage. She will remain here until a home is found for her. I will see to it that she is comfortably settled."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" The nurse gave Severus a look of pure joy, then curtsied once again. "Thank you, your highness. I'm so happy that you are recovering well, and all of us at the hospital appreciate what you have done for the children."

Remus tightened his hold on Severus' hand. "Yes, thank you," he said huskily. He wasn't surprised Severus was willing to help out one small girl, but he was pleased about it nonetheless. "I appreciate it, too."

Severus nodded to the nurse, acknowledging her thanks. "I thank you for the good wishes," he said. "I will inform you when a suitable family has been found. You needn't worry about her welfare any longer." He turned his attention back to Remus, his features softening. "I appreciate the concern you have for my people. Our people," he said quietly.

The nurse hurried back to her duties. Remus smiled lovingly, reaching up to caress Severus' cheek. "Our people... I like the sound of that. Ours. You're a wonderful ruler, Severus. If I can be half as good a consort, I will have done well."

"I have no doubt you will be," Severus replied, leaning into the touch. "You have compassion in abundance, and that is an excellent foundation to build upon."

Remus beamed at that, then took Severus' arm. "Well, as we are both agreed on what fine men we are, shall we go home and reward ourselves? I think you deserve something very special and tweedy for enduring your exam and acquitting your monarchly duties with such diligence." His blue eyes darkened, and his voice dropped lower, so that only Severus could hear. "I can't wait to begin my lessons in the pleasures of the flesh."

Severus didn't bother responding; instead, he wasted no time in dragging Remus out of the building and to the waiting car. He paused just long enough to tell the gathered reporters that he was doing well and had been given leave to resume his duties on a limited basis, and then he practically shoved Remus into the car, and as soon as he was in himself, he barked at the driver to make haste back to the palace.


	33. Chapter 33

Severus continued his rapid pace once they were home, scarcely giving Remus time to breathe or gain his footing before tugging him along the maze of corridors to their chambers. Alim hovered outside the door, and Severus stopped in front of him.

"You will be receiving a report and a new prescription via fax," Severus informed Alim tersely. "In the meantime, I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the afternoon. At all." He gave Alim a warning glare. "That includes by you. Unless we are being invaded or the palace is about to fall down around our ears, I do not wish to hear about it. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly, your highness," Alim replied, the barest hint of a knowing smile playing at the corners of his mouth, but he struggled to remain straight-faced. "No interruptions for any reason short of utter destruction."

"Precisely." Severus nodded his satisfaction, and then he ushered Remus into the bedroom and closed the door firmly behind them, and he leaned against it, gazing steadily at Remus. "Alone at last."

Flushed and breathless from the breakneck speed with which Severus had hurried them back - and more than a little excited by it, as well - Remus nodded. At long last, they were finally going to finish what they started well over a week before. It had been a long, often frustrating time, but now it would be even better, for they had acknowledged their love for each other and their joining would be a meeting of hearts as well as bodies.

"Oh, yes," he said, moving toward Severus with a coy smile, glancing up at him from beneath his lashes. "We've waited for this for a long time, and I'm eager to get started." Lifting his eyes, he moved his hands to the top of Severus' jacket, toying with the small jet buttons. "Did I mention I find these incredibly sexy? I find _you_ incredibly sexy."

Smirking, Severus wound his arm around Remus' waist and pulled him close, savoring the press of Remus' body against his; they fit together well, and he anticipated learning how well they would move together, too. "I believe we have established my incredible sexiness," he said. "I was unaware that you had a button fetish, however. How lucky for me, since I favor clothes with rows of buttons down the front."

"I didn't know I had a button fetish either," Remus said, giving a low chuckle as he unfastened the top button. "Or maybe I have a Severus fetish." He slipped another button through its hole, then caressed the bit of skin now exposed at the base of Severus' throat, and he wriggled, snugging their hips together firmly. "For instance... I really like your neck, too."

"Mmm..." Severus hummed with pleasure and tilted his chin up, offering Remus better access to his throat, and he tightened his arm around Remus' waist. "My neck happens to be rather sensitive," he said, offering Remus a bit of insight and guidance. "I respond well to being touched, kissed, licked, or even bitten there."

"Really?" Remus considered that, his eyes darkening with desire as the thought of doing any or all of those things. He returned to the buttons, undoing two more, then placed his lips against the exposed skin, nuzzling it, then trailing a series of soft kisses over it. "Like that?" he asked against Severus' skin.

Severus shivered, his touch-starved skin coming to life at nothing more than a few light kisses. "Yes, exactly like that," he said huskily. "For a beginner, you are off to an awfully good start."

Remus smiled, pleased that he could make Severus respond so readily, and his confidence increased. "I'm inspired to learn," he murmured. Since the kisses had gone over so well, he trailed his tongue up from the base of Severus' throat to just under his ear, enjoying the clean, spicy taste of Severus' warm skin.

His breath hitching, Severus smoothed his hand up the length of Remus' back and let it come to rest on the back of Remus' neck, not guiding him, merely holding him; the feel of Remus' tongue rasping against his skin made Severus' toes curl, and he murmured his approval of Remus' exploration. "So far, your instincts are guiding you well," he said. "Listen to them and do as you feel. If you do something I do not like, I will not hesitate to let you know. Otherwise, feel free to explore and play however you please."

Delighted that his efforts seemed to be having the desired effect - namely, driving Severus as crazy as Remus had been driven that morning - Remus decided to do exactly as Severus said. He nuzzled Severus' throat again, at the spot just under Severus' ear, and then bit down lightly, not enough to hurt, but enough so that Severus' could tell what he was doing and tell him to stop if he wished. 

Severus did _not_ tell Remus to stop; on the contrary, he moaned and sagged against the wall, undone by the biting. "You may bite harder, if you wish," he said, his breathing ragged. "I can take it. I _like_ it."

As it turned out, Remus liked it, too. His own arousal flared at the way Severus responded, and he moved his arms to encircle Severus' waist to help keep him upright. He pressed more firmly against Severus' body, his breathing speeding up as he bit down harder, worrying the skin a bit. He felt a hungry, possessive growl rising in his chest, which surprised him, since he'd never considered himself an aggressive man. But something about Severus made him feel possessive, and so he didn't suppress the sound, letting it rumble as he did his best to make Severus cry out in pleasure.

"Yesss..." The word ended on a sibilant hiss as Severus curled his fingers in Remus' hair and rocked his hips, letting Remus feel the extent of his desire. "Just like that... perfect..."

There was no mistaking Severus' reaction, nor the way Remus' body responded in kind. He bit down again, then began to nibble his way upward, nipping at Severus' earlobe before trailing his lips and teeth over Severus' jaw. Just before he reached Severus' lips, he pulled back slightly, looking at Severus with eyes full of hunger. "More?" he asked, his voice husky and deep.

"Most definitely," Severus purred, a wicked gleam appearing in his eyes. "But I believe it is time for you to receive a dose of your own medicine."

With surprising strength and speed for someone with the use of only one arm, Severus reversed their positions and pushed Remus' back against the door, and with a hungry little moan of his own, he swooped in and fastened his teeth on Remus' throat, nibbling a trail up to Remus' ear before biting down more firmly.

Finding himself on the receiving end of Severus' aggression turned Remus' knees to jelly, and he cried out, not in pain but in desire as Severus sank his teeth into the exquisitely sensitive skin of his throat. He kept his arms around Severus' waist, but now he needed the support, as Severus seemed to be doing his best to make him spontaneously combust.

No one had ever touched him like this, and it was all the more arousing that it was Severus doing it now. Clinging to Severus, he tilted his head back, more aroused than he'd ever been in his life. "Severus," he moaned, his hips moving restlessly as he instinctively sought friction to each the ache of arousal. "Yes, oh, yes..."

The scent of Remus' warm skin filling his nose inflamed Severus further, and he mouthed kisses along Remus' throat to his chin, claiming his lips at last in a deep, demanding kiss. It had been weeks since he had been able to touch or be touched like this, and that combined with the intensity of his desire for Remus left him wondering how he would be able to resist the urge to throw Remus on the bed and take him and make him scream with pleasure.

But that wouldn't do for Remus' first time. No, Severus wanted it to be memorable and special, and so he drew in a deep breath and pulled back, his eyes glittering with arousal. "Time to remove the impediment our clothes present," he said huskily. "Then we will begin your lessons in earnest."

Remus could barely catch his breath, his skin flushed as he returned the kiss, the taste of Severus and the demanding pressure of Severus' lips making him giddy. He made a sound of protest as Severus drew back, but he was more than eager to take the next step in his sensual education. 

Licking his lips, he moved his hands back to Severus' buttons. "I'm ready," he said, slipping free another button. "Should we get to the bed first? I can't be held responsible for my legs if we have to walk once you really begin to touch me."

Chuckling quietly, Severus stepped back and slid his hand down the length of Remus' arm to clasp his hand and twine their fingers. "By all means, let us go to bed. I would hate to be responsible for your collapse, especially since I will not be of much help when it comes to offering support," he said as he led Remus over to the bed.

Remus followed along willingly, anticipation building with every step they took toward the enormous bed. When they reached it, he pulled back the covers completely, then turned to face Severus, flushing a bit with sudden shyness. "Should I get undressed first or undress you?" he asked huskily. "Since we'll need to be careful with your shoulder."

"Perhaps you should undress me first," Severus replied, caressing Remus' flushed cheek. "I am not at all hesitant or shy about baring myself, but this is new for you."

"All right." Remus leaned into the caress, smiling. He lifted his hands to the buttons again, undoing them slowly and lingeringly, savoring it in a way he couldn't at the hospital. He felt his desire increasing even more, something about undressing Severus in this way feeling delightfully sensual and wicked. Finally the last button was released, and Remus pulled the jacket open, running his hands over the silky cloth of Severus' white shirt, enjoying the heat of Severus' body that he could feel through the fabric. Then he lifted the jacket carefully, moving it first off Severus' good shoulder so that he could slide it from his injured one without strain. The jacket went over a nearby chair, for Alim to deal with later.

"I suppose I should do your shoes and socks next," he murmured, kneeling down in front of Severus. He slipped off Severus' shoes one at time, then his socks, setting them aside. Then he looked up the length of Severus' body, his eyes glinting wickedly. "This is certainly giving me ideas," he murmured, placing his hands on Severus' hips. 

Gazing down at Remus with amusement, Severus combed his fingers gently through Remus' hair. "I can imagine," he said dryly. "I have no objection to you acting on those ideas, but you had best finish undressing me and let me get on the bed first, or I cannot promise to remain upright while you... experiment."

"Probably a wise idea, since you don't have both arms to catch you if you fall," Remus replied, consigning his ideas to the category of "future exploration". He did, however, slide sinuously up Severus' body as he rose, the contact enjoyable despite the layers of clothing still separating them. He started in on Severus' shirt, eagerness now hastening his motions. "Let's deal with the rest of this, then, and you can get in the bed and watch like the haughty sultan you are as your consort bares himself for you."

"I approve of that idea," Severus replied, helping speed along the process by shrugging out of his shirt and letting it fall carelessly to the floor. "You needn't feel self-conscious with me," he added softly, lifting his hand to stroke Remus' cheek again. "I find you attractive and desirable whether you are in clothes or out of them, and I am looking forward to seeing all of you and being able to look my fill for once."

Remus flushed again. "I'm glad, because I want to see all of you, and I want to look. And touch." He reached out to lay his hands on Severus' bare chest, exploring at a leisurely pace, wanting to learn every inch of Severus' body. He had to avoid the bandaged shoulder, of course, but that didn't stop him from caressing Severus' stomach and tracing his fingers over the slight bumps of his ribs, then moving higher, stopping just before touching Severus' nipples. "Do you like to be touched there?" he asked throatily, not wanting to do something that Severus wouldn't like.

"Indeed I do," Severus replied, his breath hitching again at the feel of Remus' hands stroking his skin. "Tongues and teeth are arousing too."

Chuckling, Remus brushed his thumbs over Severus' nipples experimentally. "Perhaps that ought to wait until you're horizontal, too," he said, delighted when Severus' skin tightened at the stroking. He trailed his hands lower again, to the fastenings of Severus' trousers, quickly dealing with them and allowing them to fall to the floor. That left only Severus' underpants, and Remus drew in a deep breath before slipping his thumbs under the waistband and pulling them down so that Severus could step out of them.

Severus stepped free and kicked his underpants aside, standing bare and proud before Remus; despite the fact that he was nearing forty, his body was still lean and firm, and he preened a little, confident that he was still attractive and appealing. Lifting his chin haughtily, he held out his good arm by his side and turned a slow circle.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, teasing Remus shamelessly.

"Yes, oh yes," Remus replied, straightening and taking a step back so that he could look at Severus to his heart's content. "Very, very much. You're gorgeous. Perfect." He reached out with fingers that trembled to caress Severus with wonder. "I can't believe you really want me as much as I want you."

Severus arched beneath Remus' stroking fingers, purring his approval of the touch, and then he captured Remus' hand and pressed it against his chest over his heart. "Believe it," he said, gazing at Remus intently. "I want you, and I am willing to give all that I am to you alone for the rest of our lives. You are mine alone, and I am selfish and possessive enough to be quite happy about that."

"As I'm yours," Remus vowed, stepping closer to Severus, moving his free hand to Severus' hip and looking up at him with an expression that was serious despite the desire burning in his eyes. "You are mine, and I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. If it's selfish to want you all for myself, them I'm guilty and not ashamed of it." He craned up, claiming Severus' lips in a kiss that was a promise, parting his lips and moaning softly into Severus' mouth.

Resting his hand on the back of Remus' head, Severus returned the kiss in equal measure, claiming Remus' mouth and exploring at his leisure; he savored the sweetness of the kiss and Remus' eager yielding, knowing he would never grow tired of Remus' kisses. No one else had ever stirred him like this, but rather than being afraid or ashamed, he was elated at having found his soul-mate at last.

Severus' kisses were addictive as any drug could be, and Remus tightened his hand on Severus' hip, desperate and yearning for more of Severus, more of everything. When the need to breathe forced him back with a gasp, he gave Severus a pleading look. "I'm ready for more, now. I want to feel my skin on yours, all of it," he said breathlessly. He dropped his eyes down to look hungrily at Severus' arousal, then looked back up, a gleam of lust burning in the blue depths. "And I want to feel other things, too. Why don't you lie down? That way, I can undress and join you."

"As you wish," Severus purred, nipping at Remus' bottom lip before releasing him and climbing onto the bed. He lounged against the pillows, one knee bent and his body angled toward Remus as he put himself on blatant display. "Go on, then," he instructed with an imperious wave. "Let me see you. We shall see if you please the sultan enough to be his harem of one," he added, teasing.

Severus made an absolutely delectable sight, spread out in blatant display, and Remus felt he could barely breathe from sheer desperate need. He blushed at the teasing, then stepped out of his shoes and stripped away his socks before moving to the side of the bed so that Severus could see him clearly. 

"I've never done this before, either," he said, shrugging his tweed jacket off and letting it fall to floor. His hands moved to his own buttons, and he forced himself to raise his eyes to Severus'. "Undressed for someone. I know you've seen me already, but... this feels so very naughty."

Slowly, he unfastened the buttons of his shirt, then pulled it off and dropped it to the floor on top of his jacket. His trousers were next, and then he stood clad only in underpants. "I hope I can please my sultan, because that's what I want more than anything," he said softly, then slowly bared himself completely, stepping out of the last scrap of clothing and standing naked to Severus' gaze. His skin had gone pink all over, but he made himself rotate slowly as Severus had done, displaying himself, although not with the confidence Severus had. "Do I please you enough?" His voice was husky, with perhaps a tiny lingering bit of uncertainty, despite his knowledge that Severus did want him. Nearly forty years of modesty wasn't quite so easy to overcome as he had thought.

Severus watched avidly and licked his lips, his dark eyes alight with desire as he let his gaze roam up and down the length of Remus' body; the blush was adorable, but Severus was more interested in drinking in the sight of Remus, knowing that this time, he could look and touch to his heart's content.

"You please me more than enough," he said at last, stretching out his hand and beckoning for Remus to join him. "You are exquisite, my own pale and perfect professor. Come here and let me touch you. Mere looking is not enough to satisfy me any longer."

Remus moved quickly and eagerly to do Severus' bidding. "I want to touch, and I want you to touch me." Crawling into the bed alongside Severus, he turned on his side, propping his head on one arm and reaching out to trail his fingers over Severus' skin. "What do I do now?" he asked, licking his lips in anticipation.

"That depends on what you want," Severus replied, stroking Remus' chest in return. "Your first time should be memorable, and I am willing to go at your pace and let you decide how things proceed this time." He gave Remus a predatory smile. "Once you have a little more experience and I have full use of both arms again, you will not always find me so biddable. I can be quite demanding when the mood strikes me."

"I don't mind you being demanding now," Remus confessed, Severus' hungry grin inflaming him even further. "This will be memorable, I have no doubt. I just want you so much, and I don't even know what I want, other than for you to touch me and take me and make me all yours. Of course, I could continue my earlier exploration," he said, giving a slight smile and moving closer. "I believe I promised to use my mouth somewhere when the time was right."

Leaning down close to Severus chest, he trailed his lips over the warm, smooth skin, then experimentally flicked out his tongue to lap at one of Severus' nipples.

Severus let out a hiss and clutched Remus' shoulder, unable to keep from wriggling in response to the teasing flick. "Very good," he said huskily. "But I have a better idea." Shifting carefully, he sat up and leaned back against the pile of pillows, and he beckoned to Remus. "Come here and sit on my lap," he said with a playful leer. "Then I can reach you in various ways and give you a hands-on lesson."

Needing no second invitation, Remus crawled up the bed, giving Severus a predatory look of his own. He shifted and settled in as Severus indicated, shivering at the feel of Severus' body against his, warmth and hardness and all of it almost more than he could bear. "What is my lesson?" he asked, pleased that he managed to catch his breath enough to speak.

"First, I think you should learn how good what you did to me felt," Severus purred. Resting his hand on Remus' thigh to maintain contact while resisting the temptation to move that arm, he smoothed his free hand down Remus' chest, stroking and caressing lightly before finally trailing his fingertips back up. He circled one nipple with his forefinger, watching Remus avidly all the while, and then he caught it between his thumb and forefinger and tugged lightly. "Do you like that?" he asked, his gaze fixed on Remus' face to catch every flicker of emotion.

A strangled moan of pleasure escaped Remus as Severus tormented his sensitive flesh. He caught hold of Severus' good shoulder to help keep himself upright, as liquid heat seemed to melt his spine and threaten to turn him into a puddle right there in Severus' lap. Either that, or he was going to burst into flame. He didn't know which, but it felt so good that he could hardly bear it. "Yes," he choked out in a strangled voice, eyes wide as he looked at Severus. "Good... very good."

With a wicked, merciless smile, Severus tugged and tweaked Remus' nipple harder before leaning in to torment the other with his teeth and tongue, trying to learn what Remus liked best while driving him mad with pleasure in the process.

Madness wasn't too far off, as Severus began an assault that was obviously an attempt to wreck Remus' sanity and leave him a mindless puddle. At least if he were going to end up a vegetable, it would be a most rapturous way to go. 

"Not fair," he said, moving his hands to capture Severus' head, tilting it back so that he could catch his breath. He dropped his own head and kissed Severus hard. "I want to make you feel good, too."

Severus parted his lips and moaned into the kiss, and when they parted, he gazed at Remus with glittering eyes. "You do make me feel good," he murmured, trailing kisses along Remus' throat and caressing Remus' bare back with slow, lazy strokes of his hand. "Pleasing you pleases me, and I enjoy teaching you and watching you feel these things for the first time."

Remus arched into the caresses like a cat, giving a soft hum as Severus' hands and lips seemed to find every perfect spot to make him weak. "Then please me," he said, staring down into Severus' eyes with a gaze burning with hunger. "Take me, Severus. Love me in every way, and show me just how perfect it can be."

"I will." Severus nuzzled his cheek against Remus' shoulder, breathing in deeply of Remus' scent. He had longed to have Remus warm, naked, and willing in his arms for weeks, and now that his fantasy had become reality, he wanted to wallow and savor every second of it. "Look in that drawer," he said, pointing to the bedside table. "You will find a bottle of oil. There are condoms as well, if you would prefer to use them, but I assure you, I am disease-free."

Remus moved away, only finding the strength to do so because it would mean that he would finally get his heart's desire. He reached into the drawer, finding the oil and then returning to Severus, handing it over with a shy smile. "No condoms," he murmured, reaching out to caress Severus' cheek. "I know you're fine, and so am I, so I want for us to be together with no barriers between us."

"As you wish." Severus nuzzled Remus' hand and brushed a fleeting kiss against his fingers before accepting the bottle. He flipped open the lid and squeezed out enough of the thick liquid to coat his fingers, and he trailed his hand down Remus' back to tease his entrance, not wanting to rush no matter how much his own lust urged him to take Remus then and there.

"Then we must prepare you first," he murmured, nipping at Remus' earlobe. "I want there to be as little pain as possible, only the sweet pleasure of being joined."

"Mmmmmm." Remus hummed in pleasure at the sensation of Severus' teeth on his ear, and he looked at Severus, his expression open and trusting and full of desire. "Whatever you want," he murmured, trailing kisses over Severus' cheek, then down to his neck, kissing and nibbling as he gave himself over to Severus' skilled hands.

Severus tilted his head to accommodate the kisses and hummed with pleasure as he prepared Remus at a leisurely pace, turning the necessary preparation into a pleasurable exploration all its own until he was certain Remus was ready to receive him with a minimum of pain. He nipped at Remus' chin and jaw before drawing back and gazing at Remus steadily. "Are you ready?" he asked softly, touching Remus' hip to guide him. "Just lift up, and we will be joined."

The slide of Severus' fingers, slick and warm, felt odd at first, and Remus tried hard not to squirm at the unfamiliar sensations. But after a few minutes, he relaxed, and soon the teasing was arousing, making his breath come in short, sharp pants. Anticipation built swiftly. "Yes, oh, yes, I'm ready for you," he gasped, arching against Severus' hands, hunger almost consuming him. He lifted up as Severus had asked, his eyes full of need, and reached out with one hand to touch Severus' cheek. "Please, Severus!"

With a hungry little growl, Severus positioned and guided Remus, and it only took a little maneuvering before he could rock his hips up slightly, teasing Remus - and himself! - with a slow, easy joining. "Ease down now," he instructed gently. "Go slowly. There is no rush, and I do not want you to hurt yourself."

The teasing made Remus groan with a mixture of frustration and arousal, but then he did as Severus instructed, lowering himself, taking Severus into his body. His eyes widened; it didn't hurt, but it was odd and wonderful, his body adjusting to the unfamiliar feeling of hard, slick heat easing into him, filling him, making him burn in ways that he could never have imagined in his wildest dreams. Of course, he had dreamed about Severus taking him, but the reality was so much better, so intense and hot and arousing that he groaned. His skin was damp and aching, his arousal almost painful as he controlled the urge to hurry, going as slowly as possible to savor every wonderful moment.

Finally they were completely joined, and Remus smiled in triumph. "All mine," he whispered, leaning forward to nip teasingly at Severus' lower lip. "Love me, Severus. Love me until we both shatter!"

"Yes, yes, yes..." Severus felt on the verge of flying apart already just from the exquisite pleasure of being buried in Remus' tight, welcoming body, but he bit his lip and held himself in check, his face growing flushed as his arousal spiraled higher. Reaching between them, he curled his fingers around Remus' hard length and braced his feet on the bed, which allowed him to move a little; he couldn't claim Remus in the way he wanted, with deep, pounding thrusts, but there would be time for that when his shoulder was healed and he could roll Remus beneath him and take him until his teeth rattled.

A groan escaped Remus as Severus' hand finally touched him just where he needed it, where no other hand had ever touched him before. Reaching over Severus' shoulders, he braced his hands on the ornately carved headboard, then caught Severus' subtle rhythm and began to move, lifting and lowering himself slowly, then with increasing speed as the pleasure mounted like a huge wave building in upon itself. Every thrust seemed to trigger an electrical jolt through his whole body, and he locked his eyes on Severus' face, holding back nothing of the love and desire he felt, murmuring Severus' name over and over again.

It was too much, the sensations overwhelming him with sudden, blinding intensity, and Remus cried out, his back arching as ecstasy consumed him, Severus' body the only certain anchor as his world shattered around him in the most incredible pleasure he'd every known in his life.

Severus watched raptly, entranced by the sight of Remus transported by pleasure and by the knowledge that _he_ had given Remus this pleasure. He was the first to touch Remus, the first to make him shatter, and the knowledge both humbled and exalted him. He had been given a precious gift along with the responsibility of initiating Remus in the pleasures of the flesh, and he treasured it. Only when Remus' release was complete did Severus let himself go, setting free his own need at last, and it took mere moments before he too was crying out Remus' name, his hips rocking up sharply as ecstasy swept over him in a consuming wave.

Remus watched as Severus found his own release, breathless with wonder as he watched Severus' face in the throes of ecstasy. It gave him a fierce sense of joy and power, knowing that Severus had taken pleasure in his body and in their joining, and it added to his own incredible happiness. There was nothing like the feeling of making love with the man he loved, and he cradled Severus' cheek with one hand as he leaned down to claim Severus' lips, kissing him with passion and love and gratitude.

"If it's like this every time, you're going to have a hard time getting me out of this bed for the next fifty years," he said, his eyes gleaming with wicked humor. "Unless you don't want me now that I'm no longer your virgin professor."

Severus smiled and smoothed his hand up and down the length of Remus' back in a slow caress. "It will not be like this every time. It will be even better as we learn each other's bodies and learn what the other likes." He managed to muster a haughty look despite being utterly sated. "Your virginity was never the primary draw. You are still my professor, and tweed never goes out of style."

The gentle caress made Remus shiver in delight. "Well, there is that. Some things are classics," he replied. He kissed Severus again, and then, mindful of Severus' injuries, he slowly lifted and moved off Severus' lap, settling down on the mattress and holding out his arms. "Before things can be better, I think I need to rest. You wore me out, my sultan, and since I would very much enjoy finding out just how much better it can be, why don't we have a nap? And afterward, I want to learn as much as I can of your body."

Severus wasted no time in shifting to lie in Remus' arms, nestling comfortably in Remus' embrace. "I am the convalescent, and you are the one who is worn out! I see we must work on your stamina." He nuzzled his nose against Remus' throat. "But if you must rest, we will rest, and then you may resume your exploration."

Chuckling, Remus enfolded Severus in his arms, stroking Severus' back slowly and lovingly, enjoying the scent of Severus' skin, warm and spicy and sated. He pressed a kiss to the top of Severus' head. "Yes, but you have experience, so you have endurance. One can't run a marathon for one's first race, right?" He gave a hum of pleasure as Severus nuzzled him. "Besides, you should rest so as not to overtax yourself. You're still recovering from your wounds, after all. I don't want the doctor to take away the privileges he just granted because I wore you out. And I do plan to wear you out, just as soon as you are better."

"Good." Severus smiled smugly, releasing a slow, contented sigh and closing his eyes. "I look forward to all the exploration, education, and exhaustion yet to come."

"So do I." Remus' voice was deep, and he let his satiation take over, making his limbs feel heavy and boneless. There was nothing better than being here, like this, in Severus' arms, their limbs entwined and all their appetites, for once, totally satisfied. Of course, he had no doubt his hunger would return, and it would be even stronger than before now that he was aware of exactly how fantastic lovemaking with Severus made him feel. Definitely much better than anything he could ever have imagined!

Tightening his arms around Severus, he sighed blissfully. "I love you," he murmured. "My sultan."

Severus echoed Remus' sigh, feeling far more sated and content in the aftermath of lovemaking than he ever had before. It was amazing, he thought, the difference being with a partner he loved and who loved him in return; there was no comparison, for while his body had been satisfied before, this time, his heart was satisfied as well. "As I love you, my storyteller," he murmured. "This is merely the beginning of our happily ever after."

Remus smiled, on the verge of sleep, but Severus' words warmed him through and through. "I love happy endings. Especially ours."


	34. Chapter 34

Everything was perfect.

Remus looked around the small dining room - well, small for the palace, at least - and he was pleased with the decorations. This was a special celebration, after all, and he had done everything possible to make it wonderful and memorable. There wouldn't be many guests, for this was an private holiday, but there didn't have to be dozens of people for an occasion to warrant the very best.

The table was set with fine china and sparkling silverware atop a pale blue tablecloth and a centerpiece of white roses and delicate, azure forget-me-nots. White linen napkins had been folded in an ornate manner which resembled a rose, and the crystal goblets were a deeper blue. On the sideboard were a variety of appetizers, and in the kitchen, a festive and unique meal awaited. There was even a cake on a table all by itself, an elaborate confection shaped like the palace frosted in white and trimmed in blue. 

Satisfied with the results, Remus turned toward the door, almost colliding with Bill as he strode into the room. "Oh! Sorry, Bill, I didn't expect you quite yet," he said with a wide smile, then peered behind the redhead. "Where's Dora? Things are almost ready..."

"She's still deciding what to wear," Bill chuckled, shaking his head. "As if she wouldn't look beautiful in anything. Of course, _she_ thinks she looks like a beached whale, no matter what I say, and she moans about stretch marks and permanent swelling. When this baby finally makes his appearance, though, I suspect she'll think it's all worth it."

"No doubt," Remus replied, chuckling as well. He'd not been surprised when, in a fairly short time after meeting, Bill and Dora had decided to get married, and now Dora was heavily pregnant with their first child. Bill had swaggered about the palace like a rooster in a barnyard when they'd found out it was a boy, although his swagger had diminished a trifle when Severus had pointed out, with a tone of haughty grandeur that only Severus could manage, that given Bill's own predilections, the boy was more likely to wear eyeliner and lipstick than a footballer's uniform. Bill had flushed as red as anything Remus could have managed at that comment, and Remus had been hard pressed not to laugh and add to his friend's embarrassment. "Well, come in and pour yourself a glass of wine, then, and we'll wait for the others. They should be here soon. Including our guest of honor, when she's done primping!"

A moment later, Regulus and Kingsley arrived hand-in-hand, Regulus smiling and Kingsley serene as they entered the dining room. "How lovely!" Regulus exclaimed as he looked around the room with an admiring gaze. Releasing Kingsley's hand, he went to greet Remus and Bill with a kiss on the cheek, and Kingsley murmured a greeting and shook hands with them both as well. "I was worried we were late, but I see some of the party have not yet arrived."

"No, you're fine," Remus said, giving Regulus an affectionate hug, then clasping Kingsley's hand warmly. He'd gotten to know all of Severus' former lovers rather well over time, and they were now like one big family, warm and affectionate and supportive of each other. They made up, in some ways, for the fact that Remus' father hadn't spoken to him in a year.

Not that Remus was going to let anything darken this day, not after they had all been looking forward to the celebration. "You're early, in fact, at least according to Severus," he added, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Since the sultan is _never_ late, you get a certain grace period."

"I'll play bartender," Bill offered, moving toward the sideboard. "Since you let the servants have the night off."

Remus shook his head and shook a chastising finger at him. "You're only volunteering so you won't have to do the dishes afterward, right? I wanted us to have a nice, intimate family celebration, and so I thought we should have the whole experience. Washing up included!"

"Oh, dear." Regulus gave Remus a wide-eyed look of dismay. "I am afraid I must leave early, before there is any washing up. Kingsley could stay and take my place at the sink."

"Thank you very much!" Kingsley said indignantly, although he was laughing too, and he gave Regulus a playful swat on the backside. "I appreciate being volunteered."

"Don't worry, Regulus, there are aprons to make certain you don't get _too_ grimy," Remus replied, amused at the byplay.

"As I recall, there are times you haven't minded getting dirty and sweaty," Bill teased, grinning impudently at Regulus and waggling his brows suggestively. "Besides, getting dirty is worth it if you have company while getting clean afterward, right?"

"In _some_ situations, perhaps," Regulus replied, smiling impudently. "I would not call dish-washing one of them, however. These hands were not made for manual labor," he added, holding up his long-fingered hands.

"I can certainly think of tasks they are better suited for," Kingsley said with a playfully wicked look.

"And I can easily imagine what you are thinking, and you should be ashamed," Severus drawled as he paused in the doorway, poised to make a grand entrance. In his arms was the guest of honor, Saghira, whose face lit up when she saw her adopted family all gathered together for once. "We have young ears present," he added reproachfully.

"Yes, behave," Remus said chidingly, although he winked broadly at the other men. He crossed to the door, his smile wide and joyous as he looked at Severus and their tiny adopted daughter. "My two favorite people in the whole world! Happy birthday, my princess." He slipped an arm around Severus' waist, squeezing gently as he kissed Saghira's cheek. 

"Happy birthday," Bill said, sweeping the little girl an elaborate bow. He straightened and grinned at Severus. "And hello, your poobahness. I take it that little girls are the fashion accessory of the season this year?"

Saghira giggled and tightened her arms around Severus' neck, glancing coyly at Bill, and Severus rubbed her back gently. "They will be," Severus replied loftily. "I am a trendsetter, after all." 

"How is she doing?" Regulus asked as he approached, holding out his hands to Saghira to see if she would agree to come to him; after a moment of deliberation, she leaned forward, her arms outstretched, and Severus handed her over. "Is she still having nightmares about the earthquake?"

"Not as often," Severus replied, sliding his arm around Remus' shoulders and drawing him closer. "She is still frightened by very loud noises, but she is recovering well. Children are resilient, especially at her age." 

"I imagine the nurse of the children's ward at the hospital is still in shock, though," Regulus said, chuckling as he bobbed Saghira up and down, making her giggle harder. 

"Well, I did say I would find a family for her," Severus said mildly.

Bill tickled Saghira under her chin. "And soon she'll have a little cousin to play with. Won't you, sweetheart?"

Remus leaned against Severus, smiling as he watched Regulus play with Saghira. Severus had been as good as his word in the promise he'd made the nurse, and he'd also been wonderfully sensitive to Remus' affection for the tiny girl; when Saghira had been released from the hospital, she had, indeed, come to the palace, and Severus had reminded Remus of his promise that if Remus desired children, he was more that willing for them to adopt. Remus had been overjoyed, for he truly felt a connection to Saghira, and in short order, she had become Princess Saghira, acknowledged adoptive daughter of the sultan and his consort.

Parenting definitely had its difficult moments, of course, but he and Severus were remarkably in tune over matters of child-rearing, and soon Saghira had earned the slavish devotion of the palace staff, twisting them around her tiny fingers with ease. Remus loved her to distraction, of course, and his love for Severus only grew stronger and stronger every day. They were a family now, a unique and special one, and Remus had not a single regret for anything; his heart had found its home, and he was happier than any man had a right to be.

"You found the perfect family for her, my love," Remus said softly, nuzzling Severus' ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you so much. I'll have to show you my gratitude again... later. When we're alone." He'd shown his gratitude for everything to Severus many, many times over the past few months, much to their mutual delight. He never grew tired of his "lessons" at Severus' hands, and just the thought of making love with his sultan was enough to bring a flush to his cheek and a decidedly wicked gleam to his eyes.

"I would like that," Severus murmured. "Although your happiness is thanks enough."

Remus beamed, kissing Severus' cheek again and tightening his arm around Severus' waist. "I hope that you are happy, too, because I'm happier than I ever dreamed I could be."

"Aren't we all?" asked a feminine voice, and Remus turned his head to see Dora entering, moving slowly because of the mass of her pregnant stomach, and swathed in folds of dark blue silk. Despite her girth - she was due in less than a month - she looked radiant, her pale skin glowing and her eyes bright. Then she grimaced and placed a hand against her stomach. "Or I will be, when this little monster is born and stops kicking me in the side!"

"Hello, Dora. You look wonderful," Remus told her, reaching out with his free hand to touch her shoulder. 

"Yes, you do, darling," Bill said, hurrying over to kiss his wife and drop a kiss on her cheek. "And the robe is perfect. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yes, it was!" Dora retorted, punching Bill playfully on the shoulder. "You big lug, you don't know how hard it is being a woman."

"No, I don't, thank goodness," Bill said, grinning at her. "I'm sure Regulus could tell us all about it, though."

"My name is _not_ Mrs. Shacklebolt," Regulus retorted, taking a seat so Saghira could play horsie on his knee. "I do not do dishes or windows, and any rumors of cross-dressing activity are scandalous lies."

"You may compare notes on your masculinity later." Severus decided to step in before someone mentioned strap-ons and ended up adding to Saghira's vocabulary in ways he and Remus didn't want. "We have a birthday party awaiting us."

Despite having never imagined himself as a father, Severus found he was better suited to the task than he expected. He had suggested adopting Saghira more for Remus' sake at first, because it was obvious Remus had bonded with the child, and Remus' joy and gratitude had made the decision worthwhile despite Severus' reservations about parenthood and what taking on the responsibilities of a child would mean for their relationship. Anything that made Remus so happy was a good thing, in Severus' estimation.

It had taken him a little longer to grow attached; Remus was with her more during the day since his teaching schedule allowed him to spend more time with his family than Severus' busy schedule allowed, and in the evenings, Severus didn't spend much time with her in part because she had an early bedtime and in part because he preferred having time alone with Remus. But in time, he had created his own bond with the little girl, and he didn't regret the decision to adopt her.

"Indeed we do!" Remus said, giving Severus another squeeze before releasing him, then crossing to take Saghira from Regulus. "Now that we're all here, why doesn't everyone take a seat? That way we can get started."

Remus took Saghira in his arms, carrying her to the table, while she hugged him and giggled with excitement. She was wearing a blue gown based on one from the animated Cinderella movie she adored, and Remus had a surprise for her. He put her into a chair on a booster seat so that she could sit at the same level as the adults, then picked up the rhinestone crown he'd bought for her. 

"Everyone, today Princess Saghira is four years old, and we are here to celebrate this momentous occasion," he said, then dropped a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be right back with our meal; it's Saghira's favorite, so hopefully everyone will enjoy it as much as she does." He grinned at Severus, then dropped a wink to Bill before heading toward the kitchen.

"Well, that was suspicious," Dora said, giving Bill a narrow look.

"What?" Bill asked, his expression too innocent to be innocent. "Why does everyone suspect me when something seems ominous?"

"Experience," Regulus said dryly as he moved to take a seat beside Kingsley, who laughed and nodded agreement.

"Precisely," Severus agreed as well, taking his place at the table. "We suspect you because we know you, and that is reason enough."

"Hmphf." Bill gave them a look of hurt, although his eyes were dancing with mischief. 

"Unca Bill silly!" Saghira said, giving Bill an imperious look that could have only been learned from one source.

Dora laughed, then winced and put a hand to her stomach. "Well, she learns fast," she said, giving Severus a sideways glance.

Returning from the kitchen with a rolling cart with several dishes on it, Remus caught the look and laughed. "She'll be the terror of the palace in another year," he said, grinning at Severus. "And... here we are! Shepherd's pie and boiled peas for everyone!"

"Yay!" Saghira beamed, clapping her hands with excitement. "Thank you, daddy!"

Severus regarded the cart and the dishes on it with undisguised horror, and he grimaced. "For everyone? I see I will be eating lightly tonight." He glared at Remus and William reproachfully. "I knew I never should have allowed you to expose her to British food."

Chuckling, Regulus tried to look sympathetic. "I will take your portion. I confess I have developed a fondness for certain dishes myself."

"Traitor." Severus glared at him too, and then he turned a hopeful gaze on Kingsley. "I hope you have not succumbed as well."

"No, indeed," Kingsley assured him. "I do not dislike the dishes as much as you do, however, thus I will eat well. Better than you, my sultan," he added, teasing.

Remus gave a dramatic sigh as he placed the dishes on the table, indicating that Bill should start serving. Then he moved back to the cart, and reached onto the lower shelf. "Because both Chef and I predicted such a reaction, and because neither of us can stand to see the sultan unhappy..." Remus produced another dish, this one Severus' favorite "comfort food". "I felt this was in keeping with the informal spirit of the meal."

He moved beside Severus, placing the dish in front of him. "Just so you can eat your fill and be satisfied in every way possible... in public, at least."

Sighing with palpable relief, Severus breathed in the rich aroma of the dish, and then he glanced up at Remus. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness," he said. "I disliked the thought of dining on cake alone or sneaking off to the kitchen in the middle of the party to raid the refrigerator."

"No, he is not spoiled at all," Regulus said in a stage-whisper to Kingsley, who chuckled and nodded.

The meal was a cheerful one, with much teasing and laughter, and Saghira was delighted with everything. Opening all her presents took quite a while, since more than just the immediate family had sent her things. She had already received her gifts from her grandmother Elia when Elia had come over to spend the morning cuddling and playing with her newest granddaughter, before she'd had to leave for a charity event for which she was chairwoman, but Saghira was excited to be getting even more. There were gifts from the palace staff and the hospital nurses and doctors who had tended her during her illness, and then the most special gift of all - the one from Remus and Severus.

"A pony!" Saghira squealed with delight when the huge package was unwrapped, and Remus beamed, glad that she was so excited. The pony was a large, stuffed mechanical one, but it really moved, sliding across the floor as Saghira bounced up and down in the saddle. It had taken ages for her to wear herself out, giving the adults time to talk and laugh and reminisce about the year gone past and the wonders of the future yet to come.

Some time later, after the cake was devoured and the table cleared and the dishes washed - despite Regulus' protests - the party had ended, and Remus and Severus were able to take a tired little princess up to the nursery. A quick bath with far less splashing than normal followed, and after helping her brush her teeth, it was finally story time.

"Papa, tuck me in!" Saghira demanded drowsily, giving Severus an imploring look. "Please?"

Severus moved to the side of her bed and obliged her request, tucking her in securely. "I believe we are ready for a story now," he said, raising one eyebrow at Remus. "You have prepared a special birthday story, I assume."

Smiling, Remus sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh, yes, I did indeed. Tonight, my princess, I'm going to tell you the most special and amazing story ever. It's like Cinderella, in a way, but it's about a man and his handsome prince."

"Like you and Papa?" Saghira asked. She was young enough that the thought of having two fathers didn't disturb her; she was simply happy to have people who loved her and spent time with her.

"Very much like me and Papa," Remus replied. "It starts like this... Once upon a time, there was a man who grew up in a far off land. His life was a good one, he thought, although he always felt there was something missing. Somehow he didn't quite fit in, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't really know why he felt a little different from everyone else, and he hid it because he didn't want his family not to love him any more. 

"One day, the man decided to go on a long trip, because he wanted to find whatever it was that was missing from his life. He wasn't certain where he would find it or even if he would, but he packed up his bags and left his home. He travelled far and wide, until one day he came to a palace. In this palace, he met a witch, who had grey eyes just like your uncle Regulus. The witch cast a spell on the man and put him into a deep slumber, and when he woke, he didn't know where he was at all."

From his vantage point standing nearby, Severus gave a snort and shook his head, easily recognizing the genesis of this particular tale. "You and William seem determined to put Regulus in a dress," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "I must wonder where this odd fascination with feminizing him stems from."

"It's only because Kingsley doesn't have the legs for it," Remus replied with a grin.

"What happened next, Daddy?" Saghira asked, then yawned widely. "Did the witch send him away?"

"Actually, no, he was still in the palace, just in a special part," Remus replied. "It was the lair of a fierce warrior, who saw the man and told him that since he was in his domain, now he would have to stay there until he found the secret to gaining his freedom. The man was confused and a bit frightened, but soon it became apparent that the warrior meant him no harm. Slowly, over time, they became friends, and the man saw that the warrior was actually kind and gentle, but protective, too. But the man couldn't find the secret to gaining his freedom, and he was wondering if he would ever go home again.

"Then one day, he had a dream, a dream in which the warrior held him close and kissed him, and suddenly the man knew why he had felt different all his life. He'd never fallen in love with anyone, and he'd never found the person he wanted, but after the dream, he knew the proud warrior was that person. And when he next looked at the warrior, the warrior looked different to him; in his place was the most handsome prince the man had ever seen.

"So the man was in love with the prince, but he was also a bit sad, because he knew that the prince didn't love him. He had learned the secret to gaining his freedom and leaving the palace was that he had to _want_ to leave, but now that he was in love, he never wanted to leave the prince's side, no matter what."

Severus smirked and leaned against the bedpost. "I would definitely call that dramatic irony," he said. "Although I must ask: did you really dream about me, or is that a dramatic embellishment?"

Remus glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, the dream was real enough," he said, giving Severus a slow, sultry smile. "And one that has been fulfilled more than once. But I digress."

"Did the prince ever love him?" Saghira asked, not understanding the undercurrents of the adults' conversation. "Or did the witch come back?"

Turning his attention back to Saghira, Remus smiled. "Well, what happened was that the man kept his love a secret from the prince, since he didn't want the prince to feel sorry for him. Then one day, the prince was called out to slay a monster that was terrifying the kingdom, and while he managed to kill the monster, as it died, it dealt him a terrible blow, one that left him bleeding and close to death. The man was devastated, and he ran to the prince, holding him and telling the prince of his love. Then the prince opened his eyes and kissed the man; you see, the prince had been in love with the man as well, but he didn't want to risk the man running away because he might be upset that the prince loved him. So the prince healed from his injuries, and he and the man planned to spend the rest of their lives together. It turned out that the witch was really a fairy godmother, you see, who had brought them together. They even adopted a tiny, perfect little girl to make their family complete... and of course, they all lived very, very happily forever after."

"Of course." Severus shook his head in amusement at the thought of Regulus as anyone's fairy godmother, much less theirs. "What do you call that story? I suspect it will be in demand from now on."

Saghira smiled, her eyes sliding closed, and Remus rose, pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning to Severus. Winding his arms around Severus' waist, he smiled lovingly up into Severus' eyes. "I call it 'Remus loves Severus forever', but I suspect we'll need an easier title. I'm open to suggestions, you know... we could even discuss them in our room. As I recall, I have some intense gratitude to show you, don't I?"

Severus wrapped his arms around Remus in return and brushed a kiss against Remus' forehead. "Indeed you do," he replied. "As I am quite ready for some private time, I suggest we retire and put our heads together. Among other things."

Chuckling, Remus cast one last look at their sleeping princess, then took Severus' hand and led him from the room, toward their chambers. Once they were inside, with the door safely shut, Remus grinned widely and gestured toward the bed with his chin. "Mattress or floor? Or bath? It seems ages since we had time to use it in leisurely privacy."

"It _has_ been ages," Severus agreed, with a faint hint of grumbling in his voice. "Between our work and raising a child, there is not much time left over for just us."

Remus reached up to cradle Severus' cheek. "You've been wonderful and patient and kind, and I love you for it," he said. "I have a surprise for you, and perhaps I should tell you now. Since Saghira has settled in so well and feels secure, I've asked Regulus and Kingsley if they would be willing to babysit for a week so you and I could go away together, alone. Alim has been holding a week of your time free, and as long as you have no government issues of pressing import, I thought perhaps we might could go away to that 'small' palace you've told me about, where you go to relax. Would you like that, my sultan? A week alone with your consort, who seeks only to please you in every possible way?"

"Yes," Severus replied with alacrity, his dark eyes alight at the thought of taking a holiday alone with Remus. He hadn't taken any time off from the affairs of state since his enforced downtime after being shot, and he thought he was overdue for some rest and relaxation that didn't involve hospital beds and IVs. "I believe I will be able to arrange a free week, and I would enjoy getting out of the city and away from all responsibilities for a while."

"Excellent!" Remus beamed, embracing Severus again and kissing him, slowly and lingeringly. When he pulled back, his eyes were dark with desire. "So, how about a little preview of things to come?" he asked huskily, moving his hands down from Severus' waist to his arse, squeezing playfully. "I could be your back scrubber in the bath, if you'd like."

"I might," Severus replied archly, sliding his hands down the length of Remus' back to give his backside a playful pat. "If you think you can do a thorough job of it."

"You inspire me to be _most_ thorough," Remus replied, thrusting his hips forward in a teasing gesture. "Let's go. I'm eager to see you wet and naked."

"Then by all means, let us go," Severus said, sliding his arm around Remus' shoulders, intending to lead him to the lavish bathroom. "I have a few things of yours I would like to scrub as well."

Before they took more than a couple of steps, however, they were brought up short by the sound of a knock on the bedroom door, and Severus glared at the closed door, annoyed at the interruption of their rare private time.

"Come in!" he barked. "And it had better be important!"

A small groan of frustration escaped Remus, and he shook his head. "Just our luck, eh?" he murmured, wondering if he could get Alim to move their week away up so they could leave tomorrow.

The door opened, and Alim peered in, waving something that Severus thought at first was a white flag, but a second look showed it to be an envelope. "Your pardon," Alim said, offering a contrite smile. "But an important piece of correspondence arrived, and I thought you would want to see it right away."

Severus released Remus and moved forward to accept the envelope, but Alim shook his head and offered it to Remus instead.

"For me?" Remus blinked in surprise, accepting the envelope numbly, wondering who would have sent a letter special post to him. He looked at Severus pensively, then turned the envelope over.

The handwriting was immediately recognizable as his father's, and he gasped, eyes widening as he wondered if perhaps something had happened to his mother. That was the only reason he could think of that his father might have contacted him after a year of silence, especially when his mother had kept in touch regularly by letter and by phone.

"Severus..." he said, holding out the envelope as a shiver coursed down his spine. "I can't read this, not if it's bad news about Mum. Could you...would you mind...?"

"Of course not." Severus took the envelope from Remus' hand, regarding him with concern as Alim made a discreet exit. "For your sake, I hope it is not bad news," he said before he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter within. Unfolding it, he skimmed the letter, looking for any news of illness or worse, death; instead, what he read made his eyebrows climb nearly to his hairline. Upon reaching the end of the letter, he handed it back to Remus. "Your mother is well," he said reassuringly. "You have nothing to fear in reading this, I promise you."

"Oh..." Remus let out the breath he had been holding as Severus read, feeling like he was going to collapse from relief. He accepted the letter gingerly and swallowed hard before he began to read.

_Dear son,_

_I know you're probably surprised to be hearing from me, and in a way, I'm just as surprised to be writing to you, but it's something I have to do, even though I am, as your mother as often reminded me in the last year, a stubborn old fool who changes his mind about as often as the country changes monarchs. Even a old fool, though, can finally learn the error of his ways, even if it takes him far longer than he should to get around to admitting it._

_What I mean to say is that I'm sorry, very sorry indeed, for the hurtful and judgmental things I said to you when you came out to your mother and me. It did, indeed, catch me very much by surprise, and surprise is always something I've found it difficult to take. I suspect it's because I have had so many unexpected, painful surprises in my life, especially when I was young - the war, the death of my father fighting in it, my mother's sudden heart attack, then your heart problems as a child. It's not an excuse, I know, but unexpected change has always been difficult for me to accept, no matter whether the news was good or bad._

_My reaction was a selfish one, one that I have come to regret deeply. I miss you, you know; even though you were away in Edinburgh for long stretches, you always came home smiling and laughing and bringing your own kind of joy to the family. I suppose that's one reason why I wanted so much for you to get married and have children of your own; not because I wanted to pass down _my_ genes, but because I wanted grandchildren who would have yours. You have always made my heart feel lighter, even when you were a tiny child, lying in a hospital bed and telling me, the adult, that everything was going to be all right. There is something special about you, my son, the same way there is something special about your mother, which is why I love her so much. I can't help but love you as well, and I can't blame your sultan for loving you. I'm certain that he does love you, too; your mother recently showed me one of the photos you sent her of the two of you, and I can recognize that the way he looks at you and the way you look at him is exactly the way your mother and I look at each other. _

_When I saw that picture, I knew I had to write to you. It gave me a jolt to realize that what the sultan said about love transcending gender and culture was true. You found the person who completes you, the way your mother completes me, and it's not my place to make a judgment about that person on any basis so long as he loves you in return. I can see from that picture that he does, and for that, I am very grateful._

_I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being so blind. I would like to be a part of your life again, if you would permit it, and I would like to get to know the man you've chosen. I had a good impression of him before I made a mess of things, and I hope that he, too, can forgive me for causing you pain. It's something that I regret deeply, and although I know I can never make it up to you, I'd like to try. You're my son, and I love you, no matter what. It took me a long time to see that, but it's true._

_By the way, congratulations on the adoption of your daughter. You mother showed me a picture of the three of you as well, and you look just as a family should - happy. She's beautiful, and I hope that she will acquire some of your joy in life. I suspect you're as wonderful a father as you are a person, and I'm very, very proud and humbled that you're my son._

_Love,_  
Dad  


Remus glanced up from the letter, his throat tight with emotion. After so long, his father had finally said the things that Remus had longed to hear, and he felt a tiny piece that had been missing from his heart suddenly click into place, making it whole again. 

He moved suddenly, sliding his arms around Severus' waist and holding him close. "I hope you don't mind that I do forgive him, my love," he said, his voice husky. "For all that he did hurt me and reject you, he's my father, and I'm very glad that he's come 'round at last. I'd never have let my desire to please him sway me from you, but I feel as though the last tiny cloud in my blue sky of happiness is now gone."

Winding his arms around Remus' shoulders in return, Severus enfolding him in a comforting embrace. "He is your father, and I know how much distress the estrangement has caused you. I have no objections to you forgiving him." He drew back slightly and gazed at Remus, his expression somber. "I am not so quick to forgive and forget, however. I have no emotional attachment to the man, and his good opinion does not matter to me. That does not mean, however, that I will snub him. Your parents are welcome to visit you here any time they wish, and, of course, you and Saghira are free to visit them whenever you like. I am pleased about the reconciliation for your sake, but it will take more than a letter to get him in my good graces."

Remus lifted a hand to cradle Severus' cheek. "I understand," he said softly. "Thank you. I don't expect miracles, and I doubt, despite the letter, that my father will be completely comfortable being around us as a couple, but it's a start. I could have lived with the estrangement for the rest of my life, because I made my choice, but I'm just as glad that he's made the first gesture toward healing the breach. I'm certain it will take time, but I appreciate your support." He hugged Severus tightly with the one arm wrapped around him. "I'm so proud that you're my partner. Not because you're a sultan, but because of who you are as a man. I'd live with you as happily in a hovel as a palace, because you're all I need to be truly happy."

"Fortunately, that will not be necessary," Severus replied, smiling slightly as he leaned into the touch of Remus' hand. "I am in no danger of being forced into a hovel, and so we can be happy _and_ comfortable." He inclined his head in the direction of the bathroom. "For example, in a hot bath in a tub large enough for two."

"Naked Severus is completely irresistible," Remus chuckled, then craned up to press his lips against Severus' in a swift, hard kiss. "So let's go and get clean, and then we can get dirty again. It's a most enjoyable cycle." He stepped back and took Severus' hand. "Shall we start the next chapter of our fairytale, my sultan? I am most anxious to see in what direction our story goes."

Twining his fingers with Remus', Severus nodded. "As am I. I expect the tale of the sultan and the storyteller will be a long and happy one. We will see to it."


End file.
